A Timeless Flower
by chika1345
Summary: Kagome bid goodbye to her cousin, not expecting to see Haruhi again, but what happens after the war & her future is set out for her by long past friends? Kagome enrolls in Ouran to begin a normal life. But what is normal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: By the request & demand of you guys I wrote up the first few chapters for an Inu/Ouran fic. I've no idea who to hook Kagome up with. So for the next 3 chapters you may vote in your review who you want Kagome to end up with, I'll keep count of them. And yes, this is a shameless way to get reviews for this series. No fears about my other stories, I'm still working on them. Thanks guys. AShadowedSoulofFire this is an attempt to please you.**

* * *

It all began with a jewel, a broken jewel shattered by a careless mistake. And in the end it eventually led to a phone call that Kagome had never thought she'd have such difficulty in making. That phone call was going to lead to an important discussion that would probably change her life and give her the courage to continue. It was odd how such small actions could implicate everything in her life.

Kagome stood in the laundry room, her mother was busy in the kitchen humming a pleasant song. Kagome could see right through her mother's cordial attitude, she was trying to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't fret and cluck over Kagome. "Hello Haruhi," Kagome sang into the phone to her dearest cousin. Kagome was delighted that her cousin had a cell phone now to pick up. It had taken a moment though to get that number from her Uncle Ryouji, who'd went on and on about wanting Kagome to come visit and asking about her mother and brother and his stuck up father. Ryouji always did have a problem with his dad since his father felt ashamed with Ryouji's lifestyle being a cross dresser at a bar. Kagome tried to conceal her anxiousness, her nerves… and above all else Kagome's terror. She forced herself to sound as happy as a lark as she spoke with Haruhi. However, Haruhi knew Kagome better than anything and knew something was up.

"Kagome?" It was more of a question than anything. Kagome sighed knowing that she had to let a few cats out of the bag before anything happened, and Kagome feared that things might happen so she had called the one who'd been closest to her all of her life.

Haruhi and Kagome were related through Kagome's mother. Mrs. Kei Higurashi was once known as Kei Fujioka, being the sister of the eccentric acting tranny Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka. The two cousins had bonded at a very young age despite the one age gap between them with Kagome as the elder. That bond had strengthened tremendously when Kagome's father had died, only to be proceeded a few months later by Haruhi's mother dying. Kagome could still remember when her father died first. Kagome hadn't left her room since her father's funeral and had pulled on his over-sized scrub over her little body. It had been a small Haruhi that had crept into Kagome's room, sliding under the covers to pull Kagome into her small arms. They'd cried together and had been found by their parents clutched onto one another in the morning. Haruhi had persuaded Kagome to come out of her room that next day and helped Kagome slowly escape her grief as best as any friend and relation could. And when the time came for Haruhi to deal with her mother's death, at the age of five, Kagome had been there to return the favor. Haruhi had stayed silent since her mother's death. Kagome was the one who'd found her little cousin Haruhi balled up in a blanket in the closet. With a flashlight glowing as the only light in the closet Kagome had sat there clutching onto Haruhi with her little fists. Kagome hadn't said a word waiting for Haruhi to speak again as she held onto her, and finally Haruhi began babbling like a brook through her wet tears to her six-year-old cousin. The two cousins had been through far too many things together for Kagome to keep Haruhi in the dark.

"How are your classes going?" It was small talk and Haruhi knew Kagome was being purposefully evasive, but she knew her cousin enough to know that eventually whatever it was Kagome would get around to spitting it out. Kagome was, if anything, straightforward.

"I'm fine Kagome. I'm involved in a Host Cub now because I broke some fancy vase," complained Haruhi. "Jeez, you'd think that one of those friggin' rich bastards-"

"Mommy," came a cry in the background. "My daughter just cursed! Where's the soap so I can wash out her mouth-"

"Tamaki shut up! I'm trying to talk to my cousin," called out an angry Haruhi on the other line. Kagome had to fight biting the small smile on her lips. It appeared her loner of a cousin had friends within this Host Club now and was finally opening up. Normally her cousin was a book worm who only let her temper out to those she knew. It was nice to hear that Haruhi was making friends, even if Haruhi had yet to realize it.

"That's your cousin! Oh, let me talk daughter dearest!" And before Kagome could say anything she heard the shuffling of the phone as it was obviously wrestled with back and forth betwixt two people, the hysteric cries of anger from her cousin, and then a suave voice came over the phone.

"Good evening my beautiful princess, it is I, Tamaki, the great king who woos all fair maidens," he practically purred into the phone with that deliciously beautiful voice of his. _**What an ego,**_ thought Kagome as she rolled her eyes wishing that her cousin would retrieve the phone soon. "How are you this fine evening my enchantress?"

"Taken," both Kagome and Haruhi said at the exact same time. "She's engaged! Now hand back the phone! No don't hand it to-"

"Hi Kagome! I'm Honey and I like cake! Do you like cake?"

"I love cake," Kagome answered the child-like voice that had come over the phone. Kagome felt as if she were talking to another version of Shippo at that moment, her little fox son who loved sweets and anything chocolate. "I especially like cakes with strawberries," chirped Kagome. Her comment received a squeal from the other side of the phone. Honey cried out in excitement at having something in common with Kagome, "Me too!"

"Honey! Give me the phone!" Kagome couldn't help but smile as she heard Haruhi's yelps. Being surrounded by a bunch of rich students definitely did nothing for the short tempered fire that ran in their bloodlines. So far all of those related to Kei and Ranka had attitudes that didn't like to deal with crap.

"Mori needs to talk to her first," protested the light voice as the phone was fumbled over and handed to another person.

"Mori," said Kagome, testing the name on her lips. She didn't even know someone was on the other line, it was so quiet, until she heard his light breathing. "…Hnn…" He was as talkative as Sesshomaru if not less. Kagome had never thought that someone could be as reserved as the proud and silent overlord of the west, but it seemed she was proven wrong.

"No Mori! Don't hand it to **him**!"Haruhi's voice was like that of a damsel in distress finding absolute fear in the person who was now being handed the phone. Kagome heard the quick typing of a laptop going on just before his voice came over the phone.

"I see you've been missing a lot of school Kagome from illnesses." There was no doubt in Kagome's head that this icy voice could rival that of Sesshomaru's cold glare, though it was quite a voice he had, a voice that bespoke of the very best of nightmares and fantasies. "Maybe you should make an appointment with my family-"

"Kyoya stop doing a background check on my cousin," Haruhi cried out in indignation! And Kagome ahd thought she'd had it hard with a half demon, a perverted monk, and Sango hurting that lecher every chance he touched her. "Believe me, half of the stuff I know about her can't be found online."

"We'll see about that," stated Kyoya with a promise in his voice now to find everything humanly possible on Kagome just to prove Haruhi wrong. "My Kagome, you're rather lovely-"

"You sick pervert! How did you find pictures of my cousin?" And Haruhi's voice was cut off as two mischievous voices stole the phone from Kyoya and answered together as one.

"Hello Kagome… you really do look delicious." Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine at the voices and their implied meaning. She pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment. Siblings… brothers… and knowing her cousin's luck undoubtedly twins. _**Was that supposed to be a seducing voice? Seriously, Inuyasha's done better,**_ thought Kagome faintly, though she wouldn't admit she had blushed. "We can make your dreams come true, both of us taking good care of you." They rhymed in a smooth voice that no doubt brought many females swooning upon the floor. Too bad Kagome wasn't one of them. Kagome shook her head as one voice said, "I'm Kaoru-"

"And I'm Hikaru."

"No you're not," Kagome deadpanned, two fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose in aggravation. She was slowly becoming irritated. She didn't know how much time she had left to speak to Haruhi and all of these goofballs, though interesting, weren't making things any easier. It had taken Kagome a lot of courage to pick up that home phone and dial Haruhi's number. Now Kagome feared if she'd ever get to speak to Haruhi again with the lot of guys that were passing the phone around teasingly from her cousin. "Kaoru is Hikaru and Hikaru is Kaoru." There were two audible intakes of air over the phone. "How do you-" Their voices were cut off as the phone was taken once more away. Kagome prayed ot the heavens that it was her cousin, but was soon bitterly disappointed.

"It's me again! Tamaki! Oh, my lovely princess now where were we? Ah yes, are you planning on visiting our lovely abo-"

"Please," interrupted Kagome on her side of the phone, hand grabbing the sink as her chin dropped looking down at the floor, bangs falling over her forehead. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to let Haruhi know. Tamaki instantly stopped talking on the other line frozen by her plea. "I'm begging you to hand the phone back to my cousin." Her voice broke off mid-sentence and she could feel the sob she'd been trying to hold in wrack through her words. All of her false cheer had shot instantly out of the window when she'd remembered the reason she'd made this phone call. She could feel her heart breaking. "I called her because I may never see her again, much less speak to her. Please, hand her the phone, because I'm about to be separated from her by an awfully large distance… I'm doing it for my family and I love my cousin so much." Kagome had no idea that her words were striking a chord in Tamaki's own heart. There was silence on the other side of the phone, Kagome briefly feared that he'd hung up on her, but then his sweet voice echoed back two quiet words that held such emotion, "I understand." The phone was miraculously handed back to Haruhi after what seemed like forever and Kagome felt that Tamaki had truly understood her, even if he was an egotistical doofus.

"Kagome, are you there?" It was obvious that she was still in the company of the Host Club and that whatever that Tamaki had done or said the rest of the club had managed complete silence for the two to speak. Kagome didn't know that Tamaki had given them such a look that had spoken volumes, silently requesting for them to be quiet but a moment for Kagome and Haruhi. Kagome had all but forgotten how long clubs lasted after school, not that Kagome had been one to join clubs or have any semblance of a normal life with the shard hunting. "You'd think they'd pay the debt for me with their harassment. I'm sure 8 million yen is pocket cash to them." Kagome gave a small short laugh on the other side of the phone, but her heart wasn't in it at all, and Haruhi was tired of waiting for her cousin to get the nerve to speak up. "You didn't call to talk about classes. What's wrong?" Haruhi had turned her back on the overbearing Host Club, they'd all kept quiet for her sake but their eyes were boring into her back waiting to be let in on what was happening to cause such worry coming from Haruhi's lips... or even for that matter make their king become serious all of a sudden. Haruhi had Kagome had always been more like sisters, they could read each other so well like open books.

"You're right," admitted Kagome deciding it was now or never. "We have him cornered… Naraku. We'll probably be fighting him sometime this week." There was silence on the other end now as Kagome nervously curled the cord of the phone around her finger. Haruhi knew; she knew everything about Kagome. Then again, it had been hard not to believe Kagome when Haruhi had known from firsthand experience what Kagome was capable of. Her very first memory of Kagome's powers were when they were little and had been lost in a forest. Haruhi had heard something stalking them and Kagome's skin had seemed to glow in the night frightening whatever it was away. They were so close to each other that it was hard to keep secrets. Kagome had thanked her stars when she'd found that her cousin had believed her without any proof. However, to sate her own sanity she'd jumped down the well to further certify to Haruhi that her story was plausible in all entirety and she wasn't a lunatic. Kagome had wanted no shadow of a doubt in Haruhi's mind. Nothing was better than undeniable proof even if someone already believed in you. "We're going to draw him out with me." And here it was, what Kagome was waiting for, the volcano of Mt. Vesuvius was about to erupt over the phone and that was the fuel for the eruption.

"Kagome don't be so stupid! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! That's it! I'm coming over there! Just give me a moment-"

"Haruhi no," pleaded Kagome, something in her voice stopping Haruhi from ranting and asking Kyoya to call in his helicopter. Silence filled the other side of the phone once more and she could hear the worried whispers of the other members trying to find out what was upsetting Haruhi so badly. She heard their footsteps as they tried to crowd in, obviously worried over their new member. She heard Haruhi walk a bit away from them to give her cousin's words some privacy.

"Give me a reason not to come over there," stated Haruhi, her voice said that it had better be a damned good reason to risk her life over.

"Haruhi, look at your new friends. You say they're annoying, but look at them. Each of them, please." More silence ensued and Kagome knew that her cousin was doing as instructed. "They're innocent bystanders and I know if you give them a chance you're going to grow attached and make them your friends."

"Not likely," grumbled Haruhi, but otherwise she wasn't exploding over the phone.

"Now look outside the window." Silent footfalls were heard over the phone as Haruhi made her way to the nearest window in the club room. "Tell me what's out there. Really tell me Haruhi."

"A fountain near the courtyard with water, fresh water. There are trees around it, cherry blossoms as pink as your mom's favorite apron. They've yet to bloom, but you can smell them all the way from up here. The sky is the color of your eyes and I can see a bunch of students leaving the school. Its more peaceful right now than it normally is," described Haruhi finding that her heart was actually calm for once in this normally chaotic club room. Haruhi's hand rested flat against the glass of the window. Kagome stood by her own backdoor looking at the tree where she'd first met Inuyasha five hundred years ago in a different time completely. Kagome spied the well house to find Inuyasha shuffling out of it, he'd promised to give her today to privately say good bye to her family before he came to get her and ferry her back to the other side. They had a mission to complete and she would finally get it over with and done with no matter how scared out of her skin she was. She smiled weakly at his figure before looking away; her eyes were glazed in unshed tears.

"If Naraku isn't defeated than none of that will come to pass," said Kagome thinking carefully over her words. The whole fate of the world rested on their mission. It was hard to believe that she was the one that could help save the world. So much weight was on her back that she worried about caving under the pressure, wondering how Atlas could do it. Their mission was to finish the jewel and defeat Naraku. If she didn't make it home then at least she'd had this moment to bid farewell. "Those people you just joined up with, you won't get the chance to know them and the world will more than likely change for the worse. Should he win it will probably be filled with bloodshed, evil, and demons with no restraint or care for coexisting with humans. I leave this week to fight for you and everyone else, to keep the world we live in, and I hope that this world we've been living in is the cause of my success because I honestly don't want to think about failing." Kagome felt his aura near her before Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest. He nestled his chin on her shoulder trying to comfort her. In the face of things possibly ending for everyone… Inuyasha had finally admitted his feelings to Kagome this past month as they'd been forced very quickly to grow up.

"Kagome, what if…" Haruhi's voice trailed off, Kagome could hear the tremble in Haruhi's voice of tears that wanted to fall over and were probably already falling. "What if something happens to you?"

"Then, I'll be happy I was able to talk to you before I left," answered Kagome, her hands clutched onto the phone like a lifeline as Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as comfortingly as any dog would comfort its future mate. His arms wrapped around her waist brought her even closer to him as if he were trying to rid all of her bad thoughts and send her worries away.

"Kagome, I don't want you to go. Is it so bad if it were to all end?" Kagome faintly laughed at her cousin's words. They really were like sisters, not wanting the other one to go to danger. They'd let the world end if it just meant they'd get to see each other again.

"It would all end because two selfish girls didn't want to say goodbye," said Kagome, lifting her head back and lying it against Inuyasha's shoulder. At least he was here to help her, without him by her side right now she might have an even harder time getting it all out. He was helping her hold int he sob that wanted to break through right now.

"Far be it from me if I want to be selfish and let you live." Kagome could hear the bitter laugh through Haruhi's distraught voice.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Haruhi goodbye-"

"No, don't say goodbye," pleaded Haruhi on the phone. Kagome didn't have to see Haruhi to know that she was probably sunk on the floor clutching the phone, that was the way Haruhi was when she was saddened or scared. Kagome could remember the frightening thunder storms that had scared Haruhi into a ball under the table. "If you say those words it sounds final. Just… good luck Kagome. And I love you and hope to see you again."

"I love you too Haruhi." And Kagome switched off the phone before she broke down crying over it and making her cousin doubt all the bravado she'd summoned up for that one call. Kagome placed the phone down and turned around into Inuyasha's awaiting arms letting him hold her close. He picked her up, cradling her like a small child, and he carried her over to their tree. He leaned against the tree and let Kagome cry into his arms, she dangled against him like a rag doll with her feet not touching the ground as she was held up by his firm arms. To Inuyasha she was as fragile as a rose, which is why he held her so gently. Soft tears rolled down her face as she burrowed her head into his warm chest. Inuyasha let a rumble in his chest that was meant to soothe the one he loved. "We've got to win this Inuyasha," Kagome said fiercely. She felt his fingers running through her hair comfortingly, stroking her head tenderly, and heard him say in that pompous manner of his she'd grown to love, "Feh. Don't doubt my abilities woman. We'll win." Kagome looked up into his bright golden eyes and actually full out laughed making her loving half demon blush pink. She let her feet touch the ground and stood up on the tips of her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips making his face redden deeper than the robe of the fire rat he wore, however he did thoroughly enjoy that kiss. Inuyasha clutched onto her and kissed her deeply than he had ever before. When she finally pulled away Kagome's heart was a bit lighter.

"Let's go inside. Mama's making your favorite ramen and me oden for tonight since we're leaving," said Kagome as she tugged on Inuyasha's hand and leading him back into the house. Normally Inuyasha would've been sent charging into the house at the mention of the 'r' word, but this time it was he that stayed behind dragging his step to pull Kagome by his side so she wouldn't leave him. Kagome's eyes lifted up to her silver haired fiancée. He took her hands in his own clawed ones and looked down at them before flashing those bold eyes back at her.

"I've got no regrets Kagome. You?" Kagome stared back at him and lifted her hand up to cup his cheek. If it hadn't been for the well than she would've never found him and if it hadn't been for this upcoming battle he might never had the courage to return his declarations of love to her. They'd just begun their slow start of courtship that would hopefully lead to their mating, but it was sweet to say the least to have someone to hold onto when Kagome was worried. Inuyasha leaned into her touch, kissing the palm of her hand gently. They'd aged so much this past month as they'd realized they needed all the help they could get and had summoned forth all the enemies of Naraku. There was no doubt that the demon had enemies with how much trouble he'd caused, even Sesshomaru was joining their cause and had called upon all the people residing in his lands to fight alongside him against Naraku. Kagome had been taught to handle a blade as well as she could handle a bow and arrow. Things had become suddenly so very real when Kagome had held a gleaming sword in her hand, the sword Sesshomaru had forged for her out of his fang as an act of friendship as well as goodwill towards his future sister-in-law.

"None Inuyasha," Kagome answered making his heart pick up speed at her answer just before they walked hand in hand slowly back towards the house. In less than a week Kagome knew her whole world would change, she just didn't know how it would change. If Kagome had any inclination towards the future she would've taken more time walking with the man she adored, however she knew nothing of the future and was just another pawn in this grand chess scale called the world. Kagome was oblivious, but that is perhaps better that she didn't have the gift of foresight for at that moment she was able to relish what time she had most with the small hope they would win.

* * *

Haruhi slid her cell phone into her pants pocket and sighed. She'd excused herself to the bathroom, not answering any of the looks sent her way by the other members. She'd had a nice cry in the bathroom, falling into an arm chair in that ritzy bathroom, and had prayed. If her cousin was a priestess, a being of the gods, and if she had this great jewel to protect than it would be bullshit if the gods didn't protect Kagome. Haruhi prayed for her cousin to be brought back safely, prayed to see her again, and that her cousin would live. Haruhi didn't mind her cursing in her prayers; she was as honest to the gods as she was to herself, not knowing that the gods were listening attentively to Haruhi's whispers. They would protect what was there's and answer Haruhi's prayers in a way that she hadn't expected. _Kagome_ wasn't going to die.

When Haruhi had finally wiped away her tears she'd come out and accepted the offer to let her leave earlier than normal, not forcing her to stay and clean up the club room like normal. Kyoya had offered to call upon a limo of his to pick her up and drop her off at home, but Haruhi had refused it saying she needed the walk to clear her mind. How was the Host Club to know that very shortly they would be meeting this renowned cousin of Haruhi's? A timeless flower next to their natural flower.


	2. Chapter 2 Alls Well That Ends Well

**Votes so far:**

**Tamaki: 5, Nekozawa: 5, Beezlenuff: 1 (some1 did vote for the puppet lmao as I said all votes count), Kyoya: 9, Kaoru: 3, Mori: 11, Hikaru: 4, Honey: 1 (is he ever to hit purberty?), Harem: 1 (you pervert! lmao). You can vote again in your 2nd reviews, after all you want to get in as many votes for your man. I love the reasoning you guys write out for pairing Kagome with your chosen candidate(s). Thank you guys so much for your input! I glomps all of you! Oh, & this series will be strictly fan decided, meaning after chap 3 you guys will get to vote on what happens… kinda like those goosebump books where you got to choose your destiny. Lol. Also sorry for making you cry -hugging everyone of you and sharing giant awesome cookie with you- but I promise to make the rest of the chapters happier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran/Inu. If I did I'd be peddling the Host Club's butt for college money. -snicker snicker-**

* * *

The battle had lasted a full two days. Most would've expected it to have lasted longer, but with everyone ready for the turmoil to end it was expected that they fought their hardest to get rid of the evil that had infested the lands for so long. Blood and gore lay waste to the lands, the once happy Feudal Era seemed to be nothing but burnt trees and bodies lying across the fields. Kagome found it odd that the lands in which she'd had so much happiness could lap up so eagerly at the blood that coated it. Sesshomaru was cleaning his blade and Kouga was checking on the injured. Kagome just sat in her hut, knees drawn up to her ample chest thinking in a cloud. Killing Naraku had come with a price for they'd lost so many during the battle… _**People that weren't supposed to die are gone. **_The once favored fire pawed tigress was no more along with others such as the age-old Kaede._** He's gone,**_ she thought. Kagome was still unable to break away from that fact no matter how many times she replayed the scene over and over in her head.

_Kagome's tears fell upon Inuyasha's paling cheeks as he reached up with a slow hand to cup her face. Killing Naraku had come at a cost and that cost had been the life of her beloved half demon. "Please don't go Inuyasha," Kagome begged. Her heart ached for him to spring up from the ground and live. She would've given anything to see him jump up like it was just a flesh wound. Normally Inuyasha was a quick healer, but this time around he'd fought on throughout the two days, not pausing to rest and going on with injuries. He'd fought so valiantly, driven on by the bloodlust to finish Naraku. Sometimes vengeance really did corrupt for if he'd paused but once in the battle he might've been able to handle himself under an attack from Naraku when he'd been fighting alone._

_Kagome cast her blue eyes up to Sesshomaru, eyes pleading for help. The demon lord didn't hesitate to bring his blade out that could restore the dead. However, the sword didn't pulse in his fingers nor was Sesshomaru able to see the demons from the underworld circling his brother. For once Sesshomaru had no control and was able to do nothing. When he shook his head and bowed it in disappointment Kagome's eyes pricked once more with tears. If Sesshomaru could do nothing than there really was no hope for Inuyasha. This death was meant for him._

_Inuyasha had sacrificed himself at the last second, putting himself as a barrier between Naraku's blast of energy and Kagome… that was what had ultimately brought about his demise. With his body protecting her Kagome was able to summon forth her priestess energy and shoot it out at Naraku as Sesshomaru unleashed an attack from one of his swords, Kouga used his iron claws, and others ambushed Naraku. Kirara had fallen dead during the fight, sacrificing herself for her mistress Sango. Kohakku had also passed. Jaken hadn't been saved either. And Kouga had lost his friend Hakkaku. Kaede had oddly enough died from a cloud of poisonous air. She hadn't known she was dead even as she breathed._

_Inuyasha's golden eyes captured Kagome's azure ones and a small smile began to grow upon his face as he cradled Kagome's cheek with one hand. Inuyasha's other hand wrapped one of her free hands in his, the blood of his fingers coating her own. A simple band of gold wrapped around her fleshy finger gleamed brightly amidst the red crimson. When Inuyasha had allied himself with his half brother this past month he'd asked for one simple thing, a ring for Kagome so that when they married after the battle she'd have something for herself. He'd noted the fact that her mother had one and had decided to get it. He hadn't proposed or anything, just came in and awkwardly placed a ring on her hand, and shuffled away only to be sat into the ground so she could catch up to him and hug him. Thinking back upon the memory Inuyasha was able to smile fully, his fangs gleaming in the light. "Kagome… I'm sorry I was… an ass… It took so long… I won't make it… to our wedding." The words were coming out in harsh whispers and all Kagome could feel was coldness slowly enveloping her heart as she held tigher onto Inuyasha. Kagome leaned down and caught his lips with her own. Inuyasha's hand bunched in her raven tresses as he tried to hold her to him, as if trying to reign his soul back from leaving his body, and kissed her with the last of his energy._

_Miroku and Sango stood there crying as they watched their longtime friend pass away. Shippo wasn't there to see any of this happening, he and Rin had been sent to safety in the western lands. Kagome pulled away and reached up to touch his fuzzy appendage that she'd adored for so long, memorizing the sound of him purring in delight from her touch. A tear fell down her face and he touched it with a fanged claw trying to halt its path down her cheek. He looked warmly into her face, the face of a wench who'd driven him crazy for so long, and murmured with seriousness that was unlike him, "I've got no regrets Kagome. Please don't have any either." She couldn't promise it, but she knew it was what he wanted, so Kagome solemnly nodded her head for him. Inuyasha slowly blinked and reopened his eyes once more with such slowness, it looked like it was a trial for him to keep his gaze focused on her face. He was beginning to fade away. Kagome could see the pain Inuyasha was in, he was trying to stay for as long as he could with her when it was hurting him._

"_Inuyasha I love you, but you've got to go now," she finally said, knowing he'd been waiting on her. She was granting him permission to leave now and he knew it. His Kagome was always the strong one even when she wanted to cave under pressure._

"_I'll watch after you. I promise… my love," he whispered. Never a sentimentalist until his own death, Inuyasha's words made Kagome cry even harder as his grip faltered and he lay prone on the ground. His golden eyes stared up at the sky in peace, a bittersweet smile on his face. Kagome sobbed so hard that she didn't even notice when Sango had come to wrap her arms around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome didn't even notice as Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her back to the village as she cried in his arms. Nor did Kagome notice that night as Shippo, who'd Sesshomaru had retrieved from his lands for her, curled up in her pallet and clutched onto her. She wrapped her arms around him numbly, tears still going, and allowed the little pup to cry with her, but she didn't say anything. For the next three days Kagome didn't even notice when Miroku tried to feed her some healing soups._

* * *

Sesshomaru stared into the fire contemplating on the long search and interviews he would have for a new retainer for Rin. That small thought was minor though in comparison to the heavier thought that occupied his mind as well as that of the rest of the group. Kagome slept away in the hut so there was no way that she could hear them. If she so much as stirred Sesshomaru would hear it.

"Where will mama go?" Shippo asked. His little green eyes searched among the group for one with an answer. He was the only one to voice the question that had been lingering in all their minds. Then again, if someone actually knew what was in all of their hearts they would've known that he was the most worried for Kagome. Shippo saw her as a mother figure therefore whatever made his mama cry made him worried. He wanted to see her happy again. She was the one who'd fixed him food, given him the bigger portions of ramen much to Inuyasha's displeasure, played with him, kissed his boo boos, and tucked him in at night.

"As much as I want her to stay here…" Sango began only to cut off as the tears started flowing. She didn't like thinking about Kagome leaving them even though she knew it was an impending future. Miroku pulled Sango against his side and began to pat her back lovingly, moving his hand in little comforting circles as she cried into his robes. The monk knew it was hard for his tough little demon sayer to even voice that Kagome would be leaving for she was as close to Kagome as a sister and didn't want to be separated. The two women had taken to each other like bees to flowers, floating around each other in merriment and always there to comfort one another.

"She needs to go back," he finished for his fiancée. "Kagome needs to go back home. I've no doubt that Inuyasha's memory would haunt her there as well, but it would absolutely kill her here where her memories are the strongest." Throughout the discussion Sesshomaru was deep in thought. The puzzle pieces lay before him and he was busy trying to find a way to pick them up and force them into the picture he wanted to see. That woman was if anything an older version of his ward Rin. He wanted her to be happy once more with life like she'd always been and he personally took the responsibility on his shoulders to make sure that her life would be if anything perfect. Sesshomaru knew they could all solve it, but how they could was the riddle. All of them owed her their lives, without her the jewel would've never been completed, Naraku would've never been killed and have gone on infecting others like a parasite, and she had saved them all a number of times be it with a smile or an arrow protecting them. They owed their lives to her and Sesshomaru was more than willing to compensate.

"I wish there was a third option," whispered Shippo. "I don't think mama will be able to get over him in her world." And there it was, Shippo's words struck a chord in Sesshomaru's train of thoughts and all else gave way as his thoughts trailed into one another forming a plan. He didn't even hear Kouga when the wolf demon came stepping out of the shadows of the woods.

"She could, but it would have to be in a different area," spoke up Kouga. His clawed hands were covered in dirt and grime, a glum expression had seemed to dull his normally happy icy blue eyes, as he came to sit down beside the others around the fire. Though the blaze was warm their hearts were chilled. Kouga and Ginta had just finished burying Inuyasha next to the tree as well as Kirara, Kaede, Kohakku, and Hakkaku. Ginta came out of the woods and sat beside his pack leader, wiping his hands on his fur skirt before resting a lone hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"Hnn," answered Sesshomaru as the puzzles fit into place. Sesshomaru's one syllable caught everyone's attention. He only ever spoke with a purpose and now all eyes rested on him waiting to see if he'd found a purpose for them to serve for Kagome's happiness. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in the light of the fire with the epiphany as he said in his calm and stoic voice, "This Sesshomaru has an idea."

* * *

Later that night, after much discussion and the ironing out of the plans, Sango crept into Kagome's hut and stole Kagome's cell phone that she knew the girl carried in her backpack. When Sango got back to the group she turned on the phone and looked to the others. Kagome had told Sango the simplicity of a cell phone. In places where there was no service, such as now being the Feudal Era, it only popped up the date and time and would say something odd on the screen that read 'Roaming.' It didn't take much effort to decipher the date on the weird machine since it was the first thing that popped up on the device. November 3rd, 2009. Shippo wrote with his crayon the date on a piece of paper he'd been saving to color on later. He had a much more important thing to create than some little doodle.

"How many days until we bring her back?" Kouga asked already finding a small problem they'd have to remedy.

"As soon as she is healthy enough," quipped Sesshomaru. Sango nodded and went to return the phone to its compartment.

Shippo looked up at the others and quietly voiced, "I'll keep track of how many days until then." He was quite proud of the duty he was carrying out. Suddenly a bright smile danced across his features for the woman he called his mother. "Mama will be surprised when she gets on the other side of the well and finds us waiting for her." Sango gripped onto Miroku's hand as a cloud of sadness hovered over her.

"At least most of us," put in Sango, fighting back tears at the thought of never seeing Kagome again. Miroku and Sango would never live as long as Kouga, Ginta, Sesshomaru, and Shippo. Their lifespans were like the bits of rubble on the gorund in comparison to the giant mountain that was the lifespan of a demon. "At least you guys can make her happy for us," stated Sango as a suddenly stern face crossed her features. "Though we won't be there we can help. We know everything Kagome wants for her future!"

Miroku's fist pounded into his hand as he joined his fiancée's determination. "Indeed Sango! Shippo, take notes," instructed Miroku. The little fox demon saluted Miroku and with a purpose began to write all of what the couple stated was needed for Kagome's 'Dream List.' "Lady Kagome always said that she wanted to finish school. She stopped her education a few months after helping us." Sesshomaru was admiring the young woman even more as Miroku made note of this. Kagome certainly was someone honorable and with a good heart to drop her education, and it was surprising she would drop such a thing for in their time it was rare for a woman to have the knowledge of mathematics and the ability to read. "She wants to go to a great school, though I remember Kagome saying that she'd never be able to get into it with all of her absences. Do either of you remember the schools she mentioned?"

Shippo jumped to his feet, one pawed hand to his chest and the other outstretched as he sang in a weirdly pitched voice, "Lo-bel-ia!" That was the only name he could remember for the sole reason of the dramatics Kagome seemed to express that accompanied the all female school. "I remember that one, but mama said she couldn't stand that school because there weren't any boys." He wrinkled his thought wondering why on earth people would separate boys and girls from each other? Surely it wasn't as much fun hanging around with girls all the time when boys could have just as much fun as girls.

"Indeed, it seems Lady Kagome gets along with guys better than girls," agreed Miroku, his hand stroked his chin as it normally did when he was deep in thought.

"Other than her cousin, I'm the only female friend she has," said Sango with a nod. Kagome had long ago dropped her old friends when they proved to be a nuisance in her life. After coming to the past Kagome had grown up in more ways than one and her old friends had seemed but toddlers in her mind after what all she'd seen. Then again, from what Sango could remember none of the trio had been loyal to Kagome and had always been trying to force some guy named Hojo upon her even when they'd known that Kagome had no interested in the guy whatsoever. "Oh! I remember! It ends with an 'en' sound I think."

They sat there in silence thinking until Miroku snapped his fingers and exclaimed with sheer joy, "Ramen!" Sango smacked the monk upside the head for his stupidity.

"Ouran," corrected Shippo matter-of-factly as he scribbled the name down.

"Kagome also wants her family shrine to be paid for so her family has no more worries," said Sango remembering al the times when Kagome returned and would complain about bills and taxes. Kagome would constantly whine about how her family would have to go without something called electricity, due to the shrine making so little money, so they could afford food. She had also worriedly stated that she'd feared they wouldn't have water soon. Sango remembered wondering aloud why Kagome's family didn't just make another well or perhaps visit a stream for water, but she'd received pointedly 'It would take too long to explain' look after mentioning that.

It was like wildfire with their ideas hatching one after the other. Their hearts were already feeling lighter as they planned for Kagome's future, pouring their love into every thought they could summon up that would help convenience Kagome in her time period.

"Her gramps," piped up Shippo. "His health is bad." He'd been chewing on the end of his waxy crayon before he'd written in a flurry so there was a red smudge on his face.

"She also needs something faster than horses to carry her around. I know my woman would like that," stated Kouga, finally putting in a word. He'd been sitting their muling over something that he could suggest. He poked at Shippo until the little fox demon wrote down 'fast transportation.'

"Sango dear, can you think of anything else?" Miroku asked, his hand nested on the small of Sango's back, tempted to go even lower but frightened of his true love hurting him. Though Kagome was out like a light he didn't want to wake her with moans of pain.

"Oh! I remember a book with pictures that Kagome brought one time with houses in it," Sango said with a faint blush hue on her cheeks at the memory of opening those glossy pages. Miroku raised a brow at his fiancée's blush and waited for her to continue with her discussion. Sango ducked her head nervously as she said, "Um… this is before you and I decided to marry… the same with Inuyasha and Kagome. We were flipping through the pages when Kagome told me that she wanted to transport us to the future with her if she could and live together like a big family. We were just babbling, but I remember what her dream home looks like."

Shippo handed Sango the last of his blank sheets of paper, knowing what she was intending to do as she began to draw out the look and layout of the house on the front and back of the paper. Such detail and precision went into drawing the home, Sango was giving it everything she had to remember every crevice of the house from that magazine she'd looked at so long ago. Kouga and Ginta leaned over to watch over her shoulder until she elbowed them to give her room. Sesshomaru would've also looked, but the western lord did **not** lean to look at something, it just wasn't done for someone so dignified as himself, so he waited for the demon slayer to finish her crude masterpiece. Sango looked up to explain, "It has two floors-" At the bent brows from the group Sango nodded her head in agreement. "I know it sounds odd, but in her time you will understand. It's relatively simple, but Kagome loved it." Sango drew a beautiful two story and on the back of the paper drew the layout of the house. There was an American style -whatever American was?- wraparound porch, though the house kept to a Japanese style roof and sliding doors. Sango went so far as to note in the margins where Kagome wanted a swing on the porch to sit on at night, though she needed Miroku's help for Sango couldn't spell as well since her own education was limited. A large backyard was where Kagome wanted to spend time hanging up laundry and planting flowers. Sango had Miroku writing out with a neat hand so much description of what Kagome wanted that the others were surprised at such detailed facts that had been passed between the two women in their time shared together. It truly reflected the depth of their friendship.

"Done," grinned Sango and with a flourish handed the paper to Sesshomaru. Kouga and Ginta scooted across the ground so they could look on beside the towering demon lord who exuded grace from merely sitting straighter than any person should. Miroku couldn't find his little fiancée more attractive than she was at that moment beaming happily at the demon lords, her cheeks flush with the idea that she was helping out her best friend. Miroku's hand rested on the arch of her back and he could feel it twitching. "In five hundred years you will be able to give her this. I've no doubt one of you will be rich enough to take care to everything." Sango pointed a long finger to Sesshomaru as she remembered something Kagome had said, "I remember her mentioning that she wouldn't be surprised if you were a huge business man in the future. Just invest in one of those cell phone things Kagome carries or something." And Miroku's curse kicked in as his hand betrayed him. A loud smack soon followed and Miroku was lovingly holding his now injured cheek. If Kagome had been awake she might've called him a masochist and to be honest Miroku would've probably agreed.

"He just can't wait for the honeymoon can he," remarked Ginta with a warm chuckle. It was nice to have the group laughing again.

* * *

Haruhi had come to school the following week with a lighter heart, trusting in her cousin to come charging through the trials ahead of her. When others asked Haruhi about her cousin she merely replied that all would be well, pasting on a lovely smile for her hosts. Her friends had let the matter drop, finding that some things shouldn't be pressed. They all knew that family matters weren't things that they trifled with be it Kyoya's fatherly problems, Tamaki's grandmother problems, or anyone else's problems for that matter. If someone needed them they could voice it and rely on the host to come and talk to their friend. And so they left it to their curiosity to feed upon. Honey was the only one to ask Haruhi every once in a while if there was any word on her cousin, he was the cutest and therefore was determined as the one who could get by asking anything without being admonished. They didn't know what was happening with this Kagome, but could guess that she'd went and put herself in danger or something. Such dramatics were something club normally basked in, but not when they didn't know what was happening for most of the time they could figure out a way to help out.

"No, but right now no news is good news," replied Haruhi with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If you don't mind," spoke up one of Haruhi's fawning customers. The customers had gotten wind that something was a matter with their Haruhi, but they didn't know what for it was kept within the confines of the club members. "May we ask what your cousin is like?"

"Oh, Kagome is if anything saucy," snickered Haruhi using a word that she felt best accurately described her cousin. It felt good to talk about Kagome while she worried. It eased the pain and balmed the panicky moments she had wondering if Kagome was still at war or safe. "Kagome's brave. Kagome's pretty smart at history while I've got math down pat, but one fault is that incredibly short-temper of my cuz. If someone calls Kagome something derogatory you'll see fireworks in a matter of minutes. We're a bit like Kaoru and Hikaru when we're together," admitted Haruhi, pushing back her short hair behind her ear. That wasn't the right thing to say for the hosts immediately began imagining gutter thoughts that included yaoi and cousincest for they didn't know whether this Kagome was a girl or boy. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up upon hearing their names mentioned by their favorite toy.

"Fireworks huh?" Kaoru piped up as Hikaru asked a question right after him. "What exactly can this Kagome do?"

"Kagome can fight," said Haruhi with idolizing eyes. Kagome often looked to Haruhi for her smarts, idolizing her brains. Where Kagome fawned on Haruhi's genius, Haruhi adored Kagome's abilities she'd learned from her travels in the past. Kagome was unique and could fight as well as make balms for wounds. Honey spoke up from his table with his little flowers floating around his little lolita face all cheerful like, "Can Kagome fight with a sword like Takashi?"

"Yup, but Kagome's better with a bow and arrow. Not so good at hand to hand like you Honey," replied Haruhi stirring her cup of tea and sipping at it. The golden haired lolita beamed at the praise given to him by their Haru-chan. It was nice to see her smiling again and talking as happily as their customers. "Kagome would prove an interesting match against Mori-sempai." The tall guy mentioned just tilted his head curiously at this bit of information. Why hadn't Mori and Honey heard anything of a fighter named Kagome? Surely, Kagome would've gone to competitions if she was as skilled as they were. Kyoya didn't mind in the least the questioning minds of their hosts or better yet their customers. The mystery that surrounded Haruhi's cousin was surprisingly bringing in more business to the host club and more business meant more money meaning Kyoya was delighted as Honey with a mountain of cakes. Oddly enough, as soon as the week had begun anew Kyoya had found he was unable to find anything of Kagome on the computer. Files that he'd hacked into the past week were now unreachable. It was very peculiar. And why had the files been so securely locked in place this week of all weeks? Tamaki was interested in Haruhi's stories as well, though he was just as happy his little 'daughter' wasn't sad anymore.

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced up at the gilded clock on the wall and bemoaned their duties this week required by them from their families. "Do you think we can spare to be late?" Kaoru asked his brother with a tilt of his head.

"I highly doubt that," groaned Hikaru as he stood up from his spot with their customers. It was time to vacate. To be honest, they didn't really enjoy hosting that much aside from making friends within the club, but they would've preferred to hosting than the menial chores they would be given when they got home.

"Where are you two going?" Tamaki asked with wide violet eyes. Kyoya had already been well informed that the twins had other arrangements in the afternoon that would make them leave their hosting duties about halfway through the club time.

"We've got to go home early this next week boss," complained Kaoru, his little foot kicking at the rare Persian rug that decorated the host club floor. That one kick to the rug would cost a whopping yen to straighten the rug back to perfection, but the ginger was a spoiled rich kid who could care less how he treated furniture.

"Some incredibly old friend of the family is coming this week and our dad wants us home to meet them. We've got to help with preparations," bemoaned Hikaru. The two twins strode towards the door, complaining betwixt themselves over the big to do over this 'legendary' person. Their dad said she'd been like a mother to him at one time and that now he was going to look after her like a little sister. Either way this woman was pack whoever she was. And by pack she was part of the original one before their mother had married into the family, which meant her importance stood out. Hikaru and Kaoru had both wondered many a night just how powerful she was and if she was as quiet as Sesshomaru.

"Think we can sneak past Uncle Kouga and get out of it?" Kaoru asked as he hefted his bag over his shoulder and strolled down the halls with his brother. They were actually being forced to do manual labor, hefting boxes into the house that had been built within a week, and designing clothes with their mother for their visitor. Whoever the old hag was she certainly was small and lithe in form. Their mother had just tittered over the new silks like a happy seamstress, it was as if she were making clothes for a queen.

"Even if we got past Uncle Kouga, a fat chance we'd get past Uncle Sesshomaru. We can't get anything past him," grunted Hikaru. No matter how often the two half fox demons tried they could never pull the wool over Sesshomaru's eyes. He noticed far too much. "He's old as snot," remarked Hikaru with disdain at how age really did make you wiser. As far as he was concerned Hikaru was sure age just made their Uncle Sesshomaru more of a wise ass. He had a way of being sarcastic without saying anything.

* * *

Two days had passed and Kagome was up and moving about. She ate in relative quiet and helped Sango and Miroku with the rebuilding of areas in the small village that had been affected by the battle. Though she helped out Kagome's eyes were always far off somewhere else. Sango was getting tired of this, she understood mourning, but Sango needed her talkative Kagome back. She wanted her friend back! The demon slayer grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her off towards the hot springs, leaving the men to stand and stare at their retreating figures.

"What can I say? My woman is a lioness," chuckled Miroku as he went back to repairing a hut. After the women were far gone to the springs, Miroku didn't even turn his gaze upon the demons as he cleared his throat and instructed them, "Keep her busy. Sango wanted me to inform you that supposedly it's how Kagome gets over things the best. Something about idle fingers needing be busy and such." Sesshomaru briefly nodded as Shippo decided that in five hundred years he'd keep Kagome so busy that she would rarely have time to sleep much less worry. Kouga began asking what types of things Kagome liked to do so they could better equip her. Kouga knew Kagome wasn't meant for him as his woman, especially because he honestly didn't know a thing about her and had mostly had fun bating Inuyasha more than anything. He would help make sure their friend was well taken care of. He owed it to her. Kagome had been a great friend to him, sticking up for him when Inuyasha had wanted to slay him after he'd taken a beating from the birds of paradise. Kagome was always helping out people. Everyone she'd met had been after her jewels and had ended up getting back a rewarding friendship in return for starting out as her enemy. And so now it was their turn to help her.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome gave a quiet jerk of her head in refusal. _**He's gone and there's no use talking over it,**_ thought Kagome as she striped down and slowly waded into the warm water. It felt so good on her soar legs.

Sango knew what it was to grieve, she was suffering from the loss of her own brother, but she understood what it was to thank god for what good had come even amongst the sorrow. It was time that she reminded Kagome of that. "Kagome, we all could've died but we didn't. I'm so grateful for that as should you be. I know you're suffering and you need time to grieve, but you need to weigh the positives like you normally do," murmured Sango as she joined Kagome in the water. Both women hissed when their skin touched the water, they both still had some scars from the battle that turned an ugly pink or red upon touching the water. Kagome idly stroked the jewel that hung around her neck between her bosoms. She'd yet to go anywhere without it. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand upon her shoulder trying to get her attention. "Do you think he'd want you to be what you aren't? Silent and mourning." Kagome knew the answer before her friend even voiced it. Sango shook her head. "No Kagome, he wouldn't want you to be like this. Inuyasha would no doubt tell you-" And here Sango put on her best impression of their long gone half demon friend. "'Get up wench and live your life dammit! Oy! Stop sulking!'" When Kagome gave a small laugh Sango knew she was finally getting through to her friend. Somewhere inside that quiet doll-like Kagome was her best bud. "Live it for him." And Sango's words broke through the veil that Kagome had been hiding behind. Kagome flung her arms around Sango's shoulders and began crying profusely into her arms, the steam making her tears seem just like water and the smoke lifting up from the warm waters did well in hiding the wretched sight of a woman having lost her first love.

"Sango you're right," Kagome cried as Sango wrapped her arms around her friend. And there was that lovely voice Sango hadn't heard in so long. It sounded a little rough from not being used, but it was there, her Kagome had finally come back to them and she was no longer lost. Sango hugged onto Kagome. There was nothing wrong with hugging her sister in the bath after what she'd been through. The two women had been bathing for over a year together and had shared everything and now Kagome had needed her reassurance from Sango. Kagome pulled away and began cleaning, rubbing her hands together to make foam before she blew them at Sango and ended up starting a water fight that began to mend both of their troubled hearts. Sometimes it was the simple things that started out the happy beginning.

* * *

About an hour later Kagome came back, cheeks pink from the bath and eyes red from crying, but a faint smile adorned her face. "It's time," Sesshomaru muttered as he watched Kagome walking hand in hand with her best friend towards them. Shippo rushed to pull out the paper from his pocket and circled the tally mark on his sheet, counting, and writing out the date that it was now. They would be more than ready for her. Shippo knew that he'd be saying goodbye and hello to his mother on that same day. Five hundred years in the future, within this day, perhaps in a few hours, Shippo would be seeing his mother again though he'd be entirely changed.

* * *

Kagome didn't know why everyone had seemed ready to see her go away, though they were right when they told her that her family was no doubt worried. But Kagome knew if she left this area she would never return so it was with slow footsteps that Kagome walked with them to the well. Kagome offered Sesshomaru a hand to shake to which the demon lord just stared at it for a moment before he took it in his own and bent over to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. Kagome's cheeks flushed at such an action happening upon her by Sesshomaru of all people, but she figured that if she was leaving than even Sesshomaru would be more cordial. Although she wondered at what line cordiality became a kiss to the hand. Sesshomaru straightened up and looked down upon her with eyes that shone the same hue as Inuyasha's. For a moment Kagome felt a stab of sorrow rise within her. This was going to be harder than she'd ever thought, but she'd always known it would never be easy when the day came that she had to leave. Kagome didn't prevent her tongue from speaking nor her hands from raising as she asked simply, "May I?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and lean down a bit for Kagome's exploring fingers. Kagome's hands lifted up his long white strands of hair, weight them in between her fingers as she remembered the sight of them, so much like Inuyasha's own head of hair. Her fingers moved up to cup Sesshomaru's face, sky blue eyes seeking out his bold golden ones as she memorized the sight. How was the to know that she would see them all too soon and that there would be no need to stare at him so intently? Sesshomaru and the others wished for everything to be a surprise, so they gave all pretenses that this would be the last time they would see her. Kagome smiled when she'd gotten her fill of memory and leaned forward placing a kiss on the blue crescent of his forehead, surprising both the audience gathered and Sesshomaru. "Take care of Rin big brother," she whispered before moving over towards Kouga.

"Priestess, you'd do well not to worry about the future," came Sesshomaru's cryptic answer, making Kagome pause in her footing. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru to find that she could spy the faintest smile upon his face, now that was near impossible, but it was there and she saw it with her own eyes!It truly was an odd day. Kagome returned her attention to Kouga. True to his life motto, 'Make Kagome My Woman or At Least Make Her Blush,' Kouga grasped onto her hands with a bright fanged grin.

"Kagome, if you ever need me in the future don't worry. I'll find you. I always take care of my woman," he spoke, receiving glares from Shippo and Sesshomaru who didn't want anything too blatant given away. However, Kouga lost his train of thoughts as Kagome planted a kiss at the curve of Kouga's lips. Kouga's eyes bugged out and this time he was the bashful one as Kagome quietly laughed at his reaction. Kouga, the great and powerful leader of the wolf pack, was as red as a cherry and tongue tied as a lovelorn maiden. He couldn't even form any words as she gave Ginta a hug and heard him mutter, "Be safe little sister."

"I hope to see you both soon Kouga. Take care of him, Ginta," Kagome murmured as she left the wolves to walk over towards Shippo. Kouga's whisper was too quiet to hear, but the other demons heard as he murmured, "Sooner than you think Kags."

When she stood in front of Shippo she felt her heart thump heavily in her chest. Kagome bent down and scooped Shippo up into her arms holding him close to her chest. She was going to miss her little fox demon and the mischief he loved to cause. His spinning top, the pictures he would color for her, and his begging for a bedtime story. Her heart ached to leave him and for a brief moment she considered trying to take him with her through the well. There was a downside to him being in the future though that she couldn't solve even as she contemplated taking him with her. He'd have to hide his tail and his pawed feet… aside from that, Kagome had the strangest feeling that if she didn't leave him here something wouldn't happen. Kagome shook her head and kept Shippo in her arms for an even longer hug that she poured her whole heart into, she could feel his little tears on her neck where he was clutching onto her with his little fox demon paws. she burrowed his face in his little neck. "I love you Shippo," she whispered into his little pointed ear. The little fox demon sniffled and then buried his small nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling softly the scent of his mother. It would be a very long time before he could smell her again and by then he was scared he would forget her scent.

"I love you too mama. I always will," he squeaked as Kagome pulled him away and set her son on his feet. He stood proudly, trying not to bawl his eyes out like he wanted to, and Kouga kneeled down to place a brotherly hand on Shippo's shoulder. Kagome turned her eyes now on Miroku and Sango. If she thought separating from her little boy was hard, separating from these two was harder. Though Shippo was like a son, she knew she had the small chance she'd see him again. It was a fact though that she'd never see her sisterly Sango nor their perverted Miroku again. The women were in each other's arms before any of the men had time to breathe. Miroku looked at the two weeping women and shrugged as if to say 'If you can't beat em, join em,' and he went to hug them both as well. The three humans hugged, Sango's arms squeezing Kagome one last time as if to memorize every detail about her. "I love you little sister. Be happy Kagome," Sango whispered in all seriousness as Kagome pulled away and nodded her head. The two women stared at Miroku, who had an innocent smile on his face. For a full minute they just stared before they both sighed in relief when nothing happened. He didn't last long though. As soon as they sighed their backsides were being generously groped to the fullest extent any pervert could go. No matter what was happening or what moment he was facing, Miroku would always live up to his reputation.

"Pervert!" Both women shouted as Kagome and Sango slapped him on either cheek, a double attack.

Despite the pain, Miroku couldn't stop chuckling. It was always to leave an impression that would last forever. "I needed one for the road Lady Kagome," he said unashamed. Kagome shook her head and said to the wise monk who'd always readily gave great advice no matter how gutter minded he was, "I love you too Miroku. Take care of Sango for me… please."

Miroku's face sobered up as he vowed, "I will, but you must promise me to take care of yourself dear Kagome." Kagome nodded and went towards the well; each step felt like lead but it was bringing her closer to her future family and away from this family she'd knit through such ordeals. The priestess took a deep breath as she sat on the well and turned around so that her feet danged over the air that separated her from leaving. Kagome cast one more look at her family. Blue eyes swept across the demons, memorizing every detail, Shippo was hugging onto Kouga's arm while Sesshomaru stood erect and proud as a beautiful statue. Kagome's eyes rested lastly on Sango and Miroku who had an arm wrapped around each other. Kagome faintly noticed even in their farewells that Miroku's hand was itching downwards of its own accord. Her purple attired monk and her pink demon slayer friends, humans who like her had persevered and shown that they could also overcome demons. Kagome slid the jewel out of her pocket and cupped it in her hands. Silence followed as Kagome kept her gaze locked on her family.

"Once I leave I wish the jewel would disappear forever and bless those affected by it with happiness in their lives," Kagome murmured to the jewel, kissing it lightly before it flew out of her hand to hover over the well waiting for her cue to leave. It glowed a bright pink, as if joyous that it would soon be gone from this world where it was nothing but a temptation to those who knew of its power. Kagome gave a small nod towards her friends. She may have had a heavy heart nestled within, but there was a bright smile for the ones she'd loved. Kagome took her cue and pushed off the well. Kagome stayed turned towards them as she fell, her eyes locked up on the opening that she was falling from. Even as she disappeared into the bottom of the well they had all run towards it to crowd around and watch her descent, the bright light emanating from the well not bothering their sensitive eyes in the least for this would be the last time it did so. She saw for a brief moment all of their faces, Shippo sitting on Kouga's shoulder, and then a bright pink light erupted over them that was the jewel disappearing. And in a second they were a faded speck of light and but a memory as she made her last journey through the well.

When Kagome landed with a soft thud on the solid ground she bit her lip and sank her fingers into the soft earth. No more would she journey riding the back of a demon or on foot for days hiking. She stood up and looked down. For good measure Kagome climbed up the ladder for a few feet before jumping and landing on nothing but solid dirt. She really couldn't make it back through.

"It's done," she said before setting her face forward towards the future, and began her long climb up the well. Kagome hefted herself over the top, landing sprightly and with a noisy thump on the wooden floor of the well house. She tossed her long full hair over her shoulder and opened the door only to drop the bag in her hands as her eyes saw an illusion that she shouldn't be seeing. Her mind was playing tricks on her surely! Standing by her family were four men. She could tell from their auras that they were demons. It wasn't he fact that they were demons that shocked her bloodstream like a jolt. Oh no! Kagome's pulse had paused in shock before it picked back up. Two men stood side by side, one with his hair pulled up and a worn bandana wrapped around his ears. He hand piercing blue eyes, three piercings along his left ear, and a cocky smile. The man was decked out in very costly sports gear, his feet were adorned in Nike's. The other man had gray and white hair that stuck up in a familiar hair style and he was dressed in similar sports gear. A businessman stood in front of them, dressed in sleek black Armani, a golden watch on his arm, bright golden eyes, and long white hair pulled in a low ponytail. The last demon stood in front of all of them wearing clothes designed specifically by his wife, his green eyes seemed to dance upon seeing her and he wore a bright fanged smile. He looked to be in his early twenties, the normal age demons were when they finally stopped growing. "What… the hell?" Kagome finally said. She couldn't believe it. They were here!

"Welcome back mama," chuckled Shippo Hitachiin.

Finding nothing making sense in her mind and the inability to say anything as she felt her world spin before her eyes… Kagome promptly passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews guys and your insightful and inspiring words. Due to one of you I've found a nice way for Kagome to integrate herself into the Host Club without needing to pretend to be a boy. -snickers- you'll see. Have a great week ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Demon Out of the Bag

**A/N: Honey and Chika's mom is exactly who you think she is. I tried my hardest to explain the age with the boys. This chap's a bit long.**

**Votes: Kyoya: 19, Mori: 19, Tamaki: 18, Nekozawa: 10, Twincest: 7, Hikaru: 6, Kaoru: 4, Harem: 3, Honey: 2, Kyoya/Mori: 2, Beezlenuff: 2 (I will have definitely write 1 chapter of puppet love for Kagome). This will be a close race. Show me who you want dipped in chocolate fangirls & fanboys. Seriously, who do you want in chocolate? I promise chocolate coverage in the fifth chapter. By the way thank you for your input guys. Now if you move the computer I'll glomp you each from where I'm hiding nearby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha, Ouran, Ramen, or Foxfire computer products... nor the other character you guys will recognize...**

* * *

Kagome had no idea that the gang had assembled an hour earlier to make explanations to her family. While Kagome lay unconscious with a cold rag on her head, her noggin resting comfortably in Shippo's lap, her mother set quick work bandaging the wounds Kagome had sustained from the past. Neosporin and real bandages took the place of torn cloth and herbs. The puckered injuries were fretted over with Kei Higurashi glaring at Shippo and the others as if they were the sole reason she'd gotten injured so badly and they all solemnly looked at the floor like guilty children. Kei's brow knit as she wondered why Kagome's wounds weren't healing fast like they had when her powers had first awakened.

When mother hen was done Sesshomaru prompted Mrs. Higurashi to make a phone call for reinforcements. "You're going to need the closest person to Kagome to make her happy right now," asserted Kouga remembering what they'd went through five hundred years ago, which was mere days for Kagome. Against her father's wishes, Kei phoned her lovely tranny brother and her favorite niece.

* * *

The shaking in her pocket from an incoming text message caught Haruhi's attention as her hand dropped down to stop the low buzz from being noticed. Normally the school genius would never open her phone in class, just peek at the I.D. to see who it was, and promptly ignore it to focus on studies. This time when Haruhi stole a glimpse under her desk of the I.D. she allowed herself to read the message. Once. Twice. Even a third time with her eyes bugging out. Without needing to read a fourth time Haruhi roughly pushed her stuff into her bag before excusing herself out of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru watched with interest Haruhi departed, her feet looked antsy and if they hadn't have noticed that they would've never taken the time to watch her take off as soon as she cleared the classroom door. Not ones for being left out they took off striding after Haruhi, leaving no explanation for their teacher. They were rich. What did they care that they were missing class? "Where we going Haruhi?" Hikaru asked tugging his bag over his shoulder.

"There's no _we_ in this. _I'm _going to see my cousin." Her light chocolate eyes glowed, momentarily making Hikaru's breath hitch. It was like Haruhi was in drive mode, her feet couldn't move fast enough for her as she slid down the hall and took to jumping the steps three at a time. The twins exchanged a glance as they ran before Kaoru remembered something with a groan.

"Hikaru," he said, trailing after his elder brother, "we're going to get in trouble. We forgot that thing's today!" Hikaru proceeded to let out a string of swear words at his twin's reminder.

"Haruhi we'll call our car to pick you up and take you. We've got to go home and get ready for something," complained the elder twin as he was already phoning his ride to pick up Haruhi as soon as she made it to the school gates. She was running ahead of them while they stopped on the stairs watching her take off. Hikaru proceeded to call Kyoya and inform him that they wouldn't take part in the duties today of hosting. There probably wouldn't be a club today since only two members would be remaining.

As soon as he hung up Hikaru pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. No doubt their dad would be irritated if they were late. But this past month their dad had been edgier than usual, they understood why though. Apparently this old hag had raised him and he was going to meet her after five hundred years of waiting. They remembered the stories about the Shikon Miko, had been weaned on them since they were kits. This woman was important to the demonic world. They just hoped she wouldn't pinch their cheeks or anything embarrassing as grannys were prone to do. They did plan on asking her one question. How had she disappeared so abruptly? There father had left that out in the tales, he'd always stated that she could just travel in a rather odd way.

"You'd think we'd have remembered with Honey and Mori-sempai missing today," griped Kaoru wondering why no one had seen fit to forewarn them of their duties. Mori and Honey knew the twins were as forgetful as anything else so why they hadn't reminded them was a surprise. Then again, knowing Honey had a free day from school there was no doubt in their minds that the Lolita had slept in like a hibernating wolf demon. Honey was probably going to wake up just an hour before they were meant to be there. And their lovely mother was probably caught up in decorating that she hadn't realized they were missing. She was very forgetful, but they loved her for her ditsy moments. And she was one of the most doting mother's anyone could have, Kaoru got a lot of his sweet nature from her. "No point in wasting our time," began Kaoru.

"Lets head on over," groaned Hikaru with a slump to his shoulders as he slung an arm over Kaoru's brotherly.

* * *

Shippo ended the call with his eldest. "If they aren't forgetting something they're running late. They'll meet us at her house with the rest of our runts," Shippo complained. He was a tired father after having to put up with those two. "Mischief makers."

"Wonder where they got that from," Kouga sassed. Any child born from a fox demon was either a winner at seduction or hell at being naughty. Shippo had not one child but two and he'd won the prize at worn out father of the year because they were both blue ribbon winners in both the seduction and naughtiness categories.

"At least your sons behave, especially Mori," said Shippo, crossing his arms over his chest. Truth be told, sometimes he wanted to swap Kouga for the stoic silent type to his two boys. He remembered when they were little and the few fights that happened between them where he'd have to hold onto one in one arm and pick up the other in the other arm. Their mom had spoiled them too much for their own good, but that was how his sweetheart was in general, she was too kind of a person to not dote on her children. Kouga's eldest was so quiet that often times Shippo teased Kouga by saying Sesshomaru was really the father no matter how asexual that Sesshomaru was.

"You have sons?" Kagome's weak voice trailed up to his ears as she stirred from his lap. She slowly blinked her eyes open, wondering why they felt so heavy, and when they lighted upon the fox demon face peering down with those bright green laughing eyes from her past... well, shock was an understatement. Those greens were different than the last time she'd seen them. Aged, more mischievous, but they still looked at her with hero worship and kindness. Hesitantly, as if fearful he was an illusion, Kagome reached up with quaky hands to touch his cheek. Where his face had been as smooth as any child's they were now rough with a big of red stubble. She gasped and jerked her hand back upon finding he was real.

Tears of joy found their way into her eyes and in a matter of seconds Kagome had flown upwards with her arms cast around her son, clutching onto him for dear life. "Shippo!" Her eyes blurred with tears, but she was so happy that he had lived over five hundred years just to see her. She was so happy that he hadn't died from famine or diseases. His hair was bright like always, he was as tall as Inuyasha, and had a lithe form like Kouga. _**They lived and came here! For me,**_ thought Kagome, her heart was touched at the gift they'd just given her. The fox demon held her close and burrowed his nose in her neck, inhaling the scent he'd never forgotten. Time may pass, but she was still his mother and nothing had changed that. It was nice to be around his mother again, even if the situation was reversed and he was now the older of the two. He planned on watching out for her like she'd done for him as a child, he was going to make sure that she never wanted. He remembered the many times they'd traveled only eating two, sometimes one meal a day as they scouted for food or a nearby village, and she'd always had a little bit of food she'd sneak him when no one was looking.

Shippo picked Kagome gingerly up off his lap and set her between Kouga and himself. His arm draped along her shoulders comfortably trying to keep her relaxed. They needed her nerves calmed down, with his acute hearing he could hear the quick drumming of her heartbeat. Kouga had one of her hands gripped in his own and Kagome noticed he'd filled out more, looked more like a man and less like a teenager. Ginta sat comfortably on the floor with his legs criss crossed comfortably. Sometimes breaking habits with wolf demons was hard to do, Ginta almost always sat on the floor unless necessary. Mrs. Higurashi readily poured tea from her seat on the other side of the dining table while Kagome's grandfather kept casting weary glances at the fierce Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was presiding in a chair, looking every bit the regal king presiding over the peasants. Souta ran about the kitchen fixing a snack for everyone since being a good host fell upon his shoulders with Kagome unable to do so.

It took about half an hour for them to tell her the story, they couldn't be sure if she was even listening because she looked so dazed at the fact that they were there. "We promised Sango that we would make something of ourselves to take care of you," spoke up Shippo as Kouga finished the tale. Their plans were a lot for her to digest. The fact that they'd planned for her future though had touched her heart in places that needed mending. It was something entirely nice and sweet to know that the entirety of her life lived in this century had been spent with them eagerly awaiting the day she'd return to them. How many people could say that their best friends had orchestrated her entire future happiness?

"You're going to follow their list?" Kagome asked as Shippo fumbled in his pocket before pulling out the age-old slip of paper. "But I have to live my own-"

"Mama, you made that wish on the jewel. We've all lived happily and you're another person the jewel has affected. Now's your turn." The tone in which Shippo said it meant he wasn't going to put up with her arguing, he could be as stubborn as Kagome and he was going to follow the plans through. He'd waited far too long for rejection. Shippo was ready for every argument that she could come up with and after five hundred years he'd contemplated a reply to each one that she could possibly think of. Kagome stared at the boy who'd once been her little Shippo. He was all grown up now with a bit of red stubble on his chin, his hair had turned from an auburn color to a brighter orange in his age. And she did something he hadn't expected. She didn't argue. Kagome slumped her shoulders and gave a weak nod. It was then that Shippo knew they had their work set out for them.

Sota came in the den and set down a plate of cookies on the table hoping to ease away the silence in the room. Cookies always distracted people. Though the only one who was eyeing them was Shippo because his wife rarely allowed them sweets. "Exactly how much money do you guys have?" Sota blurted out before his sister or mother could admonish him for being rude, though they were secretly wondering that question as well.

The grin on Shippo's face broke out. "I hold stocks in Ramen noodles," he admitted, having taken something that Inuyasha had much loved in the past and made a profit out of it. He'd secretly found amusement in thinking that he'd been technically feeding Inuyasha and Kagome all these years. "I've created a few wildlife preserves and I design computer software. You may have heard of Foxfire." It was the cheekiest name to ever come up with, naming something after one of his own demonic talents. The demon world recognized the name of the software immediately as something a demon created so they trusted it and kept Shippo's software in the money. "I married a fashion designer. Human," he answered Kagome's questioning eyes that had lit up at that bit of information about his family. That's what she needed, their huge families to fill up her heart. Shippo's cheeks crimsoned. He wasn't ready to get into too much detail about his wife, because he knew if he did his mother figure would never stop asking questions. "We have a set of twins that are half demons." Kagome could already imagine a pair of ginger headed twins with ears poking out of their heads like Inuyasha. It was a thought that made her smile at how there were more half demons in the world. _**I hope they're being accepted in the demon world,**_ she thought as she remembered how skewered Inuyasha's childhood had been.

Sesshomaru lifted his head up from the cup of tea he was drinking. "You'd think they were full," groused out Sesshomaru. It was easy to tell what his views were of those children, they were as troublesome as their father was when he was a child if not more so. Kagome just stared at Shippo who looked far too young to be a father, much less a father of two, but then again he'd lived for a very long time. Shippo waited for a response and finally got one when Kagome whispered with distaste in her voice, "I'm a grandma." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Shippo chucked and patted Kagome on the back. "I know it's a lot to take in, but stay with us mama. Here I'm known as Shippo Hitachiin… Its way better than Shippo Faux, which **someone **suggested," he pointedly looked at Kouga who shrugged and grumbled that Faux would've been a cooler name no matter how obvious.

"I have a brand of motorcycles and my own sports gear," supplied Kouga since they were going around and telling Kagome now which companies they owned in the future. Without knowing it Kagome had always passed their companies on an ad or a commercial. "I'm bigger than Nike," he stated with a smug look on his face. A saddened look crossed his features as he continued on with telling her about his life. "After forever of being stalked," his tone stated he wasn't going to say how long forever had really been. "I finally mated Ayame. She stopped following me for a full ten years and it drove me crazy and I... well, I fell for her..." He had a faint smile on his face as he remembered his sweetheart. His fingers fisted before he set his shoulders squarely and nodded at the fact that needed to be told to Kagome. "But... Ayame passed away bringing my second little boy into the world."

"Little boy," murmured Shippo outright at that blasphemy. "If you mean Satoshi than you're misjudging the definition of little. Neither one of your boys are small!" Kouga tossed one of the couch pillows at Shippo and attempted to smother him with it while Kagome laughed between them. They all paused to hear her small tinkling laughter. This was the reason they'd come back. To heal her. Kouga pulled away from trying to 'finally rid the world of that fox.' The mighty wolf demon grasped onto Kagome's hands and daintily kissed her fingertips in the most charming of manners as he introduced himself. "I'm Kouga Morinozuka."

Ginta reached over to tug on Kagome's arm wanting to tell her about his life. He was just as excited as the others. "I own a dojo," said Ginta with a shrug of his shoulders. Sometime during that long five hundred years he'd saved Kouga's life so that their roles had ended up being reversed. Indebted to him Kouga had watched after Ginta like a 'servant,' like the tales that surrounded their two families, keeping his little brother kept after and taking care of him. Though it didn't look it, the two were indeed brothers as well as packmates. After Ginta had married his own spitfire, she'd harped onto Kouga to stop treating Ginta like he was his servant and to let the man live his own life as an equal, she'd thrown a wrench in the process to get her point across to Kouga that she wouldn't have him treating Ginta like a little runt anyore. Ginta smirked remembering that little hellion wife of his that was no doubt helping Shippo's wife prepare. "I married a human so I've got two half demon sons of my own. Name's Ginta Haninozuka." The only thing Kagome could gather from all of this information was that there were far too many sons in their families. At least two of them were full demons and four were half.

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to speak. Oddly enough Kagome didn't have to wait long which surprised her entirely. In fact, the great demon lord who'd once been the epitome of peace and quiet spoke quite a bit. "Sesshomaru Taisho, head of Inu Corportations," he said making Kagome blanch. Inu Corporations was the leading industry in weapons for war and, ironically enough, hospitals. Its current competition in weapons and hospitals was the Ootori family, but Inu Corp. were leading by a small margin. And Sesshomaru didn't even mind tooting his own horn as he told her, "I'm one of the top ten richest men in Japan. Top fifteen in the world. I have no children, but one heir… you."

_**Years really do change people,**_ she thought silently, though Sesshomaru hadn't spoken much, it was still quite a bit to unnerve her. And then Kagome realized the full extent of what Sesshomaru had just said as if a pail of cold water had been thrown over her and she'd than been tarred and feathered. If she'd been standing she would've fallen over, with her sitting she could only stand up and sit back down when her legs wobbled. _**I'm his heir? **_She knew he was serious about it too considering this was Sesshomaru, he always meant what he said. She faltered opening her mouth, unable to form a coherent sentence to respond.

Without waiting Kouga cut in, "As our gift Ginta and I will pay for your family's bills from now on and they shall never want for anything. They're also getting a new car and I've got a nice one picked out for you too." Kouga's face was a shit eating smile, as if Kagome were on a show and had just won a grand prize. He couldn't wait until Kagome saw her gift sitting in the garage of her new home. He'd been as excited setting up Kagome's future as Shippo had been trying to give her the best of the best. Their kids no longer were excited when showered by gifts, they were rich so they wouldn't be, so it would be a nice refresher to see Kagome freak out like they knew she would when she saw the spoils they'd set up for her.

"I bought you a new home," stated Shippo, needing to out show Kouga and brag about what he got her. Shippo pulled out a magazine that he'd found after a trial of searching. He set it on the table, opened to a specific page that had been dog eared and creased numerous times, and set beside the magazine it's exact likeness that was drawn in crayon hundreds of years ago by a loving hand who'd tried her hardest to render it on paper.

Kagome could make out the drawing on that paper and her fingers reached out, as she leaned over the table, to trace the drawing with all the love shining in her eyes. She knew who'd drawn this. There was only one other person who'd seen the house and deemed it worthy of their future. The writing in the margins though belonged to Sango's own perverted monk and Kagome felt the happiness flooding her body at what they'd done for her. "They wanted you to have it, so all of us built it for you. We even forced our kids to have a hand in building it. Mori and Takashi helped with building. Hikaru and Kaoru complained over designing curtains and lifting boxes. Honey chose what sweets to fill up in your kitchen while Chika groaned about being forced to make us lunch when we went on break." Kagome's eyes widened at all of the names she would have to remember. She mentally pictured little boys at first until Shippo stated they'd actually helped build the house which meant they had to be teenagers like her if not grown men. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded her head as she kept the tears at bay. Kagome had cried far too much this past week, though she'd had quite a load to cry for. _**I'm not going to cry anymore. I'm going to try my hardest for them… this is just a lot to take in**_, she thought as her fists clenched.

"Sango and Miroku?" Kagome quietly asked, needing to know what had happened to the woman she'd cherished as a sister and her huge perverted friend.

"They lived a long and happy life. Ten kids in all! Sango ended up being a slip and slide," snorted Kouga as Kagome giggled at his apt description. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; out of all the demons he was the only one who had a proper way with words. Kouga was too crass, Shippo too blunt, and Ginta was Ginta so you never knew what would come out of his mouth. "Their descendants are Sesshomaru's competition." Kagome couldn't possibly freak out even more knowing that the infamous Ootori family was descended from Sango and Miroku. It made sense with their armed guard, that little detail just screamed Sango's defensive skills. She wondered if the Ootori kids had hands that wandered like Miroku's or if they lavishly sought out to woo young women in their spare time. "Those two raised Rin while we three raised Shippo."

And that's why Shippo was so sure of himself. He'd had three makeshift dad's raising him together; Sesshomaru, Ginta, and Kouga. Kouga slapped his knee and exclaimed with a smirk as he crowed out, "And wouldn't you know it Shippo ended up marrying little Rin-tin."

"You didn't mention that," gasped Kagome, poking Shippo in the side as he squirmed under her gaze with a blush coating his cheeks. They might've been mated for forever, but it had taken them forever until Rin had gotten strong enough to have children much less have them without a miscarriage. Rin had found out as she got older that she was a priestess so that made having children with a demon complicated. They'd been so happy when they'd finally brought into the world not one child but twins and Shippo had spent as much time holding them as Rin had. Shippo made money with computers and she had a knack for designing fashions so they'd been able to do their work at home while caring for their troublemakers. She'd taken the name Rin Yuzuha Hitachiin in this world and what a name she'd made for herself in the world of fashion!

Sesshomaru straightened his tie and his golden eyes locked on Kagome's through a pair of glasses that perched on his nose. The glasses were for show to hide those beautiful eyes from the rest of the world. Otherwise Sesshomaru would be too perfect for words if he didn't have something wrong with him such as vision problems. "As of this week you're my heir," he reminded her, not knowing that tightening security on her files had restricted Kyoya from looking up her information. "Being my heir you'll be enrolled with their brats at Ouran Academy." Was that humor in Sesshomaru's voice? A long gap of silence filled the room and then Sota broke it by jumping up down before pestering Ginta about his dojo.

"He's taking this well," stated Kouga with an amused expression as Sota asked if he could join Ginta's dojo. Kagome's grandfather was being cordial and talking to Sesshomaru about an old relic he had in the shed. Mrs. Higurashi stood up to kiss Shippo on the head and went off to 'make tea,' meaning she was going to keep her hands busy because she was far too excited to stay in one place. Besides, she expected any moment for her niece and brother to be at the house and no doubt they'd need more refreshments. Kouga poked Kagome's side. "Well, what do you have to say Kags?"

"I need to lie down," she said feeling lightheaded. She'd never been big on the whole damsels fainting, never knew how women would just up and faint, but it appeared today she'd been proven wrong. Sometimes things were just too much to handle and you were knocked completely off balance so that the world seemed off tilt.

* * *

Shippo had carried Kagome up to bed to lie down and rest. She was tired and confused so a nap would do her good. It was a convenience that he had some fox powder that knocked her to sleep right away. Foxes were known for their skills like magicians, their seduction techniques, and their overall humorous ways of getting into trouble. Had Kagome been someone else he would've drawn on her face with a marker because his fox blood dictated some form of mischief. Shippo tucked her into bed and then took his time coming down the stairs with his hands shoved in his pockets. They still had so much to explain to her, but now they had forever. He let out a relieved breath. He'd been waiting over five hundred years for time to speed up and now he had to slow it down and remember that she was human and needed rest. However, she needed tending to more. "We should start moving her out ASAP. It'll keep her busy," informed Shippo as he came down the last of the stairs.

Sesshomaru had just gotten off the phone with Haruhi, who was trying to get Ranka to hurry up with his cosmetics in the bathroom. When she'd arrived home in a limo telling Ranka that Kagome was home it was all she couldn't do to drag her dad out of the bathroom. So when Sesshomaru had called Haruhi's phone she'd eagerly grasped at someone to talk to rather than strangle her father as he groaned over his eyeshadow a fifth time.

When Sesshomaru had tried to explain things to Haruhi he'd been surprised to find that she was up to date. Haruhi was more informed than Sesshomaru gave her credit for, which spoke volumes on her closeness to Kagome. Haruhi promised she would take tomorrow off from school to help Kagome with her new house. Sesshomaru had told her that she needn't do that since they'd have a bunch of hands already helping, but Haruhi had explained that her best friend Tamaki was the superintendent's son and half of the club members would be missing anyway. How was Haruhi to know that they would be helping out as well?

* * *

"How long do we have to wait here?" Hikaru asked as Honey fumbled a bit with dealing the cards. Chika was trying his hardest to beat Honey, even if it was merely a game of poker. Takashi and Satoshi were playing amiably like two loving siblings, one prattling endlessly while the other was as silent as the grave. Kaoru and Hikaru were the only ones griping. They were six boys stuck in a house with nothing to do and there were a bare minimum of furniture because Rin had suggested to Shippo that Kagome would want to pick out her own things. That meant their rich little behinds that were used to sitting on plush velvet chairs were stuck sitting on the hard floor. They'd all taken off their jackets to use as comfort for their sensitive bottoms, no matter how little comfort that actually provided. Their clothes were meant for style, not usefulness.

Rin Hitachiin was fixing the boys a snack in the kitchen, grateful that she'd forced Shippo to pick up groceries for Kagome's house. She glanced at the clock noting it had been a good two hours. Her brow wrinkled in worry, it appeared Kagome was taking her time soaking in all this information. Rin felt bad that Shippo was springing so much on the girl, but it couldn't be helped. Sometimes a woman mourning needed some confusion to set her straight. When Ayame had passed on Rin had rearranged all of the furniture in their mansion so long ago and taken to tending to Takashi and Satoshi since Kouga was mourning. Rin was lucky her children were only half otherwise they would've aged as slowly as Takashi and Satoshi. And helping take care of those two wolf pups had been hard with them remaining as children for years and years. Because Rin's children were half demons they'd spouted up like beanstalks, aging like humans as Inuyasha had only to slow down as soon as they'd reached their teens, looking as if they were just a few years younger than Takashi and Satoshi were were in fact a century or so ahead of them.

"Mom can we please let down our illusions?" Kaoru whined, his fingers twitched to scratch at his real ears that were hidden with an illusion. The general public still didn't know about demons and as humans had grown increasingly dangerous in the past they'd had to find ways of hiding themselves for humans had found crafty ways at killing them.

"Not until she gets here Kao-chan," chided their mother. The twins huffed simultaneously.

Honey and Chika's mom, a petite blonde human by the name of Winry, was stringing up a large banner that said: _Welcome Home __**Kagome**__!_

The boys had finally gotten a picture of Kagome that was framed on the single table in the room of her and her family; somehow Sesshomaru had obtained copies. That man could give Kyoya a run for his money on gathering entail. "I thought she was supposed to be old and wrinkled," muttered Hikaru.

"Sure doesn't look old and wrinkled," said Kaoru before letting out a long whistle.

"She's pretty," chirped Honey, climbing up Mori's back to peer over Kaoru's shoulder. The boys collectively agreed she was a babe. The members of the Host Club couldn't place it, but they felt that they'd seen her before somewhere. They just couldn't figure out where. None of the club members thought to put two and two together and remember the picture Kyoya had showed them of Kagome Higurashi.

"I wonder if she's part demon or something?" Satoshi may have heard the stories of the priestess, but to see her in a picture so young made him question some of the validity of the legend. He turned questioning eyes at his Aunt Winry who shook her head no. Though she'd never met Kagome she knew enough from Ginta to answer her nephew, "She's pure human."

"You know, that name sounds familiar," said Kaoru as he eyed the banner. Mori nodded his head in agreement. Those two were the more astute of the group. Sure, they'd heard that name for a long time as pups when their father's would tell them stories of Kagome and Inuyasha. All six of the boys had grown up on the tales from their folks about the old traveler. So none of the boys ever keyed in their Kagome with Haruhi's own Kagome, even with the picture in front of them. Then again, they all had simpletons for fathers and it might've been genetics that made them just as dense.

Rin came over and set a tray in front of them loaded down with health food and juices. The twin's mom didn't believe in such a thing as sweets for growing boys, so Honey looked ready to burst out crying when he gazed upon the fruits and vegetables. Rin absentmindedly patted Honey's head, ignoring his crocodile tears.

"Hnn," remarked Mori, his mind vaguely recollecting where he'd seen that face before. Due to spending so much time with Sesshomaru, Mori was exceedingly astute. He only looked like Kouga and had his determination. Satoshi was another thing all together, he'd inherited all of the talking abilities of his mother **and** father… so if you hung around him too long you might self combust or your ears might bleed and fall off. That and Satoshi had Ayame's bright green eyes. As far as Mori's likeness to his mother went it was more along the things that he liked, like iris flowers and kendo. Often times the sword Mori used in his kendo matches was the one that had belonged to his belated mother.

Mori suddenly remembered the picture on Kyoya's computer in great detail and he froze up. There was no way. He needed confirmation!

Rin ruffled Kaoru's head, mussing it up much to his dismay, and beamed down at the pups, "That's because her cousin goes to your school! Kagome was a time traveler originally from here." Both Mori and Kaoru stilled, Kaoru coming to the same conclusion as Mori. Hikaru was too stuck on the words 'time traveler' to put two and two together. Honey was poking at the brocolli on the plate, Chika snickering as he chowed down on the veggies, and Satoshi waited with awed eyes for an explanation.

Rin tapped her lip deep in thought as she tried to remember that name that her husband had often mentioned. Shippo's plans revolving around Kagome had been long in coming and Rin had delighted in helping him fix up things for the person she'd always seen as a big sister. She was positively glowing this past week as she designed a whole wardrobe for Kagome's closet. That wardrobe was what she'd forced her boys to carry; they were definitely not used to manual labor, and place into her huge closet in her bedroom. Rin played with Kaoru's orange locks, a favorite past time to do when she couldn't recall something. "Win-win do you remember?" Rin asked, using her nickname for her favorite blonde human. The duo were tight friends, then again, they were both humans married to full blooded demons with halfling sons.

"Yeah Rin-tin," said Winry as she pinned a few balloons next to the banner. She had on a black tank top and some baggy blue pants like usual with a red bandanna to keep her hair out of her eyes. Ginta absolutely adored Winry in her working gear, he thought it was the cutest thing ever… Which might be where Honey got his love for adorable, however, Ginta didn't like to admit that he adored cute things. Their two boys had Winry's hair and their father's brown eyes. Winry still wasn't used to this whole rich thing, even after years of being married. She'd started out as Ginta's mechanic and he'd had her walking down the aisle after three months of heavily dogging her. Ginta was definitely like his brother Kouga when it came to chasing after women. Winry tilted her head from where she sat atop the ladder pinning up streamers and balloons to the banner. "Her name's Haruhi."

"Oh yeah! Haruhi Fujioka," sang Rin, nodding her head oblivious to the fact that four of the six boys dropped their cards upon recognizing that name. Chika and Satoshi recognized the name from hearing snippets of their elder brother's conversations, but they hadn't met this Haruhi yet.

* * *

Haruhi clipped her seatbelt undone faster than her father could blink and bolted straight for the house before the car could stop. Haruhi flew through the front door running past her aunt without so much as a hello, taking the stairs with leaps. Haruhi slid into Kagome's room to find her cousin lying asleep in bed. Her heart froze at the sight of her. Kagome was breathing evenly, she looked a little pale and thinner, but she was alive! Haruhi collapsed on her knees as silent laughter shook her frame. She wanted to hug Kagome and yell at her and tell her how much she loved her and how stupid she was, but no doubt Kagome needed the sleep. So, after glancing over her cousin to make sure that everything was fine, Haruhi went to fix a glass of water for Kagome. She planned on waiting it out in that room until Kagome awoke.

While Haruhi was getting Kagome a glass of water the priestess stirred from her slumber. Kagome blinked her eyes open slowly and looked at the bright sky that filtered in from her blinds as she tried to take things in. _**I feel like I'm on a whirlwind. Always moving, **_she faintly thought as she spoke to Inuyasha. Kagome had gotten to the point that she did this sometimes, knowing that the words in her head were heard by Inuyasha because he'd promised to watch after her. Most people talked ot their ancestors in times of need, she spoke to a dead half demon. It was kind of comforting thinking of him as an apparition that was watching after her from above. _**I'm going to try Inuyasha, just please don't let me cry anymore.**_

As if Inuyasha were answering her, the door flung open with Haruhi frozen holding a glass of water. And then Kagome found herself attacked as the statue came to life. "KAGOMEEEEE!" All traces of the dream world cast away when Kagome was pounced upon and the air knocked out of her, the glass of water soaking into the floor where it was dropped in favor of ultimate glomping.

Haruhi didn't let go of Kagome. Haruhi didn't allow Kagome any freedom for she was wound so tightly on her. Though the breath may have been knocked out of her, Kagome felt she could finally breathe knowing that she was able to see Haruhi again. Unbidden tears came out of both of their eyes when they pulled away and finally saw the other. They both laughed at how silly they were crying, but they were so overjoyed. Haruhi knew one thing was for certain, she wasn't going to let Kagome out of her sight now that she had her back. Best of all, she planned on spending more time with Kagome. Haruhi suddenly leaned back and punched Kagome hard in the shoulder. Kagome winced and rubbed at her arm griping out, "Jeez! What was that for?"

"Don't** ever** do something stupid like that again! Dad and I were worried! I was calling your mom everyday! I swear if you do something for the greater good I'm going to get one of those rich bastards to lock you in a tower," threatened Haruhi in all seriousness. There was no way she was going to come that close to losing her cousin again. She'd sell her soul to Kyoya to have Kagome safe if she had to. "You could've killed yourself! Next time the world needs saving tell someone else to do it!"

Kagome kept her eyes on Haruhi's as she apologized. "I'm sorry Haru."

"S'okay Kags," replied Haruhi as all the tension she'd had waiting on news for Kagome flooded out of her and she felt instant relief at getting that off her chest.

Haruhi bumped foreheads with Kagome, both of their legs crossed on the bed and their hands entwined. When they were younger they'd always bumped heads like this when they'd gotten over squabbling with each other.

The sudden pounding of high heeled feet made the duo's eyes meet in alarm. Kagome knew the sounds of those heels anywhere and no amount of protection could keep her or Haruhi safe from what was heading straight for them. Ranka appeared in the room in primped drag queen glory with a sutra plastered on his head, no doubt from his father who believed a demon possessed his son to make him want to wear women's clothes. Kagome's instincts told her to runaway screaming or throw up a barrier, but she didn't. Kagome held firm because she'd faced scarier. And so it was, with the courage of a lion, that Kagome and Haruhi were overtaken by Ranka in a hug that would've killed the weakest of men. Big red lipstick marks were plastered on Kagome's creamy cheeks by her overzealous uncle. She was thankful that her mother hadn't come upstairs to join in, that was a small blessing for if she had appeared with Ranka than Kagome and Haruhi would've been doomed.

* * *

"How's she related to Haruhi?" They were looking intently at the photo. Winry and Rin were sitting along the stairwell wondering how their sons got to be such perverts because they had a picture of Haruhi, that they'd taken without her knowing, on their phone to compare images.

The Host Club members saw the similarities. Both girl's had naturally large eyes that captivated whomever looked at them. They were of a relatively thin build and appeared to be around the same height since they were both seen standing in the pictures. There were few differences. Kagome had bright blue eyes like Mori's dad and seemed to have a spark in them, her hair was long and black, and she wasn't cute… she was hot. _**Curvy**__** and hot. **_Haruhi was cute in the innocent way with shorn brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"You just thought something perverted didn't you?" Honey cried out, whacking Hikaru on the head with his heavy bag. The twin was knocked out from the blow that was meant to knock his mind out of the gutter. Honey didn't know his own strength as a half demon. "Takashi," whined Honey as he turned his eyes to his cousin, "Hikaru's a perve-" But Honey's voice cut off as he caught the faint red staining Mori's cheeks. "You're a pervert too!" Honey began repetitively beating his cousin with the backpack. Mori was holding his arms up for cover. Chika, Kaoru, and Satoshi had scooted far away from Honey, frightened out of their wits that he'd turn on them.

"Think life will ever be normal?" Winry asked, her chin resting in the palm of her hands as she watched her eldest unknowingly beat the crap out of Kouga's eldest.

Rin pointedly looked at Winry with a doubtful expression. "You walked down the aisle 18 years ago pregnant with whirlwind of mayhem-" Rin pointed a pretty cuticle at Honey, "-and married a _wolf_ demon. I married a _fox_ demon over _four hundred years ago_ and finally got knocked a few years _after_ you," Rin stated. When bound to a real demon by the soul you could live alongside them. Rin still couldn't believe in her immortality after so long, but every day she glanced at a mirror a youthful face stared back. Besides, if Rin hadn't been blessed with such long life Shippo and her would've never been able to figure out just how it was they could avoid miscarriages. She was happy that the boys all appeared close in age even if it was their half demon blood that made it so. Though Honey was older than the twins he did have one problem going for him as did Chika, puberty wouldn't hit them for a few years because foxes matured faster than wolves, which was why Winry's little ones both looked so much younger. The only reason Mori and Satoshi had sprouted up was because they'd lived so long. "I think normality isn't in our dictionaries Win-win."

Winry rubbed at her head before calling down to her little terror of destruction, who'd made a rampage on his perverted pack members, "Honey, if you're going to fight take it outside."

"Yes mama," he called back to his mother, finally realizing the destruction he'd inflicted. The little Lolita looked upstairs apologetically at his mother. Winry as unbelievably thankful he'd grown out of his little temper tantrums from when he was little, she didn't know if she could handle the brute strength of one of those tantrums with him at _this_ strength now.

* * *

Kagome had been forced into a bath by Ranka and Haruhi. The luxuries of indoor plumbing were a blessing as she relaxed in the pool of water. She soaped up and took her time cleaning off all the dirt and the nasty puckered scars from the war.

Outside of the bath everyone was busy as ants. Kei was lying out some fresh clothes for her daughter to wear. And the men were packing everything Kagome had and putting it in a U-haul truck that Sesshomaru had called to the house as soon as Ranka and Haruhi arrived. Four demons, an old man, one drag queen, a teenage boy, and two women packing together everything that Kagome had in her room. It took only forty minutes. Haruhi had slipped Kagome's clothes into the bathroom and then she'd stood and guarded the door, not allowing Kagome out of the bathroom until all of her things were safely packed away in the U-haul. She adamantly agreed with the others that Kagome needed to be kept busy. Sure Kagome would be incredibly tired tonight… she'd just gotten from the future and had all of this tossed at her… but better tired than heartsick. Mrs. Higurashi could give orders like the best of generals when it came to pointing which of Kagome's stuff went in which box. Kagome's grandfather had went about the house putting up sutras to kill off all the demons, knowing that Kagome was the heir to Sesshomaru now, but he groaned when said demons beamed down at him from the window very much alive.

"Your pops is trying to kill us," sang Kouga, though he sensed no danger from the man, he lacked any power whatsoever. Kagome just came out of the bathroom, hair sticking to her face and in fresh clean clothes, to find her room completely empty. She looked about with owl sized eyes. They'd even taken the kitty clock from her wall and the nail that went with it.

"Don't mind him. He's senile," commented Sota glancing out the window to look at his grandfather.

"That's comforting," mumbled Kouga.

* * *

Tamaki glanced around the empty clubroom. It was like a ghost town. Even Renge hadn't stopped by. Nekozawa was snickering in his quiet dark corner of the room before he slinked away into the Dark Magic Club Room. Tamaki feared instantly that he'd placed a curse on the club room. "Mommy, where is everyone? I think Nekozawa hexed them!"

The violet eyed golden haired king, with tears in his violet eyes, asked Kyoya who was shutting the doors so he could rest in silence... or near silence since Tamaki was there. Kyoya was actually thankful everyone was gone. Now he could catch up with managing the money they were making as well as do his homework. And there was his little side project about finding out more about Haruhi's suddenly mysterious cousin. Normally he'd be able to hack in files and find everything about someone; their birth, home, what time they went to bed... the most mundane details that most people never would know unless they'd befriended someone for years. Kyoya could find neither hair nor hide on this female enigma.

The ice king flipped open his little black notebook and read aloud, "Honey and Mori have family errands. Hikaru and Kaoru called this morning to say they would be gone for family as well. They also informed me that Haruhi is with her cousin."

"Oh, that lovely princess has returned," cried out Tamaki happy at this news for his 'daughter!' The theater in his head was already playing out how Haruhi and Kagome found each other at last, torn apart by something or another and finally brought together in the movies. "Just think of it Kyoya! She will need more time to spend with my daughter! I think we should issue her an extended invitation to visit us so that she and Haruhi can share in the bonds of cousin-ship!" His mind was also playing out having two lovely daughters running to his arms and Kagome sounded less resistant than his stubborn daughter Haruhi. Maybe he could actually convince her to talk Haruhi into sporting a dress!

Kyoya cleared his throat to cut through the cloud of bliss of Tamaki's theatrical mind. "It appears that most of them are taking the day off tomorrow." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, a bright flash coming in the action. He was suspicious. It was far too coincidental. "I wouldn't be surprised if Haruhi did too." Kyoya wanted to investigate.

Tamaki mulled that over before he turned wide wondering eyes on Kyoya. "Why aren't we gone mommy?"

"Because we've got to plan how to surprise them tomorrow," stated Kyoya with a deafening click of his pen as Tamaki's eyes lit up at this. Kyoya figured that wherever the group was they were together. Even if it meant checking each of their houses they'd find them. Then again, Kyoya could always call one of them tomorrow, keep them on the phone for at least two minutes, and track them down. Having your own armed guard and police service had its benefits.

* * *

Kagome and her family were pulling into the long driveway of Kagome's new home located near Shippo and Rin's. In fact, she was on the land right beside their own. There were woods and nature everywhere and she could just make out Shippo's house in the distance peeping over the trees. Three other houses did likewise around this area, but they were so far to afford her privacy. Kagome's house was _exactly_ as she'd pictured it.

"They go all out," commented Haruhi as Ranka played with the window rolling it up and down. The number of times Ranka and Kei had been in a limo could be counted on one hand. Sota was working on moving his stuff into Kagome's room back at the house, making sure Kagome wouldn't be able to return so she could live on her own, while their grandfather was trying to strengthen his sutras. Technically it was just the 'girls' in the family if you counted Ranka as a chick. Kouga and Ginta were driving the little van with all of Kagome's belongings.

Just as Kagome's mind drifted she felt a hand clutch onto her fingers. She looked up for sky blue to meet light chocolate eyes that brought her mind back down from the clouds. Haruhi didn't want to leave Kagome alone with her thoughts anytime soon. "You want to go to school this week Kagome?" Haruhi was thrilled that Kagome would be attending Ouran alongside her. It was quiet a relief otherwise Haruhi would've been indebted to the club since she'd originally planned on visiting Kagome once a week, which meant skipping a day of club activities. That would've meant never getting out of debt.

Kagome gave her a weak smile and said,"Sure." Kagome knew exactly what these people were doing. They were luring her away from depression. She would have no rest until it was time for bed. It just wasn't fair, they had demonic stamina and she was still tired from her ordeal in the past. But she loved them for it. They were pushy idiots, but darn it if they weren't her pushy idiots. "Those uniforms are scary though. One looks like it needs a wrapper around it that says Twinkie and the other looks like a pilot's uniform."

Shippo sat beside Sesshomaru across from the four relatives. Both Ranka and Kei had been eyeballing Sesshomaru like he was the handsomest man they'd ever seen… and he probably was. The siblings seemed to have similar taste in men and kept sharing knowing looks as if they were arguing over who had dibs on him. He did after all have no wedding band and he was making Kagome his heir, so why not permanently bring him into the family?

"Welcome home Kagome," squealed Rin running over to open the door. The six boys on the floor stood up straight, not knowing what to do. Hikaru and Kaoru had expected a crone for a 'grandmother,' but instead were getting a royal hottie related to their equally attractive friend. Mori looked the calmest, but Honey noticed the odd shuffle to his feet and blinked up at him. "Takashi?" Mori patted Honey on the head, though he felt on pins and needles. All four Host Club members were silently wondering if this meant that they would get to tell their friend Haruhi that they were of demon blood. However, they didn't get a chance to warn her for she saw them. As soon as their dad came in bellowing out, "SURPRISE!" clouds of color poofed around all of them as they dropped down their human shields to reveal their heritage to the guests. And as the smoke cleared the members of the Host Club found Kagome staring, not as surprised as the saucer eyed Haruhi standing next to her in shock that her friends had been demons all along.

Satoshi and Chika stood proudly displaying their heritage with no trace of awkwardness. In fact, Satoshi was ready to welcome both Kagome and Haruhi to the pack with open arms. Chika was bored, but he managed to keep his chin up and look all the better than his elder brother. Kaoru cast a weak smile at Haruhi while Honey hid behind Mori's leg, fingers dug into his pants, and Hikaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Looks like the demon was out of the bag.

* * *

Bright reddish-brown pointy fox ears twitched atop the twin's heads. Honey had a long bright golden wolf tail and Chika had dark blond wolf ears. Mori and Satoshi, like their full blooded father, had long bushy wolf tails. Shippo was in his full five tailed glory, a tail for each century he'd lived. Sesshomaru appeared once more as his former intimidating self as Kouga appeared again as a bigger and sturdier version of his past with his tail just a wagging.

Kagome glanced about the room through a bitter smile. Everything seemed to be spinning. Without knowing where it was Kagome took off for the bathroom and shut the door falling onto the cold tiled floor before she even got the chance to greet to the demons. She locked the door even though she knew if they really wanted they could break it down to get to her. "Mama?" Shippo whispered running after her.

The boys wondered if it was something that they'd done, from what they'd heard they'd thought she was fine with half demons and full demons. Honey's tail wrapped up around him depressed about her reaction. His tail was almost as big as he was and he clutched it in his hand as he would Usa-chan for comfort. The smallest half demon turned bright brown eyes up to Winry. "I don't understand mama?"

"Poor dear," tutted Rin walking after her husband towards the bathroom door where Haruhi was standing as well.

Ginta went over to stand behind Winry's with his calloused hands rubbing up and down her arms. "Those stories we told you, the battle in your father's history," explained Winry as she reached over to pat Honey's hair and assure him that he hadn't scared Kagome, "to her they happened a few days ago."

Chika kicked at the pile of cards that had once been straightened in a stack and were now littering the floor from their transformations. "That sucks."

"So that guy she loved…?" Kaoru questioned and received a nod from the silent Sesshomaru.

"Hnn," muttered a dissatisfied Mori. He knew what loss felt like; he'd been a few years old in human years when his mother had passed. But he didn't understand the loss of someone you were in love with. He scratched at his prickly black head of hair wondering why he felt drawn to the girl. She was pack so that meant he had to take care of her, he assumed that the others felt along the same lines since she was pack before they'd been born they had a strong pull to help her. Sesshomaru was their alpha and in a way Kagome was as well, which meant that they owed her allegiance and help if she needed it. If it weren't for Kagome none of their families would've been brought together. If she'd brought Shippo with her the twins wouldn't have been born. If she'd stayed behind than Kouga might never have realized sooner that Ayame was the one meant for him and that would've made their children born at a later date, those kids might not have been Mori or Satoshi. Ginta would've never warmed up to the idea of marrying a human had it not been for his brother's eyes first setting on Kagome. She'd inadvertently been the cause of them and their tight pack for none of those men would've teamed up had they not had Kagome in common.

Kei was clutching onto her brother knowing that when Kagome wanted to come out she would come out. Her daughter was rarely sad and it broke her heart to know that Kagome was hurt, but she knew given time Kagome would move on. Mori glanced down at his younger brother. "We should do something," muttered Satoshi and Mori nodded.

* * *

The tears rolled down her face without stopping. She needed to get a grip on herself. Here she was being given everything she could want but why was she crying? Because she knew that he was finally gone. Reality had finally toppled on her like a ton of bricks at the sight of her house and this new generation with her old friends. Most of her tears though were for relief though… relief that she no longer had that cursed burdensome jewel. She truly was alive and safe and home. After years of having the crushing wondering of whether or not she was going to live to return home she didn't have to question any more. She felt like Miroku had when his wind tunnel had disappeared. Overwhelmed but relishing the bittersweet taste of freedom from imminent doom. She could finally live a life. "Kagome, please come out," whispered Haruhi, darting glances every once in a while at the Host Club members and taking in their appearance.

Honey glanced back at Mori to make sure this was what he and Satoshi were sure of. Honey shuffled his feet forward, his tail still nervously being plucked by his small hands, as he asked Haruhi, "Can I try?" Haruhi stepped back as did Shippo and Rin to watch Honey go up to the door and scrape at it like a puppy with his small fingers.

"Kagome-chan," he said in his squeaky voice. Kagome may not have known the progeny of her friends, but that little voice got to her. "Can I come in please? We're worried about you, but I know you've had a hard time-" his eyes shot back to Mori who nodded his head as encouragement. "But… I promise I'll be the _only one_ to come in." His voice pitched up at those two significant words. "If you need someone to hug I've been told I'm cuddly." Kagome actually laughed from inside the bathroom and reached up to unlock the door with a deafening click. Honey stepped forward and turned the knob before sliding in and shutting the door behind him.

**_She looks like a dark haired angel,_** was the first thought that came to the little lolita's head. **_She looks lost._**

Honey inched towards her with his tail twisting in his fingers. When Honey shifted closer Kagome's cries stopped and she looked up from where she'd been sitting with her legs pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them feeling as helpless as a bird pushed out of the nest. They shared a silent moment just staring at each other before Honey blinked, little tears flecking his eyelashes, and he threw himself at her. Kagome moved to make him comfortable and let Honey latch onto her. This was what she'd needed. Someone to just hold her in their arms. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words and just now she didn't feel like talking.

* * *

The boys had resumed playing poker, with Haruhi joining in. She'd forced Hikaru and Kaoru, after a long disturbing glare that made them squirm, to explain just what sort of demons they were. She'd taken it with such stride that Hikaru and Kaoru were amazed by how accepting she was. Not only could Haruhi tell them apart, but she was accepting of their race. Mori was relieved that they had a human friend who knew. It was nice letting someone in on their secret. Tamaki was of course oblivious of what they were and Kyoya, though advanced at hacking files on everyone, would never ever be able to get into the files on their race due to the DAHA, Demons and Hanyous Alliance, that kept the largest secret known to mankind under lock and key from humans. There was one thing though, Haruhi kept glancing at their ears and Satoshi's with some odd look in her face like she wanted to touch them... but that was stupid. The genius of their school wanting to touch their sensitive ears.

Ginta was trying to talk Winry into playing strip poker since he had one more deck of cards. Kouga had been flirting with Ranka until he'd realized that **she** was a_ he_ so now he was awkwardly trying to keep a steady conversation out of politeness. Kei meanwhile was in the kitchen at the bar conversing with Rin as mothers over the situation. Rin was mainly trying to distract Kei's worries. Shippo was slumped against the wall and Sesshomaru was reading a newspaper at his leisure on the floor. He could've been in the middle of the street holding up traffic and Sesshomaru would've still looked at place and perfectly perfect.

When Kagome finally stepped out of the bathroom, Honey gripped tight onto her hand. Her eyes were rimmed pink, but she looked braver. In that bathroom Kagome had straightened her back with resolve. She may hurt for the next few days or weeks or even months, but she knew time would dull that pain and she counted her blessings that she had so many people here who cared about her. Honey's tail brushed her back encouragingly as he looked up at her to prompt Kagome to turn to everyone and say with a brilliant heartfelt smile, "Thank you for everything guys. I'm sorry to have worried you. I just needed to get that out of my system." Her eyes glanced at all of them and she smiled as brightly as she could at each in turn not knowing that she'd taken a breath or two away with her smile. "We should get my stuff in here before it gets dark." With those words life was brought back to the room as everyone got up. There wasn't much to bring in and Kagome had to do nothing, but she was pushed and pulled by new friends and old friends to look at the house.

Kouga and Satoshi dragged her one way to look at the porch they'd made her with the swing. Mori standing on watching in silence as both Kouga and Satoshi tried to speak over the other. Kagome tilted her head to glance at Mori and asked, "Are they always like this?" It was like another woman had taken place of the flighty one who'd stepped into the house.

"Mmm," he affirmed, causing a small giggle to float from her lips. She could already tell without even asking who was Mori's favorite relation. The tall guy really did resemble his father, dark skin and dark hair; she couldn't see a shred of Ayame. It appeared that Kouga was always dominating, even in genetics, but this Mori had a quietness about him that was a relief compared to Kouga's jabber jawing. She vaguely wondered what his voice sounded like when he actually spoke.

Kagome was promptly dragged back by Honey and Chika towards the empty kitchen that would need a woman's touch. They proudly displayed the pantry they'd help fill with groceries. Honey had at least three cakes inside Kagome's fridge and she found herself hugging the little boy who she felt had rescued her. He reminded her of a younger Shippo. "Kagome-chan, you do like cake don't you?" His eyes looked up at her ready to cry if she said no and that she didn't appreciate him stocking her fridge with iced sweets.

Kagome bent down to warmly look him in the eyes, bumped heads with him, and answered honestly, "I can eat a whole cake in under an hour." Chika than realized making friends with Kagome would be hard… she was probably as scary as his brother when devouring sweets.

Two voices chorused together as Kagome spun around to find the twins with hats atop their ears and hair. "Lets play the which one is Hik-"

"Hikaru," Kagome pointed without any fear. "Kaoru," she pointed to the other. Kagome could tell the twins apart easily by the feel of their demonic auras. Kaoru's was more peaceful than Hikaru's which felt a bit like a caged animal. She wouldn't let them know that though. "Are you going to just stand there and stare?" Kagome prodded Hikaru, poking him with a hand which he swatted away. It irked the duo that one other person could tell them apart so easily and the look in her eyes dared them to question her judgment.

He sighed before a smirk crept across his face ready to out show the others. "I don't know if you're ready," he began.

"For the pièce de résistance," finished Kaoru as Hikaru looped an arm over Kagome's shoulder and Kaoru did the same to Haruhi. They planned on leading her towards the closet where they'd skillfully crafted outfits for her with Rin… but Kagome had other plans when her eyes flickered up to their moving ears. She reached out and touched Kaoru's ears inspiring a pink hue across his cheeks and than she let go to grab ahold of both of Hikaru's, rubbing them with her fingers. Haruhi gave into her desire and did the same thing Kagome was doing but with Kaoru's ears. Shippo had never seen the day when his twin boys would turn as bright as their hair.

"Wow, they're so soft," muttered Haruhi letting go and stepping back. She'd gotten her fixation out of the way. Kagome hadn't though.

"Reminds me of Inuyasha's," said Kagome still tweaking with Hikaru's. He had to hold his ground from letting his leg began to shake like a dogs as she scratched him behind one ear. Hikaru nervously pulled out from under her touch, not liking being compared to someone much less someone who wasn't his brother. "Sorry," she mumbled backing away and retreating her hands to her sides before allowing them to push her towards the closet that all women dreamed of and few obtained.

The look on Kagome and Haruhi's faces were interesting to watch. One was with reverent gurly awe while the other was calculating how much all of the clothes cost. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even get the chance to push her into trying clothes on as Kagome ran to an outfit plucking one for herself and one for Haruhi, forcing Haruhi with a devious grin into trying things on. The twins were amazed when Haruhi actually gave in. They'd have to remember this for the next time they wanted Haruhi to wear something girlish.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the opening to the kitchen and watched her family fighting over the extremely expensive take out. Haruhi was trying to get a hold of fancy tuna, but every time she reached for some Hikaru would push it away from her while Kaoru stole something off her plate. Honey was devouring sweets first before a real meal. Mori was serenely sipping at his tea, almost a mirror image of his Uncle Sesshomaru beside him in his actions. Ranka and Ginta fought over the last wonton while Rin spooned more veggies on Honey's plate while he was distracted by cake. Chika and Kei were in deep conversation about the benefits of Sota joining martial arts. Winry argued with Kouga over what parts he should use on the new design he was building for a motorcyle. As chaotic as all the noise was, Kagome felt more peaceful than she had in a while just watching the group. It felt like a 1,000 piece puzzle had been placed together and she could now look back and admire it. She ran her hands up and down on her arms trying to distill the excited chill that ran down her body. She was looking forward to these new faces and knew they were indeed best for her.

The priestess wandered away from the kitchen out onto her front porch to sit on the swing. The gentle sway brought her simple tranquility. This was meant to happen. **_If I hadn't have left Shippo wouldn't have been raised this way and maybe he wouldn't have had those kids, the same goes for the others. _**Kagome let her feet drag on the porch as she watched the fireflies blinking on and off as they presented themselves in the darkening evening. She adored watching them; they reminded her of past times in the Feudal Era chasing them with Shippo. Kagome was already imagining the flowers that would look good around the house and she caught herself smiling. Those demons knew her far too well, this house would prove a great distraction.

Kagome was tired, so tired that she didn't notice her eyes drooping as she lay across the bench and fell asleep in content.

Mori was the one to come out and check on her, carrying her gently, and bringing her into the house. Rin drew the covers for him to lie her softly onto the bed in her large room. Kei slid off her daughter's worn shoes knowing they'd have to be tossed into the trash for the soles were worn down from Kagome's travels. She also tugged off the socks and folded them up like any mother. Shippo tucked her in. Chika pulled the curtains closed. Honey turned the nightlight on in her room. Satoshi fetched a glass of water to set on her dresser in case she woke up and was thirsty. Hikaru and Kaoru found a silky soft nightgown for her from the closet and set it out. Winry dragged Ginta out of the room, hinting at playing with a deck of cards, mainly because she knew her husband was a klutz and if he spent more than two minutes in there he would accidentally wake Kagome. Ranka shooed everyone out of the room. Sesshomaru was the one to shut the door behind him, casting a lingering gaze of gratitude on the one who'd saved them all. And Haruhi eased her cousin out of her clothes and into her nightgown, though Kagome mumbled something not so intellectual in her sleepy daze as soon as she was in that silky number and her head hit the pillows she found sleep again.

While Haruhi undressed Kagome, she came across something startling. Her fingers briefly traced over the bumps that marred Kagome's skin. This didn't add up. Kagome was a priestess and her powers should've healed them back over. Haruhi concluded one thing from this since the bruises looked yellow from age and the scratches seemed to have been there for a whie. Where were Kagome's powers? Kagome mumbled silently, half awake, "Haruhi tell me a story." Haruhi rolled her eyes at the childish request. Whenever one of them couldn't sleep they used to make up stories when they were little. She knew Kagome could go to sleep at the drop of a hat, but she relented anyway. Rather than a falsehood Haruhi told Kagome about how the hosts had tried to hide her gender during the school physicals. Kagome giggled at Tamaki wearing a wig to pose as Haruhi, "He sounds like a mess."

"He's really happy all the time, a bit like you," muttered Haruhi shaking her head against the pillow as she played with Kagome's long hair. Kagome yawned smiling sleepily with closed eyes. "I still can't believe demons are real. Much less those idiots are some."

"You never know who could be. For all you know Tamaki or Kyoya," yawned Kagome and Haruhi clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from finishing that sentence.

Fear was struck in her eyes. "Don't you dare," warned Haruhi as Kagome licked her hand and laughed while Haruhi wiped it on the covers. Before Haruhi even finished the story of that day Kagome had already drifted to sleep. Haruhi smiled at her peaceful face and murmured, "Night cuz," before closing her own eyes and burrowing close to her best friend.

* * *

Haruhi and Ranka planned on staying the night as did Kei after calling Souta and Grandpa Higurashi to tell them not to expect her home. Luckily, Kei had thought ahead to bring blankets that would serve as pallets for her and her Ranka. "I hate to see you go," lamented Ranka fluttering his eyelashes as Sesshomaru as he decided to leave them be. They already planned to be over at the house promptly in the morning to help with the shopping.

"I think he has the hots for you Sesh," Ginta chuckled once the door was shut, his arm wrapped around Winry's waist.

"Gross," both of the twins stated trailing behind their own parents who were walking beside Winry and Ginta.

"Him _and_ his sister," said Kouga, his elbow digging into Sesshomaru's side companionably. Sesshomaru glowered at Kouga, but even that didn't scare the wolf demon. After centuries of being friends Kouga just took Sesshomaru's temperaments in stride.

"You should go for Kagome's mom," commented Takashi, shoving his hands into his pockets. "She's pretty and nice... which means she's totally wrong for you Uncle Sesh." Takashi was smacked int he back of the head by Sesshomaru, but it was so quick a move that Takasi wouldn't have known it was Sesshomaru if it weren't for the dog demon averting his eyes.

"Kagome's pretty," commented Chika as he walked beside his best buddy.

Honey caught up in his steps with his younger brother and blinked up at him with little flowers and hearts floating around his head. "You wanna date her Chika-chan?"

Chika rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just saying she's nice to look at."

"Maybe we should suggest an arranged marriage," chirped Kouga, earning a hit on the head from both Rin and Winry for that suggestion. "What? Don't tell me none of you weren't thinking of matching her up with our runts!" He sent them an accusing look and Winry and Rin both glanced away as if completely innocent when in reality they had been tossing about the idea of a nice little wedding where Kagome starred as the bride in their fantasies. To be honest Rin just wanted an excuse to design a wedding dress and Winry wanted to see all of the appliances that Kagome would rake in at the bridal shower. "HA!" Kouga said pointing at the women.

"Mom, we're not marrying anyone," the twins chorused having caught onto the wedding bliss shining in Rin's face when her mind had returned to thinking over the ceremony and the glamour that radiated off of a wedded bride.

Kouga stopped walking and turned to his two sons. "Satoshi, Mori, as your father I order one of you to marry Kagome. Mori should pursue her first, but I'll give you both a fair chance." Mori silent stared at his father with a look he'd mastered from Sesshomaru that said 'You-can't-be-serious' while Satoshi stroked his chin as if actually considering this. Mori turned to look at his younger brother with a raised brow.

"She is pretty hot bro. And nice," admitted Satoshi.

Both brows raised as the duo had this conversation with one another. Only two close siblings like those two could ever talk like that between each other. Half the time even Hikaru and Kaoru didn't understand Mori and his expressions much less his moods.

"I know that's shallow of me, but you never know." Satoshi's face was flustered as if he'd just been insulted. The twins shared an expression wondering how Mori done that when not a word had been uttered from his mouth.

Mori looked down at his brother sternly and muttered, "Mmm."

Satoshi slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Your logic is irrefutable bro." Rin wished she could have arguments like that with her husband, but nope he had to talk boisterously and loudly when he wanted to argue.

"Hey wait a minute! If Kagome's going to marry someone's kids mine should be perfect," said Ginta, putting a hand on Honey's shoulder. "He's sweet as her and they get along fine. They're so much alike." Winry shared a look with her younger son Chika. It was obvious the adult men had lost it. What were just daydreams for Winry and Rin were self-fulfilling prophesies for the men with plans for their sons. And she'd thought women in the past had been bad forcing their daughters on guys.

"If anyone should marry off his kids-"

"Before you even finish that sentence," began Hikaru, waving a hand to get his father's attention as they approached the edge of the yard where grass met cement road.

"Technically she's our grandmother," finished Kaoru who'd been waving an arm as well, but it had been the arm opposite of Hikaru. Though to be honest both of the twins found her sweet after she'd jumped on Chika for talking about how close the brother's were, claiming that only girls were that close. Kagome had stated Chika was just envious of their bond wishing for one with Honey, said lolita had perked up at the idea that his brother really wanted to be friends with him. She'd also added that she was the same way with Haruhi, stringing an arm around said cousin and bumping noggins with her. The twins only refused the idea of an arranged marriage was because they didn't want it. Besides, their world was still a little shut in on themselves too much to let another person in.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat getting everyone's attention under the dark night sky. "My heir may love whomever she chooses." His eyes scanned the group making the men feel bad for wanting to pawn off their children so quickly onto Kagome. "This Sesshomaru won't subjugate her to an arranged marriage." They all nodded their heads in silent agreement.

Their families all lived nearby this heavily forested area, it was meant for all of them to hunt together as a pack so they hadn't required a car. Kouga's tail wagged as he said, "I can't wait until Kagome looks in the garage."

Shippo shook his head knowing that they would all get over here just to see her reaction. Kouga jumped from foot to foot ready for the run, he saluted Sesshomaru before he took off running with Mori and Satoshi alongside him disappearing into the woods on one side of Kagome's house. Ginta bent down for Winry to hop on his back, he then nodded to his boys and they took off running heading to the woods behind Kagome's house. Sesshomaru would've taken his cloud had not things such as airplanes impeded that journey so he took off on foot just ahead of Kagome's house across the street and into the green forest ahead. Shippo chuckled wondering what Kagome would think when she found out that they all lived nearby. Well, at least one of their many houses was near her own and as long as she was residing in this house they'd all seen fit to permanently station themselves in the surrounding houses to get what time they could with her.

Hikaru and Kaoru shuffled their feet waiting on their parents cue to lead them. You always let your alpha lead when traveling in a pack unless you were given a command that you were free to run and Shippo was the alpha of their family unit where Sesshomaru was the alpha of the pack unit. Shippo reached out with both hands grabbing both of his sons by the scruff and pawed at their heads like any loving fox father would do to his kits. The two both swatted at his hands with Kaoru laughing and a twinkle shining in Hikaru's eyes. He pushed them forward, as if nudging them, and the boys took off running to the other side of Kagome's house into the shadows and brush having been given permission.

Shippo paused to glance back at the house and felt a tug on his arm from Rin as she pulled him in the direction where their children had taken off. Shippo sighed and looked at Rin who had a silly small smile just for him on her face. She understood. He didn't want to leave Kagome at this house after years of waiting for her, but she'd only be a few minutes away with how fast Shippo could run. He scooped Rin up in his arms and leaned down bestowing a long and sweet kiss to her lips. The light in his eyes sparked and Rin knew what was coming next, which made her giggle all the more as her seductive fox took off running so fast he passed their children in mere seconds with her held tight to his chest.

"Yuck," shouted Kaoru. "Get your hands-"

"Off our mom," Hikaru continued.

"Pervert," they chorused.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha! Only 2 hosts are human (Tamaki & Kyoya… & lovely Haruhi of course). From here on out it'll slow down for Kagome to spend time with them. And no, she will not pretend to be a boy. XD Next chap will be put up some time Friday night, it will be the opening for the winner and Kagome. So there's the deadline for votes. Good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4 In Your Dreams

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual, but its sweet and gets out who the winner is. As promised, next chapter will have chocolate coverage. Congratulations guys! So I present to you your winner. I counted every single vote twice b/c I was tired from karate class... -drumroll, opens up envelope & then... the twins hit the switch very mad and makes everything go straight to the story- (Oh, if you don't know, the red strings are symbolic for the strings of fate -b/t ppl-, like when you watch the opening of Inuyasha.)**

* * *

_Standing on the edge of a cliff wasn't exactly the most ideal place to be. The wind whipped around Kagome blowing her raven tresses around her face as she peered down. S__he could see water below, hear it, and even taste the faint trace of it on the wind. Kagome __**knew **__that it was s__afe to go in. That if she chose to jump she'd be able to find peace in the water. Kagome didn't know how, but she just knew it would be a balm for her that would make her whole again. It was tugging on her like a string wrapped around her waist to jump in, in fact, when Kagome looked down at her wrists she noticed two bands of red tied around both of them. One looked frayed and the other looked shiny with newness. She plucked at the strings, but they wouldn't budge off of her hand. **That's odd. Where did these come from?**_

_Kagome glanced back down at the water. She didn't want to jump though for as soon as she'd glanced over her shoulder she saw Inuyasha sitting there watching her perched comfortably on a stump. His molten gold eyes were languidly perusing her like they'd missed her. Kagome knew if she jumped she would be leaving behind everything, but she had the overwhelming desire to do it despite how frightened she was._

"_Kagome." Someone was calling to her from down below the cliff. They were splashing about in the water, but there was a fog hovering over the river below so she couldn't make out who it was. Long arms though. She was more than sure that voice was one that she could vaguely recall in the haze of this weird area. It was a guy's voice to top it off. She knew she'd heard that voice before. And somehow she sensed that the guy in the water needed her more than Inuyasha did._

"_Kagome, listen to me." This time it was Inuasyha's voice that pulled her attention. He was stalking towards her and she looked back down at the steep cliff scared. She didn't want to leave him, but that person in the water needed her just as much as she needed to leave her sadness. She was frightened out of her wits of both options. If she jumped she'd forget him and if she didn't she'd never move on and that person could drown without her._

"_Kagome," that person in the water shouted once more._

_Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's bright golden ones. "I promised to watch after you, but I can only do so much," he explained with a frustrated look on his face. He ran his claws through his long white hair before freezing up to incline his head as if he heard a whisper in the woods that Kagome couldn't hear. "I know, I know. I'm not going to say too much." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but she couldn't hear him, she refused to hear him, because she knew whatever it was he had to say could make her break down again. And that voice that was calling out to her, curiosity was nagging at her to see who it was. So, given to her fear from Inuyasha and fear for the person calling out for her, Kagome did the scariest thing she'd ever had to do. She took a step backwards onto nothing but air and tumbled. Her stomach seem to float as she fell towards the water. It got closer and closer and reminded her faintly of going through the well. She glanced up to catch sight of Inuyasha looking across the waters at something, possibly someone, else. Then she saw it, a huge spider. Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something she crashed into the surface water feeling that it was warm as a hot spring. Kagome moved her arms and swam upwards gasping for air. She had a purpose. She had to live and she had to rescue whomever that was calling out her name._

And she awoke that way next to Haruhi. Kagome was lying on her stomach and gasping for air with silent tears in her eyes. Haruhi ran a hand along her back in a soothing motion. "Shh Kagome. It'll be alright." Her hand drifted upwards to run through Kagome's dark locks remembering how they'd played with each other's long hair as children when the other was put out by something. "You can sleep in tomorrow if you want." Kagome mumbled something into the covers. "What was that?"

Kagome rose her chin up to whisper, "I wake up early out of habit. As soon as the sun rises I'm up." It was a weak excuse, but her mind was jumbled up at that moment and she wasn't in the best of moods, trying to figure out what that dream had meant. It had felt so real.

Haruhi nodded her head and knew Kagome was trying to find reasons not to relax. She knew her cousin felt a mess and that the world seemed muddled right now, but she was going to pull her cousin out of that heap she was in. Haruhi wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled her with her head. They'd done that since they were little with their parents. "Luckily the hosts- Hikaru and Kaoru picked dark blue curtains for your room," Haruhi pointed out with a nod towards the expensive cloth strung over Kagome's windows. "It'll keep the sun from rising." Kagome blinked away her tears and wondered… did she want the sun not to rise tomorrow? Could she really let the day go on without her? And like taking that step off of the ledge of that cliff Kagome decided she was ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be herself again, she was determined.

"Kagome," Haruhi whispered deciding to voice what she'd been questioning ever since she saw the scars. "What happened to your powers?"

Kagome slumped against the pillow and rolled over to look at the ceiling. She didn't like staring at a blank ceiling, she'd have to remedy that and fix it. She'd never liked bland things, bright colors had always suited her. Before Haruhi could get onto her for stalling, Kagome took a deep breath and confided in her. "I don't know. They were working just fine after the battle, but…" But once Inuyasha had passed on she hadn't been able to control her powers. "I don't know. I think it's my fault." The stress, she didn't feel stable as she had when Inuyasha was alive. When he was there she'd felt so sure of her abilities. Kagome's beliefs in herself had broken when he'd breathed his last and she'd left him for good through the well.

"Think it's the stress getting to you?" Haruhi asked and Kagome nodded her head before rolling to her side to face Haruhi. The brunette reached over and clasped hands with Kagome. "Don't worry. You'll be yourself soon." Light caramel eyes smiled at her and Kagome smiled back with a light sparking behind her icy blues. And she knew, she just knew, that Haruhi was right.

* * *

_He'd been walking along in a fog when suddenly he'd lost his footing and fallen down into the waters of a hot spring. At first he'd thought he'd fallen into a rabbit hole until he'd hit that water. But his body felt frozen as he stood in amidst the heat. He wasn't splashing around for help, he just couldn't move. He inspected the waters, at least he was in a pair of trunks. But how had he gotten in them? And there was this weird red string around his wrist he'd never seen before. He took the moment to scout out for any of the others when his eyes lighted upon a figure off in the distance. There she stood up on a cliff like a gorgeous siren with locks so dark and full trailing down her back. He could see perfectly her through the fog for the moon seemed to shine down on her and illuminate her image. She was searching through the fog as if looking for something. Was she looking for him? Did she know he was here? It was then that he recognized her. He knew her! "Kagome," he whispered remembering that name from the first time he'd used it on his lips. He glanced back up and caught sight of something, a giant spider crawling along the cliff up towards her._

"_Kagome," he shouted out trying to get her attention. He needed to save her, but he couldn't move. He was as still as a statue with the exception of the waist up so he began splashing with his long arms. How could he save her when he couldn't save himself? He raised his arms trying to catch her attention and he knew she at least saw his arms. He was trying to signal for her to jump. That spider was heading straight towards her, inching its way along the cliff. Some man was distracting her from the danger, talking to her. He didn't know if the red cloaked guy knew he was unintentionally putting her in danger, but he had to steal her attention from that weirdo."Kagome!" He splashed with all of his might aggravated that he could do nothing. He'd never felt so hopeless before. Saddened, but never hopeless. Luckily, though she fell backwards in time, he could tell it was deliberate from the way she'd edged away from that white haired guy. He didn't know if he'd gotten to her, but she'd made that move and as soon as she landed in the water his body was unfrozen._

_His eyes scoured the top of the cliff and locked with that man, though he was far away he knew that the weirdly garmented man was staring back. The strange figure nodded his white head of hair as if giving him permission and just as he was about to call out something… that spider lifted a long hairy leg knocking the cliff and sent it cracking causing rocks to tumble in the water. The figure on the cliff growled at what happened and crawled along the cliff to fight the spider._

_Before he could see what would happen in the fight between the two a huge wave overcame him and when he came up he was gasping for air._

In a very rich and tasteful room and on incredibly expensive bedding, he sat up from his nightmare gasping. He'd felt like he'd been drowning. The dream had started off so unnaturally. It had to have been from the brief descriptions he'd heard of her. He ran a shaky hand, fingers soft from a life of ease, through his mop of hair. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in quite a while. It had felt so real and why was that guy looking at him expectantly. Almost urging him to help her. Help her from what though? Sure he'd thought her voice over the phone had been melodious, he'd teased her and acted all charming, and that picture that Kyoya had showed them... he'd never thought he'd have a stranger visit him in his dreams. Was his subconscious linking together everything to wreck havoc with his dreams. Of maybe it was telling him something simpler. Maybe she needed friends like them in her life. He was firmly resolved now to make friends with her once he and Kyoya ditched school and found them tomorrow.

Tamaki laid back on his plush French style bed and wondered just whom that man had been in his dream. And why had Haruhi's cousin been there? If Kagome had been there than surely his daughter had as well and maybe he'd just forgotten seeing her. He blew out a stream of air that sent his bangs out of his eyes. At least he hadn't had a nightmare about his mother. When he had those nightmares it left him fearful and wishing they'd be reunited. He secretly wished for his father to come in there and talk with him, but he made a point not to bring up conversations about his mom with his loving father. He just wished sometimes that someone was there though. With his thoughts scrambled in his mind Tamaki fell back into a slow slumber. The last thing that flickered through his mind was Kagome's bright blues as he vowed that should he meet her he'd help her like he did with Haruhi.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the area where Kagome's dream had begun, at the edge of a cliff. He heard a rustling and glanced over his shoulder at Sango who was coming out of the woods. "That went well," she chided sarcastically.

"Stuff it," snapped Inuyasha irritated with the whole matter. His arms were crossed over his broad chest in bitterness. Dreams were the only place they could travel as spirits to warn those they loved. And yet he hadn't gotten in everything he wanted to say because Kagome had held to her identity in her dreams as she had in life in the Feudal Era, she rarely listened to him when he had something important. "She was distracted by that bozo."

"If that bozo hadn't of distracted her who knows what would've happened," shrugged Sango. She knew why Inuyasha was ticked. His time with Kagome had been cut short right when he'd begged the others for the chance to go first communicating with her. Also, Inuyasha knew that whomever that bozo was would be the one to steal Kagome's heart. They'd already been conversing with Midoriko enough that she'd promised Kagome would discover love again. Kagome's heart was too big not to love again. Though Inuyasha was dead it didn't mean his heart wasn't still there. He'd been watching over Kagome trying to help her through little things like sending Haruhi in at the right time so Kagome didn't cry. Inuyasha glanced down at his wrist to see the torn up piece of string on his own, it was very much like the one Kagome had on one wrist, and he knew that soon it would fall and drop off once she was ready for it to.

Sango looked down from the cliff at the fog. If they were to jump now they'd land in limbo, this was the edge of Heaven. Each person had their own type of Heaven, Sango and Inuyasha's was this place, this Feudal Era looking Heaven where there was no war. Sango sat down on the stump deep in thought knowing that her turn would be next to speak to Kagome. They had to go in turns; one person visiting too much the realm of another's mind was bad. If they visited repetitively without leaving time to wait then their spirit might get stuck in the middle grounds of earth, stuck forever wandering in the cloudy fog of limbo.

Inuyasha growled. "Where the hell did that spider come from?"

Sango's brow furrowed. "I don't know where. It shouldn't have been there though. This dream was to remain neutral. Could've just been a nightmare though," she supplied the latter suggestion with hope. She really didn't want a monster of some sort trying to creep in and ruin Kagome's happiness. "You know that subconscious thing-"

"You listen too much to that perverted monk," commented Inuyasha.

"Well he is my husband," replied Sango with a know it all look on her face. "What do _you_ think it was Inuyasha?" Sango asked knowing that the demon wanted to put in his own two cents.

He shuffled his feet really not wanting to voice it, but did so anyway with bold unmoving golden eyes settling on Sango's face. "To be honest, I think it was some bastard trying to get in." Upon seeing her disbelieving face he glared at her and said even more urgently. "Did you not see me fighting with it? If it were that subcon-cha-thingy it would've disappeared when I touched it. It was real and it only disappeared when she woke up. We need to talk to Midoriko."

Sango nodded and sprung up from the stump brushing her hands across her backside to clean it only to feel someone feeling her up. Sango spun around to smack her husband in the face. "Oh, without that slap my day just doesn't feel right," sighed Miroku rubbing his face as Sango face palmed and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Whatcha doing out here monk?"

"Ayame was worried, said she sensed something," he replied leaning against his staff lazily. He glanced around and looked up as if judging the time, but there was no sun or moon to judge time by in this area where you could fall from the sky. Worry crossed his features as he looked back at the duo. "Isn't the dream over a bit too early?"

* * *

**A/N: For your own knowledge, I counted up to the last voter our dear Aashni. Tamaki for the win:**

**Tamaki: 35, Mori:28, Kyoya:25, Nekozawa: 11, Hikaru: 9, Kaoru: 7, Twincest: 7, Mori/Kag/Kyoya: 4, Harem: 3, Honey: 2, Beezlenuff: 2 (he gets his own chapter), Mori/Neko: 1.**

**Thank you everyone for your votes! They were interesting to read! And I'm going to remember these votes in the future sin case I write more Ouran/Inuyasha. -nods head- I'm going to be working on finishing some of my other stories so until that happens I hope more people write fanfics about these couples. Fufufu. Thanks everyone! -glomps and throws cakes and sweets and hugs- I'll try to update this story soon since I'm on spring break! Huzzah**


	5. Chapter 5 For Every Good Deed

**A/N: I went to work fast, but I've been watching Ouran all day (that explains why) and then I'm planning on watching Lord of the Rings. Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ If you don't like the pairing after I finish a story or 2 I'll probably hook her up with 1 of the 1s that stands out -serious face- Kagome's my fave person to pair everyone with if yah haven't guessed. ****Til than Tama-chan is the king of Kagome's heart in this Fanfic! Also, I know no French so I turned to friends and the internet for help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran... if I did we'd all be eating expensive bonbons hand made by voice actors right now.**

* * *

Kagome awoke to delicately sniff the air and freak out when she smelt something burning in her brand new house! Alarms blared in her head as she jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs to find Shippo and his sons unsuccessfully cooking. Kaoru was staring at the foam plates, which Rin had gotten for Kagome until she could pick out her own plates, and was going to town on it bending it back and forth wondering how commoners could eat on such flimsy items. Shippo and Hikaru were arguing over who'd burnt the eggs, having forgotten to take off said pan with the eggs from the oven top so it was still continually burning until the yellow pigment had been eradicated to coal black. Kagome pushed past them, lifted up the pan, and turned off the oven. "You're going to burn down my house," she griped with the pungent smell of crisp burnt food in her nose. She made a face as she opened her back door and scraped the eggs off onto the grass. One item to definitely buy was a trashcan.

"We can always build-"

"You another one," finished Kaoru looking up from his plate. The twins' eyes locked on her and Shippo was suddenly covering both of their eyes, though it wasn't for their protection.

His eye twitched hoping that his sons weren't the least bit attracted to Kagome. "Kagome my sons are impressionable and I'd hate for them to try and seduce you."

"What do you me- For cripes sakes! It's just a nightgown Shippo!" Kagome said glancing down. Shippo remained firm with his fingers holding onto the faces of his son trying to block the sight of Kagome from them.

"Kagome," Shippo warned trying to get it through to his mother that unmated fox demons were given to temptation at the sight of a bit of skin from someone they were attracted to. Particularly someone within the pack who was approved of by the entirety of the pack. Especially if that certain someone was considered the alpha female, which made her all the more powerful for her position. Kagome was basically a sitting duck for any of their kids if their pups or kits were attracted to her.

Shippo cursed the fact that he was having to reign them back as Hikaru's hand drifted upwards trying to pull his father's fingers away so he could look again. He clearly saw Kaoru's fingers sharpen into claws. Just great! His kids were actually attracted to her be it on a small level or a large one. He'd just covered their eyes as a just in case, but this just made things all peachy. Now he'd never be able to leave Kagome alone with them. "All it takes is for them to see some shoulder. Go get dressed now!"

Kagome hurried upstairs, hearing Ranka and Kei gossiping on the porch, to find Haruhi getting dressed. "What was all the commotion Kags?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she went to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Haruhi promise me you'll never show them your shoulders," said Kagome tossing aside her night gown. Haruhi blinked at her cousin wondering if she'd lost her mind that morning.

* * *

When Kagome was finally dressed with Haruhi walking casually down the stairs a lot of people had assembled into her house. Honey was riding atop Mori's shoulders while Hikaru and Kaoru stood in separate corners with their faces pointed towards the wall in time out for tearing apart the skillet when they'd tried together to make eggs and had failed. They'd blamed it on the skillet. Kouga leaned against the wall next to Chika and Satoshi. Kei and Ranka were folding up the blankets they'd used for pallets. "Aren't we short four?" Kagome asked with a yawn as Sesshomaru came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "Strike that, three?"

Shippo shrugged, "Rin's got a fashion show in Mulan that she couldn't miss. Ginta and Winry… they went on a second honeymoon." Chika made a gagging face.

Kagome looked at all of them for a full minute waiting for someone to explain. "So what're we doing?"

Sesshomaru silently reached into his pocket and pulled out something shiny that all women recognized. It was better than chocolate, sometimes even better than men. He held the bit of plastic between two fingers. "As my heir you'll need this for necessary items such as furniture."

"Is that a credit card?" Ranka asked with adoration in his voice. He had stubble on his chin and looked for all the world the man he really was. Kagome crowded next to her uncle as they eyed the little card with joyful eyes. Kei and Haruhi shared a look of amusement. Kei and Haruhi hadn't inherited the traits for shopping that Ranka and Kagome shared. If anything Kei and Haruhi were more of the frugal ones. Kagome though loved splurging money every once in a while, but she blamed it on being stuck in the past where future appliances didn't exist. The difference between uncle and niece was one thing, Kagome knew her limits. Ranka had no limits.

"Hnn," answered the demon lord dangling the treat in front of the two wide eyed relations. He briefly wondered if giving Kagome a credit card would cause a large dent in his bank account, which was hard to do being as loaded as he was. Ranka reached for the card, but Sesshomaru lifted it a bit higher teasingly. His eyes were on Kagome, telling her how today would play out if she knew what was good for her. "The limo outside-" _**There's a limo outside? **_She would've looked away to glance outside the window had not Sesshomaru snapped his fingers to get her attention. Haruhi took all her time though glancing outside. Yup. Sure enough there was a swanky black limo waiting for them. "-will take you to any furniture store you wish. You may place orders and instruct the stores to deliver them to this house immediately." He slid the plastic into Kagome's hand, much to Ranka's displeasure.

All four relations stared at the key in Kagome's hands. For a brief moment Kagome imagined running out in the streets and shouting out that she had the golden ticket. She could've sworn her fingers felt heavier just holding it and knowing that no matter how much spending she did today there was still more money on that card than she could accumulate in ten lifetimes. Sesshomaru might as well have handed Kagome, Ranka, Kei, and Haruhi the sacred box of Pandora with a giant sign that said 'No Peeking.'

"That suckers going to be melted before the days out," Haruhi muttered foreshadowing the demise of that little artifact.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another doubtful of Haruhi's premonition. "How much shopping-"

"Can they do?" Hikaru finished with his brother. Shippo pointedly looked at his son's wondering if neither one of them remembered Winry and Rin's shopping days. He swore one time he had to revolutionize a product and sign it away to make more money just because Rin had taken shopping a little too far. They'd learn… They'd all learn what came about handing women credit cards with an unlimited amount of money in the bank. Sesshomaru didn't realize what mayhem he was getting himself into.

Deciding to be a wimp and opt the safe route out of this escapade, Shippo raised his hand in the air and said, "You know what. How about just you girls go shopping! I've got… work to do. Lots and lots of work."

"Hnn," agreed Sesshomaru deciding he didn't exactly want to see how much of his money the group would spend.

Even Kouga chickened out. "Yeah… I've got... car and pizza stuff to do." He'd just have to wait until Kagome got back to get her reaction on opening up the garage.

Chika and Satoshi decided that when Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were opting out of doing something that it meant to do the same or suffer the consequences. "We're going to spend this free day on… studying," said Satoshi draping an arm over his cousin good-naturedly and flashing a grin much like his father's.

* * *

They should've chosen the safer route, made some sort of excuse, or done something. There was no way in hell they were ever going to do this again! They were risking their lives on this battlefield dammit and no one had warned them of the repercussions of making this decision! Honey was holding tightly onto Mori's leg, both panting having sprinted away from the danger. Hikaru and Kaoru were hiding with the cousins behind a bunch of racks in the large furniture store from those women and Ranka. It seemed that when Haruhi was with Kagome shopping she was an entirely different person, she was fiercer than any of the host had ever seen her. Hikaru peeked around the corner to see Kei and Ranka still going at it with the salesman, those two could be frightfully scary when they wanted to be. And it had all started with something so simple as Kagome pointing to a furniture set she wanted for the den that was a warm rich wooden color, after that the war had begun. Ranka and Kei had descended upon the salesman like a poor rancid carcass that waited for two buzzards to feed on. Kagome may have had money to spare, but haggling was part of their lifestyle and they relished in the deals they could get like a soldier relished in how many kills he made.

Though dressed like a man and sporting a patch of scruff on his chin, Ranka was blatantly flirting with the salesman to drop the prices. Kei was spouting off how their were defects on the items so the price should be brought down. Even Haruhi joined in listing other stores that were cheaper they could go to. Kagome went to sit and pout with large pleading eyes saying that she was only trying to start a nice future. That salesman had never had a chance. But the boys did and so they were keeping it safe out of the warzone.

Hikaru's phone went off with a ringtone that was the unmistakable sound from Jaws of impending doom. Kaoru pulled it out of his brother's pocket and answered it. "Hey Kyoya." However, it appeared that Kyoya wasn't on his phone when all too soon they heard over the line.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki cried out in anguish causing Kaoru to hold the phone about a foot away from him. To a human that loud voice would've hurt and he was a half demon so now he had a blasted ringing in his ears. "We're here at her house, but she's nowhere to be found and neither is Ranka! It's obvious! They've been kidnapped! They're being taken for ransom! We have to do something."

"Stop worrying boss-" cut in Hikaru.

"She's with us," finished Kaoru. And then brought on a series of rants about why his daughter would be with the two of them. Instead of listening to their king they just handed the phone to Mori who took it and placed it up to his ear. Hikaru and Kaoru decided that now was the best time to skip a few aisles further away from the mayhem since all of their backs were turned and they left Mori and Honey on the aisle to sneak away to safer refuge.

"Mmh?"

"Mori! You're there too! You're all having a party without me," he whined glancing over at Kyoya who was sitting next to him with his laptop tracing the call through his own phone that Tamaki was using. Kyoya was tapping his finger as he waited for the computer to show that the call had been traced. He held up a hand ushering Tamaki to keep them on the phone just a little bit longer. "All of you had me worried! And you're so mean not to have invited Kyoya and myself." Mori actually rolled his eyes while Honey was jumping up and down beside him saying he wanted to speak.

"Hi Tama-chan," shouted Honey when his cousin wouldn't hand him the phone.

Mori sighed. He knew this would happen. Their group was rarely ever apart so he should've guessed that today would be no different. He cleared his throat and said into the phone, "Instead of tracing the call you and Kyoya could just ask where we are." Tamaki stared point blank at Kyoya and there was silence on the phone. Just because Mori didn't talk much didn't mean he was stupid, it meant that he was more astute and one of the hosts that was to be taken more seriously for you never knew how he was going to act.

Tamaki gulped and sheepishly chuckled, a finger pushing at the cushioned seat he sat on. "Heh, heh. Just where exactly would that be Mori-sempai?"

* * *

It was a victory on their part that Kagome's family had bargained with the salesman to receive a thirty percent discount over their entire total since they'd promised that they'd had more shopping to do. Kagome needed a moment to sit down and so she'd told Haruhi to go pick out whatever she wanted for the guest room. Even though she hadn't looked around the entirety of her house Kaome remembered every detail from that magazine so she knew another three bedrooms in fact existed. She'd wanted a room for each of her friend's in case they'd never paired off… or if they had gotten married, a room for one child for each of them. It had been her foolish female thinking since she hadn't even been sure they'd be able to make it through the well. Kagome knew for a fact that one guest room would go to use since Haruhi would visit her constantly and the other two rooms, she'd just have to figure out what to do with them. It was with relief that Ranka and Kei had carted Haruhi off to find furniture and Kagome had sidled away to look for her own bed set.

_**Where did the others go?**_ She wondered briefly before remembering the looks of shock on their faces when her own mother had begun cursing at a piece of furniture being cracked. _**Those chickens! What happened to being strong and powerful canine demons?**_

Kagome found herself chuckling, eyes not watching where she was going, as she rounded a corner and came smack dab into a broad chest. She stumbled and would've tumbled backwards had not two quick hands caught her around the waist and steadied her against his chest. Automatically her body froze in those arms as she felt something pass through her like a bolt of lightning. It was so familiar and unfamiliar, like going through the well the first time. Her skin gave a little shiver of recognition.

The priestess slowly looked up, blue eyes meeting the most unusual violet colored eyes. She'd only ever seen such a color eyes with Miroku, but these eyes were much darker. They were such a pretty mix of indigo and purple. Kagome briefly remembered a bunch of flowers that Rin used to pick.

"Are you alright my lady?" A smooth and suave voice met her ears, his voice amused at the possibility that she was staring because of his obvious good looks. "You should be more careful." His hair was the color of wheat in the summer time and he was tall, though not as tall as either of Kouga's sons. A guy stood beside him with dark black hair, glasses, and a notebook in hand. No doubt the duo were from rich families if their designer brand clothes screamed anything about them. Then again, she couldn't say anything since she seemed to be from a wealthy family now too. But what were they doing in a store like this? The furniture her family had chosen wasn't the best one, in fact, it was one of their class.

Kagome nodded her head and said, "I'm fine…" He smiled brilliantly down at her as she put a hand on his chest hinting at something he couldn't seem to process. "Soooo you can let go of me now." Tamaki quickly let go of her turning pink at the roots at having forgotten to do such a thing. When she'd brushed aside her tresses out of her face she smiled back. Tamaki's breath hitched. He'd seen that same face in his dreams just hours ago. "Thanks for catching me."

Before she could turn on her heel his fingers had latched onto her wrist pulling her back with some urgency. "Wait! Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The club king asked.

"She's looks just like the picture. I've no doubt it's her Tamaki," stated Kyoya pushing his glasses up on his nose. He'd done extensive checks looking for any information and the few pictures he'd obtained before the sudden disappearance of her background he'd memorized on the off chance he'd run into her. Puzzles were normally the easiest things for Kyoya to solve so an enigma meant she would be his form of amusement until he solved her. He'd recognized her as soon as she'd bumped into the naïve king. Kyoya cast a look around the large commoner's furniture store. "No doubt the others are here somewhere," he mused wondering how much damage the other hosts would cost this store.

Kagome blinked back as it dawned on her. "Oh! Are you two Haruhi's friends?" Tamaki nodded and waited for her to prattle off and offer to be their friends. It took her but a moment to determine which one was descended from her best friends. Kagome walked right past an affronted Tamaki and beelined straight for a smug Kyoya, offering a dainty hand for him instead of befriending the glorious king who'd always been sure that his charms could sweep any girl away. How could he lose her to the cold calculating friend of his when he'd been the one to rescue her from the imminent peri of falling on the floor? "You must be Kyoya Ootori!" He didn't look like a warrior like Sango, he had a lanky build to him that she was sure more along the lines of Miroku's body type. Surprisingly his hands hadn't strayed once. Kagome could see the faintest traces though of her friends, which was understandable since it had been many centuries for genetics to pass down. His bangs hung over a bit like Miroku's with the same tinted color. And his eyes, they were brown from what she could see behind the glasses, brown like Sango's. She wished she could whip off those glasses though and see how much alike they were. He seemed more reserved though than either of her friends.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said taking her hand to Tamaki's displeasure, planning on relishing this moment to its fullest in teasing Tamaki at the fact that she'd jumped at meeting the ice king instead of the host king. There was a bit of charm in that deceiving smile. Kagome knew Kyoya was being pleasant to her out of his own humor with Tamaki. Well, it seemed he knew when to plaster on looks to suit the women like Miroku did.

"Bu-but I'm Tamaki. I'm the host king..." His lip trembled.

Suddenly Kagome's hands fisted on her hips as she turned her attention to both of them, her eyes centering on Tamaki though. "Why are you skipping school? Do your parents know?" Tamaki felt all at once guilty. He'd faked an illness so his father would leave him home and then he'd snuck out as stealthily as he could, avoiding that troublesome old head maid who would've doubtless thrown him back into bed. And he hadn't felt at all in the wrong until this girl pointed out the obvious. "Your parents must be worried sick!" A little cloud of depression began to hover over him. For a moment he wondered why she wasn't harping onto Kyoya. "Now wait a minute! You aren't scolding Kyoya-"

"He's family," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders as if it were obvious. Tamaki felt an arrow stab at him while Kyoya wondered what she meant. Aside from this meeting he'd never had any interaction with her. "My family goes way back with his ancestors so he's no stranger to me even if we're** just** meeting." Another stab to Tamaki. Kyoya now had another thing he had to do, research his family line. He knew they descended from humble beginnings, but how did this girl know more about his family tree than himself? "In fact, I think it's only right that he should be here." Which meant it was wrong for Tamaki to be there, another stab that continued poking him from his spot on the floor.

"Actually, we're here to find where everyone else has been. It's quite rude to invite everyone Haruhi knows but us," stated Kyoya peering down at Kagome through those rimmed glasses coldly with a false smile on his face. Kagome had the faint feeling that this guy was like a dragon, pretty but you shouldn't get too close.

Tamaki stood straighter upon Kyoya proving they had a good reason to be there. What would he do without Kyoya? "He's right! How could you not invite-"

"The others are friends of my family too-" Tamaki fell to the floor as the arrows kept hitting him. Were all of his friends family buddies with this girl? If so why hadn't they told him? But they'd acted like they'd never met her before. Maybe they were all wanting to fool the king…

Before Kyoya could speak and ask how that was so, she cut him off, "I just got back home so this was supposed to be a family day with the others." Now that was a question that Tamaki and Kyoya both were curious about. If she was considered family to the other hosts why didn't _their_ families know her? Or why hadn't _they_ met her sooner if she knew the rest of the members of the host club? This was confusing. Had they all been faking that they didn't know her. "We were supposed to bond since I've never met them before." That statement cleared up everything and they wished she'd mentioned it sooner.

Kagome didn't like saying no to people, particularly when one was looking at you with large violet eyes like a puppy begging to stay and play. "But… I'm Haruhi's daddy which means you're my niece…" His little forefingers began poking each other nervously. "You could be my daughter too though…" He offered it like an olive branch thinking she'd really grab at that offer.

She sighed and grabbed hold of Tamaki's hand, since he was the closest, to drag him behind her. "Fine! I guess in a twisted way you're family too." Tamaki's depression was swept away with the wind and he was all sunshine when those words left her lips. Kagome was shocked at how fast this guy could switch moods, then again, she'd always been known in the past for her own moods blowing one way for a moment and than blowing the other the next. "But you're helping me move furniture around." He nodded his head enthusiastically and Kagome half expected him to bark in delight. "And no complaining." She called out to both of them as Kyoya walked calmly behind the two smirking at not being dragged. He was about to tell Kagome that it would cost her for moving furniture around, but she said something else over her head just for him, "If you charge me I'll charge you for bothering Haruhi and myself on our day off." His brows furrowed. It seemed Haruhi had been talking about them and knew someone that could actually talk him out of charging her for something. No matter, he was still benefitting from all of this. He was gathering information on her elusive life.

* * *

"I can't believe you two stalked us," griped Haruhi as Kagome was checking the prices on beds. Haruhi had already found one that she liked for the room she was interested in. Kagome wondered if her cousin realized how much care all of these guys were sharing for their friendship with her. Obviously they all didn't want to be separated. It was kind of touching actually, it reminded her of her former group.

That Kyoya looked to be fielding research for items with how he was asking one of the salesmen who long their furniture lasted. Kei and Ranka had decided that they would find items that Kagome had no knowledge over, such as washing machines and stuff. Honey and Mori were resting in recliners, with Honey laughing as he moved them back and forth with the little handle on the side. Hikaru and Kaoru were making faces in front of a bunch of mirrors.

Kagome trailed away from her cousin to find something quite lovely. Her hands skittered along the French style bed. It looked so... well princess like, but perhaps that was the reason why it called out to her. She'd always been daydreaming about things from the future while she was stuck in the past and this bed was everything a bed in the past wasn't. It wasn't just some pallet to serve the purpose of lying on with a coarse blanket for warmth. The bed was nice and plump, elegant, and the covers were a violet-blue color she'd found herself liking with gold colored thread weaving through it. Her fingers traced over the golden thread doing loops all around the soft blanket. "Haruhi give them a break. With all of you missing they were bound to be worried," chirped Kagome as she tested out the bed, sitting on it and giving it a bounce or two. It was pretty ornate, but she liked the style regardless and now she had a supply of money to furnish her house. Sesshomaru had given her a spending limit since she wasn't used to having so much money and it felt good to know that she had a budget… she didn't like the idea that she was stinking rich. However, she did like knowing that she didn't have to look at an item for necessity first before looking at the price.

"Exactly," said Tamaki as Kagome felt a depression in the mattress beside her. Tamaki bounced a bit on his spot beside her "Wow! This commoner's bed is better than mine! And the style is tres magnifique!" He spoke like a natural Frenchmen.

Kagome had to laugh and quip the only bit of French she knew from middle school, "Parlez-vous francais monsieur?" She hadn't expected Tamaki to actually answer. She'd been tossing about the language jokingly to get into the French mood of the furniture that she knew she wouldn't be able to part with.

He grabbed her hands, pulling them to his chest, and happily trailed off with his voice sounding like silk rolling over in waves if that was possible. "Oui mademoiselle, je sais parler français. Je suis français!" (Yes my lady, I speak French. I am French!) She'd heard someone once compare the words to the sound of birds, but that was an insult to the beautiful way Tamaki was speaking. Birds couldn't sing that prettily.

Kagome's eyes widen as she asked the stupidest question that came to mind, but she needed to be sure he wasn't tugging on her chain and fooling her. No doubt rich kids knew a slew of different languages. "Are _you_ French?" It would explain the uncanny eyes and the bright hair.

He cupped her face in his hands and his eyes seemed to dance with merriment. "Oui. Si vous avez parlé ma langue vous auriez votre réponse déjà." (Yes. If you spoke my language you'd have your answer already.) Kagome felt her face pinken under his gaze and reached up to pry his fingers off. Tamaki was having quite a time lapsing into his original language and trying his hardest to impress Haruhi's cousin.

"I'll take that as a yes Tama-chan," she stated putting his fingers down in his lap and giggling. Her expression sobered a bit as she looked at him seriously. She leaned forward to speak to him, as if they were having their own tête-à-tête that excluded the rest of the world. "It must've been hard for you to learn Japanese."

Tamaki nodded a bit and admitted with a lopsided shrug, "You've no idea." She wondered if he still had to study Japanese to understand some things. Even she was a native of Japan and sometimes she messed up on words. For someone who spoke a completely language, particularly the fluttery words of French, to try speaking the Japanese words that relied heavily on tone of voice... she didn't know how he made the transition so smoothly.

Kagome squeezed onto his hands, perking up a bit Kagome to confide in him, "Well, I think you're just as charming in Japanese as you are in French."

Kyoya was the only one who knew how much time Tamaki spent each day trying to learn new words to make his father proud. He wanted to catch up and be proficient in his father's language so his grandmother would maybe someday find that he was interesting to talk to. His grandmother always degraded him, but he kept up with his studies thinking that maybe the less French he became around her the more she'd like him. Tamaki knew it wasn't the best approach, to ignore his own culture when around his grandmother to suit her, but he just wanted his family to be together and she was the one factor he had to work on. Tamaki squeezed her hand right back feeling he'd made a bond with this cousin of Haruhi's. "Merci Kagome." (Thank you Kagome.)

"You're welcome Prince Tamaki," she said ruffling his hair and feeding his ego by calling him prince. Tamaki was floating on cloud nine replaying that sentence in his own little theater as Kagome flagged down the salesman to get this bed as well as the French furniture that went with it. All of the salespeople at that store were practically on her beck and call by now when they realized she was serious about the chunks of furniture she was ordering.

Tamaki leaned back against the bed as Kagome went to go pay for everything with her credit card, paying extra for it all to be delivered at her house with haste. The French prince of the Host Club felt faintly warm about this meeting. Everything seemed to flow right. Maybe his dream had been right all along that she'd be a great friend. Then again, what did he know about dream interpretations? He relaxed languidly on the bed. The décor made his thoughts drift back to a home he left faraway. _**What would mom think at my having so many friends? **_The once lonely boy wondered if she'd be as thrilled as he was that now he had many people to play with when at one time she'd been his only friend and companion. He leaned up and slid off the bed when the movers came to get it. Tamaki's eyes lighted on the pair of cousins. Kagome was grabbing onto Haruhi's waist and making her dance with her in the store at all the furniture. Haruhi's head was thrown back in bouts of laughter. A pain of longing pierced his heart as he wondered at the happiness he and his mother would have if they were reunited like these two cousins were after a seperation. It was with the highest hopes that he wished to live and see the day that he and his own mother would be reunited.

* * *

When they arrived back at Kagome's house, crowding the driveway with another car, it was then that Kyoya met the reason why he could no longer access Kagome's files. "This is my…" She fumbled over what exactly to call him. "Sesshomaru Taisho." She had no idea how to finish that sentence considering that she had no idea what she was to him. He was the alpha so was she a beta? Was she his sister because of Inuyasha? His daughter since she was his heir? Kyoya offered a hand to his family's competition and Sesshomare just stared at it before Kagome nudged him and made him shake Kyoya's hand. The four guys that Kagome and Haruhi had originally gone shopping with had run into the house to warn the others that there were humans here, also to warn about the movers coming within the hour. Somehow Kouga and Shippo had made it back in time for them to make it home... that or they'd lied and just stayed resting at the house.

"Pleased to meet you. And how do you know Kagome? Is she a friend of the family too?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the obvious fishing around for information. Tamaki was smiling behind Kagome and Haruhi unaware of the tension between Kyoya and Sesshomaru. The two biggest ice kings the world had ever met.

"She's my heir," he stated gruffly before turning his back on Kyoya and walking back into the house. That answer nearly floored both Tamaki ad Kyoya. This girl was loaded, richer than both of them.

* * *

Kagome led them through the house, taking the time to peer at everything herself now that they were in the broad daylight. She smiled when she could open a door and not hear the squeaks of age to it. She relished throwing her own door open and it not getting stuck when she pushed it open. "Kouga can you donate my bed to Goodwill," she called out realizing that this little bed no longer suited this house. If she wasn't using than she might as well give back and let someone else use it.

"I've got you Kags," he called back up and instantly Satoshi and Mori came out from behind Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya. Kagome and Haruhi took it in stride how the two boys had seamlessly appeared out of nowhere and so Kyoya took it in stride even if he'd remembered clearly that the duo had been out in the yard playing soccer, with what looked to be Kagome's little brother, when they'd found out how long the movers would take. "Just move it to the garage for now," Kagome said smiling at Satoshi and Mori. The giant reached over and patted Kagome's head before he easily hefted the bed with his brother, tilting it to make it go through the door.

The duo paused at the door for Satoshi to say, being reminded by a humourous look on his brother's face, "I don't know if it will fit down there Gome." Tamaki was fascinated with the little cat clock on the wall until Kyoya stumbled across boxes on the floor that were brimming with Kagome's childhood memories. The duo none too discretely began blatantly rifling through the items with curiosity.

Kagome leaned against her wall and crooked a brow. "Why not?"

"New car," Mori muttered the two words waiting for the reaction. He could hear with his acute demon ears downstairs as his father was chuckling.

Kagome didn't disappoint as she tried to push him out of the way. "Hurry up and move gigantor!" Mori stayed rooted on the spot and Haruhi even came to push with Kagome. "I forgot I've got a new car! Mori give a girl a break! I want to see it!" Kyoya began writing in his notebook as he watched the display, he'd also made note that in every one of Kagome's more recent pictures she'd worn a necklace that looked like a pearl about her neck.

"Me too sempai," Haruhi urged trying to make him budge. But they were two girls against a full fledged demon carrying a bed with his demonic brother on the other end.

With laughter on Satoshi's end and Mori actually giving a faint smirk they moved just a bit and the girls rushed out of the room. "I've been wondering when you'd check the garage," Kouga called up the stairs as he got ready to watch the action. He had a video camera in his hand so he could send this to Ginta and Winry. He even had his cell phone on so they could hear everything.

* * *

"That's odd," commented Kyoya while Tamaki was playing with a slinky he'd found in a box. He had no idea what purpose it served, but it was amusing him. He was having fun going through all of the commoner's things in the box. Surely Kagome would allow them to hang out more with Haruhi and help them bridge the gap in their friendship between the poor Haruhi and their rich tastes for Kagome could be the mediator!

"What's odd Kyoya?"

Kyoya cleaned his glasses. "Supposedly they just met. I've never seen Mori warm up that fast to someone."

Tamaki thought about it for a bit, neither knowing that a bunch of demons and half demons could clearly hear them no matter where they were in the house. "Kagome's just a nice person," stated Tamaki, though he was wondering as well. He'd never seen all of the hosts act so cordial to someone so quickly, Honey yes, but Hikaru and Kaoru! And Mori had actually given Kagome a smirk! A genuine smirk! It had taken Tamaki seven months to get that out of the giant. Was there someone in this universe more charming than himself? Neither human knew though that this is what came with being part of a pack family or that Kagome was the originator of this pack. The duo got up and decided not to miss on the action much less the mystery.

* * *

Kouga's sons set down the bed in the den and followed the lead of Sesshomaru when he placed two fingers in his ears to plug them. Mori put Honey on his shoulders to cover his ears while Honey covered Mori's own. Shippo raised three fingers watching Kagome and Haruhi sprint through the laundry room to the door that connected to the garage. "Three," he muttered. One finger went down. "Two." Hikaru and Kaoru decided to cover their own ears. Chika was playing outside with Sota having no idea what was going on inside since he was far too tuned in on goofing off. "One," murmured Shippo quickly covering his own ears.

Suddenly a shrill glorious warrior's scream cut through the entire house piercing even Tamaki and Kyoya's sensitive human ears. Anyone of demon blood was covering their ears. Kei and Ranka were swinging on the front porch hoping the pass their day peacefully outside, their father chiding Ranka once more upon the sins of dressing like a woman, only to slump against each other upon finding that this peaceful day wasn't to come. "OH MYGOD!" Shippo pumped his fist in the air at his 'psychic abilities' and wore a grin the Cheshire cat couldn't hold a candle to.

* * *

Once Tamaki heard that scream some deep instinct drove him to run down the stairs with fear in his throat that something horrible had happened. It wasn't until he stood panting in the doorway watching Kagome jump up and down with Haruhi over her new car that he realized what his body had done in reaction to that scream. The blond slumped against the doorway feeling his heart thrum in his chest as Kyoya walked quietly over to him. "You might be able to try out for track," the ice king teased.

"I was just…" Huff. "Worried for my daughters." He lied. And there was something else. When had he considered Kagome part of his own little 'family?'

* * *

"Does she even have a license?" Sesshomaru asked Shippo as he peered at the fox demon through his glasses. All of the grown adult demons knew what rested in that garage, their kids were muling about it in curiosity now openly gaping at the car, but Shippo had assured himself of no fears due to one simple fact he was relying heavily on.

The fox demon smugly said, "Nah. I made sure. Kei's said she's never driven a car much less gotten her license. We've got no worries." Sesshomaru nodded suddenly feeling lightened of a burden. Though Shippo knew that Kagome would fall in love with the car Kouga got her as soon as she saw it, Shippo knew Kagome woudn't break the law and drive without a license. He was haughty in the knowledge that the car would sit in that garage as something for show until she was ready.

"About that," said Kouga with the phone up to his ear where Ginta was explaining something. The wolf demon handed off the phone to Shippo and let Ginta explain the case.

"I've got connections in the DMV that made her a license," said Ginta suddenly fearful and wondering if he'd done a bad thing in making her a license. Kouga was the one full to brim with amusement now as he casually whistled and looked at his dirty nails waiting for another explosion to occur. "It's in the dashboard."

"YOU MADE HER A LICENSE!" Shippo's shout to the phone was only to his own demise as Kagome heard it and rifled in her car finding said license. Sesshomaru was silently seething as he took the phone and spoke into it, "When you return Ginta… prepare yourself." He hung up. That was enough of a threat to any demon coming from Sesshomaru.

Shippo face palmed and looked at Kouga imploring him to take Kagome's car and swap it for anything but the one sitting in her garage. He wanted Kouga to go out and get Kagome a POS, a piece of shit, that couldn't run and was falling apart. "This is the girl who broke the Shikon after having it for all of a **day**." Kyoya was pretending not to listen in and wondered what Shikon meant as he stood next to Tamaki admiring the car from the door that led to the garage. Kouga was burrowing his pinky finger in his ear nonpulsed. Shippo glared hard at Kouga. "And you got her a sports car! Not just any sports car either! A damn Ultimate Aero! That's a V8 engine! Do you know what horse power that thing is packing?"

"Actually I do. I helped manufacture it," stated Kouga squinting his brow as he recited to a 't' how fas that little baby could go. "Just 1183 horse power."

"You idiot!" If there weren't humans in such close range Shippo would've tossed the bed at Kouga and started a brawl. Instead he had to deal with just flexing his fingers and digging his nails into the wood of the bed as if it was made of butter.

Sesshomaru smacked the back of Kouga's head and growled out, "Guiness World Record named that the fastest car in 2007."

"Your point." Either Kouga knew what he was doing or he was incredibly stupid. After spending centuries Shippo opted for the stupid. Shippo grabbed Kouga's head and began pounding it on the wall while Sesshomaru had to restrain him, though he allowed Shippo the first few seconds of fun. The phone was sent falling to the floor and if you listened closely you could hear Ginta shouting at Shippo to let go of Kouga. "She'll have that car wrecked in a week," griped Shippo.

"Five days, I stake my beach house in Argentina," Sesshomaru muttered. Shippo froze in his movements. Kouga stared at the dog demon with saucer sized eyes, despite the fact that his head hurt and an ugly red spot marred his features. Ginta went silent on the phone. Sure Sesshomaru had become pleasant after five hundred years, but his humor was normally on the bland and dry side. And normally Sesshomaru wasn't one to hedge bets over something so trifling as wrecking a car.

"Two weeks," Ginta called out over the phone. Kouga was very much taken aback at his right hand man and picked up the phone. "Sorry bro, I bet my winter home in the Alps."

"Ginta don't you dare-" Kouga heard Winry arguing with her husband.

"A month," stated Kouga. He was giving Kagome too much credit. "I bet my condo in California." All of a sudden they could hear the car thriving to life from the garage.

"How do you put this in drive?" Kagome shouted. The men began laughing as Kouga's face fell. _**Damn, I'm going to miss waking up in that condo,**_ thought the wolf demon dismally as he walked to the garage to teach Kagome how to drive the best he could so he wouldn't lose one of his favorite houses.

* * *

They'd spent all day moving around furniture for Kagome that had been dropped off by the store. She hadn't been joking when she'd told them that she would put them to work. Tamaki wiped the sweat from his brow. This was the most labor he'd ever done in his life and he was already breaking a sweat. He looked back at Kagome expectantly waiting for praise. "That's great Tamaki," she said patting him on the shoulder, she than pointedly looked at all of the other nails that she wanted in her wall to hang pictures on. She wanted the walls leading up the stairwell to boast pictures of her friends and family. "You've got about twelve more to go." Tamaki's head hit the wall and he groaned in dismay.

Kagome chuckled. "Here, I'll show you how." She grabbed his arm from behind and lifted it up. "First off, you're swinging it wrong Tamaki. Don't wave it around. Just back and forth in a smooth hit." She grabbed a nail and handed it to him. Her fingers brushed with his as she made him position the nail and guided his other hand with the nail to tap it. He flinched. "Don't be scared of hurting your finger. I've got bandages for that. Just hold it still and tap it enough to drive the nail in." Kagome let go of his hands and went to retrieve another hammer and a nail and performed the task beside him.

Tamaki did the exact same thing and cried out when he did in fact hit his finger. He dropped the hammer. Kagome rolled her eyes and set her own hammer down before she looked at his red thumb. "Ow! It hurts! Why don't you get a servant to do it if you're so rich?" He didn't understand it. If she had so much money now why did she still resort to living like a commoner? She even kept a small house when she could afford a bigger one with much more room. Kagome raised her eyes from his injury to his violets.

"Because I wouldn't feel as accomplished. This house is going to be filled with love, so it should start with being made with it," Kagome commented as she reached with one hand for a bandage in her back pocket, she was prepared with these whiny rich teens working on her house. Before she put the bandage on she cast a smile up at the wall and added cheerfully, "Besides, you got the nail in Tamaki." Tamaki looked up to find his nail was sticking as perfectly as Kagome's in the wall. Almost immediately his tears from his injury completely disappeared only to be replaced by a winning smile on his face as he looked the picture of pure triumph. He'd never done such a task in his life and he felt that accomplishment that Kagome had mentioned swamping over him. Was this why people got jobs? Not necessarily to make money but to feel good when they achieved something?

When she didn't put the bandage on his finger he looked down to stare at what Kagome was staring at. His thumb was perfectly fine. Kagome turned his hand over this way and that way beneath her fingers, trailing her fingertips over the place where his thumb should be sore, but found nothing. Tamaki cleared his throat. "Kagome." She looked back up at him. Obviously she knew what had happened. She'd healed him. But how had she not noticed? "It seems a miracle has happened and I'm all better." He flashed her a well trained smile that he always used to charm the ladies as his lilting voice danced over her ears. "But of course the truly beautiful people among the world never sustain injuries for long." Instead of melting into a puddle Kagome had merely held a hand up to her mouth to try and not laugh so hard. Was there anyone more sure of himself than this guy? It was refreshing to say the least. She loved her friends from the past, but they'd all carried such baggage and it had been a rarity when they'd exuded such confidence as this guy seemed to carry around almost 24/7. She was curious if there was anything remotely wrong with him or anything to make him sad. Surely he didn't smile all the time, such a person would be a rare specimen.

"Tamaki you're a rarity," she said, looking at him humorously from under long black eyelashes.

Deciding to have more fun at charming her, Tamaki took her hand in his pulling her to his chest to declare, "Oh my princess! I am not so rare as you! Surely this jewel diminishes in the shine of your own." Kagome threw back her head laughing more than Shippo or the others had heard her laugh since the moment she'd arrived home. "Have you fallen in love with me yet?" Tamaki's voice drawled while giving a wiggle to his brows in a way that reminded her of Miroku and for a moment it had her questioning if Kyoya was really descended from the charming monk.

"Tamaki your ego knows no bounds." He suddenly began pouting at the deflect in his charms. The world seemed grayer and his finger was pushing at the ground. He was charming. He knew it. The other hosts knew it. The girls at school knew it. Why didn't she? Were she and Haruhi really the only girls impervious to his charms?

Kagome covered her eyes and shook her head. At that moment Tamaki's eyes latched onto something sticking out from the box of framed photos on one of the steps. He reached out and lifted up a portrait of Kagome riding the shoulders of a tall man, there was a wreath of flowers stuck in her hair and both of their mouths were bubbling with laughter in the picture. "Whose this?" This was the only person he'd yet to meet in Kagome's family since everyone seemed to be muling about the house today. Her grandfather was sweeping the porch, her mother and uncle were rearranging furniture for her upstairs, and her little brother was working on his homework with Kyoya and Haruhi helping him in the kitchen. He knew without a doubt _who_ it was. He just didn't know _where_ he was.

A finger stretched out to trace the face in the picture that Tamaki was holding as her emotions waylaid to a different path, one of tenderness. "That was my father." He had dark black hair, but bright blue eyes like Kagome and he was laughing in the picture. Going on just looking at a picture he really looked like he loved Kagome. "He got sick." Her words struck a chord in his heart. "Really sick," she said somberly before realizing that the house had gotten a bit quieter and she remembered that half of the people in her house were of demon blood. This wasn't something she wanted everyone in the world to know the details of so she left it at that.

As if he understood her pain Tamaki bumped shoulders with her and Kagome got the faint feeling that he really did understand her. Kagome bumped right back and returned the picture to its snug spot in the box. "At least you have a bunch of people who care for you," he interjected amiably and she nodded her head, a bemused smile on her face as she thought of how huge her once small family had suddenly gotten.

"I'm lucky I guess," she stated with wistful eyes.

"Kagome we've got cake for after supper," Honey cried, rounding around the corner of the kitchen, bringing a towering plate of a five layered cake towards them. The cake was bigger than Honey was. The little lolita tripped over the hammer that Tamaki had dropped and slipped sending the cake flying onto the two victims who held no demonic powers whatsoever that could protect them from the onslaught of chocolate. In a chance to be heroic Tamaki had vaulted so that he covered Kagome's body with his own, however the chocolate had still managed to get on her even if he'd taken the brunt mess of it. Kagome's hands were over her mouth in shock as he held onto her, picking himself up only to feeling the slime and stickiness of chocolate cake covering him. Chocolate coated one side of Kagome that hadn't been covered by Tamaki's body. His face was so downcast at feeling all that chocolate coating his body. Princes weren't supposed to be dirty.

And then he felt a finger reach up and swab at some chocolate that had trickled around his neck. Kagome popped the little digit into her mouth and chirped, "You taste great!" His face flooded with color and his lips perked up at the pure cuteness of that cherub smile beaming up at him.

"Aww! You're so cute!" He hugged her against the stairs, chocolate flinging on her wall and floor, his action getting Kagome as dirty as him when he'd originally tried to save her from being part of the mess.

She made a face and pushed him from her, though her eyes were twinkling with laughter, "Gah! Get off me!" He let go of her, an arm around her shoulder in a friendly way. There was no doubt in her mind that this outfit would be ruined unless she did something fast, but she knew she had a whole closet full of clothes up in her room so she didn't mind much. "Thanks for trying to save me Tamaki... every good deed must have its reward." Her eyes were as mischievous as a fox demon's. Kagome threw an arm around his shoulder as well and Tamaki wondered just what on earth his reward was. Was she going to say she fell for him perhaps? Fall into his arms and recite a touching ode of how chivalrous he was? The theater in Tamaki's head was working over time.

Kagome slid another hand along his chest to his other shoulder, causing the prince's face to turn volcanic red from blushing at the touchy action, and stealthily grabbed a piece of cake on his shoulder. "Here's your reward!" And the cuteness of her face was lost on him as she did something entirely un-cute and shoved some cake down the front of his shirt. There was silence before Tamaki automatically retaliated by mushing some onto her hair and the two were soon rolling on her now cake covered wooden floor while Honey cried over the loss of cake. Hysterical giggles and laughter reached the kitchen and when Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out to see what was happening Kaoru was hit directly in the face with a mess of cake making his twin laugh. Kaoru's eyes narrowed at his brother and he went to throw a glob of cake at him when Hikaru ducked, always the faster with reflexes, and the cake hit Mori's chest. An epic cake fight began with Satoshi and Chika joining in because Chika wanted to challenge his elder brother and was sent chasing him around the den with cake in his hands, and Satoshi just wanted to be part of the fun.

Tamaki scrambled to get up, but Kagome grabbed him by the ankle just as the Kyoya, Sota, and Haruhi walked in followed by Shippo. Kyoya didn't look surprised at all, Sota looked faintly amused but was hiding behind Kyoya in case he got hit, Haruhi's eyes were twitching at the house that she'd helped clean before the furniture had been placed, and Shippo looked faintly proud at Kagome causing such a ruckus. Shippo was only saddened that he hadn't been part of such antics that all foxes craved to be involved in.

"Sesshomaru," Shippo called out to the dog demon sitting on the front porch with Kouga. "I hope you have a cleaning service on speed dial. We need them over pronto if you don't want Kagome going shopping for more furniture this week." Kouga's guffaw could be heard all throughout the house. Kei and Ranka glanced down from the second floor and decided they wanted no part in this so stayed upstairs fixing up the room that would be the guest bedroom for Haruhi.

Kyoya shook his head like any father would even though he was the assumed role of 'mother' in the Host Club. "Whose fault is this?"

"They did it!" The wolf and fox demons chirped pointing at Kagome and Tamaki.

Said duo chimed back their replies of: "He did it!" "She did it!" Tasty chocolate covered Host Club prince and chocolate smeared priestess both pointed accusingly at each other from their odd position on the streaked floor where Tamaki was sitting on Kagome's back having wanted to pin her down.

A dollop of chocolate fell from Tamaki's shirt onto the floor in the silence that ensued.

* * *

**A/N: I'm having fun with this whole voting thing. Okay what do you want me to put in the next chapter of this story line?...**

**A) The Host Club Finds Out Kagome is a Closet Yaoi Fangirl**

**B) Kagome Meets Tamaki's Dear Ole Dad**

**C) Panty Raiding**


	6. Chapter 6 Panties, Glorious Panties

**A/N: The voting was hazardous. Heh heh. Here's what I got:**

**A: 15, B: 10, C: 18. I tallied those who wanted 2. Quite a lot of you wanted all 3. Panty-raiding won. Because of this being so popular (and the author being so confused at the marks so that now I'll do polls XD) I will make these 3 chapters in order of most popular and then offer a poll for the next choice.**

**And TsukiyoTenshi, Ginta will get his just rewards for getting her a license I vow it. Not in this chapter but soon to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran.**

* * *

A soft wind blew across the vast nothingness. The breeze stirred the lengthy onyx bangs across Sango's forehead in this artificial world. Dreams always felt real and unreal. Your senses could always trick you and half the time Sango wondered if she was a dream, but then she would remember her own death and realize where she was. Sango was busily pacing back and forth feeling the strain of her muscle as she did so as she would have in life. In dreams you could feel almost as real as you could in life. In Heaven there needn't be any strain on the muscles so this was as close to living as there was for them. Kagome was late at getting to sleep tonight; then again, Sango knew the priestess was alone in her room. Haruhi may have been sleeping in the room next door to her's, but Kagome was used to being part of a pack. In packs they all slept in the same area. And if you didn't sleep with all of the members of the pack you at least slept with a few members in the same room. It had always been Shippo and Sango curled up next to Kagome with Kirara burrowed under the sleeping bag keeping their legs warm like a good kitten.

A few minutes slipped by and Inuyasha huffed over towards Sango as impatient in death as he'd been in life. "Your descendant is a closet pervert! He snapped a few pictures of her! And Shippo's brats are worse-"

"They're her _grandsons_ Inuyasha." If there were any children from Shippo there was no doubt in Sango's mind that Kagome would never see them as possible suitors. "Besides, we need to help Kagome move on and none of them are worse than you and Miroku combined," argued Sango, going up to touch Inuyasha's elbow. She knew what this was really about. Inuyasha was bitter because he wanted to be in Kagome's life. She couldn't blame him for his desires. If Sango were in the same boat she'd feel exactly the same way.

Inuyasha looked away not wanting to agree to this, but not objecting either because he knew Sango was right. It was hard on him because his heart still held a special place for Kagome. Five hundred years had definitely made the heart grow fonder and far softer than it had ever been in life. Inuyasha wanted to be there with Kagome even though he knew he couldn't, so it was hard to give her up when he'd only gotten her for such a short time. He'd give anything to have said sweeter words to Kagome, shared nicer actions, and pursued her more… It tugged at him to watch the woman he'd loved heading towards her destiny that didn't involve him. It was a destiny that they were going to help her learn to embrace.

"Feh. I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," he growled. Inuyasha glanced around and a fine mist began to settle on the grass signaling that Kagome was beginning to slowly go into slumber. They had just a few minutes before she fell into sleep and they could manipulate things to continue out where they'd left off in the last dream. "Keep an eye on her," he ordered. Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered to Sango with a harshness that said should anything happen to Kagome he would make Sango's eternity with him a living hell. They still didn't know what had been after Kagome the last time in the dream. Until they found out they would all keep an eye more closely on the dream surroundings for any signs of rupturing from the norm of their dream sequence they'd built for her.

"I'll keep two," replied Sango. With a hand on her hip and a weary look in her eyes cast at him she called out, "Don't let your prejudice get in the way of protecting that boy!"

"The half wit," mumbled Inuyasha with a roll of his eyes. "I'm watching after him with Miroku. Don't know why we had to pick some puny human for her…"

Sango smacked Inuyasha upside the head. "Stupid, _we_ didn't pick him. Fate did." He nodded his head and his shoulders slumped as he resigned himself to his duty. Inuyasha was pissed at the fates. It was his own fault though that he'd chased after his former love instead of Kagome in the beginning. Now the fates were rewarding her with someone who could be true to her in all senses of the word loyalty. Inuyasha's ears bent downwards with guilt. Why hadn't he noticed Kagome sooner? But even if Inuyasha had been brazen in his pursuit of her, even if he'd chased after her before Kikyou... the timing wouldn't have mattered for shit. It never would have worked. The fates had offered him that much information, as if it would make things easier to know that the love he'd held for Kagome wasn't meant to be delved deeper in the first place. The fates could be oddly cynical when they wished. And the fates hadn't even told him, they'd passed the message onto Kaede to deliver! _**Wusses, **_he thought.**_ Just because we help them doesn't mean they'll automatically fall in love. Kagome's free will has to count for something and if she loves him she'll love him not because of these stupid strings of fate._**

Kagome and Tamaki had been destined to meet many times in their lives, but things had come up preventing them with Kagome running to the past. If she had went on a date with Hojo, whose father owned a pharmacy the Ootori family worked with, she would've run into Kyoya and Tamaki who would've been in the expensive restaurant that Hojo wanted to take her to. If Kagome had been able to speak to her guidance counselor, instead of Inuyasha throwing her over his shoulder and hoisting her to the well, she would've run smack dab into Mr. Suoh and Tamaki visiting the school to encourage students to transfer. If Kagome had stopped at the grocery store for a chocolate bar like she would've run smack dab into Haruhi who was on her way back to Ouran with a bag of coffee for the class. Kagome would've ended up helping Haruhi carrying her groceries, since she was skipping school to begin with to get to the well, and would've met Tamaki in all of his flamboyant glory. Sadly she'd pushed aside her cravings that day to hurry to the well. So many events occurred where destiny had led her astray in a different direction. They were meant to meet. The exact timing was hard to determine because when their paths neared either Kagome had been weak from what she'd seen in the past or Tamaki was having family problems. Fate would intervene and lead her away from those possible meetings. It was desired by the kamis that Kagome and Tamaki be able to form a strong connection upon their first meeting. And so fate had sent their paths crossing right when Kagome was picking herself up and needed someone with a smile on their face.

It was Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's plans to help bring Kagome and Tamaki closer with her dreams. They could brace the future couple from the crumbly trials that were ahead. This dream world would allow them a peaceful spot to remain together when troubled. None of Kagome's deceased friends wanted Kagome to have to suffer in her future relationship anymore than a normal couple should. If she could be in tune with Tamaki before trouble arose than that would make their life together so much happier.

Inuyasha had watched Kagome and Tamaki from his spot in the clouds. He'd paced the Heavens with a wary eye as they grew up across large spaces of land unknowingly connected.

Right now it would seem like Kagome and Tamaki were an unlikely pair, but Inuyasha grudgingly acknowledged that the duo mirrored each other perfectly. They'd both had lives of duty. Kagome had tended to her family shrine and Tamaki had cared for his mother. Both had sudden occurrences thrown upon them. Tamaki had to learn a whole new language and leave France to learn how to be an heir while leaving his mother behind. Kagome had left to learn a new way to say her language in a time in which people spoke differently, learn how to live without the comforts of the future, leave her own family, and hope to save the world otherwise her future wouldn't exist. Responsibility had been thrust upon them at a very young age. And both young adults had still retained their innocence even in the face of something they'd been scared of. Both had even been isolated. Tamaki was left to a different wing from his family. And when Kagome had often returned home from the Feudal Era to take tests… well, she was alienated because her mannerisms had changed since traveling to the past. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, Kagome was suited for Tamaki and he was suited for her. Still didn't mean he was overjoyed with the fact that they fit like puzzle pieces. **_Cocky ass fates._**

* * *

_Tamaki moved his arms ferociously despite the weight of the water that sucked on his body. His worry for Kagome drove his frantic swimming. He had to keep the princess safe! What would Haruhi say if she knew he'd let Kagome get hurt?_

_Tamaki was completely unaware that Kagome was swimming in his direction with the hopes to save the person she'd seen from the cliff. When Tamaki finally saw her hand flail about in the water he reached out and grasped hold of it, tugging her right into him. As soon as their hands touched the strength of the waves seemed to lessen. Kagome's head clunked right into his chest and she rubbed at her sore forehead when she looked up astounded to find Tamaki of all people in her dream! They were both slowly moving their __arms to stay afloat and for a full moment all they could do was gawk. "Tamaki?" Why was he in her dream? For a brief moment the female in Kagome appreciated the fact that Tamaki looked more dashing with his pretty golden hair plastered on his forehead. "What're you doing-"_

"_We need to get out of these waters princess," he stated. A frown marred his perfect face. Tamaki just knew he had to get as far away as he could from that cliff. Tamaki glanced over, eyes trailing around him until he saw a flash of red in the mist. His eyes zeroed in on where he'd seen it disappear and he watched as the mist faded away to reveal land not thirty feet from them. Kagome nodded her head and swam alongside Tamaki. They were both desperate to get out of this water. As far as dreams went this one was shaping out to be the weirdest one possible for either of them._

_When they finally made it to the banks of a stony shore that led to grass the teens were both huffing and puffing. This should be a dream. But why did their arms ache from the strain of pushing against the waves? Why did their lungs feel close to bursting for air? Why had it felt so real when Tamaki's hand had sought her own? "This is too real to be true," Kagome voiced, trying to figure out just why she was dreaming about Tamaki of all people. She could swear she could feel his hand as he reached over to gently touch her shoulder and asked if she was hurt. His voice was suave and melodic, more than she could've ever imagined. She could even see the speckles of his violet eyes. All of his mannerisms were there too! Tamaki was exclaiming about how handsome men were dripping with good looks and that he would do like a commoner and keep on trekking. He even began to mumble in French and Kagome didn't know a lick of French so this was confusing as hell. Kagome shook her head. "You were the one crying out in the water weren't you Tamaki?"_

"_You needed my help," he muttered as if it were obvious. How had she not seen that giant spider?_

_Kagome admonished with a finger prodding his chest, "**You** needed __**my **__help." She moved to sit on the banks of swaying grass to pull her knees to her chest up and relax. As she did so her eyes didn't leave this 'dream' Tamaki. It looked like he had something to say and so she waited it out. His violet eyes seemed darker, surer than they normally did. She had no idea though that Tamaki was just being himself in the dream. He didn't have to always smile as he did when awake. Finally the prince spoke up and explained the incident of the giant spider. Her eyes widened as she thought of spiders. She loathed spiders. Those dreadful eight legged creatures reminded her of that sinister abomination! And what more, it made this dream seem even more real as she felt a cold chill blow over the grass causing goose bumps to break over her flesh._

_Kagome hastily stood up and helped Tamaki to his feet. This wasn't an ordinary dream. First off, she rarely ever knew she was dreaming as sure as she did now. There were too many factors in it that wouldn't have been in any of her dreams and she felt her instincts tell her that they were in danger. If anything Kagome had learned to rely on her instincts after facing the Feudal Era. They'd kept her one step ahead of being six feet under. "Tamaki we're in danger if we stay here." She reached out and laced her fingers in his own. Dream world or real world, she would never leave someone behind no matter how clueless they might be of the situation._

"_You're right princess," he said. Tamaki tugged on her hand and lead her away. She didn't know why she let him do it, but Tamaki seemed to feel more at charge in this dream. It was as if he actually knew what he was doing in the face of danger when she was the real one with experience. As they walked away from the shore they'd washed up on Kagome began to feel that scared feeling ebb away the further they traveled. Things were settling down and less hectic._

_She knew it was odd but Kagome couldn't believe that this was a dream. His hands felt too… warm and real. She could feel how soft they were, not used to menial chores. And she could smell him, the scent of vanilla and all things rich and flavorful._

_Tamaki had no idea where he was going at all and for a moment they paused to look around. He felt strangely responsible for Kagome and she wasn't used to it with his checking on how she was doing every few seconds. This was a new thing for her when in the past she'd had to buck up and head straight into a fight be it bruised or scratched. No one normally asked her how she was feeling unless it was Sango and even then it was rare. "We're lost aren't we?" Kagome faintly chuckled. Men weren't different at all in the past or in the future when it came to directions. None could muster up the pride to ask for any. Then again, there wasn't anyone around. Now that they were away from the shore and deeper into the forest things felt safer. Even the colors in the dream were brighter now._

_Tamaki shook his head and proclaimed, "We aren't lost, we're just misguided. I'm a king Kagome. I never get lost." He really was full of himself sometimes, but it was different from Inuyasha's usual rowdy declarations._

_Kagome chuckled and bowed before Tamaki, her raven tresses falling and stirring a scent of flowers to his surprised nose. "Then where, pray tell, are we your lordship?"_

"_In an enchanted forest," he answered. Kagome reached up to push the bangs out of her hair and Tamaki's eyes fastened onto the crimson color draping her wrist. "Kagome what's that?" He tilted his head in curiosity and raised his own wrist up to reveal the silky matching red ribbon adorning it in a bright little knotted tie. What was even more surreal was the fact that the two strands of red were joined together. He took a step back and the silk lengthened out and he took a step closer and it shortened. It was peculiar how they were fastened together. Kagome knew her myths, but wasn't sure about this red string tying them together. Did she ever have to face someone with strings in her past? Maybe Yura the hair, but aside from her Kagome couldn't think of any adversaries who'd tie her together to a bumbling Tamaki."I've been wondering about this thing since I started dreaming-"_

"_This is my dream," she interrupted, raising a brow at his statement. Though even the word dream seemed doubtful falling from her lips. It didn't surprise Kagome though that Tamaki would think this was his dream. After all, Tamaki was the king of the Host Club so why wouldn't he be the main subject everywhere he went?_

_Tamaki's brow furrowed over his violet eyes as he replied, "No it isn't."_

"_Yes it is," she stated. Kagome's hands fisted on her hips._

"_No, I'm sleeping in my room on my Egyptian silk sheets-" Of course Tamaki would have pure silk on his bed. He was so French in his tastes needing everything to be eccentrically beautiful and of the best taste._

"_Sorry Tamaki, but I'm fast asleep with Haruhi in the next room-"_

_"Are you having a slumber party without me? Did you invite everyone else?"He began freaking out. Well, that was definitely a realistic Tamaki reaction. __**This dream's too detailed,**__ thought Kagome. She'd never had one so vivid before. With the flapping of his arms everything seemed so… authentically Tamaki. She reached out and pinched him. "Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Pinch me Tamaki," she ordered. He stared at her as if she'd gone crazy. "Just do it." He didn't know commoner traditions or games and thinking this might be one he reached out and pinched her. She didn't wake up but she sure as hell felt that sting to her arm!_

_"Ouch!" This was real or as real as any dream could be. **Who** was doing this though and **why** had they brought Tamaki? Then came the more pressing question. If something happened to them in this dream would it hurt them in real life?_

_All of a sudden a faint glow appeared in the woods, thus shutting the duo up from their petty arguing. It looked like an opening in the trees of nothing but shining light making the green leaves glow a faint yellow around it. It just appeared out of nowhere in a spot where a horde of trees had been._

_Out of it __**she**__ stepped as if she'd been summoned with Kagome's questions. A warrior woman in all sense of the word wearing a pink and black slayer uniform that Kagome recognized so well. Tears whetted Kagome's eyes when she saw her. Sango._

_Tamaki looked back and forth between the duo and all too soon Kagome took off running towards the woman who'd thrown her arms out for Kagome. Tamaki trailed afterwards not wanting to see if the ribbon tying them together would stretch long enough or stay short and drag him with her. "Sango," exclaimed Kagome. She hugged tightly onto the woman she'd seen when she was awake not so very long ago. Kagome could see every detail of Sango's face. This could never be a memory in a dream for Kagome could even see the intricate stitching in Sango's clothes as she embraced her. "This is real! It's all real!" The tears fell from her face onto Sango's shoulders._

"_It took you longer than I thought it would to get here," groused Sango as she pulled away and looked at Kagome. Kagome's days were centuries to her. Dark mahogany sparkled with happiness upon seeing__ those bright cerulean eyes. Sango hadn't expected Kagome to get into an argument with Tamaki. Their argument may not have been long, but in the world of slumber seconds were minutes and minutes hours. That's why dreams always seemed so fast, time held no power over them. Already hours had been wiled away in the real world._

_It had taken a lot of power to force the hedge open up and give them some direction. Sango felt her powers from the afterlife draining a bit and knew there wouldn't be much time to speak to them. She nodded towards the boy fate had picked. "Hello there Tamaki." His face was astounded at this stranger knowing him. He couldn't recognize her from anywhere in his past memories. He didn't know her at all, though she reminded him a bit of Kyoya with her serious demeanor. Tamaki didn't have to test it to know that she had the shadow king's penchant for being able to look at someone and scare them if she saw fit to use it. "I'm Sango and I don't have long to talk to either of you." Sango grabbed both of them by the wrist and pulled them into the opening, as soon as she did the trees and bushes closed up on the other side and the duo realized they were suddenly in a maze._

"_What're you doing here Sango?" This answered everything. Kagome knew that she was dreaming, but she also knew that spirits could call out to others in dreams. This dream was a message from Sango to be taken seriously, though why Sango had conjured Tamaki was a mystery. It also mean that when she'd seen Inuyasha it had really been him. She bit the inside of her mouth at that. He'd been trying to talk to her and she'd up and dived into the water after Tamaki._

"_Helping," answered the demon slayer._

"_Helping what?" Tamaki joined in on the conversation, never one to be left out._

"_You both find happiness," she said pushing Kagome, directing her towards where two paths forked in the maze. Sango didn't like the prickling feeling she kept getting on the back of her neck. Sure Inuyasha and Miroku were watching somewhere, but she felt it now, what Inuyasha was talking about. Someone __**was **__trying to breech the dream world. She could just feel their invading presence trying to get into the imaginary world that they'd worked so hard on forming. This place was meant for Kagome and Tamaki to bond in a location far away from prying eyes of the Host Club. Sango twisted back to look at the bushes that had been sealed off, they were beginning to shake and the sky was darkening. Nothing felt safe anymore. Sango's hand whipped out and instantly her boomerang appeared in her fingers. "Kagome! Tamaki! Run! Now!"_

"_But you haven't told me-"_

"_Miroku will find you two," called out Sango. Everything was turning sinister all too quick. The trees hovering outside and the thick bushes seemed to be holding outstretched snarly claws instead of mere limbs and branches. "Tamaki take care of her," charged Sango as she ran towards the opening bushes. She could see it. A dark figure broaching through the bushes as dark as ink. And she had a feeling she knew who exactly was trying to get in._

_Kagome's eyes would've stayed on Sango and what was happening had she not been yanked by Tamaki who was running with his fingers gripped tightly around her own. "I've got to get you out of here princess," Tamaki urged. He didn't know what that had been back there but whatever it was had felt scary and intimidating. He'd felt for the briefest of moments as if his energy were being sucked away. The prince had felt as tired as a servant that had worked all day… if he knew what that felt like. Tamaki strode towards the path least taken hoping that whatever it was wouldn't follow after them in that direction. Now that they were distancing themselves he could feel his adrenaline returning to pump and push him on._

_All the while they were running Kagome felt eyes watching them. Friendly eyes though. And Kagome could've sworn she caught the briefest flashes of red and purple through the small gaps in the bushes of the maze running beside them. Her fingers gripped tightly onto Tamaki. Sango might've charged him with protecting her, but Kagome knew he was less capable than her. She would protect the prince if she had to in this world. With that thought in her mind she felt something awaken inside of her. A faint thrumming. She could've sworn she'd felt her powers run through her for a moment._

* * *

Kei had no idea how she got talked into this situation with Ranka. All she'd remembered was Ranka stopping by her house, forcing her into 'spy gear,' and then promptly tossing her into the car for something that was supposedly 'urgent.' Getting past the gates had been easy since Kagome was Sesshomaru's heir. Getting into his room had been the hard part. They'd lied and said that they were going to drop off some papers or something that Sesshomaru wanted. Ranka had done the lying while Kei had dumbly followed along her brother. She couldn't see what the deal was with their spy gear if they weren't exactly being sneaking about things. Said spy gear included dark black sweaters and pants with sunglasses and their hair pulled back with matching bandannas.

"What exactly are we looking for Ranka?" Kei was pushing around papers on his desk wondering what they were searching his room for.

"You want to make sure your daughter's safe don't you sis?" Ranka asked. He sent a questioning brow towards his sister. Truth was that Ranka just wanted something to do since today was his free day and their daughter's were no doubt heading off for school. He'd been glad to have Haruhi stay the night with Kagome. He'd known the cousins needed another night to bond together and so he'd snagged his sister this morning for their own family bonding. What better way to bond than to get into some kind of trouble and risk their lives? Nothing brought people closer than criminal acts right?

"Well yeah," shrugged Kei doubtful for Ranka's reasoning for being here. A simple dinner could've sufficed to find this man's character. They didn't need to go to such extremes like sneaking around in his overly large room that was finely groomed with the most costly in furniture. "But I don't exactly see what sneaking in his room-"

"Aren't you curious about the rich man-hunk?" Ranka wiggled his brows. Sometimes it was hard for Kei to believe that her brother had actually married a woman and had a daughter.

"Yes, but we're breaking and entering!" Kei had a conscience just like Haruhi and Kagome did. However, she wondered when her brother had lost his. Was it during the transaction when he became a drag queen? Or maybe it was that one night when a cop ticketed him for harassing boys who'd picked on Haruhi when she was a kid.

"He's basically adopted your daughter Kei! You can't tell me you don't wonder if his intentions are honorable!" Ranka gave a dramatic gasp and clutched onto his chest. He knew how to play his sister. Just push the right buttons about her children and she would defensively agree to breaking and entering if it meant the safety of her kids. It was like taking candy from a baby.

"I do wonder, but he protected her in the past!" That should've cemented everything. Kei was close to Kagome like Ranka was to Haruhi. She knew everything that had transpired in between the trips to the Feudal Era. It had been hard on Kagome to have so few people understanding her so those who would listen she'd readily confided in. Kagome had found no shame in letting her mother know every detail about the past as she would a best friend. It irritated Kei that her brother would even insinuate that she wasn't worried for Kagome. "Besides you're just doing this for fun Ranka!" She threw out an accusing finger pointed at her brother.

She could see right through him sometimes and so Ranka threw in the towel and gave up with the button pushing. "And?" He really couldn't see a problem with this situation. Was it really so bad to get a few cheap laughs so early in the morning?

Kei stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, which she was pretty sure he'd never had to begin with. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. They were here so there was no turning back. Besides, they'd get in enough trouble just for being in this room. What's the worst that could happen? "What're we looking for Ranka?"

"Nothing!"

"What?" Okay, now that was annoying! Breaking and entering without a goal-

"Because I found it," cheered Ranka! Kei came over towards the open drawer that Ranka had discovered. Her eyes lit up at the findings as Ranka pulled out a pair of silky…

"Briefs! He wears briefs," whispered Kei. She momentarily forgot all of her scruples for she was aghast at this newfound discovery! That intimidating package of sheer manliness wore briefs! It just couldn't be conceived. Before her mind ran into the gutter Kei pounded her brother on the head. "This is what we came here for!"

"They're like miniature speedos," snickered Ranka as he twirled a bright red pair or pure silk briefs on his finger. His voice went a shade sinister as he thrilled in saying, "Panties! Glorious panties!"

"Put those away," admonished Kei. Ranka backed up and an evil gleam filled his eyes. He thumbed the underwear and used his fingers as a slingshot sending the underwear flying at Kei's face. She yelped and suddenly grabbed a handful of underwear and began tossing it at Ranka. The duo grabbed balls of underwear chasing each other around the room boisterous laughing and happy giggles as they flinged the silky bits of perfection that had adorned the great demon lord's ass at one another. It was a real frilly field day frenzy for the siblings. And that was how Sesshomaru found them when he opened the door. Both were frozen. Ranka's expression was one of pure fear and Kei's pure embarrassment. Sesshomaru stood there and stared for a long moment before shutting the door behind him with a, "Hnn." He didn't even dare to enter the room. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose giving them just two minutes to compose themselves and put up his underwear. Normally such an occasion would call for a whipping with the audience of the entire household followed by a beheading. However, by accepting Kagome into his pack he accepted her entire family so they were off limits when it came to killing. At most possible banishment, but if he ever did that than Kagome would surely turn on him. Sesshomaru was going to have to tighten up security after this and relocate his underwear perhaps to an iron vault just so this incident would never reoccur.

* * *

Kagome was grateful to the extremely well paid maids who'd come to her house the night before, tisking at having to get up chocolate from the floors and walls. Sesshomaru's eye had actually been twitching when he'd seen what damage they'd inflicted on the floors of her den, so she was lucky she'd survived without getting into a good scrape with him.

So here Kagome was, sitting on her plump French bed in eves of the morning. Haruhi held up the two items in front of her and Kagome was glancing back and forth from uniform to uniform with distaste for both. There was no way in hell anyone was going to get her in that yellow uniform that screamed school bus. And the bright robin's egg blue uniform wasn't to her liking either. "Can't I just wear what I want?"

"No one is exempt from the rules. In fact, I was supposed to meet and talk to the chairman about renting a uniform the week I broke that vase," admitted Haruhi. She didn't put much store in the clothes either. You'd think with rich bastards they'd pick something more sturdy. The jackets didn't even keep out the cold, they just looked good. "You could always cross dress… I mean, the boy's uniform isn't that bad." Haruhi was actually pretty glad that she didn't have to wear that huge bell shaped dress. It was atrocious to say the least, but masquerading as a boy was hard on her psyche… then again, the entire Host Club was hard on anyone's mind. _**Psychotic rich bastards. I rue the day I broke that vase,**_ thought Haruhi.

"At least your superintendent isn't a pedophile with a thing for skimpy skirts," complained Kagome. Though Kagome had secretly adored that uniform that she'd worn in the Feudal Era so often, even if it had caused quite a bit of trouble in the past. She flushed when she remembered men hitting on her because they thought she was a common whore. She'd given quit the yelling squabbles while Inuyasha had thrown a few punches every time someone assumed the worst. Kagome lifted up the boy's uniform and held it against her and then did the same with the girl's uniform. The black pants she didn't mind, the white blouse she was okay with, aside from that the jacket was simply not her style. A small grin lit up her face as she began hastily undressing and tried on the boy's uniform. It fit, was a little snug in the chest so she had to leave the jacket wide open because the buttons wouldn't reach all the way around.

"Kagome, aren't you going to hide your… endowments?" Haruhi asked blatantly looking at her cousin's well gifted bust. The two cousins were so opposite that they were similar. Haruhi was small and lacked the curves Kagome had, but both had large doe eyes. Haruhi's hair was light brown and short and Kagome's tresses were wild and black, but both didn't really worry much about their looks in regards to attracting the opposite sex. They kind of just went with the flow and let things come naturally. Neither thought much about having to dress up to attract a guy because if you had to wear make up to get a guy than that didn't say much about the relationship. Kagome was athletic and Haruhi had her book smarts, but both had been dirt poor all their lives so actually spending money on cute clothes had come last in their priorities.

Kagome straightened up, her chest in full bloom framed by the blue jacket with the tie lying over it. "Why should I hide what I am?" She did a little twirl for Haruhi's benefit and posed. Haruhi's face fell at how much alike Kagome and Tamaki were sometimes. "I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me! And I'm a girl. No one is going to mistake me for someone or something I'm not," she stated with hands firmly planted on her hips. Though she'd loved Inuyasha she'd stopped taking his crap with Kikyou far before Kikyou had returned to the afterlife. The day Kagome had done that he'd finally started to see her for who she was and as they say the rest was history after that. Kagome pushed her hair back and wondered for a moment about that dream. Normally she would tell Haruhi about anything strange, but until she'd confirmed that these dreams were real through their illustrious Tamaki she'd keep it to herself.

And so, Ouran Academy was about to receive its first out-of-the-closet cross dresser.

And Kagome's cell phone went off just as she finished twirling. A quick click and she could hear Shippo on the other line. "Hey mom, there's a car waiting outside to bring you to my place." Such a sweet and smooth voice in the morning. He was a fox. He was up to something. "I'd like you to ride with the twins to school. And Rin wants to tell you something gurly or another."

Kagome could see way more into this little request. This was a guy worming his way out of his duties. "Are they sleeping in?"

"Like baby foxes. I always have the hardest time getting them up," Shippo admitted.

"So you left the responsibility to Haruhi and me?"

"Well if you could get me and Inuyasha to wake up back in the day you can get my kids to wake up. Please and thank you." The phone line went dead before she could even tell Shippo to go handle this situation like a man and wake his own kids.

* * *

Rin had ambushed Kagome and Haruhi with a large hug. Her mouth was running a mile a minute as she stood in an apron forgetting that breakfast was dependent on her this morning. She just enjoyed trying to be a little housewife when she was home from designing clothing. Somehow Kagome ended up agreeing to modeling for Rin a new ensemble she was making. Shippo tugged his 'mother' away from his wife. He was glad he didn't let Kagome the luxury of driving her new car over. He'd placed a bet on twelve days and he kind of wanted to win Sesshomaru's beach house in Argentina. It was playing dirty manipulating when she would and wouldn't drive but he was a fox demon after all.

"Rin honey, I think you're burning the eggs," chided Shippo, sending his wife running towards the frying pan and gushing over how she was trying to fix a nice meal for everyone. Shippo not so subtly pushed Kagome and Haruhi towards the stairs, not before Kagome snagged something on the way out. Shippo was the only one to catch what it was that Kagome had grabbed and he couldn't stop the chuckle as he pointed them towards the twins' bedroom. "They'll be the second floor, fifth door on the right."

Haruhi and Kagome shared a look between one another when they finally made it up the steps to the door where two slumbering demons of mischief lay. Kagome gingerly opened the door expecting to wake up the half demon duo, but they looked so peaceful and... dare she say it? Angelic. Haruhi trudged alongside Kagome. It was odd to know that beings with super strong hearing could be so knocked out that they could sneak into their room. It was strange in general seeing the twins unmoving and so still in one place. Kaoru and Hikaru shared a bed. _**No surprise there****,**_ thought Kagome. She couldn't judge them for that though since she still slept with Haruhi when she could. Besides, Kagome knew it was a pack thing. Sango had instructed her in the past that it encouraged pack bonds and strength. Kaoru was clutching onto his pillow in his sleep and drooling on the fluffy monstrosity that normally cushioned a person's head. Hikaru was spread out amidst a tangle of blankets with his legs thrown carelessly over Kaoru's. Hikaru was definitely a bed hog.

Kagome and Haruhi exchanged glances. When would they ever get another chance to invade the privacy of Hikaru and Kaoru? This was a once in a life time shot at being deviants to the kings of trouble. And so it was inevitable that Haruhi would crave a bit of revenge for all the mishaps they'd caused in her life. It was with much glee that Haruhi crept over towards the dresser drawers and began rifling through them with Kagome right at her elbow snickering as they opened a few drawers until they found what they were looking for. Normally their consciences would interfere with such dastardly foxish plans, but Haruhi was tired of being their play thing and Kagome had become quite impish raising Shippo in the Feudal Era. The duo believed that nothing was wrong with a few cheap laughs every now and then. Besides, if Kagome didn't do something to disturb the twins she knew she'd would disappoint Shippo as a mother figure entirely. Kagome had a responsibility to him to do him proud.

Kagome pulled out a pair of boxers with flowers all over them, you'd know whose pair they were even without the little sewed _Kaoru_ on the inside band. _**Oh Rin! She probably designed all**_ **_of these and hand stitched the names out of love, _**thought the priestess. Kagome placed that pair astride Haruhi's hair and Haruhi did the same with a pair of Hikaru's boxers to Kagome. Normally Haruhi would be disturbed by what they were doing, but she knew the twins would be even more perturbed so it made this little moment a rainbow of a chance to give way to a little oddness. It was a real panty party as they danced around trying to cover their mouths from laughter so as not to disturb the unsuspecting ginger haired victims. Kagome and Haruhi redecorated the room, slinging underwear this way and that way. A few pairs hung from the chandelier in the room, a pair adorned the clock, another was hanging on Kaoru's toe... and an inconspicuous pair of really tight spandex boxers was draped over Hikaru's head.

Kagome pulled out the cooking timer and stood on one side of the bed while Haruhi stood on the other, shit eating grins on their faces as Kagome wound the timer five seconds.

Kagome tossed the timer between the twins' heads just as the annoyingly loud beeping sound erupted in their ears demonic ears. Considering the twins were supposedly hard to get up, Haruhi and Kagome shouted loudly from either side of the bed with shrilling feminine voices, "WAKE UP!" Shocked eyes saw two girls wearing their underwear on their heads while they clutched desperately onto their blankets in something incredibly unusual for the pairing... a strive for modesty. Ah, so those twins weren't as showy as they appeared.

* * *

Rin paused in spooning burnt black eggs onto Shippo's plate. "What was that noise? Do you think they're okay?" She worriedly glanced over at her husband who was gazing at the eggs with as much revulsion as Inuyasha had for Naraku. Hundreds of years and Rin's cooking had barely improved. He kind of wished he'd lost his sense of taste with his age as most humans did, but nope, he was a fox demon and therefore his senses were all exceedingly and unluckily strong concerning food. Pouring salt over the food or hot sauce could only be tolerated for so long before he began to dislike added flavors.

Shippo quickly masked his features, smiling brilliantly at his sweetheart while secretly planning on forking those eggs into the trash can first chance her back was turned. "Don't mind that Rin," chuckled Shippo. "It was just the sound of our boys getting a taste of their own medicine."

Rin turned her back and went back to cooking. As Shippo raised his little plate and crept silently towards the trash he heard Rin say, "Waste those eggs and they won't be the only ones screaming." He sat back down at his table with a look of defeat. Looks like it would be adding salt today to his cholesterol with those blackened eggs. Why did he have to be the test dummy with her food? The answer glinted back at him from his wedding band. _**To love, honor, and eat whatever the hell she puts on the table,**_ he thought with a grumble.


	7. Chapter 7 Inner Yaoi Fangirl

**A/N: Heh heh... I am a shameful yaoi fangirl and now Kagome is too. Fufufufu.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha**.

* * *

A soft click preceded the timid opening of the large door. She knew what to expect from stories betwixt her and Haruhi, but she knew that no matter what was behind this door nothing could prepare her for whatever it held. At once Kagome was greeted by the strong stench of rose petals making her back right into the door with a hand covering her mouth. General she loved flowers... when they weren't being heaped onto her in such large quantities. The chorus of voices trying to be 'sexy' threw her off. "Welcome to the Host Club!" Kagome caught one of the white flowers that seemed to be floating from somewhere. Did Kyoya have the ceiling rigged or something to unleash flowers every few minutes? And why roses? Why not daisies or tulips?

"Oh, it's just Kagome," said Hikaru, who was in an almost skintight a trapeze artist outfit. His brother stood beside him adorning the very same thing. For a moment Kagome was a little dazed from seeing them dressed like that. Then again she knew which boxers they were wearing that morning. She covered her face and pretended to yawn to hide the blush. Hikaru and Kaoru had vowed that morning retribution on Haruhi and Kagome and time would only tell what they would heap upon the two cousins. When she pulled her hand away Kagome realized she'd just stepped into what appeared to be a circus tent. Hordes of bouncing balloons hovering in the air and streamers hung from almost every nook and cranny. Even the treats were themed. There was pink and blue cotton candy, glazed sweetened candy apples, and hundreds of bags of popcorn. Even a monkey with its trainer waltzed about the room dressed like a ballerina with a banana in its hand. An ornate tent was strung up in the room, large curtains of white and red, and spotlight and candles at the tables were what gave the room light since the curtains were drawn.

"Nice to see you too Hikaru," Kagome commented, giving a flick to his forehead with the pretty white flower in her hand as she strode into the room. "Kaoru," she said winking at the nicer of the twins. She was in a great mood today after that dream and the loving respect that Shippo heaped upon her after pranking his kids. He'd graciously cooked her meal, claiming very sweetly to his unsuspecting wife that he would like to help out with breakfast.

**_Sango. Even in death they're still really watching after me, _**she thought. However, Kagome was mildly worried over what had seemingly attacked them in the dream. And to what purpose did Tamaki serve there? Were her friends trying to help him out while they were at it just because they wanted to?_** No, nothings that simple,**_ she concluded. **_They're helping him because for some reason we're literally tied to each other. Someway or another Tamaki and I are going to be helping each other. _**She'd question fate many times in the past, but knew after those dreams that her and Tamaki were weaved together to be friends. Maybe Sango had dragged Tamaki into the dream so she knew she would soon have another close friend to trust.

Kagome shook away her thoughts to smirk broadly at the overall décor of the room. It was like watching your dream circus actually come to life. Kyoya really had outdone himself. She'd seen many things in her time and now she was ready to see something that merely entertained her rather than threatened her existence. She'd take the Host Club any day over being chased by rabid and foaming at the mouth demons. The priestess did momentarily pause to watch Hikaru and Kaoru go back to their twincest bit. Hikaru was exclaiming how he could never part with Kaoru, even on a trapeze act he'd have to follow after him, all the while clutching onto him. Her eyes widened and two plums of color adorned her cheeks before she shook those thoughts of her head. Kagome spun back around to discover Tamaki frozen in his spot and transfixed with her like he'd been hit by the eyes of Medusa.

Tamaki finally blinked, his violet eyes having been pointedly fixated on the bust that wasn't hidden at all, and seemed to pull himself out of his trance. His mind was recalling his earlier dreams this morning that he hadn't been able to shake away. He'd asked for Kyoya to look for a certain woman named Sango and had even described what she'd looked like to the shadow king. Kyoya had found nothing. when Kyoya pressed the matter Tamaki had merely stated that he thought it was someone he'd met before and probably had the name wrong. The prince was curious, was it was possible for Kagome to be having the same dreams as him? She was showing up reoccurred in his sleep so often. But that sounded like some type of dark magic Nekozawa was capable of. Maybe that dark arts student had placed Tamaki under a curse or something and was trying to get to him in his dreams with that dark foreboding presence chasing after Kagome and him. It seemed like a great assumption to blame Nekozawa for anything scary in his sleep.

Tamaki strode towards Kagome with intent sparkling in his eyes. There was another pressing matter at hand! He threw out an accusing finger pointed right at Kagome's bust. She just rolled her eyes. "You're not wearing a dress Kagome!" And he wasn't the only one who'd stated the obvious since she'd entered this school. Almost all of the teachers had mentioned it, as if Kagome had no idea that she was wearing a boy's uniform instead of a girl's. They thought that this had all been a miscalculated mistake on her part and she'd received the wrong uniform.

"Your observational skills are amazing Tamaki," she commented, patting him on the head as she would a puppy. His hair flopped over so nicely. Her hand lingered just a moment longer playing with it. She always was attracted to the most peculiar things be it shining bright hair, flamed kittens, or two furry ears. "I'll wear the dress if I have to, but not until I'm called in by the office and told to do so." She strode over to Tamaki and glanced over his attire. They really did spare no expense to look festive. "Now I don't believe _that's_ a school uniform." If she'd smiled any larger Tamaki would've glomped her.

"What? This dowdy thing! You may gander upon the beauty my princess commoner," he said offhandedly. That outfit was anything but dowdy. Tamaki was fashioned as a ring leader with a bright red jacket that accentuated his beautifully lithe figure. She wondered why she wasn't seeing him on a fashion magazine. Probably because Kyoya was already extorting him for club magazines. A flouncy white shirt lay underneath the jacket revealed the faintest of soft skin where it opened at his neck. Over Tamaki's golden hair sat a black satin top hat. The tight black pants left little to the imagination and had Kagome not been still feeling the pains of heartache she would've promptly drooled as any girl would've. However, Kagome did spare a glance or two without him noticing. Her lips tugged up wondering who the lovely lady would be to snag her sweet friend. They'd be very lucky to find someone so genteel. A pair of brown boots came just under his knees clinging to his legs. Kagome thought surely he was a handsome bird crooning for attention, but it was nice to see someone who was happy with life and thoroughly enjoyed life to its fullest.

Kyoya stood in the corner dressed as a simple magician. He was quite a superb magician to get everyone to believe that Tamaki was the one calling the shots in this circus scheme.

"It's for the club," stated Tamaki, twirling around and throwing his hand up as if to welcome in a new circus attraction at any moment. He was such a proud peacock, most of the time she didn't like people who reveled in their own looks but she just couldn't see Tamaki not doing it. His personality just fit him in such a way that she couldn't dislike him for it. Inuyasha had loathed himself for the longest time and she had been unsure of her own abilities… so it was refreshing to see someone with such happiness at who they were. And at least Tamaki did it in a way that made you want to laugh. "Tell me Kagome, do you like it?"

Kagome smirked and walked up to him. Her fingers reached out to tuck the white flower into his front coat pocket and then she tilted his hat just a tad to make him appear more roguish. So focused on her task Kagome didn't see how Tamaki was watching her pretty sharp blue eyes and how his face was beginning a very faint and slow dusky pink journey across the cheeks. "There. Now you look perfect," she commented, tapping his nose good humouredly. Tamaki seemed to get an inch taller as he practically glowed with the compliment. The fair prince was distracted with the theater in his head, caught in a day dream where Kagome was frightened to ride an elephant and he gallantly promised to protect her.

While Tamaki was doing a good impression of the carmelldansen, wiggling round with his daydream, Honey bounded over dressed like a little lion and pounced into Kagome's arms. Had she been a girl of weaker stuff she would've fallen over from the strong half demon, but she clutched onto the little boy and swung him around. "Hello Honey! Aren't you cute and cuddly!"

"I missed you Gome-chan!" Honey was bursting with hearts and flowers around his head as he looked up at her. "Takashi says hi," he repeated. Honey turned in her arms to wave a pointed arm at Mori who was still seated with his guests in a lion tamer's attire. Kouga's son glanced over at her and gave her a nod of the head. Kagome spared a glance over to her own cousin who was dressed like a candy striped vender. It was surprising that Tamaki hadn't forced Haruhi into something more glamorous. When she set down Honey Kagome found quite a few curious eyes fastened upon her. Some were drawn by interest at this strange creature and others held objections in their jealous eyes for a girl who'd been so kindly accepted by the Host Club members.

They'd drawn a small nosy crowd to them for Kagome had stolen away their king's precious time. It felt like the first time she'd arrived in the past the way people had openly gawked in wonder and many had lips trespassed questions over her. "Don't you think it's degrading to dress like a boy?" One of the females dared ask. Kagome vaguely recognized the girl from one of her classes. The priestess knew that this might cause her to be the outcast of the school, but she'd used to the role many a time in the past. Sharp eyes looked upon the crowd and found the best solution she could muster when coming across a horde of females. Kagome borrowed a leaf out of Miroku's book for charming women.

The crooked smile of a rascal was turned towards the gaggle of females. She'd learned that trait from Miroku. If anyone could out charm a single man in this room it was Miroku. This was a roomful of women, Miroku had taken on whole villages and made them simper from a few words. Kagome made it her goal to turn this room of females into a puddle of raging hormones. How many times had she seen Miroku do it? Countless. Time spent hanging around Miroku couldn't count for nothing. And so she glided towards them, a predator in all the sense ready to declare her territory and that she was rightfully established in this friendship with Tamaki and the others. Upon stopping in front of the girl who'd said such a rude comment, Kagome held a hand to her chest as if her heart were rendered into pieces. A pained expression flashed across her face, one that Kagome had seen all too well when Miroku would try his best to look like a forlorn pup when really he was itching for a grab of Sango's rear.

"My dear you wound me. All of you seem to possess a love for yaoi," she briefly glanced at the twins before her blue eyes resumed a natural shine, "and yet you scorn the love of a fellow sister who is just as strong as any man!" It might've been due to Kyoya's calculations for business and working up the drama in the room for money, but suddenly the spotlight in the room landed on Kagome and the rest of the room was dark. Not that the huddle of girls realized the effects the spotlight shining down on Kagome was having on them. She looked like a beauty encased in light shining out from abyss.

"My lady." And Kagome took the hands of this girl in her own, holding them as delicately as Miroku would when telling a girl her fortune. "Have you never desired a forbidden love of your own?" Kagome stepped even closer, her eyes staring into the other girl's since they were about the same height. Kagome leaned in closely as if to whisper to the girl, though she could be heard by everyone in the room. "You know, I'm a shrine priestess and something in your aura draws me in like a moth to flame." Kagome looked down at the floor as if making a guilty confession. Her ocean blue eyes rose back up and she took a step away vowing, "And like priestesses of the past I shall be the one to treat your ailments and treat you as I can with all the tenderness you deserve." And that was all it took for the fan girls to swoon, get nosebleeds, and wail out their cries that Kagome looked adorable in boy's clothes. It seemed that Miroku had rubbed off on Kagome and she would use his talents to maintain never being looked down on by her classmates for not wearing that atrocious yellow dress.

The girls weren't the only ones affected by it. Tamaki had been entranced as soon as Kagome had transformed into a host. Hikaru and Kaoru were feelings themselves soften even more towards Kagome for how she acted. It was so much like a fox. Even if she'd turned their room into silky panty covered chaos she fit with their pack.

"Kyoya… I think Kagome's a host now," murmured Tamaki. He was dazed by how quickly she'd stolen the limelight. She'd been just as dazzling as he was. In fact, the theater in his mind had died because it wasn't able to compete with what had just happened.

"It would seem so." With a deft click of his pen the magician strolled over to Kagome. "Would you like to join the club?"

Kagome was busy twirling a strand of hair around her finger that belonged to the female she was currently speaking to. "Hmm," she murmured, looking up to regard Kyoya. He was strictly in business mode and Kagome knew he was aiming at getting her in the club with all the benefits he could. Too bad Kagome could be just as calculating as he. She wasn't going to join without it benefiting her in some way and what better way than to benefit her closest relation. "I'd love to," she said with a wide smile and Kyoya almost returned it had her words not been followed by that oh so important 'but.' He hated that word. "But of course you're to deduct anything I do from Haruhi's debt."

"Oh, that is so nice of you," chirped one of Kagome's newest fans.

She shrugged and glanced over towards Haruhi. "You can't deny I wouldn't do anything for my cousin." Squeals erupted upon finding another pair of host members that were related. Everyone in the club but Tamaki and Kyoya had a relation with them. And Kagome bounced over towards her cousin, pulling Haruhi up next to her side as easily as Hikaru and Kaoru did. If her 'grandsons' could do it and not besmirch their reputation than so could she. Besides, after what had just happened Kagome felt a bit empowered and she was ready to cause some mischief and be her old self. It felt like she was slipping back into a comfy pair of old clothes. One that she hadn't worn since she'd fallen down the well. Responsibilities weren't in this room, just fun. "Oh Haruhi, thank you for helping me dress this morning!"

She threw her arms around her cousin and she could hear Haruhi whisper in her ear, "What the hell Kagome?"

"Those damn foxes are going down," urged Kagome in a whisper before pulling away. She knew very well that the twins could hear her though with their demonic ears. Hikaru and Kaoru just gave her a challenging look that told her to go ahead and try.

"It's no problem at all," said the natural, pulling Kagome close to her. One of Haruhi's hands began to play with Kagome's hair. It was always Haruhi's favorite feature of her cousin to toy with because she knew half of the time Kagome was annoyed when someone tugged on her long locks. Haruhi gave it a good little tug so Kagome knew how she felt about this, though she didn't stop with the charade.

Kagome drew closer to her cousin and looked up, large glistening sapphire eyes meet large caramel eyes. "And thank you for holding me after I had that nightmare the other night. I don't know what I'd do without you Haruhi!"

Haruhi cupped Kagome's cheek; it appeared she wanted those twins to go to a corner of woe as much as Kagome did even if she thought this was a little ridiculous. Upstaging though was pretty fun, Haruhi could see why the twins had such a blast with their little scenes. Fangirls were going wild with the cameras on their cells. They may not have been twins, but the two cousins were symmetric in height and their diverse looks drew in customers almost well as the twins did. All of the fans were unaware though that Haruhi was a chick so the idea of them actually sharing a romantic relationship... and the fan girls imagining themselves in Kagome's shoes... well, people passing the club room needed a pair of earplugs to survive.

"Don't worry. You're not leaving me anytime soon Kagome." Kagome recognized the threat. Haruhi was justly warning her that she was going nowhere without Haruhi's knowing it. The hearts that were overflowing in the room declared how well their little skit had gone. Hikaru and Kaoru strode up to the duo, separating and walking around the cousins. Their eyes were lit in amusement.

"Not so bad-"

"-Grandma," continued Kaoru wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist as Hikaru strung an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. Any of the girls listening in who hadn't fainted due to excessive nosebleed or combustion from fantasy overload thought they were teasing Kagome for being older than them. There were four hotties, four! Not two! Not three! But four! Standing together in close proximity with innuendos being thrown left and right. If you weren't squealing or having a nose bleed than something was just seriously wrong with you. Renge felt she was going to faint but was trying to prevent herself from it so she wouldn't miss this rare moment in history. Renge should've known better and realized she could faint if she wished since Kyoya was having it all filmed to be made into a DVD for club merchandise.

"Oh! Are you jealous?" Kagome pinched Kaoru's cheek much to his chagrin. "If you want grandma will help dress you next time instead of Hikaru." Kaoru lost his cool and the function of his brainwaves at that moment. He'd never been so blatantly hit on by someone aside from the playacting with his twin. And it appeared that from the display between Haruhi and Kagome that the girls weren't the only ones with blushes on their faces or with roaming minds as Tamaki was in his own little theater where he was strolling with Kagome, calling her his princess, as his 'daughter' Haruhi ran around collecting flowers on their stroll through the gardens around Ouran Academy.

With a triumphant gleam in her eye, Kagome left the speechless twins and a snickering Haruhi as she paraded right back over towards a seat surrounded by eagerly awaiting fans.

She straightened her blouse and lay back on the couch casually as she eyed the other hosts in a cheerful manner. It appeared that their new host was a natural, but not a natural. She was cool and mischievous, had her strong and Lolita moments, and could also be as princely as Tamaki. Above all of that though… she was timeless. Kagome was everything, she could be as flirty as the next guy, but she held the ideals of the past. A contradiction in itself.

Suddenly Tamaki's mind snapped as an idea hit him like a ton of bricks; he ran over to Kagome and got down on one knee. He took her hands in his own and they both felt a little jolt run through their bodies. Kagome knew it instantly for what it was, magic. She almost fell over because her knees came close to buckling. What was wrong with her? What just happened? Before she could pull her hands from his and investigate where the powers had arisen from, Tamaki jerked her hand down to kiss them and then advertised for his dear life. "Oh Kagome, do be the princess to my prince," he declared. She had no idea where he was going with this. It was one thing to spout off limericks and act like a royal and another thing to be a pervert and ask you to bear a child. She was used to the latter, less cryptic and more to the point. "Dress alongside me!" _**Oh! Matching outfits. Should've known,**_ she thought.

Ever since Haruhi had arrived Tamaki had been waiting for someone to match alongside him as a girl and now Kagome was here! Tamaki disappeared in a puff of wind and came back just as fast holding up a matching ring master outfit for a woman that was noticeably tighter than the guy's outfit he wore. She glanced over at Kyoya, as if asking him with her eyes if it would bring down the debt along with her dignity, to which he nodded. She got up and took the flashy apparel out of his hands with a withdrawn expression of defeat. Instantly Tamaki was running around and jumping for joy now that he had a partner to match him!

* * *

Kagome had yet been able to escape it. Wherever she turned there it was blaring in front of her eyes shamelessly. How were all of the fan girls within this room not suffering from the burden of frequent nose bleeds?

Honey tumbled over a rung in the carpet falling onto the floor. His bright eyes filled with watery tears. It seemed a sin to let such a lolita cry. However, his tears didn't last long as Mori bent down to lift him up. Honey's grubby hands reached out and hugged Mori. **_Dammit! Why them too? They're the most innocent!_** Kagome's fingers clenched into the fabric of her coat and she forced herself to focus every iota of her attention on the yammering of her own sweet guests. She was not going to squeal like a rabid fan. "Kagome, do you like tending to your family shrine?"

"Indeed," said Kagome. Her fingers went to pour tea as she'd been taught in the Warring States, one hand atop keeping balance instead of just lifting it carelessly. Kagome was shrouded in past mannerisms that the girls drank in. In fact, Kagome didn't have a couch for her guests, she had a table, silken circus colored blankets, and pillows to sit on. She actually liked it since she'd become so used to sitting on the floor. "I had a real knack for being a priestess. I healed people, wrote sutras, and made charms at the family shrine." In between going to the past and present she'd definitely extorted her powers to help raise more income for her family.

"Ooh! Could you make us charms?" Risa, one of Kagome's most avid new fans, was teetering back and forth on her seat in happiness at the idea of Kagome making her personal charms.

"I could, but what sort of charms would you need?"

"Do you still perform priestess duties?" Satoshi was the smarter of any of her fans as well as an actual male. Indeed, a few men had begun drifting in when word had spread like wild fire that Kagome was in the Host Club. An actual chick ready to accept hosts of both genders.

A long sweet sigh escaped her. "I haven't in a while. Maybe some time I'll demonstrate for the both of you." It was a gilded lie. There was no possibility of a demonstration being any time soon until she could tap back into her abilities.

* * *

Kyoya knew! He had to know! That imp of evil! And he was doing nothing at all to stop it, oh no, Kyoya was endorsing her awkwardness. This mere hour in the Host Club felt like days. Particularly when Tamaki had flounced over to ask Kyoya if there were any more popcorn balls for their guests and the normally rigid shadow king had grabbed Tamaki's hand! He'd taken his hand and led him to sit on the couch while Kyoya went about getting a tray of popcorn balls. That was totally out of the norm for Kyoya. Kagome barely even knew him, but she could deduce that much from this show of touching hands and lingering when he slid the tray into Tamaki's fingers! And stupid of all stupids the pet circus monkey had dropped a banana causing Tamaki to slip as soon as he stood up and fall right on top of Kyoya! The shadow king might not have had a winning personality, but now there were two handsome boys entangled in legs. "Mommy I'm sorry I hurt you," said Tamaki quickly getting off of Kyoya and checking his friend for injuries.

"Oh its quite alright... daddy." That voice and insinuation hit one of Kagome's nerves.

_**Damn you Kyoya! If I could zap you I would,**_ she thought glowering at the ice king.

Kagome spun in her pillowed seat and resumed making slips of paper into charms. They held no real power. She knew they would never know whether or not the charms were working, but maybe their own little hopes would infuse the charms with the power they needed. Never had Kagome ever felt so lost of touch with herself as she did without her powers. And the real trial was that she knew she still had powers somewhere inside her.

* * *

Kagome couldn't avoid it any longer. It was just too much not to respond to and she had been continually asking her little fans to walk with her a turn around the room so that they could observe the other hosts as well as stretch their legs. At least that was the farce she was using to get an eyeful. "I have to keep an eye on our little circus since our ringleader is gathering in others," she'd casually noted. Two girls were on either arm being escorted by Kagome as they prattled on about how much fun they'd have with her in the club now. Something about having a girl to talk to who could help them learn the skills of flirting. Secretly Kagome had been getting up and walking with her guests just to glance at _them_. Darn her hidden weakness, darn it. And she was sickened with herself because they were brothers, but the yaoi fangirl in her screamed to peruse the escapades that transpired betwixt the duo just this one day. After this she promised herself she would keep a cool head. She would keep her unbidden secret from rising to the surface so long as she had this one day to relish it.

It was just aggravating because she knew that they would never stop their little twin charade. Kagome shook her head, which most people took as a sign of disapproval towards the two gingers. "Do they always act like that during the club?"

"Pretty much," giggled the girl on Kagome's left. She seemed one of the smarter hosts. "They didn't really start talking to anyone though until they began the club." Kagome's head lifted at that. So they'd been reliant upon each other. Well, that was definitely a reason why they were so okay with no boundaries being between their interactions. How long though had they been that way? Surely they had Kouga and Ginta's sons to hang out with. Or had something happened to keep their cousins from breeching their trust? That was certainly a matter she'd like to know about concerning her new family.

Kagome's eyes swept over to her partner in matching garb. She was getting the oddest aura from him sometimes. Tamaki's aura bounced around much like her own moods, but sometimes she felt the sharp pain of loneliness wafting from him. Touching people's aura was the only way she reaffirmed her gifts were still in existence. How could so happy of a prince ever be lonely? His violet eyes locked with Kagome's at that moment and she could've sworn they understood each other in an odd kinship without even knowing about each other. It was just like those rare times when you saw someone and instantly knew they were going to be a great friend. You couldn't explain it, but knew to trust your instinct. He sent her the softest of smiles.

At that moment Kaoru tripped and fell into Hikaru's arms and Kagome's eyes were drawn automatically to the yaoi themed scene. The twins gazed upon each other like two longing lovers with Hikaru's hand stroking Kaoru's face and asking if he were okay. And Kagome had to immediately leave to stop the bleeding that was occurring. The demonic hosts thought perhaps she'd pricked her finger, they could smell the faint whiff of her blood, and were mildly worried about her. The truth was that Kagome had ushered so quickly to duck into the bathroom outside of the Host Club because of the sudden nosebleed from catching that yaoi laden scene. It was her worst weakness, one that she both loved and loathed. She'd tried to keep it secret for so long from everyone. Haruhi knew the dirty truth though as did Sango. Haruhi had never been able to understand her flaw. However, Sango had understood it after she'd tried thinking about Inuyasha and Miroku together and had ended up blushing red in the hot springs. Kagome had never been able to convert her cousin, but Sango had begun to warm up to the idea. At that moment said cousin was hiding her amused face behind a carton of popcorn. Meanwhile, Sango was laughing her ass off in the afterlife while Miroku and Inuyasha were asking her to let them in on the joke.

Kaoru looked to Hikaru wondering if Kagome was okay. "Should we go check on her Hikaru?" And the twins bounded off not expecting the scene that they'd find.

The softer voice of Kaoru met her ears. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome threw a hand up, the other holding a tissue to her poor bleeding nose, and backed away from the deathly duo. "No! No! No! Get away from me you two!"

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked. He came up on one side of her, completely oblivious as to why she had a fearful look directed at them. They were pack so she shouldn't fear them in the least. True they caused trouble wherever they went, but the duo would never hurt anyone. Kaoru caught her hand and pulled her to lean against him while Hikaru went forward and pried away her other hand so he could see the damage on her nose.

"Did you bump your nose on something?" Hikaru asked. Their plaything was hurt. What were they to do? The odd thing in this situation was that the twins were generally worried over her.

It was too much for Kagome to handle. Her face turned crimson and she shut tight her eyes trying to will the sight of them away. "If you both don't leave me now I swear I'm going to pass out." And the light bulb went off in their heads. Two huge smirks draped across their faces. This was priceless. Too much for them to pass up. Their _grandmother _was a yaoi fangirl. And she was never going to live this down if they had any say over it. They could reveal this to the entire Host Club if they saw fit... or they could turn Kagome into their own personal dog. Oh the possibilities were limitless.


	8. Chapter 8 The Royal Family

**A/N: I put up another chapter! And bought a Labyrinth poster! Yay! -dances the magic dance, run while you have a chance-**

**Disclaimer: Okay I own no rights over Inuyasha or Ouran nor am I Bisco Hatori or Rumiko Takehashi.**

* * *

Like a rabbit that knew it was trapped by a fox Kagome saw her predator finally cornering her. She'd just anticipated it sooner than three days passing by. Three days in which she'd been forced to pose for pictures with the Host Club and cater to Hikaru and Kaoru's every need on the side. She was almost ready to come out with her well kept secret. The errands they had her running for them were idiotic most times are befitting a lowly maid. Carrying Hikaru's bag for him, driving at 11 at night to tuck them in much to Shippo's amusement, replacing Hikaru when he had to go to the bathroom and thereby being forced to hand feed Kaoru a tea sandwich. Everyone was suspicious. Kyoya thought it was amusing because more fan girls came in by the dozens to watch Kagome fraternize with the twins. Shippo thought it had something to do with the pranks she'd pulled on them her first morning to school and Haruhi was scared her cousin was being blackmailed... both were the truth. So Kagome was actually pretty relieved to literally drop what she was doing, of all things she'd been giving Kaoru a piggyback ride, and run to the superintendent's office. Kaoru was left on the floor and in the dust sporting a sore bottom. She would get them back if only she could admit to everyone she was a fan girl.

Kagome stole glances at the little desk and noticed a vast assortment of pictures of Tamaki adorning the walls. Mr. Suoh seemed like a loving father with so many snapshots of Tamaki littering his wall in as tasteful a way as could be possibly done without looking tacky. Just by glancing from one picture to the next she saw Tamaki's childhood and could watch him grow up into the tall lanky figure he was now. Her lithe fingers danced across one portrait in particular, picking it up to view the violet eyed tyke nomming on a teddy bear that was as big as he was. She leaned against the desk and her finger traced the outline of his chubby pink face. He'd sure been one healthy child. Without a doubt in her mind Kagome was sure that Tamaki still had that teddy bear somewhere. She was so absorbed in what she was looking at that Kagome didn't even hear the door creak open behind her as she giggled. "He's grown up quite a bit," came a voice.

Kagome stiffened in shock and immediately began bowing her head apologizing at Mr. Suoh. "I'm sorry for looking! I shouldn't have pried-"

"No, it's quite alright," he said. Mr. Suoh waved a hand as he made his way towards Kagome. He stole the picture and a rare light shone in his eyes of pure fatherly pride. He had the same facial features as Tamaki alright, down to that little smirk, and the air that basked around him screamed Tamaki. This man knew how to get attention when he wanted it. "He's quite the charmer."

"That's an understatement." Kagome gave a roll of her eyes. Flawless beauty, a nice personality, eager to make others smile... Since Kagome had met Tamaki she'd felt as drawn to him as she'd been to her friends in the past. There was something calling to her from Tamaki that was warm and inviting even if he sometimes came off as a spoiled brat. _As if we're tied together by a string… _Kagome's thoughts had shifted towards her dream but she shook her head to clear all notions of it. Thankfully a few days had passed and she hadn't had a single unnerving dream like that. It made her worry though. If the spirits of her friends were indeed visiting her dreams than what was holding them back from seeing her again?

Mr. Souh tilted his head curious at this relatively new student as he sat down. "Are you acquainted with my son?"

Kagome none too gracefully slumped into a chair perched nearby. She sat like a boy. "Yeah, I just met Tamaki this week." It seemed those who watched after his son's every move for him weren't worth their money. He'd gotten no notifications of any new friends within Tamaki's circle. "He's really sweet and his French is beautiful." Beautiful was a trite word to describe the pristine language that she'd heard. It was disappointing that Tamaki had to drop his language to fit in Ouran. Kagome briefly entertained the notion of Tamaki teaching her French. Would he like someone else knowing his home tongue just so he could speak it? She'd heard people chattering enough about their French classes, but had never really heard them practice on the natural Frenchmen.

The superintendent sat up straight as an arrow once he'd registered her words. "Tamaki spoke to you, _in French_?" He hadn't heard his son speak French since he'd been brought to Japan. It was a language Mr. Suoh longed to hear from Tamaki if only to be reminded of Anne-Sophie.

"Very fluently," Kagome stated, stretching out her long legs wondering when she'd be punished for wearing a boy's uniform.**_ With my luck the punishments here are as outlandish as the clubs,_** thought Kagome a bit fearfully. She could already see it, walking around the entire campus in that yellow dress carrying twelve shopping bags as punishment... **_Or something like_** _**that. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll just make me chase a peacock and grab a feather off its ass.**_ "He helped me pick out my furniture with my cousin Haruhi."

The conversation didn't even focus on her uniform. Instead Mr. Suoh began asking about Tamaki. "Is he having fun? Does he look happy?" His dark eyes were fairly dancing as he asked the questions with the face of a concerned father whose sole purpose was to make his son comfortable in life. And Kagome realized why he had so many pictures in his office. Mr. Suoh led such a busy life and probably didn't have any interaction with Tamaki. She wondered if he'd had _any_ interaction with Tamaki at all as a child? Was he even there to help raise him?

"Oh, he's fairly happy," Kagome promised. She could still vividly see Tamaki sweeping her up around the room calling her his little princess. _**Where does he get all of that enthusiasm?**_ "Tamaki doesn't lack for friends, but why don't you make some time for him if you're so concerned?" Kagome was frank as always and it startled the superintendant to hear someone so brisk to him of so young years. It was like she wasn't intimidated in the least by people with power and power was exactly what kept this school running. Then again, she was Sesshomaru Taisho's heiress. That man had a reputation for intimidation.

"Outside of this school I'm forbidden from being too nice to my own child. You see his grandmother is… well, she doesn't look favorably upon him," admitted Mr. Suoh. He glared at the single picture of his mother that sat on his desk. Half the time he wanted to toss that thing out the window. If only he could be rid of her as easily. "Now back to the business at hand." He didn't like speaking so comfortably with a stranger about family matters. "The dress code clearly states-"

A great ruckus was heard outside of his room and in moments the door burst open swinging on its hinges. Tamaki came thundering in all his shining glory with a hand thrown out in protest. "Father don't punish Kagome!" _**Where's the rest of the... **_She tilted her head a bit and took a glance outside of the office where the rest of the members were keeping busy any who got in their way from allowing Tamaki entrance. Mori was holding under one arm Mr. Suoh's personal bodyguard, Kyoya was paying off the secretary, Honey was eating cake, Haruhi was reading a book bored that she was summoned to this 'rescue,' and the twins were answering the phone lines. _**Oh. How did I not see that coming?**_

The door swung shut behind Tamaki and the duo blinked at his outcry. He glanced awkwardly between them both and stood up, pushing his hair to the side in a sweeping motion that Kagome knew charmed ladies left and right. Kagome's eyes stayed on him the entire time he pranced in. She could feel it even now in his aura, the hinting of loneliness. She could even feel the desperation calling out to keep her from any form of punishment. There was also the nerves bouncing around in him of all people for standing in front of his father. He just wanted to be accepted by someone. "Who are we to question the right of a student to dress like a boy? Kagome is wearing a male uniform, but everyone accepts-"

Kagome threw her arms around Tamaki in a sudden embrace that caught him completely off guard. Normally he was the one to do so when a friend looked adorable, but not this time around. Kagome hadn't been able to stop herself. No wonder Tamaki spent so much time with the Host Club caring for his friends. His grandmother held such disdain for him that even his father was fearful of being close to Tamaki outside of the school. Kagome knew now why that lonely aura was always hovering around him and she wanted nothing more than to quell it. It was like the first time she met Shippo, so lost and abandoned.

She ducked her face in his neck and lingered with the embrace trying to get through Tamaki what she got through Shippo that first night. That lonely night he wept before her needing someone to be with him. As his arms awkwardly snaked around her, Kagome felt it again. Once more she was able to access her restrained powers. Kagome could feel her aura comforting his own. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough for her aura to touch him and feel Tamaki calm down in her arms. "Thanks Tamaki," she murmured, squeezing him real tight before letting go. Kagome gave him a sweet smile before saying, "Actually your father was about to discuss that, but I was wondering if you'd both like to come to my house for dinner tonight?" She cast Mr. Suoh a hopeful look. "I'm sure Sesshomaru would like to discuss this as well since he's my guardian. Would that be fine Mr. Suoh?" She was offering Mr. Suoh something that he couldn't get at home. Time to bond with Tamaki outside of the walls of education. Mr. Suoh didn't hesitate to press the intercom to his secretary in the other room. Of course Hikaru answered.

"Yes Mr. Suoh?" Kagome couldn't halt the laughter from bubbling over her lips.

"Mr. Hittachin where's my secretary?"

"She went out to lunch-"

"But we're able," finished Kaoru.

"Please cancel all of my meetings this evening," he said rubbing at his temples.

"Yessir," they cheered.

Tamaki's face lit up like he'd swallowed a ray of sunshine. "Oh princess, what a lovely idea," Tamaki cried, clutching onto her waist and spinning around with Kagome in his arms.

It was seconds before she was pulled out of Tamaki's arms by his gracious father as he put a hand on her shoulder. Yuzuru held onto her hand with his free one and offered with all the flair of his son, "No longer call me superintendent little princess. You can call me king!" Tamaki's face went blank with sadness at his father stealing his nickname. **_That explains Tamaki's antics._** Away from the business desk they were two apples on the same tree. All semblance of a stern man was gone now.

* * *

Tamaki was bouncing in his seat next to his dad as the limo drove them to Kagome's home. Haruhi and Ranka had returned to their apartment since Kagome had gotten settled down. Her mother had her own things to do so it would appear that it would be just her, Sesshomaru, Tamaki, and Mr. Suoh. "So this young girl, she's a good friend of yours? Not a delinquent?" Mr. Suoh knew his son was far too kind to say anything rude, but he wanted Tamaki's opinion of the Kagome.

"Kagome could never be a delinquent," exclaimed Tamaki. To call Kagome such was blasphemous. "Why she's the sweetest person I've met-"

"Poor thing seems sickly though," commented Mr Suoh offhandedly. He'd done a little entail on Kagome's records that had been sent to him via her school when Sesshomaru had enrolled her into Ouran. He'd tried doing his own research on her, but aside from her records nothing had popped up. It was like all traces of her were wiped out from every computer. He'd even enlisted the Ootori family's services, but they were unable to turn up anything... which was a challenge to them that they were going to continue to attempt seeing how they were meant to be the best at everything.

Tamaki crooked his head. He didn't recall Kagome looking sickly; in fact, she looked the picture of health. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Suoh knew he shouldn't be telling his son such, but if they were friends and she was obviously accepting of him than he'd end up finding out later on as their friendship progressed. As far as he could tell Kagome's health was precariously unstable on the records despite how she appeared. Money could cover up everything and shush people from. He knew his son would be worried. Mr. Suoh knew that whenever someone was ill in the second main house Tamaki fretted over them. Tamaki was the one who'd tended to Anne-Sophie when she was ill as a child. She'd always told Tamaki that his beaming smile was enough to make her feel better so instead of playing outside he'd spend his time inside trying to cheer up his mother.

"Kagome missed many days in her old school before she ended up dropping out. She was constantly sick Tamaki." Tamaki gazed outside the window watching the dark and somber sky as it weighed over the world laden with rain. Kagome was never like those clouds though, she never looked burdened by the weight of things or particularly gloomy. That didn't mean though that Kagome wasn't sick. She could be bearing all the pain in the world for a smile. After all, he'd sported a smile his first year when brought to his father's house. Tamaki's cares for Kagome increased tenfold as he remembered his mother sitting in her sickbed. Did Kagome build up her immune system and enter Ouran? Or was she still weak and trying to be normal? The school prince was resolved in the matter as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand; he was determined to watch after her health. He would be her guardian whether she liked it or not. If he was the prince and she was his princess than it was high time he assumed the role of protecting frail Kagome from harm.

* * *

The simplicity of the house was a marvel. How was it an heiress resided in this puny thing? Mr. Suoh had half expected to pull up to the grandest most guady mansion he'd ever seen with her being Sesshomaru Taisho's ward. Kagome came bounding out the house with a spring in her step. As simple as the house appeared she seemed even more lax. Kagome wore a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants, an umbrella was in her hand just in case it happened to downpour while they were outside. She beat the driver to opening the door and pulled it wide open without any hesitation to propriety. "Welcome to my house," she chirped with a winsome smile. Mr. Suoh couldn't have been more overly dressed with his designer clothes that looked semi-formal, white blouses and dress pants. She was dressed in comfort clothes. Tamaki hadn't even a clue what type of pants those were on her, they looked so stretchy, roomy… and comfy. He wanted a pair of commoner's pants! Maybe Kagome would take him shopping to a commoner's store if he asked nicely!

The duo came out of the car and Yuzuru waved his driver off telling him he'd notify him when the supper was over to pick them up. Kagome shoved a hands in her pocket while swinging the closed umbrella in the other. Tamaki trailed beside her and looped an arm over her shoulders companionably, his ulterior motive being keeping her warm in case she got sick. She wouldn't catch anything on his watch! Mr. Suoh noticed little holes dug around her porch and a bed of overturned dirt with a wheelbarrow holding a sack of fertilizer. "Are you having a landscaper do your yard?" Yuzuru asked, wondering why the landscaper hadn't finished everything. Surely she'd force someone to finish it before guests came over, but she didn't look irritated in the least with her messy yard.

Kagome gave Mr. Suoh a confused look before she burst out laughing. "No! I'm doing it. I've got seed packets and cartons of flowers to plant in the garage."

"Do you often do yard work?" Was this little girl aiming to take up botany or own a chain of flower stores?

"Yard work, house work, work," she shrugged as Tamaki spied a carton of bright flowers sitting underneath the roof of the porch. "Who do you think fixed dinner tonight?"

Mr. Suoh's gasp was much like his son's. "Don't you have servants?"

"I was raised poor," she commented. "I like my little house and even when I become Seshomaru's heir I'm not going to leave it. Too much room can be lonely." Kagome could easily picture Tamaki all alone in a large mansion. **_Why do the rich and powerful purchase such large mansions? Are they compensating for not having many friends? It must get awfully lonesome in a large place, especially if your father has a lot of work to_** _**do, **_Kagome thought. And he lived in the _second_ mansion of all places! Did his father live in the same mansion? "Sesshomaru," she called. The door to the house hung carelessly open propped up by an old tennis shoe. The demon came out in a semi-formal attire so the Mr. Suoh didn't feel too out of place now.

Sesshomaru reached out and tapped her nose with one longer finger and said in a goading voice, "I thought priestesses were supposed to be quiet."

"Whiny puppy," she retorted. Their little banter was warm and not unusual. Kagome spun around and said, "I'm going to go set out the plates. Why don't you show your dad around the house Tamaki?" She gave her guardian a meaningful look and left. Sesshomaru didn't need so obvious of hints so he left to go 'help' in the kitchen.

"I can smell what you're up to," commented Sesshomaru, sitting down at the table. Kagome turned off the oven to let the food cool with a satisfied smile playing about her lips. All the food was already finished and she didn't really need to do much aside from making the kitchen look presentable.

She went about setting the plates. "I've no idea what you're talking about Sesshomaru."

"Hnn, you meddle too much human."

"If I didn't can you think of what might not be," she stated cockily. Sesshomaru had nothing to say since she was right. Good things came about from that nosey little woman and her meddling in others' affairs.

* * *

"She's got quite a lot of family pictures," said Mr. Suoh, glancing at all of the pictures lining up the stair wall. There was one of Sota playing soccer, Haruhi and Kagome beaming with missing front teeth at a young age, and Ranka and Kei standing with their spouses. It was like peering into their lives. Tamaki could see how happy Haruhi and Kagome had been even though they'd been commoners. He questioned if it was the commoner's luck in the world to be happy in life without money and it was the wealthy's luck in the world to be rich without such happiness.

Tamaki stood proudly before that wall and threw his hands out to say, "I nailed and put these up!" Disbelief crossed Yuzuru's features at his son doing actual manual labor.

"No way! Like a commoner!" he cried out astounded. Like father, like son.

"Yeah! I even hurt myself, but it was so much fun dad! Commoner's have happy lives because they can appreciate things when they have to do it for themselves," instructed Tamaki straight from the lesson he'd learned from Kagome. This was one area that Tamaki could teach his dad about, people who liked to work for a living. Tamaki led him up the stairs and showed him the bathroom, he pointed out the French bed that he'd helped Kagome pick out, and then he showed him the true wonder of all wonders... a toy called a slinky that he really wanted and said he was tempted to beg Kagome to give him.

Yuzuru pushed on the slinky and it wiggled back and forth in Tamaki's hands. "What purpose does it serve?"

"I've absolutely no idea," crowed Tamaki with such happiness you'd think the duo had just stumbled onto a rare moon rock that had fallen from the sky. And that was how Kagome found them. Instead of contemplating the meaning of life they were contemplating the functions of a slinky. "Kagome what is this for?" Yuzuru offered her the slinky on ginger hands as if it were a Picasso painting and she burst out laughing.

"Come with me to the stairs," she said. And so Kagome took careful time in setting the slinky and instructing its purpose. She unleashed it and let the slinky topple down her stairs watching as it went over and over all the way down. Tamaki and Yuzuru were astounded. "It's just for fun. I play with it when I'm trying to think."

* * *

"I'm still waiting for you to give in and go on one date with one of them," teased Kagome at the dinner table, waving a fork still speared with a mushroom at Sesshomaru, much to Tamaki and Yuzuru's amusement. The stuck up face on magazines for hospitals, commercials, and bill boards was actually in pure comfort with Kagome nearby. Well, as comfortable as Sesshomaru could appear with his sleeves unbuttoned and pushed up to his elbows. There was even a rare smile or two. "Come on, I can hear wedding bells."

Sesshomaru made a noise in his throat that sounded almost like a growl. "Isn't it enough you're my heir?"

Kagome snickered and sang tauntingly in a childish manner, "Some-one's got cold fe-eeeeeet."

Sesshomaru not so subtly changed the subject and focused it on someone else in the room. "What about your son?" He asked Yuzuru, his gaze flickering between the duo. "Has Tamaki not gotten a girlfriend?"

Kagome snorted. "Tamaki doesn't have one girlfriend because he must be shared with the world," she stated full of laughter.

"Alas, she is right. Besides I'm far too young to fall in love." Tamaki was as clueless to love as a dog chasing his own tail. He'd yet to catch the disease and was all sparkles and playing at the idea of courtly love that people used to sing about.

"Hardly," commented Sesshomaru. Kagome was just one year younger than Tamaki. One sat across from the other, one so grown up and the other so playful, each with an innocence the world had yet to blot out.

"Well, he hasn't been named the heir just yet," said Yuzuru offhandedly to Sesshomaru. Such a comment between Sesshomaru and Yuzuru as well as Tamaki was understood. No girl's family would allow Tamaki to marry their daughter until he was named the heir, even if all signs pointed to him becoming that. Yuzuru was positive he'd never remarry. He'd divorced his wife all because of his love affair with Anne-Sophie and he'd yet to meet anyone whom he loved more than her. It all hinged on his mother, Tamaki's grandmother, declaring Tamaki as the heir and she was slow at it. She'd only recently allowed Tamaki and his father to reunite and he'd only been in Japan three years now. Maybe that was the reason why Tamaki hadn't dated, because he could find no one whose family members would approve. Such was the hard life of the bastard of the wealthy. In the commoner's world children were born out of wedlock left and right and no one cared. The social ladder was still one with branches that were completely different worlds. It was for that reason that Sesshomaru wanted Kagome as his heir. She had enough scrutiny to judge a person by their work, not their place in the food chain. That, and he trusted her. Without trust, words were hollow falsehoods with nothing to back them up. His trust in her was the greatest compliment Sesshomaru could give someone.

"I don't see what money has to do with love," Kagome shrugged. "If someone loves you then it shouldn't matter how much money you have and how little they have."

"You're one year younger than my son," remarked Yuzuru. "What experience have you had little princess?"

Kagome flushed brightly and silently ate her meal. Tamaki felt his gut clench wondering if Kagome had loved someone. She avoided everyone's eyes, her eyes downcast to her plate as she demurely picked up a vegetable. "Love doesn't require an age limit." Spoken like a person with quite a decided mind for her opinions.

Tamaki watched her every outward appearance looking for any tell-tale signs of illness. In fact, Kagome looked brimming with health. Her hair had a natural sheen to it and her cheeks were rosey. He'd just have to watch closely after her just in case. When Kagome went to clear the plates Tamaki automatically pulled out of his chair to lift his own plate. He raced around the table getting the other's plates making Yuzuru spear at the table since he wasn't finished eating. Rather than chide over his son's antics he let him at it. Tamaki seemed genuinely happy helping Kagome and Mr. Suoh didn't want to ruin one shining moment with his son. Normally when they were left alone they got along fine, with the exception of the awkward feelings over his Grandmother Suoh. "Don't worry about washing the dishes! I'll do it Kagome," Tamaki stated glancing around for a dishwasher. His eyes couldn't find one as he searched, carrying the plates in his hands. Kagome's face dimpled cutely as she giggled and it was all he could do not to drop the plates and hug her. It was so easy to laugh with Tamaki around; he did the simplest things that cheered up a person without even realizing it.

"I don't have a dish washer Tamaki. Those things always mess up and need repairing."

"Not that you can't afford it now," noted Sesshomaru as he sipped on the rest of his tea.

Kagome cut him a look, "It's hard breaking frugal after you've been one for so long and I don't see the point in wasting money on something I can do for myself." Tamaki and Yuzuru's eyes bounced from one to the other as their little debate went on. Kagome had found upon returning to her era that speaking to Sesshomaru was easier and easier. They often battled over everything imaginable, it was a bit like two siblings bickering. Kagome felt it probably reminded him of arguing with Inuyasha and her in the past and it was quite a nice little habit to get back into.

"Time is money," quoted the aged lord, "and washing dishes takes time."

"But I need that time to think so why not do something productive too?" she responded with her head held high knowing she won this round. Kagome led Tamaki over to the sink. "Do you know how to wash dishes Tamaki?" At the shake of Tamaki's head Kagome gave him a 'you're hopeless' look, but then proceeded to show him. She pulled out a pair of bright yellow gloves for him to use, though she rather used her hands. "Just slide those on and we let the warm water run and pour in some soap." Once the sink had been filled with millions of bubbles... that Tamaki found more amusing in scooping and popping like a child, she scraped off the remnants of food from the dishes into the trashcan and slid them into the sink. She armed Tamaki with a sponge for the fierce battle that awaited him.

"So how did you come about making Kagome your heiress?" It was a peculiar thing considering they had no blood relations at all. He mildly wondered if Sesshomaru owed her, but what could a rich man owe such a young commoner?

Meanwhile, Tamaki was thrilled at the fact that he was scrubbing a dish. He was so enthralled that he didn't even notice he was scrubbing so hard that the paint was peeling. Kagome smacked him upside the head before he ruined her first set of dishes. "I'll show you the proper way," she instructed. Kagome gently took his gloved hand and guided it slowly over the plate, moving it back and forth scrubbing gently, being sure to clean every bit. He could feel her breath tickle his neck with their backs turned from their guardians who were talking and it made his blood boil and steam practically shoot out of his ears. Sure he'd blown on girl's ears, even Haruhi's, to see if they'd shriek and swoon, but never had it been reversed on him. And she wasn't even doing it on purpose. Kagome let go and he tried moving his clammy hands on his own to do as she'd taught him. Tamaki wondered for a time why his hands felt so warm even though he'd been wearing gloves when she touched him.

Sesshomaru observed the duo. One thing about Sesshomaru definitely hadn't changed though the centuries, his principals. He still never lied, but that didn't mean he was going to bring it up while Kagome was in such close proximity. He felt that he would be seeing Mr. Suoh more and therefore was obligated to establish a bond by sparing this one detail to Mr. Suoh. It was a detail that he calculated would prove beneficial with Tamaki hearing what he had to say. "Kagome," Sesshomaru called out from where he was sitting, "will you please fetch that folder I left in my car? I think Mr. Suoh would find it interesting." Kagome's features were confused but nevertheless she nodded her head, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, informing Tamaki to continue on without her, and left out of the house for his car parked outside in her driveway.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and upon hearing her feet come near his car he decided to answer Yuzuru. "She was my half-brother's fiancée," he stated, eyes intently watching both of their reactions. It was so quiet that Tamaki caught his words from the sink and his happy face immediately fell as he whipped around to look at them. Ever since that blond boy had stepped in this house Kagome's aura had spiked quite a bit to utter happiness. She wasn't thinking about the past when Tamaki was around. His antics provided a welcome distraction for someone who brooded when alone. Now Sesshomaru watched that boy look all at once shocked and for the briefest of moments Sesshomaru noticed a slight change in his facial features, for a second he'd appeared jealous. "His death has been hard on her," he said, noting how Tamaki's features were one of guilt and than overwhelming sadness for Kagome.

"It's never been mentioned that you had a brother," mentioned Yuzuru.

"It wouldn't be, I kept him secret. He was my father's son from a mistress. My father died saving her and eventually I grew to accept my half-brother. He had a place in my family that I shouldn't have denied him." It was as close to an apology to the whelp that Sesshomaru would give and what was worse was Inuyasha wasn't there to hear it in person, the first time Sesshomaru truly apologized for his actions and felt regret. It was also something for Mr. Suoh to think over, his own problems mirrored Sesshomaru's father's actions. If it caused Sesshomaru pain in remembering his father betray his mother it never showed, but Mr. Suoh understood what the heir was getting at. He'd eventually accepted his brother. For a rigid man like Sesshomaru to accept, well, maybe his mother could in time accept Tamaki.

"Though he had a chance at power, my brother gave it up for her." That was truthful enough. All Inuyasha had wanted in the end was a sturdy little hut to raise pups with that priestess in Edo. He'd given up on wanting to be a powerful full demon after he'd realized he'd fallen in love with Kagome. What was power after all when it didn't bring you happiness and the one you cared for? "This Sesshomaru sees her as a little sister."

He quieted down when he heard her re-enter the house. Kagome came in with a bounce in her step and brought the folder over to Sesshomaru. She gave him a pleasant kiss on his head and sat right back down before him muttering, "There you are my lazy lord."

She noticed the downer in everyone's auras, but thought it was probably Sesshomaru had threatened them or something. She clearly remembered the first time she'd met him when he'd threatened to kill her for pulling out that blasted rust worn sword. "Stop scaring my friends Sesh." She scolded, casting Tamaki a wink as she stood beside him and began rinsing off the dishes.

Tamaki couldn't stop blatantly staring at her now. He was the one questioning her happy attitude now and not vice versa. She was so peppy and carefree as he. If her health was bad he could see why she would try to bring herself out of gloom. But she'd lost a fiancée! And Tamaki knew it to be recent since she'd clearly stated she was taken on the phone not so long ago. Tamaki stood beside her, trying to think of what to do. He knew far more about her now than she knew about him so this was unfair. He'd have to talk to her, maybe tell her about his life to distract her and find out what things she liked. And maybe doing this would make Haruhi consider calling him dad. Tamaki enthusiastically dried the dishes she rinsed and handed to him.

"No threats, we were merely discussing you," Sesshomaru answered. Just because he always told the truth didn't mean he had to tell the whole all, Kagome had failed to ask for specifics. Ignorance was bliss. Sesshomaru's fingers rhythmically tapped on her table catching Yuzuru's attention while Sesshomaru eyed his ward. "I believe that since you're my heir you should be considered to have as much authority as a male and therefore you should be allowed to wear a male's uniform if you deem it so. For many instances I will be wishing for you to speak and act with the authority of a male. I do not want to just marry you off to someone else who will want to take over and run my company." Kagome half wondered if he was serious and knowing he always was she began to get this climbing fear of what he would answer to the frantic question bouncing in her head. **_He can't seriously want me to run his company?_**

"Wait! You're going to teach me how to run Inu Corps?"

"Affirmative." Kagome stacked the last dish and tossed the towel onto the counter. Just as she was about to speak she decided to hold it in by the look in his eyes. This was not something she was going to argue about in front of the others. All the air went out of her and she rolled her eyes knowing that eventually she'd probably find she had no choice in the matter but to become his heir. That was just how Sesshomaru was. You couldn't turn him down when backed into a corner otherwise he'd make your life a living hell. She knew after all of those stupid battles between him and Inuyasha every chance they met for that sword. He was relentless in what he wanted.

Yuzuru cleared his throat. "With that taken into account, I believe Kagome will be allowed to wear a boy's uniform. As far as I can tell all the other women in the school have arranged marriages or are looking at someone to marry to take over _their_ family company." There were a good number of girls who were in the fashion industry, but Kagome's inheritance would mean she'd have to act more like a man and he couldn't think of a single girl in the school who'd be forced to do that in their line of work.

Kagome slumped against the sink before looking at Tamaki. "Want to go outside and leave these business men to themselves?" Tamaki brightened up and they took off outside. Sesshomaru let out a long sigh before he got up too and motioned for Yuzuru to follow. They would go outside as well but not bother the pups.

* * *

Yuzuru was finding the front porch swing very quaint to sit in beside Sesshomaru. Their teenagers were busy since there was still enough light out to plant. Kagome had enlisted Tamaki into helping her figure out where to place certain colored plants and he was ecstatic to help with a commoner's chore.

Yuzuru's mind was still hung up on what Sesshomaru had said over dinner about his brother not wanting power when he could have Kagome. Yuzuru had felt that way when he'd met Anne-Sophie. From the moment he'd seen her he knew it was love at first sight and that he never wanted to look upon another woman. Originally he'd wanted to marry her. He'd come home to tell his mother, but she'd argued with him and told how their stocks would drop from the divorce with his then current wife. So many disadvantages she threw out left and right, how no one would accept his commoner wife, how people would lose their jobs all because of his selfishness to make decisions with his heart instead of his mind. She'd been the one to forbid him from seeing the love of his life. He'd still rebelled though. He couldn't be married to a cold wife when his heart was Anne-Sophie's. After the divorce he'd taken secret excursions, making flights that stopped in France or outside of it so he could spend just an hour or two with his sweetheart. Joy and heartache found him upon the day Anne-Sophie announced her pregnancy. He swung her around with joy and kissed her, but that night he'd wept for his son and the grandmother who wouldn't love him. In those rare moments stolen in France he'd gotten brief glimpses of his little son and happiness. His sweetheart always had a scrapbook ready for his visits with new pictures captured of what he'd missed of Tamaki's growing up. Yuzuru never even considered living like a commoner to be with her though. He'd be worthless as a commoner.

Tamaki and Kagome were a good ways away from the adults, planting on the opposite end of the porch. The prince's hands were covered with gloves while Kagome's green thumbs went bare crumbling up dirt and planting a bright pink flower. "I'm learning so many things with you," Tamaki said gleefully as he lifted what he'd learned to be a spade and dug a little hole. He was planting bulbs and Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd made the holes an inch too deep. If flowers really could grow out of the love their owners put into planting them than she half expected these flowers to sprout the very next day with the love Tamaki shrouded them with. He swept the dirt over the bulbs like he was tucking a child in with a blanket. It was humorous and touching to watch. _**What was his childhood like?**_

"Tamaki," she murmured, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and unintentionally leaving a streak of dirt there. Such an action made Tamaki's eyes light up at how adorable a picture she made. You could practically see bubbly hearts floating around his head while his face scrunched up in adoration of her cuteness. "Whenever you're lonely feel free to come over here, even when I'm not home," she told him. The hearts fell away and he just stared at the soft smile on her face and the warm eyes she cast him. "There's a spare key under the second flowerpot you can use. I don't know what you can do here, maybe read, plant, whatever." When Tamaki just kept on staring at her, she quickly added, "My door is always open to family." She feared a bit that he would be over twenty-four/seven, but if he really was being left alone than she knew what she was doing was a good thing. For all of a second Tamaki was frozen and could only hear the thumpety thump thumping of his heart. As soon as that second passed Tamaki had descended upon her with no restraint. His longs arms wrapped around her smaller form hugging her until they fell over backwards. He was rolling back and forth on the ground just hugging her even though his shirt would probably get stained by the grass.

Unlike all of the other hosts, Kagome freely called him family despite the fact that he'd known her for an incredibly short time. She offered him the rare friendship that was already ready and prime for the taking with an open heart. That cemented everything concerning Kagome. He had a special place in his heart for this host member; she would be his best friend and comrade. He would never leave her out and would protect her from evil rogues and sickly maladies.

"Tamaki, can't breathe," she said, tapping on his back for air. He let go, allowing her to pull herself up, and the happiness on his face didn't seem like it was going to ebb away any time soon. He couldn't remember ever having such a wonderful day. Not only had he made a very good friend who wanted to hang out with him and considered him family, but he also got to spend time with his father. He'd never seen the man so relaxed around him since most of the time he spent teasing Tamaki and enjoying it, it was their own little way of bantering. Tamaki was glad this little haven existed for him and his father. Growing up, all Tamaki wanted as a child was to meet his father more. The rarity of chances were a handful of moments throughout his life since Yuzuru was forbidden to see him and his mother. Small chances were taken to see Tamaki every year and when his father couldn't evade his grandmother's eyes Mr. Suoh would write Tamaki a letter. Life without a father and suddenly being thrust one just three years ago had seemed like a Christmas wish come true. The downer was leaving his mother and having to devoutly learn Japanese, a language he barely knew. He'd only known a few phrases of it to speak to his papa. Tamaki hoped that Kagome would invite him and his father over more often, it wasn't that he hated his grandmother, but his father was never as relaxed as he was now.

"Oh princess," Tamaki cooed. Kagome had long realized this was her official new nickname that would probably be bestowed upon her until the day of reckoning. "Have the Heavens ever graced a sweeter angel? But of course you wouldn't want to leave me out of any grand schemes." She let him ramble for quite a bit, knowing there was no off button on Tamaki once you got him started, but he really did keep her occupied. She guessed this was her own way of helping herself out, making so many good friends was always a benefit. It was nice to know they would be there to keep her thoughts from sinking back to the past.

Tamaki threw off his gloves and stretched his little fingers. Kagome's eye caught sight of his wrist having scratches on them from where the gloves didn't protect him from weeds. She automatically reached over and took his wrist in her hands, glancing them over to see if the wounds were deep. He looked up at her thinking she had something to say, not knowing that really she was concentrating all of her willpower on bringing up her powers. His mind sank to his dream of her, these hands felt exactly as they had in the dream. Being so close to her he could smell her and it was just as the dream, flowers and spring rains wafted around her.

Kagome knew it was there. It had to be. Otherwise how could she sense auras? How had she healed him when he'd slammed the hammer on his finger? It was there lying wait under her skin a sleeping talent that was tampered by her own body. Her body was restraining herself without her knowing how. And even worse, she somehow couldn't unlock it. She hadn't tried to, but she had the strangest fear that she couldn't control herself, which might be why her body had locked down. She didn't know how to fool her body into feeling safe enough to control her powers. It was quite awful knowing you couldn't control you own body and call forth something to aid you that you'd grown so used to having. Kagome sighed and met his eyes looking very put out. Her greatest gift bequeathed to her from the great kamis wasn't working right. She couldn't even heal the scratch from a weed. "Kagome. Why are you crying?" She blinked startled. She hadn't even realized that tears had begun to trail down her face.

"Nothing," she lied. Tamaki brought up his free hand and brushed the tears away with wide worried eyes._** So she really can get sad,**_ he thought. A sharp jolt ran through her at the brush of his bare fingers on her cheek, her hand shot away from the wrist she'd been holding, and she pulled away wiping at her blush stained cheeks with the back of her hands. Kagome's eyes trailed over to a patch of red and white flowers that reminded her of someone even as she blushed under the gaze of another person. "Sorry, I have just been off a bit." She turned her face back to Tamaki as if nothing happened and continued on planting. He didn't push her for information since he could probably guess her sorrows, which was really nice for Kagome because she was tired of people pestering her. One day she would let the past come out all on her own, but for now she didn't want to bring it up. Instead of drilling her with questions he hummed while he worked beside her the little tune most children knew, "Frere A Jacques." Kagome smiled over at him, but her smile was quicklky replaced with a look of pure confusion when she saw the wrist she'd held when she was shocked had no scratches marring while the other one did. Something had happened that had made her body assume control.

That little mar of skin disappearing was the proof that Kagome needed that she could still retain what and who she was. She was still a priestess and somehow she'd find a way to unlock her powers.

Feeling happier than she had been all day she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Kagome quickly began humming in tune with a very pleased Tamaki as they continued their work.

* * *

Kagome gathered her courage and set down her spade as they got up to walk to the hose in the yard. How did you broach a subject like this? "Tamaki," she hesitated. The prince turned his undivided attention to her, his fingers gripping the handle to the hose. Brilliant ocean blue eyes searched violet ones. "I know this is going to sound weird, but have you had any... weird..." She faltered.

"Weird dreams," he finished for her. Their eyes didn't move from each other's, both rigid where they stood. They both knew that the other had weird dreams now. There was a possibility they were seeing the same thing. But there was always the possibility you were a lunatic spouting off something that the other hadn't dreamt because their weird dream didn't construe as sharing a mental link like you thought. At least that's what Kagome was worried for. She didn't exactly want someone to think she was a nut case.

"This past week," she began, deciding to rip off the bandage and let it air. Her instincts said they were tied together and he was seeing the same thing. "Did you dream about Sango?" He stared back at her like she'd gone crazy. _**So much for us being tied together,**_ she thought bitterly. Kagome spun around and began walking away towards the side of the house to retrieve a watering can. **_And here I was sure my instincts were telling me- _**The hose tumbled from Tamaki's fingers and upon hitting the ground sent a spray of water up that drizzled over them.

"That woman in the maze," he supplied. Tamaki could never forget any of those dreams. He'd actually been questioning why he wasn't having them anymore. Oddly enough, Tamaki had begun to sleep btter ever since he'd had those dreams. Kagome froze and spun around. "The woman with the huge boomerang. You know her don't you Kagome?" The look in her eyes was testament to the accuracy of those dreams before she even responded to his question. **_It was real. It really was real! She's having the same dreams as me!_**

She nodded her head as he began walking towards her. "Sango said we would meet Miroku next," supplied Kagome. She waited for him to ask her if she was cursing him or doing something to try and mind control him.

"Are these people real Kagome?"

A cloud seemed to pass over her features as she mumbled out, "They were. How about I tell you about everything later? I'm starting to get a head ache just thinking about all the things you need to know." At the word 'head ache' Kagome found Tamaki overturning a bucket for her to sit on and prying the hose from her very fingers as he commanded that he would do the rest of the garden work for his frail princess.

* * *

After they left Kagome shut and locked all of the doors. She'd decided against speaking to Sesshoamru about being the leader of Inu Corporations on account of being so tired. Kagome crept up to her room, fingers grazing over the walls, and flipped off the lights. When she slid under the silky comforter she realized something very frightening. She was completely alone. Kagome was so used to being part of a pack and hearing someone sleeping nearby, feeling someone sleeping beside her like Shippo or Haruhi, knowing her mother was in the kitchen, or listening to the swish and swash as Sango polished her boomerang. She wasn't used to being alone. The quiet creaks of a empty house scared her. Kagome pulled a blanket over her head and tried to get to sleep, but every time she did her mind took on a darker turn and she just thought of how utterly lonely she was. She tried to repress the thoughts that would trail towards the past, but they wouldn't leave. Crimson stains etched in her memory making her shake. No! She wouldn't return to that! Kagome desperately fumbled for the new cell phone Sesshomaru had purchased for her and hoped she wasn't being a nuisance as she called Shippo.

"Hello?" Shippo yawned on the phone. The truth was he was getting sleepy, but he hadn't gone to bed yet. Working on computer software rarely meant you went to bed on time.

"Shippo," said Kagome.

Her voice was trembling, which sent Shippo on high alert as he jumped out of his chair ready for action. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just…" She fumbled over the words.

"Kagome spit it out, you're pack." He was already heading over towards the window in case she needed him to open it and shoot over there to bust someone's head in for breaking in.

"I'm scared."

"What're you scared of?" If she was in danger he'd be there in two heartbeats.

"I'm alone." And it clicked for Shippo. Kagome had been so used to traveling in packs that she wasn't used to being without someone. Most of the time if a demon wasn't part of a pack they went mad or became hermits within themselves and their powers actually drained. Packs were meant to empower other members and provide comfort. One must **never** be without a pack for too long otherwise your emotions would drain and your inner beast would have more reason to loose control. Being around other stable beings kept demons from letting their beasts loose. Shippo had only been alone for a week after his parents died and he'd hated every dreary second of it. Sesshomaru had once described the point of going insane to Shippoe since he'd unwisely traveled by himself for a time. That was why Sesshoamru had gotten Jaken and Rin and Kouga had Kinta and Hokakku traveling with him. Shippo debated on what to do for a split second.

"Hold on Kagome, I'll send someone over."

"I hope I'm not troubling-"

"Kagome don't sweat it," he quickly said with the phone balanced on his shoulder as he shot out of his home office and headed towards a bedroom. "Packs are **never **supposed to leave someone alone. We pretty much treat you like a demon-" she had adapted a few demonic traits from being around them so much, "-so I'm surprised we didn't think of it before."

"Thanks Shippo," she sighed into the phone feeling a wave of relief pass over her.

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed, clutching onto her blanket wondering how soon they'd be over to her house. She pulled one of the blankets on her overly large bed off and wrapped it around her like a cocoon as she traipsed down the stairs like a giant marshmallow. Everyone had their fears. Her mother's was rats. Haruhi's was lightning and thunder. Ranka's was living a week without drag clothes. Her fear was being stuck alone. Kagome thrived on family and friends and now wasn't a time to leave her unaided to her thoughts. Just as she made it down the stairs there was quick rapping knock at her door. Whomever it was, was using both of their hands to knock. _**Well, that was quick.**_ She'd only just hung up a full two minutes ago. Kagome opened it up expecting Rin and Shippo… instead she got Hikaru and Kaoru standing there clad in silky boxers and shirts, the shirts that had been tossed at them by Shippo and slid on for modesty's sake. Her nose came so close to bleeding at the sight of Kaoru leaning his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"What're you two doing he-"

"We're here to stay the night-"

"And make sure you sleep all tight," rhymed Hikaru. Both tall gingers took up enough space standing in her doorway as it is. She moved to the side and they stepped into the room, Kaoru shutting the door behind them. She rolled her eyes. Why in the seven hells would Shippo send those two over? She yawned. Kagome was incredibly tired and wanted nothing more than to have someone in the house so she could sleep in peace. There would be enough days to fantasize about having twins with yaoi tendencies in her house. Right now she needed bed.

"Fah-" She yawned a huge cute yawn that made her eyes shut adorably. If they'd had any energy in them they would've glomped her like their lord did. "-low me." She led them up the stairs and past her room to where Haruhi slept. The bed was nowhere as big as her own, but it was of a decent size… "One of you can sleep on this bed and the other can bed down on the couch downstairs."

"How about we-"

"-sleep in your bed?"

"Because, its mine and I'm not sleeping in that dinky thing," she said, pointing at Haruhi's smaller bed. She had to admit it; she'd gotten quickly used to that lovely French bed and could now see herself wallowing in no bed but that one. The twins shared a long communicating look. There was no way in hell they were sleeping in that dingy thing or the couch.

* * *

As Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep she felt an indention on either side of her large bed as the twins made their way under the covers. It seemed they didn't like being alone either, but they were pack brothers and had never really been separated. It just wasn't possible to split them from the same room. Kaoru had spent all of five seconds on the couch before he'd found that out. "Just don't try anything funny," she warned, snuggling into her pillow as she felt one arm cross over from Kaoru and another from Hikaru so their arms crisscrossed over her as if holding her in sleep. Her eyes popped open to catch sight of Kaoru's golden half lidded eyes.

"We're too tired-"

"To cause mischief," admitted Hikaru. The twins were worn out and they were far too used to going to bed early for school. They felt more at ease in this room than their own room back at home, but they pinpointed the reason for that by simply following the faint pulsing aura of comfort from Kagome. Though she hadn't really shown off her reputed powers they could feel the priestess abilities surrounding her and any around her in sheer comfort. Her aura pulsed as sweetly as a lullaby as it soothed them into restfulness. They wondered if she even knew the powers that flared around her instinctively. She had to. She was the Shikon Miko. But why hadn't they seen her use any of her powers yet?

Kagome's eyes were closed and she was too tired to give into her yaoi fan girl that was pleading to be let out foaming at the mouth for having twins sharing a bed with her. Actually her mind was busy thinking on the twins themselves. _**These two guys, if they really have just begun opening up to people with the Host Club... then they're still hesitant to let the others see them for themselves. It's obvious since they have so few friends in their life, **_she pondered. Right before the gingers fell asleep though Kagome asked them a question they weren't expecting."Hikaru, Kaoru… will you be my friends?"

A simple question falling off of sweet lips belonging to a tender heart. Hikaru spared a glance to Kaoru over her head. "What do you think Kaoru?"

"She can tell us apart," Kaoru stated. It was as if it were the most viable answer.

"How is that Kagome?" Hikaru shifted closer and with his free hand poked her head.

She swatted his hand away and mumbled into her pillow, "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret Hikaru. So is it yay or nay?"

The twins met each other's golden eyes and thought it over. They could have fun with this. Saying they were better friends with her than Tamaki, bothering her, bragging about hanging out with her more. "Sure, you're ours," they chorused lying their heads back down on the fluffy pillows. Kagome didn't know that they'd just laid claim to her officially being part of their family. Those two rarely accepted anyone into the family, people could rarely tell them apart anyway, and this just further strengthened their pack bonds to her. They would protect her, annoy the hell out of her with their fox magic, and beat the crap out of anyone who put her in danger.

"And you're both mine," she sleepily acknowledged, surprising them and making them genuinely happy as one more person crept into their little world. Whether they wanted it or not she'd broken through their barrier already. Such was the ways of Kagome when it came to making friends. "I will get you in kind for making me your slave," she vowed. The twins glowed with mischief at the promise. It appeared she wasn't going to be a person to discourage them for the fox nature they'd been born with. If anything she would help fuel it. "Night Hikaru. Night Kaoru."

"Night Kagome," they chorused.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. -wipes sweat off brow- I had fun with this one. ^_^ There's a poll on my thing for the next 3 chapters for you to choose from, or there will be in a second. If the poll doesn't work for you feel free to email. Thank yous for all your input guys!**


	9. Chapter 9 Whose Pawing at Kagome?

**A/N: Well, I was T-boned in a wreck this week, but I'm still writing. Got incredibly lucky to walk out of that wreck, that's what they told me. Got a lot of scrapes and bruises, but nothing major. So celebrating life I'm going to be posting all this week. Have fun reading. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha... Buuuuut... *pulls out cosplay and begins running around dressed an Ayame searching for a Kouga* heh heh.**

* * *

"Get yer damn cat off me," thundered Inuyasha. Kirara was pawing at him with her over-sized mitts pushing him down. Sango wouldn't let the cat relent until he calmed down. "Those bastards are sleeping with her! Lemme at 'em!"

Ayame was amused; her red head shook with laughter. "Really Inuyasha. We're trying to mate her and you're worried about someone cuddling with her," she snorted.

"Look, I agreed that only **one** guy could be with her," he stated. "That Tama-whatever! It's hard enough as it is knowing he'll be with her! Can I just scare them out of her bed?"

Miroku rubbed at his creased brows. Living eternally with this mayhem was so hard. His wife slid her arm around his shoulders reminding him that there were benefits to achieving a heroes paradise. His cursed hand inched down her back a bit. Oh it was so tempting to touch. Not even being in paradise had eradicated his lecherous thoughts, but heck, he was married so it was fine to have those thoughts about his wife. "Don't even think about it monk. You have work to do."

"Ah, but one for the road Sango, my sweet," he whined like a kicked puppy.

"Miro-" Squeeze, squeeze. And her husband was soon rubbing at his sore face. The fact that his cheek hadn't eroded into nothing was testament to the strength he bore… or maybe Sango wasn't hitting hard enough. "You ready to go Miroku?" He reached out and patted Sango's cheek gently; there was a scratch across her cheek. Though her soul was strong it had been hurt in the process of preventing that evil from getting to Kagome and Tamaki.

"Yes, but you have your wards of protection don't you?" He checked with everyone who held up the necklaces with an inscribed rune he'd made to preserve their souls. They'd spent all these days from the dream world to plan their battle strategy. "If Naraku gets back in we'll be prepared for him," vowed Miroku.

"Keh, that bastards not the one I'm worried about," grumbled Inuyasha. They'd still as of yet figured out how Naraku had breached the dream. That giant spider had been a hint as to who was coming in, but Sango had seen him firsthand that last night they'd visited. It was him she fought until the dream had ended and he'd been ripped away from their plane of existence. Somehow he was getting in and they weren't sure whether or not he was working alone.

* * *

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the fog lifted in the dream. Yup, gentle stirring winds and bright violet eyes not an inch away from her face. "TAMAKI!" she shrieked scooting away from him and pressing a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "Personal space please!"_

"_Sorry Princess," he chuckled, reaching out to help her up. It appeared like they were in a new part of the maze. Green bushy walls, a weeping willow, and a stone bench with a koi pond nearby. A place of utter tranquility and peace. No more running, but that was the thing with dreams you could be in one dream and then completely phase out into another area when your dreams shifted. Kagome was hoisted up and leaned on Tamaki. Where did he get that strength? She wasn't aware that Tamaki actually worked out, as far as she was concerned he was a rich bastard like her cousin said. Well, maybe he was a martial artist or something. He did have a lot of money at his disposal... but then again so did she._

"_Did you have fun at my house?" Kagome asked, testing just to make sure it was 100% true what they'd mentioned in the waking world._

"_Oh, I enjoyed myself so much my princess," he chirped with a broad smile. "Is it okay if I come by tomorrow actually?"_

_Kagome shrugged. She felt content right now talking to him. It wasn't as weird as she'd thought it would be with them sharing a dream. "Sure, I told you any time you wanted you could stop by. Though not tomorrow morning, Hikaru and Kaoru are kind of sleeping over-"_

"_What? What are they doing in my princess's bed?"_

_Explaining why the twins were in her bed was embarrassing and explaining how she was so close to them was an even longer explanation."In a round-about fashion they're kind of family," she sighed._

"_They're related to you?"_

"_Not exactly, but they're considered family," she said. She shook her head. There really was too much to explain to Tamaki, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell him all of it. He was virtually a stranger to her, though his heart was a very kind one. It had taken her all of a week to get Sango to talk about Naraku's attack on her village and she was feeling a little skittish about broaching her own fears._

"_Fine, I'll stay the night next time," he proposed insistently. Kagome rubbed at her forehead. Not five minutes in the dream world and she was getting a headache. His face immediately was strewn with concern. "Come, would you wish to sit down my princess?" Ever the courtier, Tamaki led Kagome towards the bench and they both took a spot. Inside the pond swam two little koi fish, one black and one white paddling around with their filmy fins. It was unspoiled, this world. At least for the moment. __Kagome was worried about something coming out to attack them. Her own reservations about keeping her past to herself was squelched with the need to inform Tamaki should that thing return._

_She turned her face up towards Tamaki's, bright eyes searching his out and finding nothing but kindness. "Tamaki, I should go ahead and tell you something you need to know since we're here." He clasped his hands with her's and she was prone to believe that some part of him was related to Kouga even though she knew that to be false. It was probably just the way he was, after all Tamaki was French, though she had no idea how far that affected a person. Were stereotypes about the French being flashy and romantics at heart true?_

_Tamaki leaned forward, "Anything you wish to say I shall hear out my princess." Such bravado. And it wasn't just show, it was truly how Tamaki acted. She reached up with one hand, the other still held by his, and gingerly cupped his cheek with a softening in her features. No one had ever put so much trust in her so quickly that it was a breath of fresh air to hear that coming from someone. He didn't doubt her word, her capabilities, her. Not once. It was a whole different change and she couldn't stop from liking it. __The moment was a perfect scene from any romance in a shojo manga, with the exception of Miroku clearing his throat from where he stood directly behind them. Kagome sprang away from Tamaki while the prince sat there not at all phased, his bright violet eyes staring with curiosity at Miroku's dark violets._

_He brightened. "You must be Miroku!" As oblivious to things as ever. Miroku eyed Tamaki and a smirk settled nicely on his features as he pointedly sat beside Kagome, making her edge even closer towards Tamaki to accommodate for the monk. "Why yes, yes I am. I've been waiting five hundred years to meet you Tamaki. It's a pleasure." From one lady wooer to the next, Miroku felt bosom buddies with this guy._

_Tamaki leaned over Kagome, his elbow brushing hers in the process, unconsciously setting his hand on her arm. "How do you know Kagome?" Miroku eyed the tell tale blush on her dainty cheeks and the way she avoided his eyes. __**Damn him! Looking at me like he thinks I'm crushing on Tamaki! Bastard has no right!**_

_**Kagome's sweet on Tamaki. Kagome's sweet on Tamaki! Oh I can't wait to tell Sango! I have every right to make her uncomfortable with this after all the times she and Sango slapped me!**_ "_Oh she used to travel back in time to help us," stated Miroku with a grin that could put to shame any celebrity. He was up to something and Kagome was fearful of that gleam in his eyes. Nothing good could come of that gleam._

"_No way!" Tamaki's face was all aglow and now both pairs of eyes were on her red face. Great, exactly what she needed to diffuse the embarrassment she was already feeling._

_Kagome cleared her throat and speared Miroku with a glare. "Shouldn't we start at the beginning?"_

"_I was just casually leading the conversation," replied the monk. He was as smug as a tomcat. Everything Miroku did was deliberate and with a cause, exactly like Kyoya._

* * *

"I hate waitin' around," griped Inuyasha. They sat in their own plane hovering over the dreamworld that Kagome slept in. Should Miroku need their help, should the dream change in away way, they would notice since they'd helped create it. Not a single time had passed that they hadn't noticed it yet.

"I don't think he's going to show up," groused Sango. She was a demon slayer and knew demons to be as planned when it came to attacks as humans. They really weren't that different from each other when you got down to the center.

Ayame was lost in her own thoughts. She wanted more than anything to use their ability to go into dreams to see her own husband or her children. Poor Satoshi hadn't been raised at all by her mothering hand. He'd had brief years with her as a pup with his eyes barely open before she'd been snatched from him. Her claws sank into the cloud of land they sat on. "Don't worry. Kagome will be safe," she vowed. If anything Ayame wanted something evil to show up just so she could vent and sink her claws into them. A little tearing apart always did the job with an unhappy demon and Ayame wanted to go on a rampage in regards to her bottled up emotions. To an extent Ayame could understand exactly what Inuyasha was feeling. He'd watched Kagome all her life knowing that she'd be destined to find someone else and that her heart would eventually heal from the wound that had been pierced deep from his death. The same had happened with Ayame. She'd waited not knowing who Kouga would meet or if he'd ever meet someone and now she wondered what was worse. To know the person your loved one would be with or to not know and wonder if there would be another? Ayame was a selfish wolf by nature, more so than Inuyasha. She was having a harder time trying to let go than he was.

* * *

_Nothing unsettling had happened at all. Instead they'd passed the time peacefully with Kagome and Miroku retelling everything from the beginning to the end for Tamaki who sat perched on the grass with his knees brought up to his chest like a child. She had a labored time getting out what had happened to Inuyasha, but Miroku had effectively told that part. __Kagome had settled on the grass beside him, more comfortable sitting on the ground than a chair anyday, and Miroku was throwing feed into the pond from his pocket. However, Kagome had no idea where he was getting the feed. She guessed anything could be summoned up in a dream. "So now you're here in this time?" She nodded. "I really hope you'll believe me."_

"_It sounds too much like…"_

"_A fairy tale," Kagome finished for him, her mind in sync with his. He nodded guiltily at the admission. It was one thing to dress as a hero, to pretend to be a knight, and to ply lovely words with drama upon girls in the club. It was another thing entirely to believe that such heroes existed. Much less that Kagome was one from the past. Time travel. His mother had often told him stories of every sort and as a child he'd bought them, which was why half of his hair brained ideas were so odd in the club. There was only a small doubt in his mind, the doubt of a rational adult, but it was overcome by the childish voice in his head screaming that she was telling the truth. He figured the only reason he doubted her was because believing in such a fantasy of a story would be seen as demeaning by his grandmother if she were to know._

_Kagome sighed and stood up, padding over towards the tree that overlooked the pond, its long branches dipping in the water as if sipping at it. __Miroku handed Tamaki his staff and let the boy feel the weight of it in his hands. "How else do you explain this then Tamaki? You and Kagome are sharing dreams. You'll both remember this conversation tomorrow. Your eyes say you already believe it when your mouth doesn't." The monk and prince exchanged looks and Tamaki stood up, tossing the staff back into Miroku's hands._

"_Well, how about you show me your powers?" Tamaki piped. If Kagome was as she said she was than he would believe her. Though he already had little to no doubt considering these dreams existed. He also wanted to see exactly what Kagome was capable of. It would be astounding to know that his princess had special powers. Maybe he'd order her a superhero outfit to wear into the club or a priestess one._

"_I can't," she admitted, a fist clenched as she slumped against the willow. Her eyes reflected the inner turmoil going on within. "Miroku," she looked to her old friend for guidance. Miroku knew what she was about to broach before she even opened her mouth, but he preferred to stay silent. He wanted Tamaki to hear more and become accustomed to what Kagome was. "Ever since I came back I can't do anything with my powers. What's wrong with me? Am I sick or something?" At the very thought of Kagome having an illness, Tamaki rushed over to her side and wrapped her up in an immediate embrace. Miroku had to admit it, that kid had style and could put the moves on any chick in a subtle way that Miroku had briefly touched on. Then again, it looked like the teen had no idea that he was attracted to Kagome in that way. __Miroku thought. The monk mildly wondered when would be the wave to break that dam and usher forth a courtship. He could smell something blooming and he was pretty sure it would happen faster than he could proposition a village of girls to bear his children._

_Miroku watched Kagome linger in that hug, her eyes were shut and she looked peaceful and content. It lasted briefly before she pulled away to pat Tamaki on the face and assure him that she was okay. How had Kagome come to easily touch Tamaki so quickly? It had taken her months to act such a way around Inuyasha and yet here she was, close to Tamaki as if they'd been meant for each other. The red ribbon wrapped around their wrists merely stated the obvious fact that they were. "Kagome it's your fault your powers aren't unlocking," he said, interrupting the little interlude between the two as he stood up._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. You're scared." Not only that, but she'd spent so much time with demons her powers were changing to accommodate her so she wouldn't hurt them. He'd noticed that first off when he'd met her so long ago. Kagome had never once accidentally hit Inuyasha or Shippo, her powers were refined in a way that most weren't. Miroku's own monk skills had been warning him about Inuyasha and even Shippo. He'd felt a spark or two of his powers wanting to get out of hand once or twice that he'd had to meditate over to force it to calm down. Kagome had only ever had to calm down in the presence of many demons and no doubt about it but her pack was helping her powers strengthen considerably to not harming any demons whatsoever unless she wished._

"_I'm not scared."_

_Inuyasha had it right sometimes to be crass. Brutal language was what Kagome hated and so he pushed at her buttons. _"_Bullshit Kagome." Miroku knew what he should and shouldn't do. Prodding at Kagome's weakness was a very underhanded ploy, but leaving her with the inability to accept the truth was just as dangerous. Especially to her health. Keeping her powers bottled up would affect her well being eventually if she didn't release some o f it. Miroku stepped towards her, his staff jangling with his gait. "You're scared of being alone," he said. "You're scared of not being able to control yourself." He kept on going towards her and Kagome had nowhere to go. She could only guiltily lower her eyes and bite at her lips. Kagome didn't want to hear his words, they hurt because they were true. "You're scared that bringing out your powers will confirm it was all real! That Inuyasha really died."_

"_Stop it!" Tamaki was glowering at Miroku from where he stood in front of Kagome. "You're not making things for Kagome any better." __**Maybe I am,**__ thought Miroku wryly. __**If they can protect each other in this dream, if they can touch so easily… what's to stop them from doing that in the real world?**_

_Miroku nodded his head. "As you wish." He straightened his robes out and began heading towards an arch in the bushes that led to another part of the maze. "It's almost time for you to both wake up." His back was turned on them and it was as if he were seeing something they didn't. "Oh, and Kagome," the monk called over his shoulder, catching sight of Tamaki laying an arm casually over her shoulders. "I still stand by what I said Lady Kagome. You should try and accept that very soon for Naraku's the one whose been getting into the dreams." With that said he walked through the arch and everything began to fade away._

* * *

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. Naraku. That meant he was back and wrecking vengeance. But how had he gotten to her dreams? He was supposed to be locked away in hell! Just when things couldn't get more interesting in her life. Some bad ass villian from her past rose from the dead . **_Not that I haven't dealt with that before,_** she groused with a face made just thinking of Kikyou.

She tried to move, but found a dilemma. Kagome was being smothered by twins. Hikaru, the bed hog, had his legs and arms thrown over Kaoru and Kagome. And Kaoru was clutching onto her desperately, his face buried deeply within the soft cushions of her… oh dear kami were his genetics tuned into being a pervert? And he was supposed to be the innocent one! His fox ears were drooped over his head like a comfortable puppy. Luckily, Kaoru wasn't drooling at all. Oh how awkward this was. She groaned trying to get their attention and hey merely shuffled in their sleep. Kagome lifted her head up and stole a peek at the alarm clock in her room. It was obliterated into little bits and pieces, as if slamming a human fist on that thing wasn't bad enough; a half demon's fist was fatal. Her little kitty clock on her wall told the time.

She gave a loud shriek waking the two groggy brothers! Hikaru shifted away from her screaming, falling off the bed with a thump. Kaoru's furry ears flattened against his head trying to cover up the noise. He snuggled even closer into his nice pillows before he realized it had a heartbeat. Then, upon opening his eyes with a quickly coated beat red face at finding himself nestled in Kagome's chest… Kaoru too fell off the other side of the bed. "Ohmygawd! We're running late!" Kagome was rushing towards her closet, hightailing it into the bathroom to change, while the twins were left on the floor in shock.

Kaoru glanced over at his brother, unable to get the blush off his face despite the matter at hand. "You gonna tell her school's delayed?" They'd gotten the call that morning from Kyoya and thereafter Tamaki. A huge storm had knocked out the power within the two school districts. If the power was brought back soon enough there would be school. If it wasn't brought back by noon than school would be cancelled completely. Weather didn't care if you were rich or poor. You had to wait things out and see what happened no matter what your class. The weird thing was… in the text from Tamaki, he'd told them to be sure to tell Kagome and make sure she didn't go outside today because he didn't want her sick. It had been as if he'd known they were there. But that was impossible. They'd just gotten there last night and they'd all been asleep so no one could've alerted Tamaki.

Hikaru stood up, hand rubbing his poor little bottom. At least he was lucky about being a half demon, he had no tail. Kagome just had to choose wooden floors in her room. If they were going to be staying the night more often Hikaru was so buying her a carpet. "Not a chance." The two lazy boys crawled back into bed just as Kagome ran in, fully dressed with her tie hanging around her neck loosely, buttons mismatched, and zipping up her pants. Unlike her, they could hear perfectly the sound of the wind rapping against the walls of the house and they could smell the humidity increasing outside. The storm would be there in under half an hour. Already the skies outside Kagome's window were gloomy in contrast to her bright walls.

For the next fifteen minutes Kagome was trying her damnedest to pull Kaoru out of the bed by the feet while he clutched onto his brother shouting that he wasn't going. Kagome finally relented and glared at them, huffing out, "Fine, I'll go to school without you two."

With that said they both hopped out of bed and Hikaru walked to the bathroom to get changed. Kaoru yawned and stretched. "Classes are delayed this morning. But I wouldn't even bank on going to school today. Kyoya has a strong suspicion." And of course no one would ever doubt Kyoya and the information he managed to scrape together.

* * *

There was no school that day. The storm did indeed knock Kagome's power out within an hour. Kaoru was in the middle of his shower and slipped in the dark shrieking his distress at something slimy touching his leg… a bar of soap.

Hikaru and Kagome raced up the stairs, leaving their fresh breakfast on the table. Hikaru was in the lead with his foxfire glowing on his claws so Kagome could see where they were going. They were poised and ready to fight when they threw open the bathroom door, but when they found Kaoru with a towel wrapped around his waist fumbling for the door with shampoo in the eyes… their composure was lost with laughter and soon Kaoru tripped over the bathroom rug landing on both of them. Such was their morning.

* * *

How her house and suddenly become full was a mystery. There were candles in every corner of the den and her floor was covered with blankets and pillows. Honey was eating smores that Rin had made and Shippo was busy childishly building a fort in a corner of the room. Mori sat silently on the couch watching everyone with quiet amusement. Kouga was running around outside with Chika and Satoshi through Kagome's woods, unlike their elder siblings they weren't hardened yet to run through storms even though they were both demonic in nature. Sesshomaru slept soundly in the spare room, Haruhi's room, so it was odd seeing a giant because his feet hung over the edge. Haruhi and Ranka had been kidnapped by Sesshomaru and brought to her house. Apparently her house was the place to be even though she wanted quiet and solace she still wanted family nearby. Ranka was sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and Haruhi was talking to Mori on the couch. Kagome had a radio playing music to drown out the noise of the storm and had used all the curtains to shield them from the lightning. She knew how terrified her cousin was of lightning and thunder. Just as Kagome handed Haruhi a napkin warm with cookies… cookies that Rin had heated over the fiery claws of Hikaru and Kaoru, a knock sounded at the door.

"I've got it," Kagome assured the others, making her way to the doorway. She opened it and lo and behold stood a dripping wet Tamaki with a disgruntled Kyoya behind him. Both of them were a mess because the wind was blowing so hard their umbrellas had been turned inside out. "Rin get some towels please," called out Kagome.

Kyoya needed no more invitation as he briskly walked into the warmth of the house. Tamaki however, launched himself onto Kagome sopping wet clothes and all. "Hello princess! We were so worried so of course I suggested we come over and personally check-"

"He was annoyed the others had made it over here," stated Kyoya, popping the gallant tirade that Tamaki was going on. The dark shadow king was drying himself out with the towel offered by Rin.

Tamaki seemed to darken and was about to go to his corner of woe and despair until Kagome tugged on his shoulder. "Whatever reason, I'm glad you guys made it. The more the merrier." Kagome threw the offered towel from Rin over Tamaki's head and helped him dry his hair out, rubbing at his head and tousling the pretty little strands she'd come to admire. He had such pretty hair. "Come on, I've got some baggy clothes you can borrow. We'll throw what you have on in the dryer." She tugged on his hand, leading Tamaki up traipsing in the dark towards her room where she was pretty sure a pair of baggy sweatpants would fit him as well as a shirt. While those interactions took place of course a few eyes noticed... particularly Rin and Winry. "You want dry clothes Kyoya?" She called out. Kyoya waved a hand that she took as a 'fetch dry clothes for me peasant.'

Kyoya studied the room of people, noting many powerful faces in the room. All demonic traces were gone the moment they'd smelled the two humans outside of the door so Kyoya was none the wiser... but something didn't fit. If there were warm cookies being offered where had the heat source come from? And if all of these people were here... where were their cars? His and Sesshomaru's were the only cars in the yard and Sesshomaru's was a two seater so he knew the others couldn't have fit in that. They all surely didn't walk here in the storm otherwise they'd be as drenched as he and Tamaki were and they had only been in the rain for a mere minute or so racing from the car to the porch.

* * *

Kagome's front door was going to be worn in with how many people were coming to knock on it during the storm. It was opened to find Ginta and Winry standing there arm and arm with beaming smiles on their rain soaked faces now that they were back from their extended vacation. "Mommy," shouted out Honey. The karate kid ran over into the loving embrace of his mother. Chika walked over to his father, a towel thrown over his shoulders from training outside with Kouga. The two Haninozuko's pounded fists, both trying to be manly when honestly they wouldn't have minded hugging like Honey was doing with his mom.

"You!" growled out Sesshomaru, appearing from the top of the stairs like the grim specter of death. He walked like a predator down the stairs, not breaking stride as he went. He'd spent days wondering when, just when Kagome would get in that metal death trap and injure herself. Sesshomaru couldn't count how many times he'd randomly offered his heir a ride just to avoid imagining Kagome behind the steering wheel driving a car flying down the road with cop cars in hot pursuit. "You have five seconds to run Ginta!" Here was the demon lord to be feared.

Ginta took a skittish step back. He knew exactly what this was about. "About the license, you see-"

"She is endangered with that thing," snapped Sesshomaru, stepping off the final stair and making his way towards Ginta who had one foot out the door ready to take off come hail or high water. There was no avoiding Sesshomaru. He was like a scheduled freight train that Ginta couldn't escape.

"But she hasn't wrecked anything yet." So far Ginta and Kouga were still in the gambling race over the car.

"_Yet_ being the operative word." Sesshomaru began rolling his sleeves up his elbow. "Times up Ginta." And two millionaires were given chase running out into the storm. Winry shut the door to shield Kyoya and Tamaki from the quick movements of the men and smiled brilliantly at everyone. Tamaki was studying Shippo and wondering if he really was the little fox that had traveled with Kagome in the past... if so that meant the twins really were her grandsons. He was oddly cheered by that fact.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Is everyone in here friends of Kagome?" He inquired.

Haruhi gave a little shrug and answered him, "In a manner of speaking everyone in here is family aside from you and Tamaki." At his narrowed eyes she waved her arms back and forth as if she were the guilty culprit for the hidden facts. "I had no idea until recently."

"Interesting," he commented. Kyoya was deciding he needed to inquire further into the details of the relations between the host members and Kagome. He'd never found any information tracing them to her. Hikaru turned off the radio that had been running on batteries and suddenly a loud burst of thunder made the house shake... really it was the impact of Sesshomaru's fist and Ginta's face, but the humans were none the wiser. Haruhi clutched at Kyoya's hand on instinct upon hearing the storm now that there was no music to drown it out. A glint caught in Kyoya's eyes as he noticed the change in Haruhi. Shifty and fearful eyes, clutching his hand, biting her lip... whatever it was something called to him and instinct to fix problems quickly took over as Kyoya pulled Haruhi up to stand with him and said, "Shall we go find a way to make some hot chocolate?" And so they went into the kitchen with Kyoya banging pots and pans pointedly to distract Haruhi from the storm.

"Kaoru was Kyoya-"

"Actually being nice?" Kaoru finished.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Shippo. He'd known Kyoya since the guy had befriended his sons and though he didn't know much about Kyoya personally he did know his character.

* * *

Kagome had specifically split them into teams to ease them out of their shells. Mori was teamed up with Hikaru and Kaoru with Honey as they played Monopoly. She'd thought it would be more interesting if they had been made into teams and it really wasn't disappointing. Tamaki and her were watching since it was far more entertaining than any television show. "Why the hell do you keep going to jail?" Hikaru whined when Mori had once again been arrested in the board game. "With the rate you keep going they're going to own most of the board."

"I never thought Mori would be a delinquent did you Kao-chan?" Honey asked, hands clutching onto his bright pink bunny doll.

"Mmm," commented Mori, glaring at his partner. He would not be defeated, it wasn't an option with Sesshomaru as a heavily influencing uncle. Mori picked up a card he'd been holding in secret to reveal. "Get out of jail free," he said, the most words Kagome had heard out of the giant that night.

"Boo yah! We'll catch up to you two," cried Hikaru, pumping his fist in the air with glee.

Kaoru could easily see Kagome's motives and had to give it to her, she knew what she was doing when it came to helping people and he'd never seen his brother act like that with Mori. The two beings rarely had any interaction aside from the club. "Kao-chan it's up to you to save us," said Honey, eyes glowing at the prospect as he handed over the die to Kaoru.

Kaoru shook his fist, having caught onto the fun bug, and shouted out, "Come on! Daddy wants Boardwalk!" The die landed. "Noooo!"

"Heh heh, pay up little brother," chuckled Hikaru with a hand outstretched waiting for the money. "That's my train station. The Rin-Tin."

"Aww! You named it after me," cooed Rin, leaning down to smother her son with love who blushed red and exclaimed profusely how he was a big boy... "Oh yes you are! You're mama's big boy!" Honestly, Hikaru was the more coddled one of the two. Kaoru was strictly a daddy's boy.

"Mori help," cried Hikaru. "I'm being attacked by my mom!"

But Mori was unable to save his partner in this Monopoly game as Kouga and Satoshi were both smothering Mori with love and exclamations of joy at his sneak attack with that card to get out of jail. Meanwhile Kaoru was telling Honey that all was fair in love and war so they should steal the paper pieces of money while the others were being attacked.

* * *

Tamaki helped Kagome pile up some extra blankets from the cabinet in the laundry room. One lone kerosene lamp lit the little room aside from the flashes of light outside the small window. Shadows played on their faces, but their eyes seemed to lit up in the dark with the smiles on their faces. "Did you see how excited they were?"

"I know, you'd think spray cheese in a can was a rare delicacy," laughed Kagome, placing another blanket atop the pile in Tamaki's arms. A few rooms over the junk food had been cracked out and the rich brats were feasting like pigs. The power had still yet to come on and everyone was determined to bed down at Kagome's house tonight be there school or no school tomorrow, thus all of the extra blankets being brought out. Shippo had gallantly 'went to get blankets from a trunk in the shed' when really he was at his house in a matter of minutes and back with an actual trunk Rin had packed full of extra warm sheets and such. Kyoya wouldn't know because he was preoccupied with Haruhi.

Kagome gave a little sneeze and Tamaki dropped the blankets instantly and rushed to hand her a tissue... he had no idea that the tissue was actually a sheet Kagome put in her dryer to make the clothes smell good. "Oh I shouldn't have hugged you! I hope you don't get sick on a count of me! Do you need to lie down? I can go get Kyoya to give you a physical-" He fretted so easily.

Her little giggles reached his ears and calmed him down instantly. "I'm good Tamaki. You worry so easily," she whispered. Kagome was actually touched that someone worried after her like that when she'd been the one doing the hassling over scrapes and sneezes in the past. Sango and them hadn't a clue what 'infections' meant, but they'd let her treat them all the same. The only other person who'd done that had been Hojo and he hadn't really known her as well as Tamaki did. She was tired though. Her powers, though not unleashed, were a strain on her and Kagome was beginning to suspect that Miroku had audited what he'd told her. She had a strong suspicion that it was a detriment to her health not being able to be what she once was. All that stored up potential with no outlet. "I do want to sit down for a moment-"

Quick as lightning his fingers lifted her up by the waist and hoisted her up onto the laundry machine to sit since it was the only place to do so. Tamaki hopped up beside her with their shoulders brushing like comrades. He clutched onto her hand and Kagome felt the dizziness subside. Soft fingers wrapped around her calloused ones. Kagome lifted up his hand to look at their fingers entwined and for a brief second she imagined the red links attaching them together. What were those red strands? She'd have to ask Sesshomaru later, no doubt he'd know what they meant. It wasn't just her head feeling light, but sometimes her muscles felt tired. Then again, the years she'd spent running she was surprised she hadn't fallen over yet and given into a very long sleep. "It's true isn't it Kagome?" Tamaki broached, bringing her eyes back up to his lovely face with his voice. The dark of the room seemed to make it much easier to focus on his voice. "Them... you?" She nodded. Talking to Tamaki was a balm to her problems. "Do you regret what happened?"

She knew what he meant and Kagome shook her head at the somber memories. Was it wrong to move on so quickly? Wasn't this what they'd planned for her? To feel better about what had happened was their goal and she felt guilt at it, but knew she shouldn't. "His death created all of this life. I think I'm finally realizing things happen for a reason. Even if I don't like them." She looked up at him with wide doe eyes and he caught the shine in her eyes from the tears she wanted to cry. The candle blew out from an un-explainable wind, perhaps the spirit of a certain monk was trying to set the mood. In the dark Tamaki wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome leaned against him, her raven head set against his chest breathing in the sweet smells of rain and vanilla that clung to Tamaki. She was more comfortable in that moment more than she'd been in what seemed a very long time. Her powers were in check and she felt so relieved that she could've stayed there forever in the little laundry room with the rain dropping lightly on the roof. The storm was beginning to calm down to a softening drizzle.

* * *

Kyoya had finally found a heat source. It was quite interesting to learn how to heat up a cup of water over a lit kerosene, but Shippo was showing them. Haruhi sat in the kitchen away from all the noise in the den with her cup of hot chocolate. Kyoya was stirring in his and thanking Shippo who eyed the two with a certain light in his eyes. As far as he could smell there was something brewing in the kitchen and it wasn't the hot chocolate. The father of the rambunctious brats skiddadled out of the kitchen back into the den to leave the duo alone. "You think either of them will notice?" Haruhi breeched, making Kyoya's head snap up to attention.

For once Kyoya looked confused at her question. "Either of wh-" But he didn't even have to finish his sentence as Haruhi jerked her head towards the laundry room implying everything. It seemed he wasn't the only one with a pair of really perceptive eyes. "Oh, those two? I doubt they've even realized how they're starting to appear towards everyone." Indeed, if any random spectator saw Tamaki and Kagome it would be with the assumption that the duo was a couple. Already the king of the club was taking liberties with Kagome that he'd never taken with any damsel. Holding hands, yes. Throwing an arm over their shoulders with declarations worthy of poetry, every once in a while. But hovering after her and languishing in the time spent with her... this was the first. He'd never spent so much time drawn to just one woman. Then again, that's where Kagome differed from the girls in Ouran. She wasn't a girl. She was in all senses of the word a grown woman with the way she handled most situations. "At first I imagined our king and you," admitted Kyoya.

Haruhi couldn't stop laughing, she felt her sides bursting at the seams and had to set her cup down otherwise she'd spill it all and end up scorching herself. Her face was one of pure amusement as she exclaimed, "_Really!_ Me and **him**?" Haruhi thumbed towards the laundry room where said couple had yet to emerge. "Kyoya, obviously you don't know my taste."

"Well then, why don't you inform me of it?" Implications were everywhere and she wondered if he was merely teasing her.

"I don't need to find a guy," Haruhi stated with firm resolve. As far as she was concerned she needed to focus on her studies first before love. The heart could wait as long as the brain was in charge.

Kyoya felt his back stiffen. That was a decision so readily said that he felt a part of him rise to the challenge of her statement. "Hmm, we'll see," was all he said as he raised his cup to his lips, a quick salute to the challenge ahead of him.

* * *

Kagome skirted over the piles of limp bodies that littered her den floor. You'd think a battle had taken place and these were the corpses, if there weren't so many sounds of snoring. Who would've thought that Honey had low baritone snores? Rubbing at her eyes groggily, Kagome finally reached the door where the faintest of tapping was coming from. She opened it and slid out with her furry pink robe on to fight the chill outside. She'd stepped into a pair of over-sized boots before going outside, a pair of Kouga's that practically swallowed up her calves and little feet. "Yes," she yawned, trying not to trip over the heavy boots.

"Kagome?" A voice said, making her eyes snap wide open. Kagome quickly began to clutch tight her robes as a familiar face stared right at her in all of her bed head glory.

"Hojo?" He had a yellow construction hat atop his head and a blue uniform with a clipboard in his hands. His thick jacket kept the cold winds from chilling him through to the bone. Luckily, the storm had died off and now it was just howling winds. Like any girl early in the morning, Kagome began to fret over her hair and tried smoothing it down in place.

Hojo looked like he'd just won the lottery. He'd come into work today expecting to spend long underpaid hours working in the cold wind with the power cables and heading home in the dark to his family pharmacy shop, but instead his dismal morning had turned sunny side up. "You're a sight for sore eyes Kagome! Not that you hurt the eyes, if anything you make them better," he quickly stated, blushing profusely and acting bashful as a school boy.

"What're you doing here Hojo?" Kagome laughed as he took a step closer towards her, trying to use his body to shield her from any water that might be blown towards Kagome from the porch. She could easily catch a cold considering she had on a little robe that cut off just above her beautiful knees. If her health was anything as he remembered than he didn't want to be the cause of her going to lie down in bed from a new illness. His memories of Kagome were always of a sickly sweet face that smiled at him every time he ventured up those terribly long stairs to her shrine to give her the piles of homework she had and the medicine he'd taken the time to research that would heal her. Not too long later she'd quit school and her grandfather had informed Hojo that Kagome had taken off like a gypsy traveling to different places that were good for her wavering health. His heart thudded in his chest at the sight of her. She certainly didn't look sick, but she'd always been so vibrant with life.

Suddenly he remembered her eyes were focused on him waiting for an explanation about why he was standing at her front door. "I'm with the construction crew helping fix the power." He pointed awkwardly to the little patch ironed onto his uniform that said in elegant script, Ootori Electric. The storm had settled down in this area and the wind wasn't blowing so bad. They'd also gotten a special call from one of the sons of their employer, Kyoya Ootori, to restore the power as quick as possible for his family. Did that mean Kagome was related to him? Who woulda thought Kagome brushed shoulders with the rich and elite? A quick check of her fingers claimed she wasn't married. He shifted uncomfortably just thinking about Kagome dating someone. It made his heart crack a little. "I'm just here to tell you that your power should be on in 'bout half an hour. A guy called bout it-"

"Let me guess, he offered money or a promotion for this house to be the first on the list," she sumrised with a roll of her eyes. If there was a Japanese version of the godfather than it was Kyoya. She'd hit the nail right on the head, Hojo was here for a bonus that was quite worth traveling in the nipply cold air.

"He a boyfriend?" Hojo was fishing for answers. No matter where Kagome had went he'd still kept a steady flame burning for her even with the girls he'd dated since she'd left.

"Kyoya! Never! I go to school with him at Ouran," laughed Kagome with a wave of her hand. Her robe slid off her shoulder and Hojo reached out to catch it and slid it back on carefully. He patted at the little cloth and a rosey hue stained his face as he smiled brightly at Kagome. Hojo was too nice of a guy. This should've been the type of guy she dated had she not gone through that well, but now he seemed a world apart from her. She was happy with the thought that Hojo was doing well though.

Hojo was bold enough to not let this chance slip away. In his excitement he wrapped her up in a hug with genuine happiness for her. "I'm glad that you got into Ouran, Kagome! And I'm especially glad you're doing well," he confided, pulling away from her. "Wait until I tell the others!" He began backing away with a goofy smile on his face.

"You better not get sick out there," she chided.

"As I recall you're the one with that problem," he joked, walking backwards towards her steps. He didn't want to look away. She was an easy sight on the eyes. "Kagome is it alright if I call you sometime?"

* * *

Tamaki was practically frothing at the mouth with unadulterated fury at the way that guy was handling Kagome so familiarly. He was seeing red and a tick mark of aggravation had begun pulsing on his forehead. They were all spying from the windows peeking at the little scene from behind the curtains. If Kagome had known they were awake and watching her every move they would've been dead by now. Her temper equaled Sesshomaru's sometimes, said demon was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Ginta was curled up in a ball next to his wife nursing a blackened eye. Haruhi wanted nothing to do with spying on her cousin so she'd fallen peacefully asleep in between Honey and Satoshi... she'd used them with no remorse at all for the underhanded tactic to keep the others from vying to snuggle up to her. "Hmm, it would appear they have a friendly relationship," commented Kyoya, interest piqued at Tamaki's reactions. Shippo and Rin were lucky to be sleeping upstairs in Kagome's bed with the noisy whispers being swapped back and forth by the host members.

"You don't think-"

"He's an ex boyfriend?" Hikaru finished, both boys wrinkling their noses at the thought.

"Hnn."

"I couldn't have said it better Takashi," nodded Honey at his cousin's assertion over the whole situation. Of course that guy had to be a past boyfriend with the way he was looking at Kagome and throwing himself at her. Honey couldn't blame him with how sweet Kagome was, and on top of all of her kindness Kagome could bake cake! To Honey that meant Kagome was a goddess worthy of marriage.

Tamaki was boiling with volcanic rage. "That guy is pawing at her! I cannot stand for this Hobo guy taking advantage of Kagome! No! As the prince I must defend the princess," he stated, wrapping a blanket around himself as he headed for the door like a giant pink marshmellow. "Faint heart never won fair maiden," he stated, tramping off towards her. The club members had no idea whether he was just quoting pretty words to be valiant or if he truly meant those words.

Haruhi wasn't normally one for gambling, but she was going to take what she could get. Even though she couldn't see the situation from where she lay on the ground, Haruhi had a pretty good guess of the outcome. "A quarter of my debt says instead of publicly embarrassing himself, he'll be beat by Kagome first."

Kyoya cast Tamaki's retreating back a quick look and upon analyzing a quick moment decided there was a fifty/fifty chance with this bet. He spared Haruhi a steady glance and pushed up his glasses as he made note in his book of their wager. "I'll take that bet Haruhi." A normal Tamaki, if normal could be used to describe him, was tolerable. A completely-oblivious-to-the-fact-that-he's-jealous Tamaki was another matter altogether.


	10. Chapter 10 Tamaki's Date

**A/N: I want to know how many of you use "The Thing" this week after reading this. I had to put this chapter up because Blackmoon OniOokami was keeling over. I can't have fangirls or fanboys dying on account of me. *runs to the rescue* It's going to be alright Blackmoon! Here's a chapter. You're too young to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

In seconds Kagome became one with the living and waddling fluff that was a jealous Tamaki. She hadn't even gotten the chance to answer Hojo about giving her a call because Kagome had completely frozen when Tamaki grabbed onto her possessively, his chin tucked onto her shoulder and his sandy colored hair flaring dramatically in the flare of the tempest. The storm may have passed overall but there was still a rough gale outside. You didn't have to be a demon to know the claim that Tamaki was displaying with Kagome bound in his arms and so Hojo was a bit embarrassed. Kagome shivered against Tamaki and she honestly didn't know whether it was because of the chilly atmosphere or the proximity.

"Princess, you shouldn't be standing out here! You may catch cold," he scolded. Concern etched across Tamaki's features, but at the same time he didn't want this Hobo guy getting the idea to be reckless with Kagome's kindness and use it to his advantage to paw at her. He did note the chill bumps gracing poor fragile Kagome and so he reopened his arms to pull her against his warm chest, wrapping the blanket around both of them. For all of a second Kagome's face heated up and she had no concept of annoyance for the shirtless Adonis-looking Tamaki. In fact, a faint wanting in Kagome longed to snuggle into those arms and drift back to sleep. But then she caught sight of Hojo and felt like this was a Kouga and Inuyasha situation all over again.

"Tamaki, what're you doing?" She said gruffly, spinning around in his arms, though it should be noted she didn't leave the warmth. Kagome was actually pretty cold out there.

Tamaki was affronted at the fact that she even had to ask his intentions when it should be blatantly obvious. "Just keeping you warm princess!" He spun them around until he was standing a bit in front of her while glaring at Hojo hotly, his hands clasping the blanket edges to keep her behind him encased in the large pink patterned quilt. There was no way she was going to get sick on his watch! "And protecting you from this lecherous villian!"

He may have pure intentions, but sometimes Tamaki could be dense. "Tamaki he's an old friend! Why do you freak out over every little thing?" He was always so exuberant in every situation and took everything to the extreme. She may be able to tell some things with guys. With Tamaki, things were different sometimes she could read every emotion on his face and other times it bounced worse than her own feelings. Most of the time she couldn't discern when he was being serious or when he was putting on airs to joke and impress. His emotions were stretched across a broad spectrum. Where the hell did he get that energy from?

"Kagome," murmured Hojo questioningly, taking a step towards them.

"I'm just trying to protect you," griped Tamaki, spinning in the blanket cacoon to face her.

"Kagome," repeated Hojo, trying in vain to get their attention.

"I don't need protection," she argued back. "You know that better than anyone-"

"Kagome!" Hojo tried being assertive and was an octave louder.

"Shut up!" Both normally sweet tempered people shouted at Hojo and then all three froze. "I'm sorry Hojo. What is it?" She elbowed Tamaki for causing her to forget Hojo, which thus began an elbow war between the two under the blanket.

Hojo fidgeted. Kagome half wondered if he would ever grow out of his discomfort around people. It was odd for her to be around someone so shy when she was used to such boisterous personalities, case in point Tamaki Suoh. "Is he your boyfriend?"

A hush fell over them and the group that were spying through the windows were waiting for Tamaki to finally come out and make a confession. Tamaki's face looked as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off in his mind at the possibility. He'd never considered being someone's boyfriend until that very moment. And as the seconds ticked by it made more and more sense for him to find the one to be by his side forever. Why was it he didn't have a girlfriend? He had many admirers, but none of which he was attracted to. "I think m'lord's finally hitting an epiphany," murmured Kaoru quietly inside the house.

Kagome's eyes bugged out and she burst out laughing hysterically. She actually had tears springing in her sapphire eyes. Tamaki and Hojo were both flabbergasted. "Him! My boyfriend?" She thumbed in Tamaki's direction which was but a few inches away from her. "You've got to be kidding!" Her shoulders were shaking amidst the blanket and she tugged onto a corner of it to wipe away her tears and muffle the laughter.

"What?" For some reason Tamaki was taken aback by her very decided reply. It hurt to know that she didn't see him as a potential dating candidate. He was in her face in a second, not that they weren't already up close and personal by now. Neither of the two had any knowledge of personal space. "What's so funny about that? I'd make a grand boyfriend I'll have you know!"

Kagome crooked a brow and pointedly stared back at the prince of princes. They were barely an inch apart. "You haven't even gone on a date, Tamaki."

"I'm half French," he sputtered, straightening up to his full height as if his posture would emanate his full French figure and how romantic it looked. It was hard to give the flair of French nobility when a pink blanket was wrapped around you and another person. _**Preening peacock, **_she thought. Kagome wondered if he was waiting for a curtain of flower petals to rain down around him. "I know everything about romance! L'amour is my middle name, the first being daddy to Haruhi! I host young ladies all the time!" Spouted off like a romantic guy in a harlequin novel. No wonder he was the number one rated host in the club.

A roll of pristine blue eyes. Playing a courtesan didn't mean you lived it. There was a difference between talking the talk and walking the walk and Tamaki was a great orator but was barely crawling when it came to _that_ walk in particular. "That doesn't count. You're not interested in any of them!" Kagome couldn't even picture the way Tamaki would go on a date. If he really knew that it would be one girl and there would be no play acting she honestly saw him cowering in fear over what to say. She didn't even think Tamaki noticed girls in that light, sure he saw them as sweet beauties but nothing more. "You'd be too nervous to actually date a girl." The strutting Frenchman took that as a challenge.

"I'll just be going now," said Hojo, backing away since no one was really paying any attention to him at all.

Tamaki's face colored up all the way to his ears in a guilty blush. "I can too go on a date!"

"Prove it," she dared him. Oh, did Kagome seem foxy at that moment! A rabid looking Hikaru was being held back by Mori, Honey, and Haoru while Haruhi distracted Kyoya by dragging him towards the kitchen for a 'better view' of the situation. No need of the intuitive Kyoya to catch sight of a half demon in mating season mode.

Tamaki straightened and pushed a finger just above her chest. "Yo-you're going on a date with me Friday!" It was actually more intimidating to ask a girl out on a date now that he was trying it.

"What? You can't _tell_ a girl she's going on a date with you," huffed Kagome. "You've got to ask and give her a choice!"

"Who wouldn't want to go on a date with me?" Tamaki asked innocently in a way that proved he really could be deluded sometimes. Kagome bopped Tamaki in the head. "Kagome! Princess," he cried out fearfully, stepping backwards! The blanket was wrapped around them still so he had no way of escaping her fury. "Don't use violence!" He threw his hands up to protect himself and a chill swept over him since he'd let go of the quilt. The wind blew about Kagome's night black hair making her seem surreal and her eyes glimmered angrily. There was no question about it. He was doomed.

* * *

The others stared from the window watching as Kagome managed to somehow injure Tamaki from within that heavy blanket. It was like watching an impending car crash as she tried knocking sense into him. And BAM! Tamaki toppled right over. They really didn't want to know what she hit or what she did because they were probably better off not knowing. "I win," smirked Haruhi as she and Kyoya walked back into the den. Mori had bound and tied up Hikaru in rope for the oblivious Kagome's safety... though after seeing her take Tamaki down, Mori was pretty sure she could handle Hikaru on her own. Haruhi's happy bubble of contentment only lasted so long before Kyoya popped it.

"Being beat by Kagome is technically publicly embarrassing himself," noted Kyoya with an award winning smile that sent shivers down Haruhi's back. Haruhi glared at him as a little rain cloud hovered over her. She should've rethought the extent of her words before she'd made that bet. Trust Kyoya to find a loop hole in any bet and use it to his advantage. "This is what you commoners call a moot point."

* * *

Irritable, grumpy, with a pinch of an evil aura hovering in a thick cloud. You'd think it was Kyoya, but nope, Kagome was peeved and Shippo was trying to keep clear of her wrath. The banging of the pots and pans and the cooking frenzy she was in was evidence enough. Just because five hundred years had passed didn't mean that Shippo's memory was lacking. He could clearly recall Kagome baking feasts every chance she Inuyasha did something stupid like chase after Kikyou. Shippo was relieved he wasn't on the receiving end of those glares she was throwing over the bar at Tamaki. The prince of the club was giving his most disarming puppy dog eyed pout from his spot on a stool. It was like she was the only one who held immunity in regards to those wide and desperate eyes seeking her forgiveness.

She finished making the last batch of eggs in the large bowl for her growing family. She'd have to go to the store soon considering everyone had eaten her out of house and home, and set them on the table far away from Tamaki.

It wasn't long before Rin gave her the puppy-dog look, which was blatantly ignored, and than pointedly gave Kagome a 'fix this' look. Kagome sighed and said, "Eat up Tamaki before you starve." That was a small olive branch. Obviously it wasn't big enough for Rin who grabbed Kagome's plate and insisted on them having 'girl time' to catch up in Kagome's room, leaving Winry and Haruhi left out in the kitchen with the rest of the males.

Winry turned to her husband wondering why she was never asked in on girl discussions. "Is it because I fix cars?"

Ginta patted his sweetheart's hand. "No honey, I'm sure she just wants to catch up with Kagome."

About two minutes of silence passed before Kouga said, "It's **totally** because yer a grease monkey." A wrench came in contact with his head and Kouga fell backwards out of the chair onto the floor. Everyone continued eating their breakfast normally and Winry had a pleasant smile on her face as she asked Haruhi to pass the biscuits. Kyoya wondered if he'd come to the lion's den considering almost everyone here had a violent streak.

* * *

Kagome shoved the food in her mouth waiting for Rin to ambush her. Instead the mother figure just prattled on about her little family as she ate. It was actually quite quaint. "I can't help but wish everyone knew about demons. It would be so much easier for the twins to interact with other foxes. It's hard finding foxes when you're surrounded by so many humans. But they're half demons so even then it's hard."

"Wait," began Kagome, catching the last bit of that conversation. "It's _still_ hard now for half demons to be accepted?" After all these centuries there were still people who snubbed those born to human and demon? Inuyasha had helped save the world! She'd thought those difference would've died with him.

Rin nodded and raised her fingers up to do quotations. "The 'purest' families still regard my boys as blemishes and the middle class feel the need to act as the higher. Lower class is fine with it, but of course we're rich." Being rich meant they were excluded from the one class of demons that would've been fine with how Hikaru and Kaoru were born. "Same for the others. Honey and Chika are half demons." Satoshi and Mori weren't thought, but their affections for their half cousins might as well made them half demons. "Kouga's affiliation for humans makes his sons hated." So much animosity in the world and it hadn't left. Things still hadn't changed in 500 years. "Obviously we're all invited to high society gatherings because of Sesshomaru, but our children are still ostracized." It explained why all of the boys seemingly paired off with a buddy so they were never alone. Humans adored them, but half demons lived far longer than humans so those friendships could never last forever. And who wanted to make friends with someone when you knew that their expiration date was so much shorter than your own and that you aged so much slower?

But why wasn't Honey and Mori closer to Hikaru and Kaoru? Rin sighed as if reading Kagome's thoughts. "Shippo and I are at fault with the twins not coming to know their cousins better. We both feared wolves for the longest time." Shippo had been threatened by Kouga's pack, though he wasn't scared of Kouga as he grew older, he still regarded him cautiously. Rin had been killed by Kouga's wolves and trembled at the sight of wolves until Shippo had put the pieces together and told Kouga who'd went to profusely apologize to Rin. By then she was already mated and going through her first miscarriage. It was quite some time before she lost her fears. Though she'd helped watch after Kouga's children it hadn't been without a little fear. By the time the twins were born both Shippo and Rin had long vanquished those fears, after all hundreds of years had passed, but the twins had found out from Sesshomaru about their parents travels as children and inadvertently this had made the twins wary of their wolf cousins. All of the children didn't mind befriending Kagome despite her being human. Kagome was the one woman they'd all had hero worship for from fairy tales.

The former priestess sipped at her juice and what Rin said next made her spew it right out. "Soooo, this _thing_ you've got with Tamaki-"

"What thing?" The shocked priestess wiped at the juice on her chin. Oh, she feared the look in Rin's eyes like she feared an oncoming train. Rin's hopeful face said nothing short of match-maker mode.

Rin's head bobbed as she stated, "The_ thing_ silly!"

"The thing?" Kagome raised a brow, though honestly Kagome was turning red as an apple because she knew exactly what _thing_ Rin was referring to. It was hard to have a conversation with a fellow woman when you knew most of the people in your house were either half demons, full demons, or nosy men with access to all sorts of spying technology. No doubt they could be heard from downstairs by at least one person.

"The thing-thing," whispered Rin, cupping her hand to her mouth.

The priestess blinked in surprise as she felt a barrier raise around the room. It appeared she wasn't the only priestess in the room, Rin had been trained well. "There is no thing-thing," replied Kagome.

"Oh, there's a thing. I can spot a thing a mile away. It's a thing."Was Rin seriously over five hundred years old? She acted like a... like a fox kit! Damn that Shippo for corrupting her innocence.

"Okay, I have a small teensy thing," Kagome finally admitted.

"See! It's a thing!"

"Will you stop with the thing?" Rin was bawling her eyes out with laughter while Kagome glared at her mildly aggravated by the use of the word 'thing.'

"I think you should give this thi-possible date idea a try," Rin suggested, having caught herself before she repeated the dreaded word. Rin scooted her empty plate away and reached over to grasp onto Kagome's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. _**Those eyes. They haven't changed no matter how old I get or what moods she's in, **_thought Rin. _**Big sis always knew how to smile when at most she wanted to cry.**_ And just looking at those shining blue orbs Rin knew that right now Kagome could cry. She could break down in tears at any second if someone didn't keep a smile on her face. "It's what Inuyasha would've wanted."

That name made the waterworks cascade down her face. Kagome's gaze was fixated on her lap while Rin clung to her hand trying to sooth Kagome. She had never meant to say something to cause Kagome to cry, but Rin had honeslty been waiting for this to happen. Mourning took time for everyone, some it was faster and some it was slower, so it was expected for Kagome to let it out at some point. Kagome actually knew for a fact that Inuyasha wanted her to move on because of the dreams. Her heart was beginning to accept it and she was willing to try moving on, but she was so damn scared. Not about dating, but about the frailty of life. She knew how quickly a life could be snuffed out no matter how strong it was. Humans and demons were alike; they all lived and died at some point despite the ability for demons to live so long. Could she love someone without fearing they'd die? She was so used to everyday being a life or death threat that she didn't know if she could expect every day to come to actually be normal. It was quite out of her element.

She shook and Rin brought Kagome to her side, rubbing a hand against her arm. "You don't think it's too soon," sniffled Kagome.

Rin laced her fingers with Kagome and tried to give the best motherly advice she could. Rin had always wanted a daughter and had ended up with two rowdy boys, though it was a bit strange to be distributing advice to someone you'd once idolized as a kid. "Kagome… you spent so much time in our time period. Every day someone could've died and lives were risked. To waste time mourning-"

Naive blue eyes clashed with wizened brown ones. "But this isn't five hundred years ago. We have medicine and I'm not fighting-" Any excuse she could muster.

"But people still die every day," stressed Rin. She'd lived centuries to make friends and watch them fade away into worn down headstones. "No matter what time period, people will always die."

"But I miss him." And Kagome broke down. Her lip was wobbling and she wasn't pretty at all as her eyes were stained pink. The pain was still relatively fresh for Kagome. Though her mind had been kept occupied she still needed to see it, see to the fact that he was properly mourned. Inuyasha had existed. He'd lived, he'd loved, he'd fought, and he'd died. He needed someone to cry for him now that he was gone and she hadn't had a proper time to do that so now she wept.

And Rin was faced with something she'd seen and had been able to continually witness. Kagome's feelings, so fresh and new, were similar to that of another friend's. Kouga's when he lost Ayame. That wolf had taken off and howled at the sky like there was never going to be another sunrise. His wrenching sobs had made Rin's fear disappear when she'd seen how broken he'd been. She'd been there to watch after the newly born Satoshi and the distraught Mori. Mori had stopped talking that day and Rin knew that was part of the reason why the full wolf remained so solemn now with only words for his cousin Honey. "Inuyasha would want you to be comforted from wherever it came from… you can still remember him while trying this. One date doesn't mean instant marriage."

"I'm scared to do it," she confessed. Kagome felt like such a hypocrite for getting onto Tamaki about never going on a date when she was cowering behind the idea herself. Kagome was so terrified of letting someone in so soon. She craved companionship, she was used to being a packmate and so she was taught that it strengthened bonds. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had all begun to realize the strength of demon bonds as more demons were added to their little pack in the war. Kagome longed for friendship. But romance… she was in the grey on. Would it be wrong to care for someone so soon? Would it tarnish _his_ memory?

Rin was frightened of seeing Kagome let fears turn her away from prospects. She wasn't going to let it ruin Kagome's life. "Would you rather trample that fear now or _years_ from now? I've seen people become recluses because of someone's death… Kouga did." She added as if it were an afterthought, even though it had been forefront in her mind. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She'd seen Kouga's eyes, something dark hung in the back of them, and they didn't shine as much as they used to. "It wasn't for centuries until he thought of dating… and by then he was too scared." Kouga, the rambunctious suitor, was scared to date? "He still is. I don't want you to live like he does, throwing himself into his work and caring only for his sons."

* * *

After being dogged by almost everyone in the Host Club, even though she'd already made up her mind, she finally walked up to Tamaki. It was during lunch and Kyoya had graciously called in a delivery of food after he'd taken stock of her now bare and empty pantry. Tamaki looked up at her, his mouth open as a spoon of one of the fanciest stews she'd ever seen was halfway up to his mouth. One of the benefits of giving her answer would be getting them all out of her house. It had taken an hour after that conversation with Rin for Kagome to make it this far. She wouldn't fail them and all they'd done for her. "I've reconsidered that date thing-" she winced at the dreaded word. Kagome was going to go to her dictionary first moment she was free and cut out that abomination of a word that annoyed her. "Would you go on a date with me, Tamaki?"

His spoon dropped with a clatter and she became one again with Tamaki as he began swinging her around by the waist. "But of course my sweet princess!"

While this was going on Kyoya subtly nudged Haruhi with his elbow. She looked up at Kyoya, he never did anything without a reason. She wasn't even sure if he could casually brush by someone or make a mistake. It seemed inhuman for him. "If you can get Tamaki and Kagome to kiss, and get picture proof, I will take away seventy-five percent of your debt Haruhi."

Wide chestnut brown eyes opened up in surprise and she did the math in her head. Haruhi was far above using people like pawns like Kyoya... but those figures were far too good to be true. Sure, Haruhi would've preferred steadily working off the debt, but this could help her finish far sooner. Haruhi debated about it in her mind before she was hit with an epiphany. There was one thing that Kyoya would never consider and so she eyed Kyoya with determination before answering firmly, "Deal."

* * *

It had been two days and she was going to call him out on it on today, the day of their date! She would give him exactly what he needed, the disillusion of a normal date. Normally Tamaki always was thinking about how dates went and it always involved flowery words and choice arrangements made for a spectacular date. Nope. That shit never happened on a first date and that was a fact of life. No matter if you were rich or poor first dates were always a fail field. And she'd specifically told him they were going to do a date the commoner way. But Kagome was planning on having fun with this. She'd never been taken out on a real date. Nothing to count as one. Well, the afternoons spent with Inuyasha in the past had been spent in meadows and walking around the village. Those could count since she'd been in love with him, but they were nothing like a real date. Kagome pulled out a little red dress that had miraculously appeared in her closet… reading the tag of the dress she found: **Made by Hitachinn.**

A note was pinned to the back of it: _Wear it. We double fox dare you._

She had no doubts that Rin had been in on this with the twins. Hell, Shippo had probably helped them pick out the red strappy heels that were sitting in her closet as well. Kagome rolled her eyes. She would've thought those twins would stop meddling in her life, but clearly they'd claimed her as their plaything and were interested in watching her squirm. Shippo was thrilled that she was finally going out on a date. The only one that was protective was… Sesshomaru. The great dog demon had huffed and puffed and said it was beyond stupid for her to begin dating so soon. That had really cut into her heart and the look on Kagome's face had made Sesshomaru quieter than ever he'd been in his life. Guilt had eaten at him until he'd silently called her up and said if she befell harm on her date it would be the end of Tamaki. It was overbearing, but a small acknowledgement that he wanted her to forgive him. Not that Kagome wasn't doubting herself with every minute spent primping in front of the mirror. Barely a month had passed since Inuyasha's death.

She dawdled in her closet for a while, eyeing the red dress and the springy modest dress beside it that she'd been originally contemplating to wear. _We double fox dare you,_ echoed in her ears as if the twins had spoken it right behind her. The glare of Sesshomaru's eyes, she could practically see them again pinned at her before he'd left the room telling her that she was free to do as she wished before he'd so graciously called to apologize. She knew it wasn't so much as the fact that he was irritated with her for dating so suddenly, he was more irritated because she was his pack. He was alpha and she was his 'daughter' so he was bound to be protective of her. Rin had hinted at as much. Sesshomaru had just begun to get used to the role of 'father' and didn't want to lose her so soon.

"Damn them," she huffed, grabbing the red dress. Any dare given, she could meet. And she was mildly curious about how Tamaki would react. Besides, Inuyasha and the gang obviously thought it was for the best that she moved on and Tamaki was the only candidate she could think of aside from the skittish Hojo.

* * *

"Kagome, I'm here," called out Tamaki. He'd used the spare key under her flowerpot to get in. The spare key even reminded him of Kagome with little flowers printed all over it. She'd been so truthful to him and trusting! None of his friends ever told him where the spare key was, not that he was ever refused into their homes. It felt kind of nice to have a haven to go to. He was in a place that was far more private than the Host Club, somewhere he could let his own thoughts wander without needing to entertain people.

Tamaki paused to check his reflection in a mirror hung on the wall in the house and preen a bit. He had a bouquet of flowers clutched in one hand. They were roses of course, as red as the blush of a maiden finding love. Tamaki had no idea how commoners dressed for their dates so he'd worn a pair of handsome brown cargo pants, an open white blouse with an orange tank top underneath. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating fast enough to win the Tour de France. Tamaki was on his very first date and he hadn't the foggiest what to do. Shouldn't she be down the stairs already? Wasn't the girl supposed to make a grand entrance and stare lovingly into his eyes? Weren't they supposed to have Sesshomaru come into the house joking and laughing over photo albums like what happened in the movies? Sesshomaru was supposed to take Tamaki on the side and joke about killing him.

It appeared like they were the only ones in the house if the sound of Kagome's lone voice gave any hint. "I'm coming Tamaki!"

He tossed his keys in the air, up and down, up and down while he waited. Tamaki was one of the few hosts who had a license, he'd actually needed to learn how to drive at a young age when his mother wasn't feeling up to it in France. The flowers lay on the stairs as he waited. Tamaki casually leaned against the hallway post and took a deep breath to try and calm down his nerves. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when Kagome crowned the stairs. Kagome covered her mouth to hide the laugh as she watched him. She could be as quiet as a mouse when she wanted to be. Tamaki looked every bit handsome. Definitely mouthwatering even to a girl in mourning and it made it easier to go on a date with him when she knew him as such a great friend. For tonight, just for tonight, she would forget that anything happened. The past, Inuyasha, all of it. Tonight Kagome was determined to be a normal girl and try for a normal date.

Eyes latched onto the bouquet sitting on the stairs. Flowers. He'd brought flowers for her. Poor Tamaki had no idea what he'd gotten himself into and she almost felt bad. But it was time that Tamaki learned the realities of dating and that not all things went according to plan. She also thought that perhaps it was time he began to realize that the words he threw around at the club were grand, but weren't real unless you were sharing such words with one person you genuinely liked. She'd never thought she'd have to explain the birds and the bees to someone on a first date, but she was braced and ready for the challenge. It wasn't like Kagome was planning on making him fall in love with her or vice versa. She still didn't think she was ready to date, but she wanted to prove to everyone that she was just as strong as she'd once been.

Kagome cleared her throat. Tamaki's soft violet eyes rose up to look at her, instantly widening, and his keys dropped to the ground with a loud clatter at the sight before him. And like any guy he couldn't help himself from eyes that roamed up and down. Lotion clung over her legs making them smooth to behold. The dress flared over her hips and around her knees with a corset bust and thin straps. Every inch of fabric accentuated her curves and beauty. Dark lush black hair hung loose around her back teased to look like beautiful bed head. Soft make up made her features seem fragile where her dress belied that statement. Kagome wasn't some girl from Ouran Academy with frilly and flowery dresses like he'd expected her to wear on this date. She was a young woman and she wasn't bashful at all like he'd daydreamed. Suddenly, all the theatrics he'd imagined in his head disappeared with a pop and a poof. He had no idea how any situation would go now.

Tamaki's face matched her dress when he met her eyes. She smiled at him, walking down those steps with legs that seemed to never end. For the life of him, Tamaki was at a loss for words. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he was hot under the collar. He should be speaking now or saying something!

Kagome actually felt the flutter of her stomach that came before dates. The unease and the awkwardness. And she felt oddly enough in control at the sight he'd given. Tamaki hastily gathered the roses off of the step and handed them to Kagome, face still in awe. She giggled and pushed his jaw up with a finger and then took the flowers from him. It had been forever since she'd received flowers from someone, some trifle just to make her smile. His eyes trailed after Kagome and for the first time Tamaki realized how girls turned into women. He'd seen Kagome at school and she'd seemed like all of the other girls, but in that dress... Lashes fluttered open as she tossed a sweet smile over her shoulder. His knees felt like melted jelly. "You ready to go Tamaki?"

"Uh... mmm... yeah." Why couldn't he think of anything intellectual to say or flattering? Another disarming smile as Kagome came to loop arms with Tamaki and began tugging him towards the door, leaving the budding flowers in the kitchen. As Kagome opened the door a sweet warm air blew inside and she and Tamaki left with a brisk step. The flowers began to bloom in a matter of seconds and if Kagome had been in the house she would've heard a soft male voice murmur in the empty house, "Have fun... wench."

* * *

The twins let out a low whistle. "Didn't think she'd actually do it," commented Hikaru. They were staking out the date in the woods, watching with identical pairs of binoculars from their spots perched in the trees. Blotches of pink lit up their face at seeing her exit the house in that alluring dress.

"She has to have some fox in her," said Kaoru quite impressed with Kagome taking their challenge.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, a mite jealous considering he found Kagome exceptionally attractive as well. Hikaru glanced down at someone hiding in the bushes underneath the tree. "Well, you ready to do recon dad?"

The twins waited for their father's response, but before they could even move Rin appeared behind them. It was like a sheet of ice had been laid over their bodies and they were unable to budge an inch. Their mom could be scary when she wanted to, she'd been raised by Sesshomaru after all. "You three are not going to dog them on their date! Tamaki is a sweet young man and Kagome needs some time without being hassled!"

"Don't you six even think about it," said Winry, glaring at her sons, her nephews, Kouga, and her husband. They'd all been hiding in the bushes and trees, wearing camouflage and streaks of dirt on their faces. Shippo had thought it funny to put ink on Ginta's binoculars so now his other eye matched the black one that had punched.

Winry and Rin had merely walked out into the woods wearing high heels and dressed in their everyday wear without Kagome or Tamaki even sensing a thing from where they stood on the porch far away as Kagome locked up her house. Winry clutched a wrench in her hand threateningly as she stared long and hard at her husband. "I swear I will break all of the cars we have, including the new sports car Kouga made for you Gin-gin."

Ginta gulped and like a whipped wolf who knew his place mumbled, "Yes dear."

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon as the tea kettle began to whistle and Haruhi moved it off of the stove. It was Friday! She had a whole weekend to look forward to. At least until three soft raps echoed from her door. Haruhi strode over towards the door and opened it up, half expecting her father in his drag queen glory having forgotten something, but found the shadow king of the Host Club at her doorway instead. "I hope I'm not bothering you." You could never tell if he meant anything. Kyoya may sound like he hoped he wasn't bothering her, but Haruhi would bet money on him having an evil streak a mile wide as the twins. Som people were just better chameleons when it came to disguising themselves.

So much for a peaceful weekend. Haruhi stepped back and gestured to the apartment halfheartedly, "It's okay Kyoya. Come in." She didn't even spare Kyoya a glance as she left him in the doorway and headed for the kitchen. Well, at least the extra tea would come in handy.

"Any news on the dating duo?"

"Like you don't know," Haruhi was as straightforward as Kyoya. Blunt was just a natural talent she had. "Don't you have private police following them?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something to make their date eventful?" Hmm, evading her questions. Haruhi slid a blue flower printed tea cup towards Kyoya before reaching for her own cup and taking a sip. She'd give her tea a little time before answering the inquisitive man. If anything, taking your time with his questions would irritate him and she dared to annoy him.

Kyoya was able to manage the silence, already catching onto their little game that was going on. Haruhi cleared her throat. "I have my ways." She finished her tea. Truth was that Haruhi had spilled everything to Kagome and her cousin had promised to give Tamaki a kiss, albeit a small one on the cheek for her. Kyoya hadn't stated it need be a kiss on the lips. The only missing information she hadn't given to Kagome was that she'd needed a picture. Haruhi had called in the Host Club for that and left instructions for a picture when Kagome kissed Tamaki on the cheek. The agreement out of that favor ended up Haruhi promising to go out with them one day wearing a dress. "You'll have your non-photoshopped picture before the day is over." She cut a curious look at him. "Just what are you doing here though?"

He took a slow sip of tea as if pondering the answer to that question when Kyoya knew exactly what he was doing there. He'd dared himself to pop by and if she was there than he'd ask her out and if she wasn't than he'd just leave a note requesting her to have a day off to go over the "financial portfolio" for the club, whatever reason that sounded logical enough to talk to her about. Kyoya didn't know why, but he had a strange inclination to spend time with her. She was the only girl in the school he could carry on an intelligent conversation with. There was Kagome, but most of the time you were in danger of life or limb with her. The only other girl who knew well enough to be considered a friend was Renge and that nixed intelligent conversation completely, she just never stopped talking about cosplay. It could drive a man insane. "Actually, I was wondering if you were free to peruse flowers with me? We're in need of flowers and the commoner's market is hosting a festival where they're far cheaper than the ones we normally order." He'd looked it up far in advance before heading over to Haruhi's house. If she knew what lengths he'd taken to find something to do with her, some excuse, he was a mite scared at what information would reveal to her concerning his feelings. "It would prove beneficial if you came." She gave him a pointed look. If she didn't know better it sounded as if Kyoya was asking her out on a date. "If you come I'll knock off two percent of your debt."

"Five," she quipped, tilting her head in the cutest of ways and crossing her arms over her chest. Haruhi was adorable wearing a blue dress with white lace on the bottom and around the sleeves. She even had on a few white and blue bangle bracelets to complete the ensemble.

Kyoya pretended to consider the bargain. He was going to go for it even without needing to think over it. There was just something about this girl that made him want to spend time with her, be it a few minutes after the club tutoring her so her grades wouldn't slip or hours decorating the club instead of hiring people to do it. "Deal."

* * *

Flowers were being sold left and right and the sweet smell of earth was thick in the air. It reminded her of the markets in the past as she looped an arm with Tamaki's and lead them down through the flower festival happening. The children's ballet theater in the area had the kids running around like sprites to make an extra buck, balloons were tied on almost every stall, and there were even a few rides put up like a Ferris Wheel and a Scrambler. The kids dressed as fairies bore tiny lutes and flutes playing instruments for people and so music made the atmosphere even sweeter. Tamaki was in amazement at all the bright colors and how much fun people were having without the need for extravagance. He was eating this commoner's festival up. "Do you have any idea where we're going Kagome?" He'd like to know what was on the agenda today considering he always had an agenda planned out for him thanks to his loving father and his overbearing grandmother.

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and gave a toothy smile with a sweet little reply, "Nope! Isn't it exciting?" She had no schedule for today and had happened to find out about the flower festival by glancing in the newspaper. Kagome only knew dates went this way from limited time with her high school friends who would break down bit by bit everything that happened on their own dates. Just glancing at Tamaki she knew her answer didn't settle his nerves, if anything it made them worse. She blew out a stream of air. Okay, she'd proven a point. He should have fun too since this was his first date. "Don't worry Tamaki. I'm having fun just hanging out with you. Besides, first dates aren't supposed to be perfect. Most of the time people are incredibly awkward on them."

So this feeling was normal! "Really? But in movies-"

"Movies are different, Tamaki. They're hired actors trying to portray emotions in a two hour movie so most don't catch the little awkward moments relationships and dates have," she explained. They were walking slower, taking their time now and watching two little fairy girls dancing as a boy dressed like a satyr played a flute. People clapped in tune while two older adults, dressed like trolls, played a drum and a violin. "Real life is a bit different."

He seemed to relax at her words. But then he raised a brow and sheepishly gave her a look that could melt hearts. "You _are_ having fun, right princess?"

She nodded up at Tamaki. "Yeah, I am." Kagome gave the dancing and instrument players a wistful look. A lone memory of her tugging Inuyasha into a circle to dance rose to the front of her mind and how he grumpily held his place making Miroku dance with her instead while he griped. Inuyasha hadn't been the best boyfriend, but he'd dejectedly approached her after the dance and handed her a pretty fan he'd bartered for as an apology. Turns out the brave half demon had stage fright in front of crowds and two left feet. After that Kagome and Inuyasha had respectively walked together whenever they could around nature just talking and getting to know each other. Sadly they hadn't had long to do so. "I'm not used to going on dates."

"Inuyasha never-?"

She shook her head. "We went picnicking and stuff, but no. Anything I liked, he didn't. We were as different as light and night." At those words Tamaki tugged on Kagome's hand and led her through the giddy crowd of customers.

"Oh, my princess-"

"About the princess thing Tamaki." She didn't hate the nickname. Kagome was becoming far too accustomed to it. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but the way he said it always made her face heat up. "You call _everyone_ princess, so when you actually call someone by it... someone that you actually like, they may not believe it." Some sweet sentiments were better left said to people who you meant them for. If they were said every day as commonly as 'hello' than the words could lose their meaning. And Tamaki was able to see that with Kagome explaining it to him.

"But I always mean everything I say. I call you princess differently than I do the others." He was right. Every time he called her that nickname, his voice made it a sentiment all its own that differed from how he normally called girls princess. But Kagome didn't want to be called anything unless she was the single person being called that.

"But someone just starting to date you may not know that. Besides..." How to explain this to someone lost in the lessons of love? He was French! The perfect stereotype too! So why the hell was he not a raunchy man with whims at knowing what love was. "When you love someone, sometimes they want to keep the nicknames you give them and not share them with anyone else. Kind of like a secret between two people."

He nodded his head as Kagome taught him. He knew what it was to be a host, but not a boyfriend. Tamaki tapped her chin until she was staring right back at him. "I mean it when I call _you_ princess."

Kagome looked back up at him and saw he really did mean it. That was something she liked about Tamaki, no matter what he said or did he was an honest man. He never lied when he did something. It just wasn't in him and she highly doubted he had an evil bone in his body. It was peaceful and kami knew she needed to find peace in at least one person. Almost everyone else she'd met were lunatics or eccentric. He was a bit of both, but knew when to be on good behavior... most of the time. "I know," she whispered. Kagome leaned against the arm she was holding when they came across a vendor reading tarot.

"Oh, we have fortune telling in France," said Tamaki. "Do you wish to see your future princess?" Pssh, she should've asked him if he wanted to see _his_ future from the way he was bouncing eagerly back and forth.

Kagome plopped down beside Tamaki at the table drenched in a velvet purple cloth. "Who shall I read first?" Purred the seer. The priestess honestly didn't want to give her hand. She was worried what it would say. The old woman gave Kagome a long hard look when she wasn't presented with neither money nor a palm. Her beady eyes narrowed and the woman rasped out, "The savior of Japan seems nervous today. You've traveled quite far to be sitting at my table. Time can't age you." Kagome spun around, eyeing the woman that she'd believed to be a false prophet trying to make a quick buck. And then she felt it. Kagome had to give the woman credit, she could feel magic flowing around this table, this woman was real in her gifts as Kagome had been once before. Kagome bristled at the power. What could it hurt? She'd been a plaything of the fates before. Why not let a seer peer into her? Kagome handed her palm and the woman only had to look at it for a second before her eyes lit up.

"You've just been graced by fortune's riches. What once was a small family has expanded greatly." She was hitting far too many correct marks, nailing Kagome's present position as easily as she'd nailed Kagome's past. The fortune teller than went on to Kagome's future. "Love has found you, but you're nervous about letting it in. You worry for the feelings of a dead man whose trying to bring you two together." Kagome yanked her hand out from under the seer's gaze. "Should you let love in there will be plenty of trials to come. If they're overcome, only happiness will befall afterwards." What is it with everyone trying to pair her up with Tamaki?

She looked away, hands clasped in her lap, and muttered, "You're very good at what you do."

Tamaki stuck out his palm, but the woman tapped on her tarot instead and handed it to him. "You shuffle. She is easier to read because she's been marked by fate with a heavy burden since birth." He played around with the cards having far too much fun. As Tamaki was distracted by the cards Kagome rose her eyes up to the woman in front of her. It was strange, knowing that there were indeed people who existed like her. Kagome should've guessed as much considering demons were still present, but she'd never run into someone with actual powers like her in this time period. It was kind of disappointing that someone with such talents was put to work with a sidewalk stall when in the past she would've been revered for her insight to the future.

Tamaki forked over the cards and the seer split them into threes. He was far too eager and so the prophet decided to grace him with information. "The first card is your past," she instructed before drawing out the top card on the first deck. "The star." A knobby finger touched the card. Meanings were dictated for each card, but it was for the reader to interpret them to the one seeking their future. Kagome knew this woman though was touching on something in Tamaki when she felt the cards. "You've had a loss in your past. You've felt like you abandoned someone close to you." The air around Tamaki seemed to sag with his shoulders. "But there is promise of a reunion. This card suggests to hope for the future." And the clouds were dispelled as he brightened at those two brief sentences.

She tapped on the middle card. "This will be your present."

His golden head tilted and he questioned her before she presented the card. "Why do you flip the cards over madam?"

"You have shuffled the deck, I aim to lay it before you and divine it," she clarified. "It appears the high cards are in your favor today. The high priestess."

He may have had this in France, but Tamaki had never actually been part of a reading. He could remember watching from afar as other children did it while kept to his mother's side. "It's reversed. Is that a bad thing?"

"Things turned over at a different angle aren't always bad young master," said the woman with a shake of her head. Kagome was enjoying watching Tamaki get a thrill out of this. She wondered at what things he'd entertained himself with as a child. She'd bothered her mother relentlessly at showing her how to cook and garden, pretending to be a little housewife as a kid. "At present, passion seems to be evoked as well as ardor."

So, he was close to love! Tamaki sent Kagome a triumphant smile. "See! Told you princess!"

A secretive smile played on the fortune teller's lips. She wasn't going to tell him just how close his love interest was. "You're also learning new things at present." And she flipped the last card and Tamaki became entranced with this card. He longed to know what was ahead of him. "Your future is the hanged man. You will have to endure trials and sacrifice to reach wisdom and that of which you've always longed to gain."

"Mom," whispered Tamaki. If she hadn't been leaning on her chair she might never have caught his voice.

The woman slapped the cards and cackled. "How's that for a fortune?"

Kagome reached in her purse to pay, but the woman waved her hand at the insignificance of gaining a few coins. "I will be dishonored before I charge you, oh mighty warrior."

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi were perusing the hordes of flowers in but one of the many booths. He'd never known how much information he would glean on the scholarship student just by asking her out. In the matter of an hour he'd learned that Haruhi preferred "Not roses again," she groaned as Kyoya was peering over the velvety petals of their signature flower.

"What's wrong with roses? They're timeless."

"Exactly," stated Haruhi. "But men use them all the time, so don't you think they lose a bit of their meaning? The flowers should fit the girl you're giving them to."

He wondered at the flowers for different girls and if that would bring in more customers if not make their customers fly with purchases. Now there was an idea inspired by this simple statement from a pretty commoner. Kyoya pushed up his glasses as a spark of interest it behind his eyes. "What would you prefer Haruhi?"

"Orchids, but they cost too much," said the ever stingy commoner. Kyoya knew the meaning of flowers like he knew his last name, it came with being the power behind the Host Club. It was an apt flower for Haruhi with the meaning 'delicate beauty.' He already made up his mind to buy a batch of orchids, as well as at least four other flower types to have the hostesses choose from for which flower fit them the best. And then Kyoya and Haruhi heard them over the bushels of colorful flowers.

"Tamaki, you already bought me a bouquet!"

"But you prefer tulips and sunflowers," he exclaimed! Their voices were getting closer to Kyoya and Haruhi. "At least let me buy you _one,_ dear princess."

Yup, and the two whizzed right by Kyoya and Haruhi without even realizing it. They looked like a couple from any outside viewer arguing over something so trivial like flowers. "What have I told you about that nickname?"

"From this day onward I shall only call _you_ princess! I swear it," he declared. Haruhi's face scrunched up and she giggled at that big idiot while Kyoya shook his head. Of course they would run into those two.

"Tamaki, might I suggest tulips," called out Kyoya.

In a second two pairs of feet padded over to their stall. "Mommy!" Kagome's palm hit her face as she watched Tamaki freak out over this chance meeting. Maybe it would get his mind off of buying her a room full of flowers to tote back in the Mercedes. "Aww! Lookit my widdle Haruhi! She's so pretty! You make daddy so proud," he crowed.

"Are you two on a date?" Kagome asked. Once the words left her lips Tamaki froze in pure terror and shock at the thought of the shadow king taking his little girl out.

"No." "Yes." Three guesses which controlling guy said yes while Haruhi was trying to dissuade all notions of the idea of a date. To be honest though, Haruhi had been having a great time with Kyoya.

Tamaki patted Kyoya on the back. "As long as you don't sexually harass my little girl." He was beaming sunshine as he went to pick a tulip for Kagome. Kyoya wondered if Tamaki still remembered the significance of a tulip, particularly the yellow tulip that glistened like a drop of sunshine. _Hopelessly in love._ Kagome shook her head at his courtly bow as he presented the flower. She brought the flower to her nose and anyone could see that she was not-so-secretly enjoying every minute of the date. "Shall we have dinner together?" Kyoya offered, looking at the other three and whipping out a credit card. "I'll just charge it to the profits we made this week."

Kagome saw flames where others saw sparks and she caught onto Kyoya's game. "That's very nice of you Kyoya. I know a little place that serves fancy tuna." A deliberate hit at Haruhi's weak spot. Haruhi had no way of refusing now.

* * *

Unknown to Kagome her house had been staked out and the others were watching in the bushes as the Mercedes pulled into the driveway. They were still giggling over the look on Haruhi's face when she'd found out the restaurant had just ran out of fancy tuna before they arrived. Kyoya had the audacity to even laugh, though he tried to cover it up with a cough.

He led her to her house, taking her slowly and enjoying the slow seconds winding down to their departure. He really didn't want the day to end. A warm wind blew by and almost immediately the flowers they'd planted together were blooming. Neither noticed until they came ot the porch. "I didn't know they bloomed at night," exclaimed Tamaki.

Her brows furrowed at the small oddity. "Neither did I."

They shuffled up the stairs, hand tucked in his arm. They paused at the doorway and he didn't look like he wanted to let go of her arm. She could invite him in for some hot chocolate... but Haruhi had asked her for this favor. "Tamaki there is one part of the date that's real in the movies and life." He had a pretty good idea of what she meant and his red face showed it. "Whether or not the guys going to get a kiss." Kagome stood up on tippy toes and brushed soft lips against his cheek. When she pulled away he caught her by the elbows, his violet eyes were hooded as he gazed upon her sweetly upturned face. "Kagome…" He didn't know what he was going to do and neither did she, but he hadn't a moment to make up his mind to do anything.

A huge gust of wind blew right by and Kagome and Tamaki were knocked off balance. And Hikaru was being held back while Kouga snickered at his deed from running like a whirlwind around the house with neither teen noticing. Yup, he still had it.

Kagome fell forward and Tamaki caught her, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up to his chest. Their eyes were focused on one another and it was as romantic as any moment could be thanks to Kouga's whirlwind knocking them into such a compromising position. Ultimately they were the ones with the choice whether or not to kiss. At least, they were supposed to have a choice. However, the smell of jasmine and ink filled the air and in an instant Tamaki felt an invisible nudge in his back as he was bumped forward at the same time she was pushed by hands that felt like Sango's!

And that's how Kagome's lips became firmly glued onto Tamaki's! She blinked all of a moment and Tamaki was frozen to the spot reddening up like the end of a thermometer. Any second thoughts about what he was going to do? Completely non existent when he felt her lips move against his own and then Tamaki's arms naturally wrapped around her neck. Had he been kissing anyone else Tamaki would've either apologized profusely or he would've bolted off running away to ask Kyoya for advice on what to do. But something about Kagome's lips. A feather-light movement began an experiment on his part and she reciprocated as they began a very timid kissing. Her hands rose timidly grasping a firm hold on his blouse as she stood on the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss. She couldn't stop it, like a cart that had been pushed down a hill there wasn't any way to stop it from the inevitable ride. Kagome was lightheaded and couldn't think anymore.

However, the maiden was the one who'd gotten the strength to put a sturdy hand against his chest. By the time they'd pushed apart neither one was recognizable after that tender kiss. Something in Tamaki's hooded eyes had changed. He'd found something he'd never known had existed. Tamaki felt invincible and weakened all at the same time. He held onto her elbows and they shared a look, eyes searching for something they didn't know they were looking for. "I had fun," she whispered nervously.

He nodded, their wide eyes not leaving the other. "I'd like to do this again princess." He could barely hear himself speak in the fog that was in his mind though he knew he'd definitely like to do it again. Both the going out on a date and the kissing.

"Maybe we can," she whispered. "You're going to have to give me some time to think about it." She couldn't promise anything. Everything was still so fresh. Kagome tried to not notice the pain in his eyes at her answer, but he understood.

"Good night Kagome." They still hadn't let go of each other.

"Night Tamaki." She finally pulled herself away and went inside the house, leaning against the door after it had shut. Tamaki stood on her porch for a good minute or two before he headed to his car and cast a long dreamy look at her house. Tamaki knew what it was to be a boyfriend now. He knew what it was to like one person and one person alone now. He also wished he would've realized he'd been crushing on her to begin with before this date so he truly could've made it amazing, but things were learned as they happened.

* * *

Kyoya received a picture text that night from Haruhi's cellphone of the kissing incident.

_I swear it's not photoshopped. The twins will have double copies sent to you._

He chuckled wryly and sent a text back.

_That's cheating._

Not a moment later he received a reply.

_You didn't specify the details of acquiring the pictures. Alls fair in love and war._

She was turning out to be as good as a debator as her mother had been as a lawyer. Kyoya had the happy occasion to peer into some of the past family cases and be it a small opted out detail Mrs. Fujioka had found it to save her client.

_Indeed Haruhi._


	11. Chapter 11 Music Be the Food of Love

**A/N: Enjoy ^_^ Kotatsus are heaven, my beta and I can attest to that. Many thanks to google translation, if something is wrong in French please alert me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran or the Shakespeare quote in the title. This is clearly for fun and fan girl purposes to squee at. Now squee fangirls!**

* * *

Kagome strove for peace and quiet. So on a day when the Host Club was closed due to Kyoya doing inventory, she snuck towards it. Kagome had been aching to sit down and hear nothing but her own thoughts. Or better yet, pure silence. Instead of finding an empty room she found the stirrings of beautiful strings of music floating to her ears. The air practically was thrumming with music being played. Bittersweet agony resounded in every note. Hurried music, long notes, as if it were trying to subtly grasp attention. The music was seeking out someone to listen to it in this lonely room. Kagome crept in and spied Tamaki playing at the bench. His hands floated over the keys as if they were a central part of the piano.

The music sheet he was playing sat before him, though Tamaki had the notes memorized by now. "Silence" by Beethoven. Not exactly the silence she'd been looking for, but it was so much prettier. His head bobbed in time with the music. As she made her way towards him she could see Tamaki's eyes were shut as if he were hearing the notes first in his mind before making them appear under his fingers. Tamaki was lost in his own world and it was actually mesmerizing to watch his fingers fly haphazardly while maintaining such precision across the keys. Kagome was scared to pull him out of his trance. With the light slanted over him and the piano Tamaki was cast in an ethereal light that seemed only to highlight just how handsome he really was. There really was the club's ace in the deck.

Like a butterfly drawn to a flower Kagome floated over towards him on soft wings until she found herself sitting beside him. And the music ceased as Tamaki's head popped up to stare back at her with a faint blush on his face. Tamaki didn't know whether he was embarrassed that she caught him playing like this or if he was embarrassed over their previous shared kiss a few nights ago. "Kagome, what are you-?"

"Please don't stop," she whispered.

"It isn't exactly a happy tune, my princess," he replied with his fingers splayed over the keys.

Such lithe and long fingers meant to handle a piano like hers were destined for bow and arrow. "Not everything's supposed to sound happy, Tamaki." He knew that as much as she did despite the front he put on for customers. They both may always mean their happy feelings with their hosts, but they both had their own moments of sadness they kept locked away. "Please play for me. I know we're not working today, but would you mind being my host for a little while?"

He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded. His violet eyes had a new shine. "I'd love to Kagome." He picked off where he left and began playing with Kagome sitting beside him. Her eyes closed as she listened to her own private performance. The look on her face was more than anyone had bestowed upon him from listening to his music. Most hosts were in awe by it and appreciated the music because they were of a class who were used to the best of the best. It was just another allure of Tamaki, a talent that most of them had anyway since they were all rich. It wasn't anything particularly special to them other than a handsome guy playing music.

Kagome looked full of bliss just listening, like a flood of comforting waters had washed over her. The only other person who'd looked like that when he would perform was his mother. When she sat in her sickbed she would sometimes ask Tamaki to play and that was why he came into the music room when it was empty. Every once in a while Tamaki felt the pain from being taken from his mother. The woman he'd been raised by had disappeared once he'd left and he felt at fault for it. Sometimes he worried that she didn't want to be found and he wondered if she'd felt betrayed by him. On rare days, as this, Tamaki felt like he couldn't please anyone. On these days he kept the piano seat warm and the keys hot with music playing for his mother wherever she was. On these days the hosts would just admire him from afar, but today he was only hosting for Kagome. When he finished the song Tamaki drifted it into a new one. It was a song most children grew up hearing from both rich and poor families. "A Whole New World."

Kagome's soft giggle reached his ears and her elbows brushed with his. He nudged her right back. And then her smell fell a bit. "So… what's wrong Tamaki?" He was an easy read, but most of the host members let him be when their king got in bouts like this. Neither Haruhi nor other guests had seen him in a true blue sad mood. It would be bad business for Kyoya.

"I'm just thinking." He said offhandedly. Any other host would've been quiet and listened to the music or asked him what about and he would've given them a flowery answer. That's what they always wanted and he loved pleasing people.

However, Kagome already knew the answer. "About your mother?" He mutely nodded. "Why does your grandmother dislike her so much?"

He kept his fingers busy playing the sweet romantic tune, though more softly now. "Honestly, I've no idea," he answered. "Mama was from a good family so I don't see why dad's divorce was wrong." His mother's family ran a huge pharmaceutical company that made great profit. All of his childhood they'd been searching for a cure to his mother's illness. Even as a child Tamaki would beg to tag along with her to the doctor's whenever she needed a check up. "It might just be that grandmère is old fashioned and doesn't like that I'm a bastard." He gave Kagome a soft smile as he said it. A terrible word associated with such a nice person.

She reached over and touched his hands causing the music to stop. "I'm sorry, Tamaki." She wrapped her arms around him and just hugged the prince. Tamaki laid his head on her shoulder glad that someone was holding him. For once someone was hugging him and not the other way around. His grandmother never touched him. The club members teased him and threw arms over his shoulders, but no one ever gave him that hug people longed for when they were hurting. His father mostly hugged him to mess up his hair and provoke him, but they were always brief because of his busy schedule. "I'm sorry she doesn't know how great of a grandson she has. And I'm sorry your mother can't see the man you're growing up to be." A bumbling one, but still a decent young man. One that Kagome had begun to develop a strong liking for.

Tamaki gripped on tighter to her and his words echoed the sympathy in her own. "I'm sorry you still miss him." Inuyasha. Love lost before it could grow.

"It isn't as bad anymore," she murmured against his hair. Kagome pulled away with a blush staining her face. Was it the dreams they shared that was bringing them closer? Or was it just natural? "It's just sometimes..."

"There are those days," he finished understandingly. Tamaki wanted another day with her. "Kagome, would you like to-"

"There you are boss!" cried Kaoru as he and Hikaru opened up the music room. Kagome and Tamaki had sprung about a foot apart and were both looking in the opposite directions and blushing. Hikaru raised a brow, "What're you two doing in here _alone_?"

An irritated Kagome bounced up from the seat and straightened her uniform before promptly walking up to Hikaru with her arms crossed over her chest. "Looking for somewhere quiet, which is very hard to find in this school." She bee-lined for the door, but paused. "I'll see you around Tamaki." And she ran smack dab into Mori's chest and would've fallen over had not Honey's reflexes been quick enough to grab her.

"You okay Gome-chan?" Honey asked as the door opened wider to reveal Kyoya and Haruhi standing side by side. They all had such great timing. Kagome wondered if this place had cameras rigged around it so they could choose what moments to interrupt.

"We're planning on going to the beach next week so you'll be coming with us." There was never any requesting with Kyoya. Always a snap of the fingers and you obeyed. It would've peeved her more, but Tamaki was glowing light a strand of Christmas lights at the news.

"Oh, that would be a grand idea mommy!"

Kagome sighed. No matter what excuse she came up with they would force her to go. She could already see the gears in Kyoya's head and was waiting for the day when someone would actually refuse him. Haruhi looked as put out as Kagome did. Probably being bribed with what she owed the club to attend. "I don't know... I mean, I don't exactly have a bathing suit." A small white lie. She did actually have a bathing suit. However, it wasn't appropriate to wear because it was ripped in certain areas from a fight with a water demon.

She should've left her big trap shut. The next instant she had a pair of twins circling her like buzzards. "Kaoru, I'm thinking 32, maybe 34 inch bust."

Kaoru held his hands up like a frame angled at Kagome's chest. "Hmm, C-cup, definitely a C-cup," nodded Kaoru.

Kagome quickly covered up her body with her hands. If she didn't know any better she'd say those twins were working hard to develop the power to see through clothes. "What the hell?"

"Hips?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru had a measuring tape around her hips. Just where had that come from?

"Get your hands off my princess!" Mori was holding Tamaki by the scruff of his suit. The wolf demon thought the twins needed to get this out of their system. They were greedy for their new packmate's attentions and it was hard to get when she was so focused on Tamaki. If they didn't let it out sooner or later and spend time with her than at some point one of them might burst with territorial anger. Spending time with your pack was everything.

"Wow! She's pretty even bro," said Kaoru with an added long whistle at the hour glass figure. "Thirty-eight."

Kagome swatted Kaoru's hand and he stuck it in his mouth kissing the red spot. "Would you two stop it? Your mom's already got my measurements!"

Hikaru slung his arm over her shoulders and gave a cheeky grin. "Why Kagome? We're only going to make you a free-absolutely-no-strings-attached bathing suit. Just let artistic geniuses work." She swore he had a perverted streak in him. She couldn't be tricked. Even if he brimmed with Shippo's mischief and Rin's soft features, someone had to have told him stories of Miroku. Maybe the twins were really Miroku reincarnated. Nah, Kaoru was too sweet and they'd yet to grope her. If they'd been Miroku's reincarnation her ass would've been grabbed three minutes ago.

Kaoru snapped up the limp measuring tape with a flick of his wrist. Kitsune magic made life so much easier than actually taking the time to roll up the tape. "Mom's definitely going to want a hand in this."

"Dad will be watching our every move to make sure it's suitable," said a disappointed Hikaru. He'd been hoping to go for something scanty enough to shock and cute enough to admire.

Kyoya took the attention off of Kagome as casually as he could because he was pretty sure that Tamaki's temper was reaching it's limits. "Haruhi, do you happen to have a suitable bathing suit?" Mori let Tamaki go. The king promptly ran towards Kagome as the twins attacked a now squawking Haruhi while Kyoya watched in amusement.

"They didn't do anything untoward did they, princess?"

Gah, it was impossible for him to be any more of a gentleman. Anymore sweetness and Kagome was sure she'd get tooth decay, but she was a sucker for sweet things. "I've handled bigger perverts," she said with a shrug. She looped her arm through Tamaki's and guided him towards the windows. She was hoping no one would notice with their attentions solely focused on her cousin. "You were about to ask me something?"

He scuffed his shoe against the tiled floor. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just wondering... if you had any free time... it's okay though. You'll probably be busy with-"

"This afternoon I'm free," she answered with a dimpled smile. He went slack jawed at just how adorable she looked. Was that face meant just for him? He could hear his heartbeat drumming in his chest. Tamaki wanted to be her boyfriend. "Didn't you say you wanted to teach me French?"

* * *

The priestess wore sweatpants and a comfy soccer shirt she'd stolen from her brother a long time ago when he'd hit puberty. Her attire wasn't important though. What was important was the fact that a very handsome Frenchman was in her house giving her lessons and she was unabashedly checking him out after he'd dropped a pencil with a bear eraser on it. When Tamaki got back up from the floor and sat at her couch she averted her eyes like nothing had happened. Gah, spending time with Miroku had really rubbed off on her. But she'd never seen someone so handsome. And to think, he didn't have an ounce of demon in him. Or an ounce of asshole. Just a very protective streak she'd noticed.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He looked hurt and for all of an instant she imagined him with a pair of blond puppy ears drooping. She'd been spending too much time with her pack. Just last night they'd all come over for an impromptu sleepover. "You weren't listening?"

"Of course, I was listening. I was just distracted a bit."

"Oh, I forgot to ask, but Kyoya told me that there was a different type of French that you could teach _me_." He sounded so shocked at the idea. "Something involving the way I move my tongue, but that's silly. _You_ teaching _me_ French when you don't know it-"

_**Kyoya, you sneaky bastard!**_

"How about you ask Kyoya what he meant first and then I'll teach you," suggested a flustered Kagome. Oh, she saw right through that shadow prince quicker than he could whip out a calculator.

It was raining outside in soft falls and the room was a bit chilly. A cold draft suddenly blew the door wide open. She was sure she'd bolted that thing! And the duo were scrambling up to shut the door when Kagome noticed the broom closet door peek open. In the light of the house she was able to spot it leaning subtly against the wall of the broom closet. "I have an idea Tamaki!"

Her eyes lit up. And in the next fifteen minutes they had Kagome's kotatsu out and Tamaki was glowing with sheer happines at having warm legs under the comfy blanketed table. Their knees bumped contentedly with her sitting on one side and him sitting on the side beside her and her mother's hand-made blankets draping over the tables edges to keep in the warmth. A plate of warmed cookies rested in the middle and two glasses of milk sat clear away from the books. "Maintenant, êtes-vous prêt à commencer mon cher?" (Now, are you ready to start my dear?)

After a pause in which Kagome pointedly stared at him, flipping through her pages for a few words, she weakly answered, "Oui."

"Merveilleux!" (Wonderful!)

Kagome flipped through the book for one word in particular, "Heh heh, enseigne-moi s'il vous plaît." (Teach me, please). An so began the lessons with her bubbly tutor who stopped every time she was having a hard time reading from her lesson book to explain which words were feminine and masculine, which phrases to use best in front of other words, and how to pronounce things like someone truly from France.

Halfway through Tamaki stopped and voiced, "Would this be considered a date?" Kagome bit her cookie in half that she'd been nibbling on as his eyes swiveled towards her. She began choking and he patted her back repeatedly. "Are you okay princess? Please don't choke!" She spat it out onto a napkin and boldly stared at the clueless Frenchman before she began laughing. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you're okay."

She shook her head wiping the tears away from her eyes. "No, I meant yes, this would be considered a date." Her feet bumped against his and he good-naturedly bumped hers back.

"Are you enjoying your date?" He was as bad as Shippo when it came to fishing around for compliments. Blatantly obvious and ever the apple polisher.

"As long as you don't try for second base we're fine."

"What's second base?"

"You should ask Kyoya that as well." How far would shadow king's eyebrows go when Tamaki did that? She fervently wished that she would be there when it happened.

* * *

Her heart was feeling lighter with each passing day. She'd stepped out of a shower half an hour ago and had been packing her bags for the trip with the Host Club that would take place as soon as Friday classes were over. And in her bout of packing she'd begun to notice little things. Just to test out her theory Kagome hung two outfits on their hangers upon the door sill of her closet. "Hmm, which one to wear?" she said a little too loudly. One outfit was exceedingly girly and the other was rather plain. As soon as her back turned the plain one fell off and clattered to the floor. That was it. She knew when someone was dabbling and she didn't sense any demons around.

Kagome spun around the room with her hands fisted at her sides. She didn't know where precisely to look for the guilty suspect. "Okay. I know one of you is in here if not all of you! So fess up now or prepare to be exorcised." The room went quiet and she would've thought they'd given up until she spun around and there he was shining vividly in her mirror. Miroku sat lazily on her bed. Kagome looked back at her bed, but no one was there. "Miroku. Is it just you?" He nodded. "Can you talk?"

"A little, Lady Kagome," he replied. And she heard his voice. It was wispy for a moment. "I can get through better than the others," he spoke a bit louder and it actually sounded like Miroku was in the room with her. "I _am_ a monk." Kagome stared back at the reflection. Her friend was all there and not there. She could see his colors, his face, his form, but he was like a steam turned into solid. An impression that wasn't the real thing. He even formed a little imprint on her bed where he sat.

"Where are the others?"

He tilted his head before pointing with his staff upwards. "Home. Inuyasha is fickle when it comes to this."

She felt bad for staring at the reflection but she would rather see him than not see him. "When it comes to what?"

Miroku gestured at the obvious backpack she'd been folding clothes into before he answered her. "You. Courting."

"Oh." She shook her head. "But you guys picked him."

He shook his and pointed a wry finger upwards. "Not us, fate did." He shrugged. "It's understandable Inuyasha gets jealous."

Kagome went to sit on the bed, checking in the reflection so that she was sitting beside her old friend. She had her face turned so she could see the mirror but look at where Miroku should've been on the bed. "How long do you guys get to visit?" He knew what she meant.

"Until your happiness is secure."

A tear ran down her cheek and she felt it. He may not have been there in body, but she felt the soft touch to her cheek wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is _our_ wish. We were able to finish our journeys together, but you weren't. You still need us."

Sobering up, Kagome cast the ghost a small glare. Ghost could be invisible whenever they wished and wherever they wished. " Miroku, where were you when I was in the shower?"

A nervous gulp. "Heh, heh, about that-"

_**SLAP!**_

Sango was a guardian angel who knew exactly when Kagome needed her to appear.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting with Kyoya at lunch while Kagome was retrieving her own meal. He glanced up at his co-host with puppy eyes. "Go ahead and ask whatever it is you've got on your mind," said the Shadow King.

"What did you mean when you said that Kagome could teach me French?"

Kyoya almost choked on his milk. He stared at Tamaki and knew the prince would keep on bringign it up unti he was answered. Glancing both ways Kyoya shook his head and whispered into Tamaki's ear what he'd meant. "Wait! What? You can do that?"

"Apparently." Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose vainly hoping that would be the only embarrassing question of the day to be asked.

"But she told me she'd teach me after I asked you..." His words faltered at the implications and the new theater running full speed in his head. You could practically see the steam rolling out of his ears. Kyoya's brows rose just as Kagome sat down at the lunch table with them. Tamaki was red as an apple and he was twiddling his fingers. When he locked eyes with Kagome he blushed even harder and was staring silently at his filet mignon.

"Any more questions?" Kyoya prompted. He was interested to see if things could get even more interesting whiel at the same time frightened at what more Tamaki could ask.

"Actually... yes." Tamaki's eyes darted everywhere but Kagome's face. The priestess had a feeling she knew what was about to happening and therefore couldn't look away just in case her prediction came true. "What's second base?"

Priceless. That's what it was. Priceless, seeing Kyoya almost choke on his spoon. He spat it out and began coughing before he looked accusingly at Kagome. "By any chance you didn't happen to offer to teach him that too did you?"

Kagome stuck with her right to remain silent on the matter rather than incriminate herself. "I've no idea what you're talking about. I am interested on whether or not you _can_ explain this to Tamaki." She was playing with fire because she knew Kyoya would rise to the challenge.

One awkward lunch discussion later...

Tamaki's eye was twitching. Unexplored horizons, unknown lands... they were revealed to him and finally, FINALLY, Tamaki's mind hit puberty and caught up to his body.

Kagome was sending a video link from her phone to Hikaru and Kaoru. She sent one to Haruhi for amusement and to Mori for the day when they would all have to explain to Honey.

Kyoya was adding to Haruhi's debt because he was not a psychiatrist or advice expert to explain to the dumbfounded the talk about the birds and the bees and unlocking the double D's.

* * *

Tamaki had finished wrapping the gift all on his own before they'd arrived to the beach. Sure it was sloppy, but he'd ordered it specifically for them and he wanted to put his own hand in it. He hoped his princess would like it. He would wear his own after she opened her present of course. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to bestow it upon Kagome. Tamaki beamed down at the wrinkled wrapped gift. If the twins could have her in their 'very-special-friends-package-special-you-aren't-so-special-phone-plan' then he could give her something. He'd tried getting a gift for Haruhi but he always refused. He knew Kagome would never refuse.

First, he had to corner her and get those cretins away. It shouldn't be hard. After all, there were going to be hosts and sand and the twins could be easily distracted. He'd have to attend to his fans as well, but he would make time for Kagome as soon as he could. He had all the assurance in the world that he would manage to steal a moment with Kagome by himself. Tamaki stepped out of the changing tent with the gift securely buttoned into his trunks pocket. His feet squished in the sand and he had a happy tune on his lips when his eyes came across something so horrifyingly beautiful that his temperature spiked up and his jaw completely dropped.

There was Kagome. Those twins had adapted her previous school uniform's style into a style for her bikini. She wore a white bikini top with red strings that tied around her neck and back. And her bottoms were white with a pleated green skirt to go around it. So short. So much leg. All of that bare skin glinting in the light as the pleated bathing skirt swished and swayed. Damn those twins. Tamaki tripped over his own feet and stumbled right in front of Kagome face-planting in the sand. "Tamaki, are you okay?" She asked as she bent down and offered a hand out. Those thighs, that cleavage... Tamaki felt dizzy and it wasn't due to the heat outside.

"Mori-sempai, I think Tamaki needs some shade," she voiced worriedly. In minutes the giant had carried Tamaki over to lie in a chair under an umbrella next to Kyoya.

"Think the skirts too short?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"Not short enough," answered Hikaru.

"Uncle Sesshy's not going to be happy," muttered Honey standing between them.

The blood drained from Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. How could they forget? He'd basically adopted Kagome even though she still had family. She was his unofficial daughter since she was Sesshomaru's heir. "We're so-"

"Dead," finished Kaoru as the twins slumped in defeat.

"Hnn," agreed Mori. And oddly enough Mori was the tattle tell, he'd snapped a picture on his phone and sent it to his favorite uncle promptly while the twins fought to reach for it.

"You suck up!" cried out Hikaru.

"You did that just for fun!" Kaoru shouted.

"Mmmhmm." Their hands were too late. The picture had been sent and in seconds they knew their phones would be blaring. And so the twins did the only thing they could. They turned off their phones. Better to ignore Sesshomaru than face his wrath now. They would give him time to cool off.

Kagome was busy fanning Tamaki. "Are you sure he's going to be alright, Kyoya? I mean, people don't normally fall over like that."

She had her backpack at the ready in case she needed to pull out the medical kit, but Kyoya waved a hand. "Trust me Kagome, he'll be alright. It's not like his mind can be further damaged."

Haruhi shook her head from under her own umbrella and Mori came to sit beside her with a drink he offered. "Thanks sempai." Her drink jostled around as she looked up from under lashes at Kagome doting on Tamaki. "He doesn't normally pass out to girls in bathing suits does he?" Sadly, Haruhi was tuck in boy's clothes since they had so many guests on the beach. She wondered if Kyoya had done that on purpose. Not that she minded. She didn't exactly want to see the reactions of the Host Club members if Kagome in a bathing suit was any inclination to what would've happened.

"This is a first," answered Mori. Ever since Kagome had become part of the pack, well, Mori had begun speaking a bit more around her and Haruhi.

"I think that kiss woke him up," Haruhi had a look of triumph about her. It was nice seeing Tamaki freak out over something of his own concern than someone else's problems. It was also fun to watch two of the most gullible people she knew falling in love. "If his intentions aren't honorable would Sesshomaru kill him?"

Mori nodded and then he blew Haruhi away with a full sentence as he gestured with a hand towards the twins, Honey, and himself. "Sesshomaru would have to wait his turn."

"Canine instinct?" She asked.

"Hnn. She's pack."

* * *

Kagome and Haruhi had finally managed to escape the hosts and were now leading away their fan girls towards a pretty cliff. Thankfully, Kyoya had reminded them that this wasn't merely vacation and that there was still work to be done. "We're far enough away that they won't hear us talk," murmured Kagome, glancing back along the cliff at where the others darted along the beach. They'd spent all day trying to find Haruhi's weakness that Kagome wouldn't give up to anyone. Their own group of fans were busy picking flowers and shells that dotted the ridge they were climbing. "Sorry you don't get to get in the water Haruhi." Kagome knew how much her cousin loved swimming.

"It's no big deal. Besides, Kyoya said the Nekozawa's have an indoor swimming pool I can get in when everyone leaves."

If Kagome had demonic ears they would've twitched and perked up. "You and Shadow King seem to be getting close."

"You and the Host King are getting close too. How does he kiss?"

Kagome blanched and caught right onto the smug look Haruhi was radiating. "You! Don't tell me you're the one who gave Kyoya those pictures!"

Haruhi ducked her head and quickly moved out of range when her cousin tried to get her in a headlock. "I owe you one. My debts been reduced," she laughed.

And a shiver ran through Kagome's body. She looked ahead through the brush and branches and thought she saw white and red. Priestess garbs. A flicker of light through the trees that looked oddly like a soul snatcher.

She took off running after it and Haruhi ran behind her cousin. "Are we racing to the top?" Renge asked as she and the other fan girls followed behind. Kagome had felt that, someone familiar. She knew this place was haunted, but surely it held no ghosts from her own past. When she reached the top she looked around and no one was there. The feeling passed by. She knew what she'd seen though. She could've sworn she'd seen Kikyou. "Kagome beat us," chirped Renge, huffing and panting.

"Kagome?" Haruhi asked. But before Kagome could expand on what she'd thought she'd seen three guys strolled out of the trees towards them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the leader of the group. He had to be as tall as Mori.

"A bunch of hotties with no escorts it looks like Tori," replied the second. Kagome could feel the air cracking around them and her eyes tuned in on how lithe their gaits were. They barely made a noise despite the fact these guys reeked of alcohol. Oh great, things were getting worse as the seconds passed by and uneasy knots began to form in Kagome's stomach. These guys were demons. Drunk horny demons. And Kagome still hadn't been able to tap into her priestess powers. The girls backed up and one guy slung an arm around one. "What say you girls come with us? We can show you a good time."

"A really good time," the third quipped.

"How about you?" Tori, the leader, grasped Kagome by the chin. "You smell off, a bit like _dog_."

She jerked her face out from his hand and calmly said, "We're not interested."

"Fiesty, I like that in my girl."

"Stupid, I like that in an idiot," retorted Kagome.

Tori grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and leaned forward. He would've captured what he'd wanted, but Haruhi had other plans. She'd raised her pail and tossed it's contents nailing him in the back with the spiky creatures. "YEOWCH!" He spun around and his face looked absolutely feral. One second he was by Kagome and the next he had Haruhi by the collar with red eyes glowing. "What's a twerp like you going to do to us?"

"Such scrawny arms," goaded the second.

Kagome blocked the third guy, who'd hung back trying to cage in the girls, and pushed them behind her. "Run! Now!" Kagome ordered. And the humans took off, leaving Haruhi and Kagome up there with three big problems. As the third guy lunged for them, Kagome's instincts took over and she punched him in the stomach sending him falling onto his back. She raised her fists up and took a fighting stance. She'd fight tooth and nail if she had to. No matter the fact that her powers hadn't popped up, she still had years of defense honed in from the past and fighting Naraku.

"You let our fun go," complained Tori. "And you hurt my friend Hiten."

"Hey boss, what do we do with the dude?" The second asked as Hiten picked himself back up. His claws were sharp as he rubbed at his stomach and caught his breath. His face was stretching into something fierce as orange alley cat stripes popped up on his cheeks.

"Sojiro, we do nothing with him. We don't _need_ him," said Tori. His red eyes were glowing slits. Cat demons. How appropriate for the Nekozawa beach house.

Sojiro grinned and grabbed Haruhi by the arm, leading her over towards the cliffs. "Guess it's bottoms up."

"Get away from her!" Kagome shouted. The three demons paused. Shit.

"_Her._ Well now, things certainly are more interesting," cackled Tori. He let go of Kagome and walked over towards Haruhi, a big hand grabbing her face. Having a demon take notice of you wasn't always such a good thing. "Thought you were different." Kagome moved in front of Haruhi, blocking his view of her. His game of cat and mouse had come to an end. "I think I'll start with the crossdresser first," he stated, reaching over Kagome. "You can wait your turn." He knocked the priestess out of his way. It hurt being hit, but she couldn't let him have Haruhi. She stood her ground and his two wingmen tried holding her in place. She wasn't scared of them. Of what they could do to her. But she was scared of what could happen to Haruhi.

Tori pulled Haruhi up against him and she cringed, trying to lean her face away from his imposing one. A strong hand gripped her waist and slid upwards. "What say we take a look underneath?"

"NO!" The two holding Kagome yelped, letting her go as she ran. Kagome's hands pushed against Tori's chest. Something was happening that no one had expected. Something Kagome hadn't felt in quite a while.

Raw power.

"You bitch!" His shirt was singed and his chest shone red and throbbing at the energy that had flared out from her hands. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air and Kagome's hands and skin were dimming down. Hite and Sojiro were waving their singed hands around to cool them off.

Just as the Host Club members crested the cliff, with Tamaki leading, Tori knocked Kagome and Haruhi into the water. "KAGOME!" Two pairs of legs took off running and dove in after the girls. Kagome reached out, grabbing hold of Haruhi as they crashed into the tumultuous waters.

Two more splashes followed the girls as a pair of glasses were left cracked on the cliff. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori were left alone with the three demons. Mori cracked his knuckles as the twins ears popped up and Honey's tail flicked back and forth. The look on the lolita of the group was enough to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents. One protective full demon and three pissed off half demons versus three drunk catty demons. The odds were in their favor by far too much as the four let out their anger and resulted to beating the tar out of the three.

* * *

Tamaki had a hand tightly circling Kagome's waist as she leaned on him and limped out of the water. Her leg had caught on a rock when she'd fallen. She'd had larger falls and bigger injuries. This was nothing, but it sucked knowing she couldn't heal herself. She was trying to in her head as he helped her, but it wasn't working no matter how hard she concentrated. It was like as soon as she'd hit the water her powers had been doused. "Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked the other hosts as Kyoya carried Haruhi and set her down on the sand.

"The Nekozawa family will be punishing them," informed Mori.

"Those idiots work here," finished Hikaru.

"Or they used to," added Kaoru.

"We're fine," grumbled Haruhi, pulling herself out of Kyoya's arms and fighting the blush off her face.

Tamaki's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the two defiant women. He pointedly glared at Kagome. "I know _you're_ strong Kagome. But where the hell do you two get off fighting them? Haruhi's not like you or Honey-sempai." He pointed at Haruhi, "You shouldn't have fought and-" He pointed at Kagome. "-You were still outnumbered! You aren't as strong as you once were!"

She flushed under his gaze knowing he was referring to her powers. "I still pack a punch," she argued.

"Why didn't you two run away with the other girls?"

"They would've followed after us." She leaned forward and cut her voice down so Kyoya wouldn't hear. "And they weren't _normal._"

"And you were powerless and still thought you could handle them."

"I was better suited than the others." They were nose to nose bickering.

Haruhi reached out and grabbed her cousin by the hand as she tried to explain to Tamaki, "There wasn't any time to think. Kagome and I did what we thought was best."

Kyoya came up behind her, "Throwing aside logic?" A rhetorical pissed off question. "All you had to do was bait them a little longer and we would've been there in time." He sounded just as mad as Tamaki though his voice was a bit more leveled.

The golden haired king's mouth continued flapping, "Don't forget you're both still just girls!"

"I've always been reminded of that," snapped Kagome. Angst churned in her gut. She'd been reminded far too much by Inuyasha. It had been one of the annoyances she'd actually had about her half-demon.

"Look! I'm sorry you both had to save us. But I don't think we did anything wrong," petitioned Haruhi. Why were the men so angry at them? She didn't have to be a priestess to feel the bristling energy around all of them.

"I'm not speaking to either of you until you can both admit you were wrong," threatened the king before walking off. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. It felt like she'd just argued with Inuyasha. In fact, she felt the 's' word on the tip of her tongue. The only difference between Inuyasha and Tamaki right now was that she knew Tamaki honestly worried about her and was proudly showing it. He didn't care about who saw. Hell, a moment later a medic came striding across the beach ordered by Tamaki to tend to her wound as well as check on Haruhi.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to care. This insignificant common wild flower had sprouted up among the roses. They'd dug around her, given her a station of her own in the flowerbed, pruned her, and even let her grow with them. He'd thought that sometimes a wild flower might have it's benefits and could blossom into an attractive beauty that would garner the attention of all the yellow butterflies. Never once had Kyoya actually contemplated keeping the wild flower until now. Never once had he thought one tame flower would fall for the other one. And never had he thought that a wild flower would be so beautiful it would entrance him instead. Kyoya was taken with Haruhi. There had been nothing to fertilize the feelings though until late. And now, at the first hint of danger for the flower he had been scared out of his life.

Watching Haruhi tumble backwards over that cliff.

He hadn't calculated.

He hadn't rationalized.

He hadn't even thought about it.

Kyoya had tossed his glasses aside and had torn off like that blond idiot diving over the cliff.

The one thought that had passed his mind had been simple. Kyoya couldn't hold the reins over the fragile balance of life and death. Seeing her fall backwards had addled his mind, his heart had stopped beating, and he'd launched himself forward in an attempt to stop death. Two distressed words had cried out in his head:_** Not Haruhi!**_

Risking his life for her's. There was no making a decision about it, he'd just done it naturally. Selfishly. For his own sake. Because his life would have been awful without her and her commoner ways. And so Kyoya was as pissed off as Tamaki at the girls, though his anger was more focused on the one his attentions revolved around. The one who he'd just thrown onto the bed and now loomed over while trying to prove a point.

He was so intimidating and he could do anything to her right now. And it clicked for Haruhi. He was proving a point for the sake of his friend and for her own safety. He really wasn't that bad of a guy. "You wouldn't do that to me Kyoya. I know because you wouldn't benefit from it."

And he actually smiled down at her before he began laughing. Kyoya pulled away and stared long and hard at her. "How sure are you about that, Haruhi?" She stared blankly at him not getting it. He reached out and touched her face. He was being more gentle than she'd ever seen him act towards a single person. And she wasn't some host girl to impress whom he could profit from. "Lets speak hypothetically, Haruhi."

"Hypothetically?" She asked as he reached for a jacket to slide over his bare arms.

"If I were someone who had feelings for you at this moment, in the previous position, would there be a benefit to it?"

Her head tilted as she thought about that for a moment. And her answer shocked him as she always did. He shouldn't have expected any differently. "No." Her little head shook, pretty strands of brown bangs moving with her actions. "Because, if you were a boy who cared about me then you wouldn't hurt my feelings for self-satisfaction." Every once in a while Haruhi could prove to be smarter than most girls he knew. And the social butterfly who made his way by knowing people knew quite a number of women.

"What would be a way to benefit both parties?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Hypothetically?"

"Of course." He placed his spare glasses on his nose to hide the nervous jitters he had.

"First, you tell the other party that you like them."

"But that isn't necessarily beneficial because they may not like you back," he pointed out.

She no longer thought this was hypothetical. "You never know until you try. And if they don't they can at least respect you more for being honest." Haruhi slid off of the bed and began heading towards the door. Haruhi paused and her hand touched the bureau. "I hope everything works out for you Kyoya..." Did Haruhi sound hurt? "-and the girl you like." So she wasn't so naive about the subject. Too bad she hadn't figured in herself as the girl. He took a step towards her and Haruhi jerked at the sound of lightning.

Swallowing her fear and going with years of practice, Haruhi veered off from the door and headed straight for the nearby table. When she was a child, instinct had told her that was the safest place to go to and so even nowshe darted for it. "Where are you going?" Kyoya asked as Haruhi began crawling underneath the table. Kyoya reached down and tugged on her ankle and she jerked it right back. "Haruhi, are you scared of lightning?" Another flash and rumble of thunder and the answer Kyoya received was Haruhi's head hitting the table when she jumped. The Shadow King stifled a laugh and fetched a blanket from his bed before shocking Haruhi completely and making her momentarily forget her fears. He began edging on in under the table with her. "Move over Haruhi, for a commoner you do take up a bit of space." She stared with doe eyes at him as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and pulled her close.

It wasn't so bad when someone was with her. Haruhi leaned against him and lay her head against his chest. Who would've thought she was cuddling up to the Kyoya? But knowing someone wouldn't leave her side no matter how scared she got made it better to deal with. "Thank you, Kyoya."

Though Kyoya never really hedged on bets unless he knew for certain the impending outcome... he put everything he had in it knowing the risks that could be at stake. "Haruhi... what would you say if I told you that I hypothetically liked you?" She should've been startled, but instead Haruhi felt her cheeks flush and she was glad she wasn't looking him in the face.

"Hypothetically Kyoya?"

"Exactly." She thought for a moment, biting her lip. Did she dare?

Just as her silence was beginning to irritate him she spoke up. "I'd say that I might hypothetically like you too."

"So, if I were to hypothetically ask you to go with me on an outing-"

"A date?" She interrupted with a laugh. Suddenly things seemed so silly. The most fearsome host was flirting with her. Not normal flirting, more like banter, but it was a human side of him that she'd never seen. She hadn't even known he could be like this. He didn't seem much like an alien anymore.

"Yes, a date." He gave a brief nod. "Would you say yes?"

She smiled against his chest. "Yes." And she could feel him move as he sighed sounding relieved. "But this is hypothetical of course."

"Right." Lightning rippled across the sky and her arms held tight onto him whie the rain filled up their silence with a pretty noise. "Are you free next weekend Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

And she turned pretty caramel colored eyes on him. Kyoya's glasses slipped a bit and before he could react she pushed them back up on his nose for him. "Not hypothetically?"

"Not hypothetically."

"Then, yes." And her smile was completely worth putting up those stakes, sitting cramped under a table, and waiting out the storm with her for the next two hours. In those two hours Haruhi discovered two things about the Shadow King that no one else really knew and one thing about herself.

One. He was a great listener and could give brilliant advice when you wanted it.

Two. When he was most at ease and rolling along listening to her... he cuddled. Big time.

And the thing she found out about herself. Out of all of the hosts who got in her personal space and bothered her, Kyoya had never done so until now. And for once she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

It was dark and she was standing alone in the hallway looking for her bedroom. She'd always been bad with directions. Inuyasha had been the one to sniff their way around. Her powers hadn't risen since earlier, but she could feel them. At least they were working with her, if only a bit. Her aura could faintly feel the tug of Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey's auras sparring in the dojo in the west wing of the Nekozawa mansion. Then again, their demonic energies were hard not to notice being unleashed in the dojo. The dark priest was probably wandering around the house doing kami knows what. She was in the east wing and felt lonesome. She always could feel people's auras, but mostly if they were part demon. It helped significantly. So she had no idea where Haruhi was. Nor Kyoya or Tamaki.

She bolted for the first room nearby when she heard the crack of lightning and walked in to find Tamaki searching in his bag for something. He didn't even hear her come in as Kagome strode towards his bed, crawled under the blankets, and remained there.

"I thought I put it here," he complained before turning around to find a large lump on his bed. Tamaki quickly forgot about searching for lotion for his burnt skin and warily eyed the lump at the foot of his bed. "Whose there?" He watched as whatever it was underneath the blankets jumped at the sound of his voice. Tamaki raised his shoe, the only weapon he had, and picked up the edge of the blanket covering the lump to peer underneath. Kagome's hand jerked out and grabbed hold of his arm making him jump until he heard her voice, "I'm sorry… it's me Tamaki. I'm just... scared."

"Of what?" He stared in surprise at the eyes looking at him from beneath the covers. He'd never thought he'd see the day when she was scared. Tamaki's hand itched to her head and he ruffled.

"Being alone," she whispered.

"You're scared of being alone?"

She nodded her head. "I'm not used to it. I have a very big pack you know."

They looked at each other for a moment before Kagome sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to her. He plopped beside her. "You can stay in here as long as you like," he offered. "Oh! Before I forget..."

Tamaki scrambled for the gift in his trunks pocket and pulled it out only to be dismayed when he found it was ruined. The paper wrapping the gift was messed up where it had once been soggy from him diving into the water. Now the paper had dried at odd angles and the coloring had faded. He quickly hid it behind his back from Kagome who instantly sat up and began trying to look behind his back. "What's that Tamaki?"

"It's nu-nothing," he said hastily backtracking along the bed until he ran into the headboard.

Kagome crawled after him. "Doesn't look like nothing." He was trapped as her bright blue eyes bore down on him. Kagome reached one way and he leaned the other just as her other hand snagged his arm. She tugged and he tugged back in a tryst until he fell off the bed with Kagome landing on top of him. She raised her small head up to see his flushed face staring back. The prize he'd been holding had fallen out of his hand and lay a few inches away. She scrambled quicker than he could, both of them wriggling around for it. He tried holding her back and she squirmed against him reaching out for it. When her boobs were over his face he just froze and let her get the box. His mind had completely fizzled at the curvy delicious mess on top of him. "I've got it!" She triumphantly laughed clutching the box to her chest as she looked back down at Tamaki who held her around the waist. They were so close, lying there on the floor with her hair brushing his shoulders in a compromising position. If he leaned forward just a bit... "Tamaki, was this for me?" She sprung up in sitting position and his lips, which had been poised to give a kiss, fell flat.

"Yes, but it's a mess-"

The present was torn open in no time flat and Kagome had the box's top thrown aside as she looked down at the shiny red band that was a bracelet. "Oh Tamaki! It's beautiful!"

Like an eager puppy he leaned forward to watch her excited eyes as she pulled out the gift. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Why did you get it for me?"

"So we could match." He reached for the dresser behind her to pull out his own. "Like in the dreams." He took Kagome's bracelet and began snapping it in place on her wrist. "You know if we're both wearing our bracelets then wherever we are it's like we really aren't alone." His words warmed her. Though he acted like a simpleton sometimes he had his rare moments where he spouted off semi-wise and comforting words.

She did the same for him in turn. Once she snapped the band in place a lightning feel of electricity ran up both of their arms. When their eyes locked it was like they could hear both of their pulses beating together over the drizzle of the rain. Kagome's fingers played with the bracelet around her other hand. "Thank you Tamaki." Her eyes wouldn't leave his. She couldn't. "I'm sorry... for scaring you. But you should know, me and danger, it's pretty much a package deal-"

"Don't be sorry!" He waved his hands back and forth. "I should be apologizing. I saw pictures of what you did to that guy's chest... the twins were bragging about it to me."

Her face took on a solemn look. "It was a freak flare up. I won't always be lucky like that."

"You still can't control them?" She shook her head in answer.

"I hate it. It feels like a part of me is missing."

He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Who knows... maybe that unlocked something in you and maybe it'll get easier. At least you know that it's still there. You've got to keep practicing. I know you'll get it." Soothing words to balm her when she needed the encouragement. Tamaki reached out to brush a stray raven lock behind her ear. And as they both leaned forward lightning lit up the sky and they jerked in their spots from shock. "Heh heh... do you want to stay in here tonight?"

"If that's fine with you. You can take one side of the bed and I'll take the other." She wasn't at all thrown off with sharing a bed with someone. Hell, she'd always shared her bed with people it seemed. Tamaki was the one trying to cover up a nosebleed as he ran to his bathroom from the thoughts that had been triggered at that remark.

When he came back in, a piece of paper sticking in his nose, he exclaimed, "I'll sleep on the floor." He'd already gathered the extra blankets in the closet in the bathroom. Tamaki began lying them on the floor and took a pillow from her bed for himself.

"Are you sure Tamaki? We can trade places if you want since I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

"No, my princess will sleep on a bed!" He was firm in his decision as he plopped down next to her.

Kagome thought for a moment and then reached out to grasp Tamaki's face in her hands. She leaned forward. And before he knew it Tamaki was being thoroughly kissed. Her lips brushed against his as she held him in place. And it wasn't just regular kissing. Kagome kept her word about teaching him French. Her tongue dipped in his mouth and he responded as enthusiastically as he did with everything in his life. He was a quick learner. By the time she'd pulled away his eyes were dreamy and he would need another piece of tissue for the other side of his nose. Tamaki had the goofiest derp face she'd ever seen on the planet. "Hey Kagome, will you be my princess?"

She knew what he was asking and she rubbed noses with him. "Yes, prince charming. Now good night," she said, sliding under her covers. Tamaki moved down onto the pallet that was his bedding. He fumbled with his hands searching around for the warm thingy that covers you up when you're asleep. It had to be around there somewhere. Ah! He found it. Blanket, that was the word. Yeah. He fell against the pillow and pulled the blanket up over his head with a little slit to peer at Kagome for a moment longer. She reached out and touched his hand. He looked up and batted her hand right back.

For once Tamaki was too shy for words and it took all of his bravado to simply say, "Good night princess."

When another bolt of lightning lit up the room he burrowed further under the covers and held his girlfriend's hand that dangled from the bed. It wasn't until they both fell asleep that they let go with their red bands hanging around their wrists as the storm outside died down. And the scrape to her leg slowly began to repair itself.

* * *

Hikaru crept to Kagome's bed meaning to sneak in. They were packmates so there was nothing wrong with it. He crawled under the covers and wrapped an arm around her small and defined waist as she slept heavily. Apparently she slept in her underwear or her shirt had risen because his armw as over a nude stomach. A second later Kaoru came into the room and crawled into the bed as well. He wrapped his arm around her waist on the other side. A third second later Honey shuffled in, dragging his Bun-Bun along the carpet behind him. The lolita scurried up the side of the bed and piled in at the head of the pillow burrowing with his own little blanket and toy bunny. A full minute later Mori walked in, his tail swinging as he went and crawled onto the pile. He curled into a wolfy ball meaning to sleep at the foot of everyone. A lone arm stretched out from a very confused body and flipped on the lamp to reveal an irritated Kyoya glaring at the four. "Wrong bed," he said and then his eyes went wide at the sight of tails and ears twitching in shock.

Of all beds for them to crawl in they crawled into the Shadow King's. Wrong human.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^ I love writing sweet romances. Any idea how Kyoya will react? Or does he already know? Bum bum buummm.**


End file.
